Inner Chaos
by Grevin Hades
Summary: Grevin Hades, a mysterious man from another world finds himself violently thrown into Equestria without direction or cause. Can he form a life and find purpose with the help of the Elements of Harmony, or will he succumb to his inner demons? Not a self insert. - Recently updated previous chapters to remove errors and improve content. New chapters are coming soon.
1. Chapter 1 Surprise Guest

Inner Chaos

By Grevin

**Authors Notes:** I will admit that this is my first story and I really did not expect it to be in this particular genre, however I kept having this story run through my head for a while now and finally I had to get it written down. I want to state right off the bat that I wrote this in two sittings on the same day and have no beta, so if there are some inconsistencies or errors I apologize, it is not intentional. That said, I do hope you enjoy my story and I do intend to continue it as long as I can hopefully to a complete finish. Thanks very much.

All Characters belong to Lauren Faust, her team, and Hasbro. The only thing I own is an old computer and this particular story. Thank you.

Chapter 1 – Surprise Guest

Grevin shifted his pack over his shoulder in discomfort and pulled his cloak closer to himself trying to block out as much cold as possible. His armor felt like dead weight to him as he climbed the rocky trail but he knew that it was needed as much as any other part of his apparel. He was traveling in the wild lands, a place few went and fewer lived. It was known for its unstable magics, and fierce creatures, which made it a perfect location to hide himself from those who hunted him, as well as an ideal location to hide his ultimate destination, the gate of solace.

He growled as he pulled his hood down further over his face to keep the blowing snow out of his eyes. He had to hurry if he was going to stop the gate from being opened. Inside it resided an army sealed away from ages past that could easily bring chaos to the entire land. He and a few others knew about it and he was the only one who could bring the one trying to open it to a stop. But in order to do so he would have to cross the mountains of Envasus, which is where we find him now.

Grevin stood at 6 feet tall with broad shoulders and a strong frame. He wore a large cloak that covered his head and ran down his body ending near his shins which had silver armor on them. The cloak was wrapped around his arms on which he wore silver gauntlets with red gems on them as well as gloves, and on his torso he wore silver looking armor with a symbol of a shield with angel wings framing it. The hood of the cloak covered his face in darkness leaving only his mouth and chin showing. He had a large travelers pack hefted over his back, and two swords one on his hip and the other strapped to his back as well.

Grevin was a man who was strong at combat both physically and with combat, but he also was training himself to use his magic in other ways and was trying to make a normal life for himself before all this began. Grevin was also blessed with physical abilities that surpassed most people, he could fight longer, and run faster than most. His strength was capable of bringing a blade through a grown tree at times but despite all this, he tried to avoid using these abilities as much as possible. He wanted to blend in as much as he possibly could.

He shivered, wishing he had thought to bring heavier clothing but he pressed on minding the trail he was one brought him very close to the edge of the cliff he was moving around. He slowed his breathing and tried to focus on his task. He glanced at his hands and noticed that he was shaking. He once again concentrated trying to force himself to calm down so he could move with ease when he realized that not only were his hands shaking but the ground beneath him was as well. He cursed as he clung to the edge of the rock wall as the shaking increased.

"It figures I would wander into an unstable mountain range..."

He glanced out over the mountain range hoping to hang on until the quake passed but found his jaw dropping as he watched the very fabric of the air and land near him quiver and shake. His eyes widened as he watched the very air begin to swirl and twist causing everything behind it to distort into some strange form of vortex. He frowned knowing that this had to be foul play by the one he hunted. He knew he was trying to keep him from stopping him. He narrowed his yes as he began to feel the very air around him pull toward the expanse.

Grevin growled as the pulling increased, his cloak beginning to be drawn toward the edge of the cliff. He had to move now or risk being pulled in. He gripped the rock wall as hard as he could forcing himself to take careful steps moving further along, but it seemed with each step the suction became worse and worse. Finally after making it about forty feet he was forced to stop and dig in, gripping the rock as hard as possible, his cloak flapping uncontrollably behind him.

He took a steadying breath and concentrated as he gripped harder. His hands began to have a soft glow to them, as did his forearm guards and he felt the pull of the portal lessen for a moment, though this did not last long. Despite his magic, and grip nearly breaking the rock under his hands he felt himself being pulled back closer and closer to the edge.

The sensation once again lessened when there was a sudden ripping sound and some of the pressure relaxed for a moment. He turned his head and saw his travel pack flying through the air and disappearing into the vortex with a flash. He growled and clenched his eyes shut as the vortex increased its pull once again and the very dirt at his feet began to fly toward the opening. He let out a cry of pain as his fingers scrapped trying to hold onto the rock.

The ground suddenly quaked and shook with violence once again causing the rocks under his grip to snap. He let out a cry of pain as he felt his hands be cut and then a grunt as he felt himself pulled off the edge of the cliff striking his head on a rock. He felt crimson flow down his face as he saw the vortex get closer and closer. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate. He had failed, he had failed to protect those who he swore to help, and now he was going to perish.

"Shit!" Was the only phrase to escape his lips before he hit the center of the vortex. There was a bright flash and a sudden surge of pain shot through his form, the magic from the portal reacting to his own quite harshly forcing the black of unconsciousness upon him.

If one were to bare witness to this who sight, they would see him flying into the portal only to disappear with a bright flash. Then just as quickly as it came, the vortex slowed, and faded from view leaving the Envasus mountain range untouched and pristine.

-Equestria, Sweet Apple Acre's

Sweety Bell, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sat in the CMC clubhouse once again trying to think up ways to earn themselves their ever elusive cutie marks. Currently, Sweetie Bell sat on the floor while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sat near the window looking outward.

"Y'a know, ah don't know what we could next to try and find our cutie marks" Apple Bloom sighed as she rested her head down on her hoof.

Scootaloo nodded "Yeah, we've tried just about anything...Working on the school paper didn't work, and neither did our other tries, like being gardeners, roofers, or plumbers."

Sweetie bell looked over at her friends and sighed. "Lets not forget about the doctor fiasco...I don' t think spike will ever let us get that close again..."

Apple Bloom chuckled "Yeah but he did look funny wrapped up like a mummy though."

"Yeah but how else were we going to practice setting broken bones?" Scootaloo snickered as she hopped down from the window and walked over the nearby desk. "Well, it looks like we need to find ourselves another place to look for our cutie mark. Lets see," She began shifting through some papers laid out on the desk surface a look of concentration on her face. "Tried it, tried it, tried it..."

Sweetie Bell got up and walked over hoping to help. She reached over and took one of the first papers she saw and smiled brightly. "Well how about this, fire fighters!"

Apple Bloom smiled and walked over to her friends. "That would be a great way to earn a cutie mark...but how do we try it out?"

Scootaloo smirked a bit "I have an idea. We would need some fire and some water to put it out with. I can get a ring of fire made up no problem, I took some stuff from Rainbow Dash's latest trick attempt that she left laying around."

Apple Bloom smiled brightly "Great Scoot, You get that set up and Sweetie Bell and I will get some water!"

With that the CMC's separated to take care of their individual tasks.

-Later That day, Sweet Apple Acre's

Applejack and Big Mac had just finished putting up the latest batch of bucked apples from the orchard and were ready to settle down and make dinner for the evening. She ran her foreleg over her brow wiping the sweat from it as she took in the sight of the beautiful sunset Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had planned for that day. "Now would'ya look at that...they out did themselves today."

Big Mac walked over and looked at the bright purples and orange's with his gentle half lidded eyes. "Eeeyup."

Applejack chuckled at her brothers simple agreement as she looked around the farm noticing it was oddly quiet. There were no sounds of the cattle mooing, no birds chirping, not even a cricket. Suddenly things did not feel quite so right as they did before. "Big Mac...do you notice som-..."

Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned back toward the orchard and allowed her gaze to raise skyward where she saw the largest wall of dark storm clouds begin to roll in at an unnatural pace, without the aid of any Pegasus ponies. An ill wind began to blow as the light began to fade behind them making the sight that much more ominous. The strangest thing was that there seemed to be lightning in the distance, at least halfway into the orchard, but there was no lighting. All of this worried Applejack but something else worried her more.

"Big Mac?" Her voice was quiet and calm.

"Eeeyup"

"Do you know where Apple Bloom is?"

He paused and frowned turning the look out toward the orchard as well. "Nnnope..."

Applejack frowned as she moved forward. "I don't like the look of that storm, can you go get Rainbow and Twilight from town and get them out here? If anyone can figure out whats going on, they can. I reckon that Apple Bloom is at her clubhouse with her friends. I'm going to get them out of there before that storm gets too bad."

"Eeeyup" Big Mac had already turned and was galloping his way towards Ponyville at a brisk pace.

Applejack pushed her trademark Stetson hat firmly onto her head and reared back before galloping full force into the orchard heading straight for the CMC clubhouse. She knew that she'd find her sister and her friends there.

Fear gripped her heart though when she saw something else unwelcome in the orchard. Smoke, black billowy smoke, coming from the distance, close to where the clubhouse was supposed to be. She lowered her head gaining speed hoping that the girls were alright.

As she ran she looked up once again following the smoke into the clouds and did a double take as she thought she saw something large fall from the sky into the orchard, near where the smoke was originating from. She shook her head and refocused herself on her task, finding Applebloom and the other CMC's and making certain they were safe.

-Sweet Apple Acre's, Near the CMC clubhouse.

Grevin woke to the sensation and sound of wood breaking under him as he hit a tree, his body screaming at him in pain as he slammed in the firm ground, the sensation almost making him pass out once again. He lay there a moment groaning as he felt the familiar sensation of the wind whipping all around him in the sure sign of a storm.

Slowly he forced himself to sit up moving close to a nearby tree, using it to rest his back against it while he checked himself over. He looked around slowly making certain his neck and back wasn't injured, which surprisingly they weren't. In fact as he sat there, the pain that flowed through him began to fade and leave. This allowed him to take in his surroundings more properly. He took a quick glance around and found himself in what appeared to be a fruit orchard filled with apple trees. He couldn't help but notice that even in the dim light of the evening the color's of the tree's, the apples and even the ground he sat upon was brighter than what he remembered them being before.

Rising to his feet he took in a slow deep breath and paused as a familiar smell came to him. First there was the wonderful smell of apples with a hint of wild grass, but then washing over it was the smell of smoke, pungent and harsh. He glanced around quickly looking for the source hoping that if there was a campsite nearby it was from was filled with people who wouldn't want to fight with him.

However, as he turned his gaze brought him to another sight which filled him with concern. In the distance was a small tree house that was clearly meant for children to play in with smoke billowing out of its windows and a few holes in its roof where he could see small hints of orange and red flame. He didn't hesitate breaking into a run hoping that there was no one inside it, but his gut instincts told him otherwise.

As he got closer to the tree house, he heard the faint crying of at least one little girl as well as loud coughing. Throwing caution into the wind he leaped into the air and latched onto an open window ledge wincing slightly as the heat from the flame burned his fingertips. He pulled himself in through the window and rolled on to the floor ending in a kneeling position. He looked around quickly hoping to find the girl and get her out as quickly as possible. "Hello? Is anyone in here? I'm here to help"

"Over here!" Came the weak cry from behind a desk on the far side of the room. Moving as quickly as he could while avoiding the fire on the floor and ceiling he made his way over to her. He reached the desk and pulled it aside without second thought. "Quickly, we must get you out of here." However, he paused a moment when he saw two sets of eyes on him, both of which belonged to small colorful creatures unlike anything he had really seen before.

Two of them, one orange with purple hair, and one white with purple pinkish hair stared up at him in fear, but he noticed that they stood in front of another one that was yellow, had red hair and a bow in her hair. He knew that they didn't have time to wait. "I know I seem strange...but I'm here to help, will you let me help you?"

The orange one moved forward "Yes, please, our friend Apple Bloom is hurt..."

He nodded, "Very well" He glanced over his shoulder noticing the fire getting stronger. Turning back to them, he didn't hesitate leaning down and scooping the three filly's up despite the scared whimpers that came from them. "For the next few moments you must trust me..."

They stopped shaking instantly and he wasted no time making a run for the open window. He bounded across the floor, the boards groaning under the weight and motion. Just as he reached the window there was a sudden flash of heat and he felt something strong hit his back throwing them all out the window. He kept his grip on the girls tucking and rolling as they fell so when they all hit, he landed back first and they used him as a cushion, knocking the wind from him.

The two filly's pulled their friend off of him and away from the flame as he again grunted and sat up pulling his cloak back over his armor covered chest. He looked over at them as they stood over their friend, concern showing on their grime covered faces. He moved closer and knelt down. "Is she breathing?"

The white one, who he now noticed was a unicorn cried softly. "Barely...she won't wake up..."

He frowned as he closed his eyes. "Please...trust me for just a moment longer..." He searched within himself once more tapping into an ability he used rarely. He heard the two filly's gasp and he opened his eyes to see the gems in his forearm guards glowing fiercely spreading up from his arms to his hands. He reached down and placed a hand over the shallow breathing filly and took in a slow deep breath as he allowed the glow to was over her.

At first Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell could only watch in awe as Apple Bloom's color improved and her breathing deepened. Slowly her eyes began to open and she took in a deep shaky breath. Grevin pulled back his hands as the glow left them and rested his fists on the ground next to her. Slowly she sat up looking around. "Girls? W...What happened?"

She looked to her side and saw a large figure hulking over her with its hands on the ground breathing deeply. "W..Whats that?"

The figure tensed and sat back a bit before Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell stepped in. "He..it...saved us Apple Bloom! "

She turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "...Wow..."

Grevin inwardly sighed as he sat back on his haunches letting his forearms rest on his knees. He hurt now, and the smoke didn't help. He was about to suggest they move away from the still burning tree's when he heard a loud voice shout.

"What in Tar-nation!"

He tried to turn his head to face whoever spoke but was quickly met by a feirce pain slamming into his chest, and chin blurring his vision and knocking him back several feet through the air causing him to once again slam into his back. He groaned as she brought his hand to his now bleeding chin and clutched his tender jaw. "Great..."


	2. Chapter 2 New Encounters

Chapter 2 – New Encounters

-Sweet Apple Acre's, CMC Club house

Applejack ran as fast as she could once the club house was in sight and her worst fears were confirmed. There was a blazing fire roaring out of control and her sister, along with her friends were most likely trapped inside. The intense heat made itself known to her the closer she got and she began to worry about how she was going to get them out. She skidded to a halt and began looking around hoping that perhaps Caramel had left out a ladder close by but had no such luck.

It was then she heard the soft coughing a little ways from her to the right just past some bushes a small distance away. She quickly trotted over a small glimmer of hope igniting in her heart that perhaps they were already out and safe away from the flames. What she saw though struck fear into her heart.

A large creature was on its knees looming over her sister. It was breathing heavily and wore strange cloth around it keeping most of it's form hidden. Despite this, she saw a glowing red light fading from a pair of gems on his arm's. Her gaze followed the arms down to what she could tell were digits of some sort which struck similarity in her mind to Spike's claws.

This creature was large, it may have started the fire, and it looked like it was going to hurt her sister! She wasn't about to let anything happen to little Applebloom or the other CMC's so she sprang into action. Leaping out of the bushes she bellowed as she ran to them at breakneck speed. "What in Tar-nation!"

Before the creature could react, she quickly turned her finely tuned muscles preparing for an all to familiar action. She bucked her legs back as hard as she could and was rewarded with the solid crack of hoof meeting flesh and bone. The blow sent the creature back several feet onto its back causing it to groan softly as it brought one of its hands up to its head.

Applejack narrowed her vibrant green eyes as she stepped up between the girls and the creature ready to strike again. She pawed at the ground and grit her teeth as she heard a deep voice grunt and mumble from the creature. "Great..."

Applejack lowered her head again her Stetson tilted back. "You keep you're good fer nothin mitts off mah sister! I'm not gonna let anything, or anypony hurt her."

Applebloom coughed again as she moved to her hooves and stood up. "But...sis..."

"Quiet Applebloom, you don't know what this...creature is..."

Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo both stepped up a a bit joining their friend while Applebloom frowned and sat down watching her sister and the creature. "But..."

Applejack was about to turn her head to her sister to settle the issue when there was a sudden flash of light pulling all their attention to it and away from the man sitting up and moving to a kneeling position in front of them.

-Ponyville, The Town Library

Twilight smiled as she levitated several books over onto a nearby table while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked on with wide eyes.

"Here you go girls, your next set of books." Twilight's horn glowed as four of them moved from the stack down onto the table in front of Fluttershy followed by another set landing in front of Rainbow. "The latest books on veterinary medicine for Fluttershy, and the newest books staring Daring Doo for Dash."

Flutershy gulped as she peaked around the stack looking at Twilight, "Oh..My...I didn't expect this many new editions, but I look forward to learning all sorts of new ways to help my animal friends." She smiled sweetly as she opened the top of the stack.

Rainbow Dash chuckled as she grabbed the first book she could reach. "Fluttershy, I think you read to many books like that...you should try Daring Doo...these stories rock!" She grinned as she began to read. "Nothing better than a Daring Doo story."

"Well, they are a little to exciting for me"

Twilight laughed as she opened her own book but frowned when there was a knocking at her door. "...Everytime." She sighed as she closed her book and trotted over to the door. She opened it to an unexpected sight. There breathing deeply and a bit sweaty was Big Macintosh with a look of concern on his face. "Big Mac?"

"Eeeyup.."

"Well, what are you doing here?" She paused bringing her hoof to her chin. He was about to open his mouth to answer her but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash trotting over. "Well duh Twilight, he's here to get the newest farmers almanac."

Big Mac paused and shook his head "Nnnope."

Fluttershy floated over "Well...maybe he needs a book on some new farming techniques?"

He again shook his head glancing over his shoulder a bit of nervousness beginning to show in his eyes. "Nnnope."

Twilight frowned. "Well, what could it be..." She looked down then grinned as a realization hit her. "Oh, I know, you're here to pick up new books on building sheds and barn-"

Big Mac placed his large hoof over her mouth and shook his head. "Nnnope" He pulled his hoof back and pointed over his shoulder revealing a large storm brewing over Sweet Apple Acre's in the distance.

Rainbow frowned as she shot out the front door and rose into the air several feet. "What the...there isn't supposed to be a storm like that for at least two weeks..."

Twilight frowned as she, Big Mac and Fluttershy all trotted outside. " Rainbow...the last time there was weather you didn't expect, we had a visit from..."

Fluttershy shivered her eyes wide with realization. "Discord..."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes as she let her gaze travel over the tree tops of Sweet Apple Acre's when she saw something that put a great deal of fear into her heart. The faint trail of black smoke rising through the air. "Twilight! There's trouble!"

Hearing the concern in Dash's voice Twilight narrowed her eyes. "I'm guessing we need to get over there quickly then...Alright everypony, stay close to me and hang on!"

Rainbow landed next to her as Big Mac, as well as Fluttershy huddled in a little closer. Twilight closed her eyes in concentration as her horn began to glow strongly with its purple hue. Suddenly all of them were enveloped in the familiar glow which then began to grow brighter and brighter until a bright flash filled the air and they were gone.

-Sweet Apple Acre's, dusk

Applejack smiled seeing her big brother with her friends. They seemed a little disorientated from their teleport but after a moment they saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders as well as Applejack with a burning clubhouse in the background.

Rainbow Dash didn't hesitate to shoot into the air and grabbing a few stray clouds. She quickly pushed them over the clubhouse holding her breath from the smoke and with a few kicks she was able to unleash a torrent of rain water extinguishing the flames. After a few moments all that remained was a few smoldering boards. She then shot into the sky and began to clear the storm clouds from view.

Fluttershy, seeing the condition of the young fillies rushed right over and began to check them over. "Oh my, are you dearies alright? You're not burned are you? " She was stopped by Sweetie Bell placing a hoof over her mouth.

"We're fine...we really are, in fact, Applebloom is better than before."

"W..What do you mean?"

Scootaloo rose up on her hind legs. "There was this, this thing...it saved us!"

Twilight paused as did the others, all turning to face the young orange filly. "What? What saved you?"

Scootaloo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what it was, but it was tall, strong, and fast! It leaped into the clubhouse and pulled us out of there just before it got to intense! It was amazing!"

Applejack frowned. "Wait a second, you mean to say that, that...thing," She pointed her hoof over her shoulder back where she had just bucked him. "Saved you from the fire?"

Fluttershy shifted nervously on her hooves "Um...Um...Applejack?"

"What Fluttershy?"

"What creature?" She lightly pointed a hoof over Applejack's shoulder.

Applejack's eyes widened as she wheeled around looking to where the creature had landed. "What? Where did it go? I just bucked it a minute ago..."

Rainbow Dash landed down next to Twilight a slight smile on her face. "Why would you buck something so awesome? It saved these three and -"

"It was hunkered over Applbloom ready to hurt her..." Applejack shifted nervously in her hooves. "I didn't think it was helping..."

Sweetie Bell jumped in front of Scootaloo "It did this weird but cool thing where its hands glowed, and it ran them over Applebloom, and then she was able to wake up and be back to normal."

Twilight blinked a moment before smiling. "That sounds like a healing spell...very tricky. Maybe it's friendly and just wanted to help."

Applejack frowned. "But...but, no...you mean to say I hurt somepony who was just trying to help mah sister?" Her ears lowered as did her eyes. "I feel mighty low right now..."

Fluttershy trotted over and placed a hoof on Applejacks shoulder. "There, there Applejack, I'm sure it's alright. I'm sure it would understand why you did what you did, but where did it go?"

Applejack sighed and turned to Big Macintosh. "Big Mac, can you take Applebloom and the other two girls back to the farm house and get them cleaned up before dinner?"

He nodded with a little smile. "Eeyup...and tomorrow I'll help build a new clubhouse." This made the three fillies break out into a large smile.

Applejack turned to her friends with a sigh, her eyes looking down. "Girls, I need your help. If I'm gonna find this thing and apologize that means tracking it down."

Rainbow Dash stomped her hoof down. "With a tracker like me, we'll find it in ten seconds flat"

Twilight trotted over to where Applejack had pointed before "Well girls, if we're going to find it, we need to get started."

-Grevin , Edge of Sweet Apple Acres, Dusk

Grevin thanked his good fortune to get away from the confrontation when the other, for lack of a better term, ponies arrived he had taken the opportunity to duck out into the orchard using his training to move silently through the tree's at a brisk pace. Currently he found himself at the edge of the orchard and near what appeared to be a fairly average forest. He rested back against a tree and took a deep breath only to feel a fierce cough rip through his lungs causing him to bend down resting his hands on his knees.

He raised a hand to his jaw wincing again at how tender it was left. Thankfully the blood had dried and he was beginning to feel better but he wished he had met these creatures under better circumstances, but for now the young ones were safe, and that was what was important.

He needed to take stock of what he had after his most recent trip. He knew he still had his armor and gauntlets, he still had his swords and fortunately his cloak was unscathed. Unfortunately his travel pack was missing which meant he had no spare clothes, no rations...though with the fresh fruit in this orchard, he didn't have to worry about food in that respect. He didn't know the land he was in, what the dangers were, and what was safe...but that wasn't what really concerned him. He was still worried about his mission...the protection of the people of Bastion. He had to figure out why he was here, and what it would take to get back.

Clearing his throat once again he rose back to his full height, pulled his cloak around him tightly and glanced around making certain the coast was clear before heading into the forest before him. He wasn't certain what he would find, but he did receive the impression that if he were not careful he could find himself in a far worse situation than before.

Moving silently through the brush, his mind began to wonder back to the portal that pulled him into the world. Why did it happen, what caused it? The most obvious answer was magic, but it had to be a powerful magic to rip open a portal such as that.

He paused a moment in mid step as another thought hit him. He knew how to cast some spells, which meant he had a feel for magic, he had to in order to control it. Perhaps he could use a little bit of his magic to help him track down the source of what pulled him here in the first place. He closed his eyes once again and began to call upon the magic within himself allowing just enough to flow into his fingertips. Once that was done he slowly held out a hand and began to sweep it in front of him hoping for some sort of sensation to help direct him in the right direction.

For several minutes he swept his hand back and forth, as he walked each step lowering his hopes until he felt it. Ever so faint, ever so weak it was there. A simple tug at his fingertips. He paused his breath still coming slowly. He turned himself toward the sensation and opened his eyes dropping his hands.

Before he continued any further he took a careful look around noting the large paw marks that surrounded the area. They were padded and had claw marks, so it was clear that he would need to be careful lest he become a snack for them. He quickened his pace quickly running through a small creek hoping that he could reach his destination before sunrise.

-Sweet Apple Acres

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash floated back down to where Twilight and Applejack waited on the edge of the orchard. "I'm sorry girls, but there was no sign of it in the rest of the orchard."

Applejack frowned kicking a rock with her hoof. "Shoot...where could he have gone...Twi, do you have any ideas?"

Twilight put a hoof to her chin "Well, we know its fast...so it could be anywhere by now, but we also know it doesn't know the area meaning it would probably look for a place to hide. We also know that he can use magic." She gasped as her gaze brought her to the sight of the Everfree Forest. "If I were him I'd go into the forest, it'd be the perfect place to hide."

Fluttershy squeaked "Y..you mean we have to go in..in there again?" She pointed a shaky hoof at the ominous forest.

Twilight nodded as she walked past her nervous friend. "Not only that, but if it was brought here by magic...and he can use magic, that means there is only one place it would be drawn to...the place where we found the Elements of Harmony."

Applejack frowned but began to move forward. "Well, it doesnt do us any good sittin around here. The night is young and we're burning time."

Rainbow frowned "A.J. Why are you so interested in finding this guy?"

Applejack sighed. "Look, girls, I was a real sour apple with this person...it helped mah sister and saved her and her friends and how did I repay it? I bucked it as hard as I could in the jaw and was ready to hurt it for no reason. I didn't stop and even ask what was going on. I have to apologize for what I've done...I just have to."

Rainbow paused and nodded. "I understand A.J." She looked to the others. "Come on guys, we know where the castle ruins are, so we'll get there in no time. Lets go."

-Everfree Forest, night-time.

The further he traveled into the forest, the darker and more foreboding it became. The very air seemed to close in and press its weight upon him with each step. He smirked noting how familiar it felt to the same locations that he found his armor and sword in. Ancient ruins, that were not meant to be seen or walked in again. If this place was anything like that, then any moment he would find something amazing...and potentially dangerous.

As he rounded a bend moving around a particularly thick batch of trees he frowned noting that he needed to stop guessing these kind of things if he were to ever lead a normal life. Just before him was a rickety looking rope bridge that led across a large cliff side and on the other end was the ruins of what he could only guess was at one time a grand castle.

He hesitantly made his way up to the bridge and after a brief check of it's sturdiness he placed a foot upon the first plank. "Might as well get this over with."

He slowly crossed the bridge being careful to not allow his full body weight to stay in one position to long lest the wooden slats break under his weight. After some time he was able to make it to the other side. Wiping some of the sweat from his brow he tensed hearing the familiar sound of wolves howling in the night. Looking over his shoulder he could almost see some brush across the gorge rustling. With any luck those wolves would not be brave or smart enough to cross that bridge and he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by a hungry pack.

Turning back to the ruins, he couldn't help but smirk. "Why is it, that ruins are always involved...why don't they ever take all the important things out of these places when they leave?" He shook his head berating himself for talking to himself and walked inside uncertain of what he would find.

**Author's Notes: **I know it's not exactly normal to pump out a second chapter this quickly but I couldn't help but want to after seeing the positive reviews that were left. I don't know if this story will take off or flop but I'm grateful to see so many people following it already. Thanks guys. I'll continue to try and put out more chapters when I can and I'll do my best to stay consistent in both plot and putting out chapters. As always please forgive any spelling, grammar errors. Thanks for reading and I hope to continue to bring a good stories to you. Have a good one.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Events

Chapter 3 – Unexpected Events

- Everfree Forest, Just outside the remains of the Princess's former castle, Evening.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack ran / flew as fast as they could to their destination, which was the castle where they earned the right to be the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. They knew that they had to hurry because they could hear the howling cries of the Timber Wolves that prowled in the forest. They considered themselves quite lucky that they never ran into a Manticore or Hydra though, and hoped their luck continued.

Twilight was quite curious to learn about this new being in Equestria. It had shown extreme intelligence through its use of magic as well as a decent moral understanding since it helped the Cutie Mark Crusaders escape death at the hands of a terrible fire. She galloped faster as the rope bridge came into view. "We're almost there girls, just a little further."

"Good, I can't wait to get a good look at this thing. I wonder how cool it is." Rainbow Dash laughed a bit as she did a small barrel roll next to Fluttershy.

"Um...are you sure it won't hurt us? I mean...what if it isn't friendly?" Fluttershy flinched as Dash's wing came close to her for a moment.

Applejack shook her head. "No, thinking back to how things went before, I can tell it meant no harm. When I saw it...the broad shoulder's, the dark cloak, hunkered over my sister, I just slipped into the same mindset I had when we met Zecora. If I had taken a closer look I would have seen that it was trying to help, but I just was to dern bull headed to realize it at the time and over reacted."

Twilight frowned at the tone in Applejack's voice. "A.J., what you did was perfectly normal. Anypony in your situation would of done the same thing. I'm sure that it will fully understand."

Applejack nodded a small smile forming on her lips once more. "I sure hope yer right Twi, now lets hurry up. Just one little jog across that bridge and we'll see if you're right about it being here."

Twilight nodded and lowered her head building more speed. She just couldn't wait to see this being and get to know it.

Within moments the group had crossed the bridge and slowed to a halt on the other side. Applejack froze for a moment before leaning down to look at the ground before them. The two Pegasai landed next to their friends while Applejack lightly pawed at what had caught her attention. "Twi...take a look at this."

Twilight bent down her eyes narrowing as she looked over what Applejack had found. "It looks like hoof prints...only there are just two of them...and they are big...Only Big Mac could leave an indentation like that."

Applejack nodded in agreement. "I thought so too. It's in the ruins. You were right to head this way, good work Twi." She smiled at her friend who turned her head, her cheeks heating up slightly at the praise, but Twilight didn't pause for long as she noticed something else. Narrowing her eyes she bent down and gave it a closer inspection before speaking.

"Girls...from what I can tell, these prints are not from a four legged creature...its bipedal."

Fluttershy squeaked as she ducked behind Rainbow Dash. "Y-y-you mean it walks on two legs?" She glanced over her shoulder back toward the direction of Ponyville. "Should we get the others?"

Rainbow Dash laughed and shook her head. "Relax Fluttershy, if this thing meant to hurt anypony it would of done so already. Besides, Pinkie was watching the twins and Rarity will be to busy fussing over Sweetie Bell-" She paused glancing at Applejack who was looking down with lowered ears. "Um...look A.J. I didn't mean to say that you don't car-"

Applejack shook her head and smiled at Rainbow. "I know Dash. Applebloom has Big Macintosh and Granny Smith to look after her right now so it's ok that I'm here. Besides, that thing landed in Sweet Apple Acres and as a representative of the Apple family I have to make certain that the farm won't be at risk...just in case."

Rainbow smiled in return and looked to Twilight for the ok to continue on in the journey. "Are you ok with going on Twilight? I could just zip in there, take a quick look around and be back here in ten seconds flat."

Twilight chuckled at her friend. "No, we're all going Dash." There was another howl from the Timber Wolves making her tense and begin to move forward. "Besides...I'd feel more comfortable in the castle ruins...we already know that there aren't any wolves or Manticores in there."

With that the quartet started on once more heading for the main entryway of the old familiar ruins.

-Everfree Forest, Castle ruins, Evening.

Grevin frowned as he moved through the old castle with careful movements. Often during his travels he found that all it would take was a single miss-step on a floor switch and the next thing he knew, he would be doing his best to dodge arrows, or even ceiling mounted maces. Though, this place seemed rather calm compared to some of the other places he had visited...plus the lack of a majority of the ceiling helped him relax from that particular worry.

He pressed in further passing a rather large sculpture in the center of the room. It stood several heads taller than he and looked as though it were a series of pedestals. "Perhaps they didn't leave anything of value here when they left...I'm surprised."

As he continued forward moving through the main hall and up towards a tower he had seen through a window he couldn't help but think about the pony that attacked him. She was only a head or two shorter than himself, wore a hat, and spoke quite clearly. Perhaps their species were the dominate creatures of the land.

He made his way into the main chamber of the tower with slow methodical steps. He relaxed believing himself to be alone and safe here, at least for the moment. He took some time to take in the architecture of the structure and was quite surprised to see how ornate the various columns were in the room. He imagined that back in it's prime, this entire castle was quite the sight to behold. Stepping forward he decided to see if he could find any more guidance though magic and began to channel it once more into his fingertips.

He immediately felt a large pull at his very core that nearly pulled him to his knees. He didn't know what it was he felt, but he knew he couldn't just sit there and not explore a bit. He stepped further into the room allowing his magic to fade. His breathing came slowly now as he began to feel the familiar weight in the air once again surround him. Something had happened here but he did not know what.

Deeper and deeper into the chamber he walked moving closer and closer to the pillars on the far side of the room when he heard the sound of hooves on stone. His mind slipped into survival mode making him immediately take rushed quick steps to the back of the room sliding himself behind a pillar and slipping into the shadows. He kept his back flat against the cool stone of the pillar he stood behind and turned his head to listen to first the sound of the hooves, and then the sound of voices in quiet conversation echoing off the ancient walls.

He inched his way to the very edge of the column peaking around using as much shadow to hide himself as possible. As the figures came into view he noticed that they were the same ones from before. He recognized them all from the orchard. There were two with wings that were hovering in the air, one cyan blue with a rainbow shaded mane, and one that was a pale yellow with a long pink mane. There was a purple unicorn with a violet mane with a stripe running through it and then there was the one that had attacked him before. Upon closer inspection he noticed her coat to be orange in color and with a very long blonde color mane with a large hat atop her head.

He frowned believing that they were there to confront him for earlier. He had no wish to upset the locals any further so he decided it would be best to remain hidden, watch them from the shadows and wait for them to give up their search and be on their way. He slowed his breathing to be as silent as possible and carefully listened to them as they spoke.

-Perspective change

"Twilight, how do you know it came in here? For all we know it could be still out in the forest."

"Applejack, you know that this place was where the Elements were unleashed, it's only logical to be drawn to this place."

Fluttershy shivered as she looked at the old archway of the room entrance. "Um...What if we scared if off?"

Rainbow Dash flew up towards the ceiling to get a better perspective while Applejack turned to face her timid friend. "Ah sure hope not Fluttershy. If we find it...and if it's friendly, then I want to apologize for my actions earlier. It saved Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell and Applebloom...Ah owe it a big thank you for all that." She lowered her gaze her ears drooping.

Twilight frowned as she moved further into the room. "Now where could it have gone...there isn't exactly many places to go from here..." She trotted up to the pedestal that brought back very familiar memories to her. This was the same location where she and the others confronted and defeated Nightmare Moon. The place where Princess Luna was reunited with her sister Princess Celestia. She looked up at Dash who was looking around the room from a higher perspective. "Do you see anything Rainbow?"

Dash sighed as she floated back down. "No...Its so dark in here I can barely see my hoof in front of my face. We may have lost it Twilight."

-Perspective Change,

Grevin smiled a bit as he listened to the conversation between the four ponies. They didn't seem to be as bad as he first assessed, and even seemed somewhat concerned. However, he didn't wish to trouble them more than he had already. All his life he felt that he was a burden on people and now that he was in this strange land, he knew he couldn't fully trust anyone or anything. He had to depend on himself and only himself to survive and find his way home.

He slowly maneuvered himself away from the edge of the column making certain not to create much noise as he moved. All it would take was a single loud noise to draw their attention to him. He faced the back wall and began to see if there was another, hidden way out of the room. As he squinted through the dim light at the seemingly blank wall face he couldn't help but notice something on a large brick in the wall a few feet from him. He glanced over his shoulder hoping that as he moved from column to column the four ponies wouldn't notice him.

He started slowly but as he got closer his pace quickened. The image he barely saw before became clearer and clearer though layers of thick dust. He again glanced over his shoulder before taking in a slow breath and gently blowing away some of the dust to reveal a rather intricate design etched into the tile. He took another breath and again blew more dust away. Waving his hand in front of his face to clear the air he couldn't help but feel his jaw drop and his eyes widen at what he saw before him. Etched into the wall was a large ornate shield with a pair of feathery wings on either side of it...the very same design found on the armor he currently wore. "What the...?"

He froze bringing both his hands to his mouth cursing at himself for being so foolish. Sure enough he heard the conversation behind him pause as the four ponies turned to face the general area of where they heard the sounds. He moved back as quickly but silently as he could pushing his back against the cool stone of the nearest column hoping to conceal himself before it was too late.

"Girls...d-d-did you hear that?" Fluttershy shivered as she ducked down holding her hooves over her head.

"Ah sure did Shy...Ah don't think we're alone in here..." Applejack began to move closer to the back of the room followed by Twilight who's horn was beginning to glow to provide more light.

Rainbow jumped into the air and followed her friends. "Ok, come on out, or I'll get you out of there in ten seconds flat."

Grevin mentally kicked himself while remaining silent. Hopefully they wouldn't get to much closer and he could find a way to duck out a window. For a moment he even considered trying to fight his way out but he knew that would only make things worse. As he His eyes however, continued to glance over the large tile still before him, causing several questions to rise into the back of his mind. As the light from the unicorn grew closer, the etching became clearer and clearer revealing that it was indeed the same design on his armor.

Grevin knew it had to be more than just a coincidence. He felt it in his very soul. Slowly he moved closer to the tile again. He could almost feel it calling out to him begging to be touched. Slowly he rose his hand up moving closer and closer. Just inches away he saw a faint glimmer of magical energy skim through the image making him move in closer. Slowly his gloved fingers lightly touched the shield, his mind forgetting about the potential danger now. He ran his fingertips over the image and against his better judgment he channeled a light amount of magic into his fingers hoping to unlock this tiles mystery.

That was a mistake. As soon as his magic touched the tile, it flashed brightly and released a large wave of pressure that threw Grevin back into the column he was just hiding behind. He grunted out a single curse as he slammed hard into the cold unmoving stone his head hitting with a sickening thud causing him see stars before slumping to the ground out cold. This was not the only repercussion though. The entire chamber began to shake violently. At first dust would fall from various area's then windows began to crack and fall shattering into sharp pieces on the ground.

Twilight and Applejack moved away quickly as the columns began to shake and rock back and forth threatening to fall. "Twi! Whats happening?"

"I-I don't know!"

Rainbow Dash was forced to begin dodging sharp pieces of rock that would fall from the ceiling above her. It was then that she turned and saw something that terrified her. Above Twilight, Applejack, a column had begun to fall toward them. If it hit them, they would be crushed and killed. She narrowed her eyes knowing she had to act. "Hang on guys!" She reared back and shot forward tackling her two friends pulling them with her into safety while the column shattered into pieces where they just were.

After a few moments, the shaking began to slow and then stop giving a small sense of peace to the castle once more. Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash slowly stood up shaking the dust from their coats. Twilight looked at the shattered remains of the column where they once stood and then over at Rainbow "Thanks...any later and we would have been really hurt."

Rainbow smirked as she shook her feathers clean. "Pfft, please that was nothing...but you're welcome."

Applejack slowly trotted forward taking stock of the room now. A few columns had fallen, and there was now a lot of debris on the floor from the ceiling. As she looked over towards the front of the room though her breath caught in her throat and she visibly paled. "Twi...Dash..."

"What is it Applejack?" Twilight trotted over and followed her friends gaze only to gasp and step back. "Oh no..."

Dash frowned as she moved to her friends and looked over as well. She too paled and shot forward immediately. "Oh no...no-no-no..."

Before them was Fluttershy, pinned under a pile of rocks from chest down, pale with red liquid beginning to pool around her. Her eyes were open and looking up at her friends with fear the blue orbs rimmed with tears of pain, her breathing was labored and shallow. "...Help...Me..."

**Authors Notes: **Well, another chapter down and I do hope everyone enjoys it. I'm still getting used to writing proper dialogue for characters so I'm sure I'm using certain catch phrases to often. I'll work on that and try to continue to improve. As always I appreciate the supportive reviews and I hope to continue to write an enjoyable story. Also as always, please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. I'm still hoping to stay as consistent as possible in terms of character behavior, development and all that good jazz. Thank you again for reading. Have a good one.


	4. Chapter 4 Magical Intervention

Chapter 4 – Magical Intervention

-Everfree Forest, Castle Ruins, Early Morning Hours.

Pain...burning, searing pain is what filled Fluttershy's body at the moment. When the wave of magic had washed through the room it shook loose several stone columns, shattered windows and caused weak stones in the ceiling to fall. When she saw the column begin to fall where Twilight and Applejack were she had tried to call out to them, and thankfully Rainbow Dash had pushed them to safety, but unfortunately she had stopped watching her surroundings and been caught by a large of amount of glass and rock falling on her from above.

She had managed to roll to the side when the debris had first hit but this resulted in a piece of glass driving into her side and into her chest. A heavy ceiling stone had landed on her right rear hoof snapping it, and another smaller stone had landed on one of her wings breaking the light bones inside as well. Her entire being quaked with fiery pain and all she could do was whimper as she struggled harder and harder to breath.

Tear's began to flow as she tried to move only to feel more pain shoot through her. Thankfully she saw Rainbow Dash rush over to her after the dust had settled. "..Help...Me..." Was all she could squeak out with her weakened voice. She shivered feeling a cold chill begin to move through her. She looked up at her friend as she began to worry about what would happen to Angel and all the animals she was taking care of...who would feed them, take care of them when they were sick?

Rainbow trembled as she looked down at her friend. "Ok...It'll be alright Fluttershy, Twilight can get these stones off of you and get you back to Ponyville where Nurse Redheart can fix you right up." She tried to give Fluttershy her best reassuring smile in an attempt to calm her while Twilight and Applejack galloped over.

Twilight bent down and began to look over the situation while Applejack gently held Fluttershy's hoof. She smiled reassuringly and nodded. "Alright, all I have to do is levitate these stone blocks off and teleport you straight to the hospital." She braced her hooves and lowered her head as she began to concentrate making her horn glow with its usual color. She focused on the first large stone she could and at first it began to glow with the same aura as her horn but after a few moments the aura began to shift and dull in color before fading away leaving Twilight to stare in pure shock.

Rainbow frowned as she jumped over to the stone to take a closer look at Twilight's horn her eyes showing her concern and frustration. "Twilight, what happened, move this stone quick, we need to get Fluttershy out of here."

Twilight narrowed her eyes as she planted her feet once more and once again began to concentrate. Things once again appeared normal with the glow surrounding her horn but this time there was only a brief aura of color appearing around the block before it suddenly dissipated with a flash. Twilight stepped back sinking to a sitting position her eyes wide with disbelief. "I...I don't understand, I'm putting all I have into it...The stones must have a kind of ancient magic imbued into them that keeps them from being manipulated by unicorn magic...and after our encounter with Nightmare Moon, the power of the Elements must of made it much stronger than normal."

Applejack frowned as she squeezed Fluttershy's hoof again. She gently set her friends hoof down before stepping forward to the pile of rubble. "Then we'll just move these by hoof. With Dash and I here we'll have these cleared out in no time a'tall." She quickly turned around, prepped and gave the hardest buck she could into the top rock causing it to shift and move somewhat, but not enough to free Fluttershy. Applejack growled and bucked once again and this time while it moved Rainbow Dash pushed with all she could her wings flapping violently, the gusts kicking up small bursts of dust that dissipated into the air, causing the heavy load to shift and tumble to the side of their fallen friend. Applejack grinned in victory but stopped just as quickly as she started taking note of at least two other large stones atop her friend. Not being one to quit, she turned and prepared to strike once again.

Grevin winced as he felt his head throb in a pounding headache, and his body ache like he had just been put through a meat grinder. Bringing a shaky hand up to the back of his head he cringed when his touch brought a sharp pain, blurred vision and a bit of nausea through his system. The last thing he could remember was hiding from some ponies and touching a symbol that matched his armor exactly. Glancing around he found that the room he was in had changed considerably. Columns had toppled, and windows were shattered. He grunted as she forced himself to sit forward and move to his knees his voice as shaky as his hands . "What the hell hit me?"

He braced his hand against the rock column he had rested against and slowly pulled himself up to his feet pushing down the intense feeling of nausea and dizziness as he rested against the cool surface. Once he had his feet under him he rose up and popped his neck once before turning to look out over the main chamber and the sight that greeted him brought back the sick feeling in his stomach.

Across the room three of the ponies stood over their friend who had become trapped under some rubble and was badly hurt. He could see the worry and fear in the eyes of the three friends as they tried to free their friend who, if he was right, was in worse shape than she initially appeared. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he stepped back realizing that all of this was his fault.

He growled in frustration at his own stupidity that resulted in this. If he had simply stuck around to explain himself when he first encountered the one he had heard them call Applejack, then he wouldn't of run off, been followed to these ruins and never messed with that tile which shook everything loose. He stepped forward hesitantly into the dim light of the chamber knowing he had to make things right.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight grunted as they pulled on a particular stone while Applejack pushed hard with her back legs. They had begun to move the stone, tilting it awkwardly when Dash's grip slipped causing her to fly backwards in an uncontrolled somersault. She gritted her teeth and winced expecting to slam into a stone wall but instead she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist just under her arms pulling her into a soft cushioned surface. She slowly opened her eyes letting out a quiet sigh. She was about to thank Twilight for stopping her when she saw that Applejack and Twilight were still working on that rock. She began to tremble as she lowered her gaze taking note of the large pair of gloved hands sticking out from under her arms holding her. Her breath caught in her throat as her felt her fear rise.

Grevin blinked as he got a closer look at the pony he had managed to catch. She was light...very light, Especially considering she was just a little shorter than him, most likely just shy of being five feet tall when on all fours and very close to his height when on her back two legs. She trembled as she began to realize just what was holding her. He couldn't help smirk knowing that she was about to get the spook of her life.

Dash's eye twitched as she trembled feeling the soft rumble of a deep laugh against her back. Slowly she turned her head around and gasped when she saw the thing they had been chasing holding her, its shadowy face staring down at her. "T-T-T-...Twi..."

Grevin sighed a bit and set the blue Pegasus down "I'm not going to hurt you..." He moved forward with careful steps and maneuvered around Twilight and took a firm grip of the stone grunting as he pulled it lose and away from Fluttershy. Twilight, upon seeing a pair of large hands wrap around the stone pulled back in fear her eyes going wide as she watched the stone be pulled aside by the creature they had been trying to track down since that evening.

With the first stone removed Applejack moved on to the next one only to feel a soft pat on her shoulder followed by a voice she had not heard before. "Please...let me..." It was deep, strong yet gentle and calming. She turned around and stepped back upon seeing the same creature who had helped Applebloom earlier stepping past Twilight who, along with Rainbow Dash who could only watch in awe as he began to move the rubble at a fairly quick pace.

Fluttershy upon seeing the imposing figure begin to loom over her, felt the familiar strong grip of panic clutch at her causing her pupils to shrink. Despite the pain of her wounds, she tried to move way but stopped when Applejack placed her hoof on her shoulder and looked into her blue eyes with her calm green ones. "Shhh...its ok Sugar cube, Ah don't think he's here to hurt you..."

Fluttershy shivered but nodded trusting her friend. Her eyes drifted back to the tall being moving the rubble off of her, the pressure from the weight beginning to lessen allowing her to take deeper breaths once again. As the last piece of rock was removed she gave a soft gentle smile that was so typical of her as she looked up into the shadowed hood that hid his face and spoke in a weak whisper. "T-thank...you."

Grevin simply nodded at the pale pony not wanting to distract himself from his task. He had seen the blood before he had begun removing rubble but now that it was clear, he knew that things were far more grave than they had first appeared. She had a piece of glass lodged in her side and once it were removed the flow of blood escaping her would rise exponentially. He frowned as he pulled his gloves tighter on his hands and knelt down before her.

Twilight frowned as she stepped over next to Applejack a tear coming to her eye as she checked over Fluttershy. " By Celestia...Fluttershy..." She glanced to Rainbow Dash and Applejack "She needs a doctor. I don't know enough to do the kind of healing spell she needs..."

Rainbow Dash frowned as she stepped forward. "Lift her onto my back and I'll get to her Ponyville in no time!"

Twilight shook her head, "No Rainbow, we can't move her like this...I'm not willing to even risk a teleport."

Grevin sat there looking at the pony shaking in fear as her life was being drained away from her. He reached down and gently took her hoof in his hand giving her a soft reassuring squeeze. He looked over his shoulder at her friends and cleared his throat loudly interrupting their conversation. "Ahem!...I know that I haven't made the best first impression to any of you...but please...allow me to help."

Applejack froze a moment and turned to face him. "Wait just a dern tootin second. You helped mah sister didn't you? After the fire, you helped her get better?"

Grevin simply nodded then nodded to Fluttershy. "I want to help her...All of this is my fault. If I had simply stayed put and not run away after our...altercation this all could have been avoided, and your friend wouldn't be hurt. So...please let me help her." Twilight and Rainbow both gave a small smile and nodded in agreement. Applejack did as well and stepped back to let him work.

Grevin closed his eyes and began to concentrate allowing the magic to once again flow from within him. He felt the familiar sensation flow through his finger tips as the red orbs embedded in his forearm guards began to glow in an all to familiar fashion. Moments later his hands began to take on a soft eerie bluish glow. He reached down and gently took hold of the shard of glass embedded in Fluttershy and allowed the glow to move over it before slowly pulling it free.

Twilight watched with fascination as she watched the glow enveloping the glass pushed the blood from Fluttershy's wound keeping it clean and open without causing more harm. The very essence of the magical energy he was emitting was cleaning her wound, and repairing every bit of muscle, bone and skin.

Grevin grunted as a familiar pain began to form in his chest but he wouldn't let that stop him. He tossed aside the piece of glass shattering it on the floor and placed both hands on the now open wound. The glow from his hands suddenly brightened as he concentrated his teeth gritting as the searing pain began to flow from his chest down into his abdomen.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight couldn't believe their eyes as the color began to return to their fallen friend, and her once broken wing had straightened and folded back into it's correct position. They could only watch as he continued while Fluttershy's leg began to straighten and then twitch as the bone mended. Twilight was beside herself, amazed with this kind of magic. She had never seen anything like it and couldn't take her eyes away. If she had, perhaps she would of seen the small trickle of red beginning to run down from Grevin's waist and drip on the ground mixing in with what was already spilled.

Grevin felt fire in his chest, and his breathing felt labored. He growled refusing to allow the pain he felt keep him from finishing the task he had set himself. He wouldn't allow himself to relax until it was finished. The red gems on his forearm guards flared once again filling the room with a brief flash of crimson light before it was replaced with nearly eye searing white luminescence emanating from his hand over the closing wound.

Within a few minutes of the whole thing starting, the light from his hands began to fade the magical energies returning to whence they came leaving the room in the dim light of the morning hours just before sunrise. Grevin pulled his hands back into his cloak revealing Fluttershy's side to be completely healed and unscathed. He quickly clutched his sides as he breathed heavily hunching over only to find himself being supported by a mass of orange. Applejack had seen him begin to tip and had managed to maneuver herself under him quickly enough to keep him from falling into the now drying pool of crimson at their hooves.

"Easy there partner...I've gotcha."

Grevin nodded and quickly reached up pulling his hood down further over his face, a habit he tended to have. "...Alright...is she alright?"

Fluttershy slowly put her hooves underneath her and rose up to a standing position a look of wonder on her smiling face. "Y-yes...I feel great, I haven't felt so good in a long time..." She flared her wings for a moment and stretched her legs out one by one. "I think you even got rid of an achy knee I had received when I lifted to much animal feed last week." She turned her head over to Grevin and gave a bright smile. "Thank you so much, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped me."

Grevin took a shaky breath and nodded. "Don't think anything of it...I caused all this trouble, its my responsibility, I needed to make it right, no matter the repercussions."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes suspicious at the words he just used. "Wait a minute...what do you mean by that? It sounded a little shady."

Grevin shook his head raising a hand to his mouth as a deep ragged cough swept through him. He did his best to cover his mouth as he coughed but as he pulled his hand back Twilight saw something that made her eyes widen and her coat turn pale. There was fresh blood on his gloves. She moved closer her eyes narrowing in concern and then noticed that his other hand was still clutching his side as more blood seemed to gently flow from under his armor and shirt to the ground.

She quickly reached a hoof out to push his hood and cloak back some to get a better look but was caught by surprise by a rather sharp slap to it from Grevin who quickly pulled back moving on to his rather shaky legs. She frowned ignoring the slight sting on her hoof and again moved forward only to have him step back. "You're hurt...what did you do? Let me see."

Grevin raised a finger waving it back and forth while shaking his head. "Uh-Uh...No. It's nothing personal...but..." He coughed violently again this time hunching over and nearly falling to his knees as more blood fell from his lips to the ground below. Taking a slow breath he pulled himself up once more. "But...it's a personal rule of mine. I don't like to show my face. No one see's it unless I want them too. "

Rainbow Dash growled as she pawed the ground. "You just helped one of my best pals...now let us help you. Don't be so stubborn." She launched her self into the air and moved at Grevin trying to use her teeth to catch his hood and pull it back

Grevin quickly ducked causing Rainbow to barely miss him as she shot past, and quickly limped to a still stable column where he rested his back against it while facing the four ponies. "It's my decision...my right...I..," He took a short gasping breath "Oh...Damn it..." He let out a groan as his head fell back, and his legs went limp forcing him to slide down the column to the floor and then fall to his side unconscious.

Fluttershy was the first to reach him followed by Applejack and Twilight while Rainbow watched on with a scowl at first then with a look of concern. "...and I thought I was stubborn."

Twilight took a moment to look at the creature before them then looked to Fluttershy who had tears in her eyes as she rested a hoof on the fallen mans arm. "Fluttershy, do you think you can fly?"

Fluttershy quickly stood flaring her wings a moment and gave a curt nod, her mind already knowing what Twilight was going to suggest.

"Good, I wand you and Rainbow to carry him to Ponyville. With each of you carrying an arm, and me using a forcefield to protect him, we can get him to the hospital and hopefully save him."

Applejack turned to her friend with concern in her eyes. "Twi..what about me?"

"Applejack, you're one of the most dependable of ponies in Ponyville...it's up to you to make sure we abide by his wishes...don't let anyone except Nurse Redheart see him without that cloak of his." She turned back to face the fallen being in front of her. "He showed us compassion and honor by helping us...and I want to make sure our new friend is around for us to return the favor."

**Authors Note:** Well, what can I say, another day, another chapter. I want to thank everyone for continuing to read my work. The reviews I've received have been very supportive and I want to say thank you for that as well. As always I ask that you bare with me since I don't have a beta, nor do I get to watch the show regularly. I'll do my best to stay on top of things and stay consistent with updating and with keeping in line with show canon. As always please forgive any inconsistencies I may have as well as any grammatical errors that may be present. I'll do my best to flush out character development and keep a good story coming to you. Also as always, thank you for taking the time to read my fiction. I appreciate it. Have a good day.


	5. Chapter 5 Introductions

All MLP:FIM material belong to Lauren Faust, her team, and Hasbro...as stated before all I own are my characters, and an old computer. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 5 – Introductions

Grevin let out a groan as he woke to the feeling of a cold breeze buffeting over his body. Bringing a hand to his face to block some of the cold air he realized that there was something wrong. Where he just was, there was no bitter howling wind or cold chill. Jerking forward into a sitting position he looked around quickly trying to figure out his surroundings. What met his gaze made his jaw drop. He found himself sitting in a small snowbank high in the Envasus mountains where this whole journey had begun.

He sat there for a few moments the sound of the wind whistling through the mountains the only sound before his eyes widened as the realization came to him. What if he had just slipped and hit his head? What if the whole thing was a simple hallucination from a head wound? He quickly brought a hand up to the back of his head only to feel no pain that would accompany such an incident. He frowned as he slowly rose to his feet being sure to brush as much snow from his person as he could.

He looked around once more taking note that the sun, the tree's even the cold were the same as they were when he had been pulled into that strange portal. It was then that his training finally kicked in, perhaps he had fell victim to an illusion spell rather than a head wound. The hallucination would be the same result, and if it was meant to slow him, then it would explain why he was sitting down in the snow drift.

He quickly closed his eyes in concentration trying to bring forth his magic once again into his hands to sense if there were any signs of foul play, but something was wrong. His concentration was doing nothing, it was almost as if he couldn't use magic at all. His eyes furrowed as he tried harder but still his reward was nothing. His eyes snapped open and despite the cold, a nervous sweat began to bead on his neck. If he couldn't use his abilities, then what could he do to help Bastion.

He shook his head and pushed his worry into the back of his mind. He quickly found his bearings and began to walk down the all to familiar rock path that he was once on before. It didn't matter if he could use his magic or not, he could still fight as long as he had his weapons. He paused mid stride as that thought hit. He hadn't even checked to see if he had everything. If someone or something had incapacitated him, then they could of taken his belongings.

Reaching a hand back he tried to find the pack that had been tied over his shoulder. He felt a surge of hope when the familiar surface of the cloth bag was touched by his gloved hand. Next he reached for his sword, both on his hip and back. His good spirits were quickly crushed when he found them missing. He clenched his fist in anger a growl coming to his throat. The sword on his back was the only thing he had that remained of his father. He cherished that blade. The other was a relic from ruins he had traveled through. Supposedly it was meant to be a great weapon of his race, but he never saw anything special about it except that it was a very good blade.

Grevin sighed as he lowered his hands and once again began to step forward a look of anger and determination showing in his very stride. He knew that he was still the best hope for the land and he would do everything he could to fight the impending evil. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a large, cold burst of wind slammed into him, causing him to step back as he brought his hands to his face in an attempt to block some of the freezing snow from cutting into him.

Taking another step back, the wind seemed to increase, and then he heard something. A deep low laugh that grew in volume with every gust of wind. Narrowing his eyes Grevin placed one foot back preparing to move quickly if he needed to. The voice grew louder and louder until the very rocks of the mountains shook before lowering in volume and fading. Then, he heard the voice.

"You can't save them you know..." It was a deep voice, a voice that was rough, confident, and dark. The kind of voice that came from an adversary who had you right where they wanted you and knew it.

He grit his teeth as he stood his ground. "Save who...who are you?"

The voice laughed, the very sound of it sending a shiver down his spine. "Why I'm talking about the land of Bastion fool. As for who I am? I'm hurt, I thought you knew me already Grevin."

Grevin growled. "No, I don't know you and Bastion is still surviving, still thriving. I'm going to put a stop to -"

"You'll do NOTHING!" The voice bellowed causing the very ground to quake under Grevin's feet causing him to fall to a knee. He looked around quickly and gasped at what he saw. The very sky was twisting turning into a dark perversion of itself while the mountains in the distance seemed to be breaking apart falling to the earth below but causing no sound.

"You, Grevin, are powerless! A weak being who can do nothing to help those close to you or those who depend on you!" The voice was so loud now it felt as though the very ground quaked with every syllable. He clenched his eyes closed as he felt his anger grow, all while the voice berated him. "You try to be strong, only to become weaker, you try to be kind only to be stabbed in the back. You try with all your being to belong, only to be pushed away!"

Grevin could take no more, his anger peaked, and he bellowed a single word as he slammed his fist into the ground shattering the very rock he was kneeling on leaving a deep hole in the earth. "ENOUGH!" His breathing was ragged as he pulled his hand back and looked at what he had done. The voice merely chuckled as another chill ran its way up his spine.

"Oh Grevin, Grevin, Grevin...temper temper. I don't think you realize just how helpless you are." The voice chided as a slick, black tar like substance rose from the hole he had just created. It began to stretch out little tendrils that latched onto his hand and forearm with an iron grip making him wince in pain.

He grunted pulling back only to have his arm jerked down into the hole the sticky substance enveloping every inch it could causing him to fall face first to the ground. The black, tar like substance enveloped his hand, then his wrist, forearm, then it began to crawl its way up to his shoulder and collar. His blood ran cold as he felt his will to fight began to leave him, the feeling of apathy washing over him. His vision began to fade as the voice once again taunted him. "You're weak Grevin...you'll always be weak!"

Grevin's eyes snapped open as he screamed jerking himself into a sitting position his hand closed in a fist pulled back ready to strike but when he came to his senses it was already to late and he found himself caught in the forward motion of his punch which made him roll completely off balance, out of the bed and onto his back on the floor below with a solid thud. Sitting up he found himself no longer on the mountains but sitting in front of a simple bed with a blue blanket on it. There was a simple chest of drawers on the far side of the room with a small mirror on it and next to it in the corner he noticed a chair that had his armor, forearm guards, leg grieves, and his boots resting simply on its back and cushion, all of which was being washed in bright sunlight coming in from a nearby picture window.

He paused in confusion as he took in his surroundings before it hit him that he no longer wore his armor. Panic shot through him as he brought a hand to his head and the other to his chest to see if he still wore his cloak and other coverings. Thankfully he found that not only did he still have his cloak and hood, he still wore his gloves, black long sleeve shirt and leggings...even his socks remained. He let out a silent breath that he didn't realize he was even holding as he let his hands drop to his lap.

He took a moment to collect himself taking a slow deep breath before wincing as a small twinge of pain shot through his abdomen. He frowned and raised a hand to his chest taking note that he had a what felt like bandages wrapped around his chest and torso. He slowly brought his feet under him and stood up being sure to brace himself against the bed while holding his side and moved over to the window hoping that he would find himself in a quaint little village near the base of the Envasus mountains and that everything leading up to this point was a simple hallucination. He was certain that he had come down with a fever during his trek, and passed out. When that happened he had to have fallen down from a ridge and been hurt before he had been found by some local villager who had brought him here and patched him up.

When he did reach the window he did indeed find a small quaint village, with quaint little houses, shops all with thatched roofs. However, instead of the villagers being people of all ages, shapes and sizes walking around going through their every day lives, there were instead several of what he could only describe as different colored...ponies? Yes, ponies, some smiling, others laughing laughing, some pulling carts or carrying saddle bags, even some serving food at a small cafe...each of them with different symbols on their flanks. "What the...This can't be right...I must still be dreaming."

Taking a closer look though he couldn't help but feel a cold sweat wash over him. He knew that everything he thought was a dream was indeed reality, he had been pulled through a strange portal of some kind to another world. Adding to it, the people inhabiting this land walked on four legs...and on top of that they seemed quite expressive...smiles and all, and there was nothing he could say or do at the moment that would change that simple fact.

He would of given this more thought if it wasn't for the sound of hooves fast approaching from the hall outside. His combat training kicked in making him notice that not only had he made his presence well known, but he had also managed to allow potential threats to catch him without his armor, and backed into a room with no easy escape. Deep in the back of his mind an old lesson sprung forward from when he had learned to fight. If you find an enemy with an ability that could aid you in the future and they have no way to escape, capture them, learn what they know and how to do it, and then finish them once you have what you want. While he had never done such a thing, it went against his beliefs, he had heard of it happening. He hadn't worried about it at the time he had helped the one he caused to be injured because he figured he would most likely be left for dead...apparently he was wrong.

He jumped across the room despite his tender muscles screaming at him to not take things so fast, and grabbed the chair his items rested in dumping them to the floor. The sound of hooves quickened as he took the chair and ran with it to the door. As he heard the sound of the hooves come within thirty feet of the door he jammed the chair under the door knob and propped it so that it would force the door to remain shut. With that done, he ran back to the other side of the room and grabbed his boots. There was no way in hell he was going to be taken without a fight.

-Ponyville Hospital, Mid-day, Three Weeks After First Contact

Applejack sat down in the hospital waiting room while she waited to see Nurse Red Heart, the smell of disinfectant, rubbing alcohol and different medicines making her miss the much more enjoyable smells of Sweet Apple Acres. Not to mention the bland walls of the waiting room were so dull compared the green and red of the apple trees. She didn't let it bother her to much though since it was her daily time to come by the hospital for a few hours to check on the creature they had met a few weeks before. Ever since they brought him in, all of the girls had decided to come by and check on him even if for an hour every day. Even Pinkie Pie and Rarity who weren't even there when he first appeared had insisted on being there when or if he woke up.

Applejack lightly pawed the ground as she thought back to that morning when they had brought him through Ponyville and straight to the hospital. Twilight had run ahead of them as fast as she could while still maintaining the force field around him, which as it turns out had been a very good thing. Not only was Nurse Red Heart ready with a large gurney, but the force field had placed enough pressure on his torso that it had actually helped to slow the flow of blood allowing him to be treated much more effectively. Applejack had done her duty as well. There had been several ponies who tried to take a look at the creature they had brought in, some even worrying that it was a rouge changeling that had been captured, but a stern glare and quick explanation had turned most of those ponies away. The more stubborn ones took a little more...convincing but a quick kick from her leg got the message across soon enough.

The four had not been allowed to go back into the trauma room after Nurse Redheart had taken him back, and thus were forced to wait in the emergency care waiting room, which was nearly maddening. At first the four sat in silence, digesting the events of the day each in their own way but when Pinkie Pie and Rarity had joined them, most likely from Twilight informing Spike who couldn't keep much of a secret, the questions had begun.

Applejack couldn't help but smile at the memory of Pinkie Pie bouncing all over the room asking all kinds of questions.

*Three Weeks Prior, Emergency Care Waiting Room*

"Hey was he all big and scary! Did he have sharp looking teeth?! Oh-oh-oh did he try to drink your blood?!" She pressed her forehead against Twilight's, her bright blue eyes bugging out a bit with the last question as she raised her hooves ominously while Twilight tried to back away.

Rainbow Dash sighed and shook her head a scowl still on her face. "No Pinkie Pie, he was big and he may have been scary for some ponies, but not to me." She crossed her arms and looked down. "Though, he is way to stubborn...he wouldn't let us help him and now he could be back there..." Her voice softened "bleeding to death...or something worse." she sighed.

A soft squeak from the next chair over drew her attention back up and over to Fluttershy who looked very shaken. She had tears brimming in her eyes and a cloud of worry seemed to hover over her. "Y..you...you don't think that...he...he..." She looked down and shook as a small tear ran down her face and dripped to the floor.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie were there in the blink of an eye to wrap their friend in a warm supportive hug. "Shoot no sugar cube, by the looks of that character, he should be doing just fine." She stepped back as Pinkie Pie did her usual job of cheering the group up and trotted over to Twilight and Rarity who now seemed to be having a more quiet conversation.

Rarity was sitting next to her friend and moved over a bit making room for Applejack as she spoke, a look of curiosity forming on her face. "Twilight, what do you mean you haven't seen that kind of magic before? I thought that you had seen it all, being the Element of Magic and so well educated."

Twilight frowned as she shook her head. "I have seen demonstrations on several different forms of magic. Conjuring, Transformation, Healing, Illusions...But the magic I saw and felt tonight...it was different. " She looked up at Rarity with concerned eyes then turned to Applejack. "A.J. You saw him first with Apple Bloom. Did you see him do anything to her by chance?"

Applejack looked down a moment at her hooves before shaking her head, her green eyes lost in thought thinking back to the rage she felt seeing that creature hovering over her sister. "No Twi...at least I don't think ah did...when I first saw him, he was sitting over Apple Bloom...seeing a huge unknown creature over your sister...well it doesn't make you think straight. I wanted to protect her so I acted before thinking and gave him a solid buck to the face knocking him away." She sighed as she brought her gaze to meet her two friends, a look of remorse on her face. "Ah should of tried to speak to him first, maybe avoided this whole fiasco..."

Rarity shook her head as she placed a hoof on Applejack's shoulder. "Appljack, dear you couldn't have known what it...he was doing. I would of done the same thing if I had been in your place and it were Sweetie Bell. You did what any good sister would do."

Appljack nodded letting the subject drop while the door to the Trauma Ward opened and Nurse Red Heart stepped out still in her blood stained scrubs. "Excuse me...Everypony?"

The mane six paused in their conversations as they turned to face the good nurse, their eyes showing their hope, fear, and concern. Nurse Redheart took a steadying breath as she looked in the eyes of the group of friends and gave them a small reassuring smile. "I think he is going to make it...it was touch and go for a little bit, but it seems like he has a very strong heart," The sound of a collective sigh of relief cut her off for a moment, "However, I do have some concerns." This caused the group to pause in their small celebration.

Twilight stepped past her friends her curiosity growing. "What do you mean Nurse Redheart?"

The good nurse sat down a moment as she collected her thoughts before speaking. "Well, I can better explain what I mean after I do my second examination. Fluttershy?"

The yellow pony froze with a slight tremble. "Y-yes?"

"Can you and Twilight here come back with me to do a quick check. If I remember correctly I was told that you were injured at one point too? If that's the case I just need to do a quick check up to make certain you're really alright." She gave a soft reassuring smile to the nervous Pegasus.

Fluttershy smiled giving a small nod of approval before moving to follow Twilight as they went back into the treatment area. Twilight still was a bit concerned with what Nurse Redheart had said before but wanted to wait to say anything until after the initial check of her friend. "So...where will our mysterious visitor be kept now?"

Nurse Redheart led them back to a simple examination room and began to remove her dirty scrubs while Fluttershy sat herself up on the patient table. "Well, right now he is in our recovery unit, but since it appears he is in a coma, he will most likely be moved to a private room in a more secure part of the building, and...despite my better judgment I'm going to allow his belongings to stay with him since you vouched for him when you brought him in...but he is going to be the only one on that level until we can determine if he really isn't a threat or not."

Having disposed of her scrubs, she turned to face Fluttershy while wearing a small head band with a light on it and a stethoscope around her neck. "Ok Fluttershy, just extend your wing please and let me see where that glass had cut you."

"O-ok, " She lifted her wing and let out a small squeak as Nurse Redheart pressed her hoof where the cut had once been. "Well...it looks alright to me from an initial view..." She took the stethoscope and took a quick listen to Fluttershy's heart and lungs before stepping back and looking at Twilight. "You said he healed her with some sort of magic right?"

Twilight nodded as Fluttershy hopped down from the table and sat next to her friend. "Yes, but I wasn't able to really tell what kind of magic he used...Fluttershy, what did it feel like when he helped you?"

"Well...it was warm...comforting, like waking up on a cold winters day with my animal friends all snuggling around me to keep me warm. " Her cheeks turned red as she looked down, her hoof lightly pawing at the ground. "I could also compare it to getting the warmest hug from someone you care about...it made me feel safe, peaceful and secure..." Her eyes had begun to take on a distant, far away look as Nurse Redheart cleared her throat to draw her back to reality.

Twilight's eyes widened a bit as she watched her friend who had jerked awake from her thoughts and looked around quickly before settling and bringing her gaze back to the other two ponies in the room. "Um...is...that alright?"

Twilight just laughed a little and nodded. "Yes, that's fine Fluttershy...Nurse Redheart, why do I get the feeling that there is more to this than you're letting on...what's on your mind?"

She sighed as she sat down and put the medical equipment on a small counter next to her. "Well...if I am reading his anatomy correctly, the injuries Fluttershy gained before his healing her, were very similar to the injuries he had when you brought him into the Emergency Room."

This caused the two to pause with wide eyes. "W...what? "

Redheart nodded confirming what she had said, though her eyes were downcast showing a look of pure astonishment mixed with worry. "I know, it's strange. According to what you had told me, you had broken bones, and a large wound that would most likely lead to a punctured lung with cuts potentially in a major artery. He had one collapsed lung, signs of major smoke inhalation in the other, two broken ribs, as well as a large penetration wound on his chest and severe internal bleeding. It was amazing that his heart was beating so strongly...many ponies would of succumbed to that kind of trauma."

Fluttershy looked to be on the verge of tears trembling at the mental image painted in her mind. To her credit she lasted thirty seconds before breaking down and running from the room back into the waiting area where the rest of her friends could help comfort her leaving Twilight to finish talking to Nurse Redheart.

"I am beginning to have my suspicions about the magic used to help Fluttershy...but I'm going to have to do a bit of research about it just to be certain. For now though, I'll settle with just being happy about everypony being alive and ok for the moment. Thank you for all you've done Nurse Redheart."

"Anytime Twilight...though next time try to not get into so much mischief...I'm like any pony out there, I enjoy the days when I don't have to work." She gave a little wink and smile as she trotted off to do her rounds.

Twilight returned to her friends and, after calming Fluttershy down, they decided it was best to try and visit daily when they could if even for an hour. They figured that since they weren't allowed up on the level he was roomed at, they could at least visit in the lobby area and wait. So that's exactly what they did.

*End Flashback*

Applejack chuckled a bit when she remembered how both she and Twilight had to force Fluttershy from spending all her time waiting in the lobby area. The poor thing felt as though she were responsible for him being there in the first place but after some pushing from herself, and careful negotiation from Twilight...as well as some angry glares from Angel, Fluttershy agreed to return home.

Applejack really couldn't blame Fluttershy for wanting to be there when he woke, in fact she was tempted to take time away from the orchard to be around more often at the hospital, but her common sense would always remind her that her family needed her too and those apples were not going to take care of themselves. Sure Big Macintosh and Granny Smith could handle a good bit of it, but it wouldn't be right for her to just shove all the work onto her kin. Besides, she was beginning to think that he was never going to wake up from his coma.

Applejack's attention was interrupted when Nurse Redheart walked into the room. She was giving quick updates to the friends and families of different patients in the hospital and once she saw Applejack sitting there she trotted right over. "Hello Applejack." Her voice was pleasant but tired, must have been a busy day.

"Heya Nurse Redheart, how is the big lug today? Any chance he could be wakin up soon?"

She sighed sitting down next to the orange earth pony. "Well, to be honest I'm not certain. We simply don't know enough about his anatomy, but from what I've seen at his latest bandage changing, his wound had almost completely healed, and his ribs are beginning to set. I've never really seen anypony heal this quickly. There have been stories about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna recovering from great wounds in old stories that are told to us in medical school, but those are stories...and they are special cases anyways."

Applejack nodded "Yes, I reckon they would be. Well, I just know that several of us are hoping to talk to that feller as soon as possible...especially Fluttershy."

"And Twilight, and yourself...right?"

Applejack smirked her eyes smiling a bit. "Yes, ah do want to thank him for helping little Apple Bloom...she could have been really hurt if not for him pulling her and the other girls out of that fire...but why would Twilight be so interested in speaking to him?"

"Well, she had been telling me that the magic she saw him use to help Fluttershy was unlike anything she had seen before and she was pretty curious about it...so I guess she wants to talk to him about it."

"Shoot, that figures...so...Nurse Redheart..." Applejack paused and took a moment to carefully look around. "Ah...don't suppose you could give me an idea as to what that feller looks like under all those clothes?" Applejack regretted saying that the moment it left her lips, but to be honest, the curiosity was beginning to get to her. She had kept her word about not letting anyone see what he looked like unless it was necessary and that included herself, but after all this time her mind had begun to wonder.

Nurse Redheart laughed a bit as she shook her head. "Applejack, you know I can't tell you...you made me swear it." She smiled at the orange earth pony who looked a bit downtrodden with drooped ears and a small frown. "...Tell you what...I can probably let a few things be known..." Applejack visibly brightened and nodded her head. "Besides, the other girls have been begging me to tell them too...I guess the whole mysterious identity really pulls at ponies curiosity." This made Applejack pause her nodding for a moment but the good nurse thought nothing of it and continued . "Alright...I can tell you that he-"

Her sentence was cut short by a sudden angry scream followed by a solid thud from the ceiling above them. Both ponies took a moment to look at one another, their eyes delivering the same exact thought. Without wasting any time, both ponies rose to their hooves and ran out of the waiting room and up the stairs to the next floor as fast as they could all while brushing past patients, doctors, and visitors. Nurse Redheart was in the lead followed by Applejack who was beginning to worry at the sound of eerie silence in the halls. Rounding another corner they came to the only room with a closed door and skidded to a halt.

Nurse Redheart began to try to open the door only to find it jammed shut. "Oh no...I think he's barricaded it."

Applejack stepped forward with a small smirk. "Then step aside...I'll handle this no problem." She turned and planted her front hooves firmly to the floor before rearing back and giving a strong buck that shot the door off it's hinges and into the room with a loud crack.

Grevin jerked his head down as the door shot into the room and slammed into the wall next to him. "Shit." He jumped to his feet and moved more towards the window.

He didn't have his armor on yet but did have on his forearm guards and boots, so he did the only logical thing in his mind and took on a defensive stance placing one foot behind him so he could be ready to move quickly. Two of the ponies walked into the room, one of them white with blue eyes and red cross on her flank followed by the same orange one that he had seen before. She stepped forward a small smile forming on her face. "Howdy there partner, how are you feeling?" Seeing the stance he was in she knew that she may have bucked the door a bit to hard. "Whoa there partner, you can relax. Nurse Redheart and I aren't going to hurt you...not after you helped my friend and sister."

He paused a moment the friendliness of her voice throwing him off a bit. He was expecting there to be a some sort of angry threat...not a warm welcome. After her prompting he slowly brought his hands down to his sides and adjusted his feet so he was standing more comfortably. "...Well other than a bit tender...I'm not doing to terribly to be honest."

Applejack grinned seeing him relax and and turned to Nurse Redheart. "Can you send for Twilight, Fluttershy and the others? Ah reckon they're going to want to see our new friend." Redheart smiled and nodded knowing that Applejack could take care of herself and stepped out of the room and moved down the hall.

Applejack moved closer to Grevin and held out her hoof. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself, names Applejack, I help run Sweet Apple Acres, the best orchard in Equestria,"

Grevin reached his hand forward and took the extended hoof, and to his surprise he felt a small charge of static pull around his hand, and when she shook her hoof, his hand followed suit in a hoof-handshake. "Well...My name is Grevin, Grevin Hades. It's nice to meet you Applejack." He felt a calm smile move across his hooded face which even brightened the tone of his voice.

Pulling his hand back he allowed himself to rest back against the edge of the windowsill which helped his tender abdomen muscles relax. "Am I right in guessing that this is a hospital?"

Applejack nodded "Yes-sir. After you healed Fluttershy, you collapsed. We saw you were hurt awfully bad so we scooped you up and rushed you to Ponyville Hospital. It was slow goin for a while, but Nurse Redheart was able to patch you up." She leaned in a bit trying to see under his hood but was only met with shadow. She knew that he was a good person, she could just tell, but what did he have to hide under there? Slowly she scooted a bit closer to get a better look.

Grevin sat in quiet thought for a moment not really watching what the earth pony was doing until she had managed to maneuver herself nearly to just in front of his feet. Once there his senses kicked in and her jerked his head back from her gaze which caused him to solidly hit the window with a solid thunk. "Damn it!"

Applejack snickered as he pulled a hand to the back of his head while letting out a small hiss of pain. "You should probably be a bit more careful Grevin. You still need to heal up."

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He turned to look out the window a bit. "Applejack? I have a lot of questions. Questions about where this place is, what the peopl-erm...ponies are like, and how I got here."

Applejack nodded as she patted the bed next to her. "Sure, I'll try to answer what I can, but I reckon that Twilight will be able to answer a lot more than I can." She moved over as he took a seat on the cushioned surface.

"I certainly hope so...so where do we begin?"

"Well, the town you're in is Ponyville, which is in the land of Equestria. We're ruled by our two Princesses, Princess Celestia, who rules the day, and Princess Luna, who rules the night..." Grevin nodded as he tried to take everything in.

**Authors Note: **I want to take a moment to say that the hand/hoof shake thing is an idea I borrowed from another author Daniel Gallant's Memoirs of a Reality Jumper. I hope he doesn't mind, I just thought it was a pretty good take on how the ponies could grab things. So thank you sir for that idea.

I also wanted to thank you guys for the positive reviews. At the moment life is pretty darn hectic and the positive upbeat reviews really make my day.

As always I'll do my best to stay consistent with canon, and keep everything straight in my stories. If I do happen to miss something please feel free to let me know in a non fiery fashion in a review, and I'll try to find a way to correct it. Thanks again for taking your time to come read my story. Have a great day and happy reading.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Acquainted

Chapter 6 – Getting Acquainted

By the time Twilight and the others had reached the hospital, Applejack had, had enough time to give Grevin the basics about Equestria and it's people. He had learned about the Princess's and their duties as well as the three main types of ponies.

Twilight stood next to Nurse Redheart in the doorway with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the others behind her watching the conversation in quiet awe. On the way over Nurse Reheart had explained how surprised she was to see Grevin out of the bed and on his feet considering his injuries. This had puzzled the ponies for a few moments until Pinkie said something that had made it so clear. She had giggled while saying "Oh-Oh...Maybe he's magical and can heal super fast! He's like a super hero!"

Pinkie had gone on to make up stories of how this creature was actually an alien here to save everyponies life and that he had to travel in the shadows because of how he looked, which was why he was covered from top to bottom, but Twilight had tuned her out by that time. She hadn't considered that he could have such strong magical abilities within him that he could heal faster than a normal pony could without the use of a healing spell. If it were the truth, it would be an amazing thing to discover. Not to mention if he were friendly enough she could learn all sorts of things about him. She turned her attention back to the two conversing in the heart of the room as they all followed Nurse Redheart in.

"So...Let me get this right. There are Earth Ponies, Unicorn Ponies, and Pegasus Ponies...right? And you all can talk, work, and live regular lives...correct?"

Applejack nodded with a smile. "Yep, and we all have special talents which is represented by our cutie marks," She pointed a hoof to hers "See, mine represents how good I am with tending to the apple orchards of Sweet Apple Acres."

Grevin slowly crossed his arms as he took all this in. "Well...Where I'm from, there is nothing like you ponies...but, you all seem friendly enough, in fact you seem like the people of my...home..." He paused as his thoughts took him back to Bastion for a few moments, but he was pulled back from his thoughts when he felt a weight on his shoulders. Blinking his eyes for a few moments he realized that there was a set of bright blue eyes connected to a face staring at him upside down.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Who're you? Are you an alien? Are you a superhero? *gasp* If you are we'll throw you the best alien superhero party ever!"

Grevin reacted just as the rest of the mane six had expected him to. He let out a loud yelp and jerked his body back making him scoot further onto the bed and press his back onto the wall whilst the pink party pony tumbled off of his shoulders in a fit of giggles onto his lap. She shook her mane a bit and laughed her eyes full of mirth. "Hey that was fun! Whats you're name?"

Grevin was at a bit of a loss but Applejack came to his rescue as she put her hoof on Pinkies shoulder. "Easy there sugar-cube, he's had a rough day already. Remember, he's still recovering."

Pinkie simply smiled and jumped off the bed landing back behind Twilight. "Okie Doki Loki"

Applejack continued speaking as she turned to face the others and extended a hoof pointing at Grevin who was still sitting there trying to regain his thoughts. "This here's Grevin Hades. He's a man from another realm. He's never met anypony like us before, but he's still pretty darn nice." She turned to Grevin and pointed to her friends.

"Grevin, This here is Twilight Sparkle. She's really good with books and magic, and all sorts of stuff like that. She's also the holder of the Element of Magic." Twilight smiled and gave a small wave "Hello."

Applejack continued on pointing to Pinkie Pie next. "You already met Pinkie Pie. She's a party pony for sure and knows how to bake up almost anything. She works at Sugar Cube Corner and helps baby sit the Cake Twins. She, as I bet you could guess, hold the Element of Laughter." Pinkie Pie Grinned and bounced in place for a moment. "Hi, I know we already met, but I'm Pinkie Pie, and you're new, so I'm going to throw you the biggest bestest party ever!" She beamed while Grevin simply nodded, still a bit uncertain about the pink pony.

Next was Rarity "This is Rarity, and she runs the Carousel Boutique. She can whip up all sorts of fancy designs for clothes and has a real eye for details. She represents the Element of Generosity." Rarity trotted forward and smiled brightly before moving closer to take a good look at his cloak. "Charmed dear, oh I say, that cloak is far to drab. I am willing to bet I can make you a new one that's simply fabulous. You must come by my shop when you get the chance."

Applejack moved onto Rainbow Dash before Grevin could answer the fashonista. "You've met Rainbow Dash before when we were in the castle ruins. She's the fanciest, and fastest flyer around. She can do so many stunts and takes everything to the extreme. She also is the holder of the Element of Loyalty." Rainbow stepped forward and gave a little head nod with a friendly smile. "Sup. You ever going to take that hood off?"

"No..." Grevin couldn't help but smirk at the frown that went across Rainbow's face.

Applejack pointed to the timid yellow pegasus pony hiding behind Twilight still. "And this here is Fluttershy, but I reckon you already know her a bit...seein as you saved her life and all. She is really good with animals and holds the Element of Kindness. Don't worry if she isn't all that up and front with you, she's just a bit timid."

Fluttershy stepped forward but kept her head ducked down behind her hair. "Um...I...I wanted to say thank you for saving me." She paused and shivered a bit before suddenly rushing forward and wrapping her arms around Grevin's neck knocking him firmly against the wall in a bone crushing hug. Her wings became slightly ruffled and she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck a tear running down her face. "Thank you so much...If you ever need anything, anything at all please don't hesitate to ask."

Everypony with the exception of Pinkie Pie, who was giggling up a storm, had to pick their jaws up off the ground. They had only seen their friend be so forward in rare occasions of extreme emotion. They watched as Grevin slowly raised both arms and gently wrapped them around Fluttershy returning the warm hug with a small squeeze. His voice was soft, calm and warm as he spoke into her ear. "You don't have to thank me Fluttershy, I am just thankful that you are alright." He released the hug and after a moment she pulled back and returned to standing behind Applejack. Her wings were slightly extended and she was still shaking from her outburst, and while her face was hidden behind her hair once more, there was a clear hint of red on it. "Um...I'm sorry about that..."

Rainbow Dash smirked and lightly poked Fluttershy's side in a friendly jab distracting her from her thoughts while Grevin turned his attention to Applejack once more. "Applejack, it seems like all your friends hold some sort of element...what are they and do you hold one as well?"

"Sure as shoot ah do. I'm the Element of Honesty...as for what they are...well, Twilight can explain that better than I can."

Twilight smiled as she stepped forward moving next to Applejack. "The elements we hold are the Elements of Harmony. They are the strongest forms of magic in Equestria. They allowed us to defeat Nightmare Moon who wanted to take away the sun and leave us in a state of eternal night, and they also allowed us to lock away the one known as Discord, who was the god of Chaos that ruled before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

Grevin nodded slowly taking it all in. "So...if I remember correctly, Princess Luna was at one time Nightmare Moon? So when you defeated her, she was released from a curse...am I right?"

Twilight nodded with a bright smile "Yes, exactly. Ever since that night, the skies have been beautiful. I think the Princess really wants to make things up for what she did, but I think things have really turned around ever since she visited Ponyville for Nightmare Night."

Grevin couldn't help but pause mid thought at that particular sentence. "Wait...do you mean to say that royalty actually visits the people?"

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes, "Well duh, they are the best princess's around, and on top of that Twilight is the student of Princess Celestia herself!"

Grevin crossed his arms sitting back truly surprised. "Well...I never thought I would see such a thing. Where I come from there is little royalty, but the ones who are considered to be that, very rarely will allow themselves to be troubled by those they consider peasants. Your princess's sound like they are quite nice." He paused a moment before asking his next question. " Everyone, I know I've already caused quite a ruckus in my very short time in your land...and for that I am sorry. I know that you may have many questions about me, and I do intend to answer them all in time, but at the moment one thing has been on my mind and I have to know something..."

Twilight heard the change in his tone of voice and slowly sat down a small look of concern beginning to form in her eyes. "What is it?"

"How long as I unconscious? Before I came here I was on a mission of great importance...the lives of thousands could hang in the balance and if I were to late...well, all could be lost for them."

Rainbow Dash looked around and noticed that everyone had begun to look down at his words...even Pinkie Pie had developed a small frown on her usually bright face. She narrowed her magenta eyes and sighed knowing she was going to have to step up. "Well...You see, Grevin, you were hurt really bad...so after Nurse Redheart here patched you up, you were out for a good while..."

His voice hardened and his tone became very even and calculated. "Please...tell me how long."

Rainbow noticed that he had one of his hands clenched into a fist while the other gripped his leg firmly. She looked down and pawed at the ground with her front hoof. "Well...a little over three weeks."

Grevin tensed as a surge of realization swept through him. Three weeks time was far to late. He was pressed for time while he was trekking through the mountains. By now not only would the gate of solace be open, but the cities of Bastion would be overrun by the lost armies...men, women, even children...none would be spared...and he was the only hope they had.

Pinkie Pie waved her hoof in front of Grevin's face frantically. "Yoooo-Hoooo! Grevin, are you there?" She turned to her rainbow colored friend. "Dashie...I think you broke him-Whoa!" She yelped as a purple aura of magic surrounded her and pulled her back to the doorway of the hospital room.

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded. "It's clear he just had a major shock...give him a moment." The pink pony nodded and looked down mumbling a small apology while Twilight turned back only to find Fluttershy beginning to inch closer to the bed he sat on.

"Um...Mr. Hades...could you please tell us whats wrong? Um...that is...if you want to...that is." She lightly pawed at the floor in front of her while trying her best to look at Grevin and not be intimidated by his current posture.

Grevin rested his head back letting it hit the wall with a light thud as his mind raced. Perhaps there was still time, maybe he wasn't to late. His thoughts were interrupted when Rainbow Dash flew up to him and firmly hit his left shoulder. He blinked his eyes as a small wave of pain flowed through his shoulder. "hmm...what?"

He glanced at Rainbow surprised at how strong she could hit considering how light she was. He reached up and rubbed the pain away as he tried to push his frustration down. He knew he couldn't allow himself to worry or lose his temper here, he would need to get to a secluded area in order to properly vent, that way he wouldn't scare the locals. He put on the best fake tone he could in his voice as he looked back at the six. "I'm fine...really, just surprised that's all."

Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all locked eyes with one another a frown forming on their faces. They knew that something wasn't quite right but the others seemed to accept it at face value. Rarity sat down on the ground beside Grevin and placed a hoof on his hand. "Don't worry Darling, while you may have been asleep for a bit of a while, it could have been far worse. With the injuries you had, you could have been out cold for much longer, and in much worse shape than you are right now."

This made Twilight pause and focus on what was just said. Rarity had inadvertently pointed out something rather strange. Grevin was awake, talking and even walking around after suffering a nearly fatal injury. No pony could do that...not even Rainbow Dash after a major crash, not that quickly. However, she had to admit, if he meant to do any harm, he sure has an odd way of going about doing it. He saved the filly's from the fire, and then saved Fluttershy from deaths grip with his own life. No, he didn't mean harm. She decided to let the subject drop for the moment and move onto a more important topic. "Well...Grevin, I have to ask. Have you had any time to think about what you will do once you are out of the hospital? Where will you stay?"

Grevin shook his head at the violet pony's question. "No, I really haven't given it much thought, but now that I think about it, I really only see one option."

Applejack sat herself next to Twilight curious to see where the conversation was heading. The rest of the mane six did as well sitting in various places in the room. "What option would that be?"

"Well, I don't think it would be very wise for me to stay in the area. I'm clearly different from everyone, and it's just common nature to fear what is different. I don't want to upset anybody-"

"Pony, you mean anypony." Pinkie corrected with a grin.

"Erm...yes anypony so I will try to get my barrings and find a place in that forest to stay." A gasp filled the room as Fluttershy flapped her wings and moved right in front of Grevin.

"Oh, no. You can't do that. There are all kinds of dangerous creatures in the Everfree Forest. Timber Wolves, Hydra's, Cockatrices, and Celestia knows what else." Her eyes were wide with fear and concern as she allowed herself to land and shook a bit with fear at the thought of those creatures.

Grevin could only smirk noting how cute she looked despite her concern. "I do appreciate the concern, but where else could I go? I'm armed, large, imposing, and overall fairly scary. I don't belong in the regular populace. I'll stay close to the edge of the forest and make a small camp site. I know how to forage and hunt if need be. I will be fine, I promise."

Rarity smiled brightly as she jumped to her hooves. "Ideeeaaa!" She sang. "What if you stay with one of us? We all have homes and surely we can find a place for you...though," She frowned and sat back down. "The Boutique is rather busy right now and with Sweetie Bell visiting I don't have a spare room that I can really let you use." She blushed feeling a bit sheepish.

Pinkie looked down as well. "With the Cakes, the twins, and my self, Sugar Cube Corner is packed. No room there either."

Rainbow Dash shook her head as she hovered mid air. "No way, you can't fly so you wouldn't even be able to reach my home. Sorry."

Twilight shook her head. "The library does have some room in it even with Spike and I there, but it's near the center of the town. There is no way you'd be comfortable there right now. So I think that's a dud." She sat in thought for a moment and smiled looking to her remaining friends. "But, Fluttershy, you live at the edge of the forest, and Applejack you have Sweet Apple Acres. Do either of you think that Grevin could stay with you until the pony folk get used to him, and he them?"

While Twilight was actually very curious about getting to know Grevin and learn about him she knew that it would be harmful to have him in an uncomfortable place. Especially considering that they have no idea as to what he can and cannot do. She was also curious about his face. Why was he covering it...in fact, why was he covering his entire body? Was he a horrible looking creature? She had seen an average changeling in its natural form before and that was pretty scary looking, how much worse could he be? She began to ponder letting her thoughts run away with her before being drawn back to the conversation when Fluttershy raised her head to speak.

"Um...well...I only have one bedroom...but...-"

"Shoot, Fluttershy, don't fret none, there is plenty of room at Sweet Apple Acres for him. We'll set him up a nice spot in the barn." Applejack interjected. Fluttershy smiled thankful that she wouldn't have to worry about how her animals would take to him. The orange earth pony rose to her hooves and trotted over to Grevin giving a bright smile. "Well, how does that sound partner?"

Grevin sat silently in thought for a few moments while the mane six sat waiting in anticipation. He crossed his arms and let out a small sigh. "No, I can't take advantage of anyone-"

"Pony, anypony." Pinkie interrupted. He paused and looked at her while she giggled then gave an innocent smile giving a nod for him to continue.

He sighed once more. "Anypony by staying at their home and taking up their space without paying for it. It just doesn't sit right with me."

Applejack laughed as she patted his arm. "Heck sugarcube, you can help us out with the farmin as a way of paying for your stay. Big Mac, Granny Smith, Applebloom and I all work our hooves off trying to get everything done, and an extra bit of help would be mighty welcome."

Applejack paused resting her hoof on his arm taking note of how little it gave under the weight of her touch. She pulled back quickly before it would seem suspicious but couldn't help but wonder just how strong he was. If he could carry three filly's out of a burning fire, and lift heavy stone off her friend, just what else could he do? Maybe having him help on the farm will be a wonderful help and they could finally get Granny that new hip, and even fix up the homestead and barn. She let her gaze follow his arm up to his chest and head her smile still resting on her lips. "Well...how about it?"

Grevin gave a small nod of approval. "That seems fair. I'll do my best to earn my keep. Thank you for your kindness...all of you." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt a small smile creep onto his face. All of the mares had given a small cheer and had bright full smiles on their faces, and despite the anguish in his heart and soul, he couldn't help but take comfort in their joy. It was a small but pleasant reprieve from his thoughts.

He swung his legs off the bed and rose to his feet feeling a bit out of place as he did. While they weren't small, he still stood well over the ponies. They stepped back as he made his way over to his armor and blades picking them up and tucking them under his arm. He turned to Applejack and gave a slight bow. "So...when do we leave?"

She blinked a bit surprised by his readiness to head out so soon. "Um...are you sure you're ready to leave the hospital? You were hurt pretty bad."

He nodded and took a moment to roll his free arm eliciting a pop from his shoulder and then turned his torso quickly making another solid series of pops sound from his back. "Aye, I'm ready. I heal quickly so don't worry. I'll be fine."

Applejack glanced her eyes at Twilight who had a shocked look on her face. She sent the purple pony a questioning look as if to ask if she thought this was ok and Twilight nodded. Turning back to Grevin Applejack smiled and moved to the door. "Well, if you say so Mr. Hades. Follow me and I'll lead you back to Sweet Apple Acres. We'll get you all settled and tomorrow morning you can help us get started with some chores."

He nodded moving in step behind her making sure to keep his head ducked a bit to avoid his face being seen by Rainbow Dash who had decided to hover at eye level. "That sounds fine to me, but please Applejack...all of you actually, please call me Grevin."

**Authors Note: **Hey guys. I'm sorry if this chapter is lacking in some action but I am planning on trying to pick things up again soon I promise. I figured it would be good to get some character growth and exposition going. So what do you guys think so far? Am I doing ok in my attempts to keep the Mane Six in character? Review are always welcome. As always I'll try to do my best to keep things flowing and consistent. Also as always, thanks for reading. Have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7 Frustration

Chapter 7 - Frustrations

The walk to Sweet Apple Acres was not a comfortable one for Grevin. The open, and bright layout of Ponyville made him miss the dark, easy to hide in, shadows of the cities and forests of Bastion. Combine that with the fact that he was currently trying to keep the torrent of his grief at bay as well as the wide eyed gazes of the local population following him as he made his way with the mane six, well, it was safe to say he was lucky he was holding up as well as he was. The only true sign of his frustration coming through was his clenched fists at his sides and the occasional grit of his teeth, which thankfully they couldn't see thanks to his hood.

He knew that he couldn't keep himself bottled up forever and needed to find a way to vent , but he had to focus for the moment just to keep pace with the mane six as they walked him through town. He could already hear the concerned whispers of the townspeople...or townsponies, the concern in their tone, their suspicion of the tall dark monster wandering through the streets, he was used to that, he had dealt with that several times when he was younger...in Bastion. There he had been seen as a bit of an outcast, someone who was mistaken as evil at first glance, which is why he had dawned his hood and cloak in the first place. That way he could allow his actions to speak for him instead of his features. Here however, he was going to be seen truly as a monster no matter what he did, that did nothing to help his spirits.

The ponies began to go their separate ways as they made their way through the town beginning with Rarity who had said her goodbyes and gave Grevin a promise of looking forward to creating a wonderful new cloak for him to wear in the near future. The next was Rainbow Dash who stated that she needed to get back to her weather duties which perplexed Grevin for a bit but he put it in the back of his mind for another day.

Pinkie Pie was the third to leave the group just as they reached the outer edge of the town. She had actually caught Grevin by surprise by raising her hoof and lightly striking it against his fist while saying 'hoof bump' before hopping away towards what he assumed was the place she had called Sugar Cube Corner before.

He had noticed that as they walked, the one named Fluttershy had kept her head down but had begun flying closer to him than before when the others were there. He knew that she felt bad about what had happened, and he hoped that she still wasn't worried about it. She kept her face hidden under most of her long pink mane and he was going to ask her if she was alright but she beat him to the punch when she landed on the ground beside him and lightly pawed at the ground. "Um...I'm sorry but I need to go back to my cottage. You don't mind do you? I can walk with you three the rest of the way if you want." She looked up at Grevin with her bright cyan eyes making him pause mid step caught a bit off guard by her cute appearance.

Twilight came to the rescue though stepping between Fluttershy and their new friend. "It's ok, I think I'm going to go home too. Applejack can take him the rest of the way."

"Oh..um...ok Well, it was nice to meet you finally Grevin,"

He gave a small bow "It was nice to officially meet you as well Miss Fluttershy. Please have a good night, and you as well Miss Sparkle."

Twilight blinked in surprise at the title he had given her. It was respectful, she'll admit that, but it didn't sound right to her coming from him. She wasn't an official, or some sort of professor...well not yet, she wanted to be his friend and seen as such.

"Grevin...please just call us by our regular names. Twilight and Fluttershy. You don't have to be so formal with us, we're your friends." She gave a small smile as Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please think of us as friends...um...if you want to that is."

Applejack could only smirk as she watched Grevin take a small step back as he tried to make amends. "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect. I'll call you what you wish."

Fluttershy beamed as Twilight smiled and gave a curt nod. "Thank you. Well, good night everypony. See you tomorrow."

With that, the violet Unicorn and the cream colored Pegasus went their separate ways leaving Applejack to her task. She lightly bumped Grevin's hip her her side getting his attention. "Come on then, lets not waste any more daylight, we've got to get you settled in."

Grevin fell into step next to her allowing a calm silence to fill the air. The two made their way up the long path to Sweet Apple Acres, and soon enough the ever familiar barn and homestead surrounded by fields and apple trees soon came into view. The sun was beginning to set as the two made their way up to the front porch where three other ponies came walking out each one having a small smile on their faces. Well, two of them did however, the third one, the one he had saved before was now beaming up at him with bright, wide eyes. Applejack stepped ahead of him a bit and turned extending a hoof out at him.

"Everypony, I'd like to introduce y'all to Mister Ha- I mean...Grevin. He'll be staying with us for a while until he can get back on his feet. He'll help us out on the orchard and with other things around the farm." She then pointed to the ponies next o her. "Grevin, I'd like to introduce you to the Apple Family. This here is Big Macintosh my big brother"

The red pony was the biggest Grevin had seen yet in this land and he appeared to be very strong. Grevin took note of the careful eye that the farmer gave him through his half lidded gaze, sizing him up seeing if he meant harm or if he would make a peaceful life there. Grevin slowly moved forward and extended his hand to him. "Good evening, I want to thank you for allowing me to stay at your home, I promise I will do my best to earn my keep."

Big Mac took a moment to look at his hand before extending his hoof and giving a firm shake and curt nod before stepping back so Applejack could continue.

"This here is Grannie Smith." She pointed a wobbly older looking green pony who was looking at him with squinting eyes. Grevin was about to give a polite bow when the older mare moved forward at a speed that seemed beyond her age and put her face right in front of his a look of pure concentration showing on her face her eyes narrowing as if she were inspecting him. Grevin began to back up when the older mare smirked and stepped back to where she stood once before and turned her gaze to Applejack. Big Mac stepped to the side and covered Apple Bloom's ears for a moment in anticipation.

"Applejack! It's about time you brought yourself home a fine feller to court ya!" She smirked as Applejack blushed and shifted her hooves about her. Granny Smith grinned as she turned back to Grevin. "Now listen here young feller, you work hard and you'll earn your place here, so make yourself at home and don't feel afraid to ask for anything you might need."

Grevin could only nod a small affirmative feeling thankful for his hood that could hide his own reddened cheeks. Applejack cleared her throat a small hint of red still on her face as she pointed to the smallest of the bunch why by now was quivering in anticipation her smile seeming to grow by the moment her amber eyes bright and shining. "And finally I'd like to introduce...well, reintroduce you to the smallest member of our family, and the one that you saved, Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom stepped forward and raised to her hind legs before wrapping her forehoves around his waist in a firm warm hug. She stepped back after a moment and took a steadying breath. "I wanted to thank you for saving mah life. If you hadn't done what you did...well I'd be...and I never got to say thank you after you got hurt..." She looked down a moment as a small frown washed across her face.

Grevin knelt down and lightly ruffled the filly's hair taking care not to disturb the large bow in it. "You do not need to feel bad or worry about any of it Apple Bloom. I promise you that all I am thankful for is that I was able to help when I could. Nothing else is of consequence. Have you made a full recovery? You had breathed in a lot of smoke before I was able to pull you free."

Apple Bloom smiled brightly and nodded. "Uh-huh, after we got back to the farmhouse, Big Mac took me to the hospital just to be safe. The doctor said that ah never even appeared to be in a fire. They thought we made the whole thing up...well..until they all saw you come in with the others."

Grevin gave a small nod as he rose back to his feet. "I'm glad that no harm was done."

The whole scene had caused a series of smiles to appear on the other ponies faces but Applejack had a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She remembered that Nurse Redheart had told everypony that Grevin had strong signs of major smoke inhalation on top of all the other injuries he had. Was he able to transfer injuries of other ponies to himself at will, or was it some sort of side effect of this unknown healing spell Twilight was trying to figure out. She would have to ask about this later. For now the sun was going down and Princess Luna had already begun to allow the small glimmer of the stars to shine in the sky.

"Well, now that we've introduced you to everyone, I think we need to get you settled. We don't have much room in the house, unless you like sleeping on a couch but the loft in the barn can be set up into a room without much hassle...but if'en you'd like the couch...?" She allowed the question to hang in the air with a small smirk.

Grevin quickly shook his head and gave a small polite bow "I believe that the loft would be more than enough for me. I thank you all for giving me a warm welcome. As I said, I'll do all I can to earn my keep and then some."

This satisfied the others who made their way back into the farm house while Applejack led him across the lane to the nearby barn. While the barn itself served its purpose, it was obvious that it was an older structure and that it was in need of some repairs. The first floor had a section or two of wall where the boards had rotted and one could see outside. She led him through the equipment and hay storage area and up to a small steep set of stairs. "The loft is up this way. There should be some fresh hay to sleep on and some fresh apples you can eat before getting some sleep."

Within a few moments they were up the stairs and Grevin was a bit surprised with what he saw. The loft was open and spacious but yet it had a warm cozy feeling to it. There was an open balcony that had a small rail running its length and three sturdy walls with a tall ceiling, all painted in a simple shade of white. There were no signs of rot and there was even a small table in the corner with some apples on it and some hay next to it that looked large enough for him to rest comfortably on. On the far side of the room was the baling door which was used to help load bales of hay and on the other wall a few windows to let him see over the orchard and the Everfree Forest in the distance.

Applejack had always liked this loft, and had played here quite a bit when she was a filly. She had even thought about moving out of the farm house and into here a few years ago but decided it was better to stay in the house to help Granny Smith with the little hoof-ful known as Apple Bloom. She turned to face Grevin her green eyes bright and shining. "Well, what do you think partner?"

Grevin let out a small sigh and let himself step forward into the room. "It is more than I deserve...and far better than many places I have stayed in the past...Thank you for your kindness."

Applejack frowned a bit noting that while the room was warm and safe from the elements, that was about it, if it was better than where he had stayed before that meant he had to of been in some terrible conditions. She shook the thoughts away from her mind and brought herself back to the conversation. "Well, don't get to comfy now, we'll have you up and workin with us in the orchard a little after dawn. So get some good sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

She turned and began to make her way back down the stairs but stopped halfway and turned around looking over her shoulder. "Um...Grevin...Thanks again for helping mah sis...and if you need anything please feel free to let me know ok?"

"Yes. Thank you Applejack, have a good night." He watched her as she made her way down the rest of the stairs and out of the barn. Once he was certain he was alone he allowed a slow sigh to escape him as she sank down to his knees his head bowed, the surge of pure concern for his homeland making him feel physically ill. He took a few calming breaths trying to push the urge to vomit down as he began to go over scenarios in his mind. What kingdoms would be able to hold out this long, where refugee's would go, how would innocent civilians survive if the army decided to take over whole cities...what he could of done to stop it from happening.

There he sat for several hours his form trembling from time to time as he worried for his homeland. He didn't pay attention to how long he sat on his knees in thought but when he came to his senses he found that the room was dark and the sound of crickets filled the air with their soft chirping. He pulled himself to his feet despite the complaints of his stiff muscles and he made his way to the baling door opening it pausing to enjoy the cool breeze that washes over him. He looked up to the sky and smiled slightly noticing that the stars were out and shining bright with a large full moon casting its gentle glow across the landscape. It was the middle of the night...he could go out and find a place to let off steam.

He didn't hesitate to step through the baling door and fall swiftly to the ground below landing in a kneeling position with his cloak wrapping around him. Silently he rose to his feet and glanced over to the farm house taking note that there were no lights on and all was quiet. He was thankful for that, now he wouldn't have to worry about being followed. Breaking into a swift jog, Grevin made his way through the orchard taking in the simple but pleasant smell of the apples waiting to be plucked from their various trees.

Only when he reached the very edge of the orchard and Everfree Forest did Grevin slow his pace coming to a stop in a small clearing between the two patches of land. He slowed his breathing and glanced around once more ensuring he was alone and no one was going to sneak up on him from behind. Once he was satisfied he reached to his side and slowly drew his sword leaving the one on his back alone for the moment.

The weight of the familiar blade brought him some comfort, at least one thing here was familiar. The simple blade had a smooth ornate handle wrapped in leather, the blade had a small gold etching of a shield at its base and the smooth metal gave off a beautiful reflection of the night sky. He frowned as the anger he had suppressed earlier began to claw its way back to the front of his thoughts, making him feel sick. He raised the blade sliding his feet into a very familiar position and began to maneuver himself through slow deliberate swings, the sound of the sharp metal causing a faint whoosh in the silent night air.

He allowed his anger to grow as he stepped forward moving the blade faster thrusting with each step. He would duck and twist as though he were dueling an invisible opponent a growl escaping his throat as he spun pulling the blade close and into an arc over his head bringing it down in a crushing blow on his imaginary opponent. He took a few deep breaths as he felt small beads of sweat drip down from his hair onto his face. It wasn't enough.

He grit his teeth as he reached his left hand up and drew the second, larger blade from his back. The handle showed the weapons age, being ornately, and masterfully crafted with a smooth silver metal that looked like water frozen in time. At each edge of the handle was a simple gold emblem of an eagle, the blade itself had small traces of writing inscribed into its base. The blade was smooth showing little signs of battle use but if one were to look close enough they could see that there was more to it than an average sword.

Grevin surged forward into a roll tossing the blades into the air in front of him as he did so making certain to put each blade on an arc so they crossed paths only to be caught in the opposite hand from before. Rising quickly to his feet he lowered the first blade, now in his left hand, and began another series of slow sweeping motions turning his body as he moved, the blades lashing out before him as he ducked, weaved and spun in a well orchestrated pattern of attack. Sweat began to soak into his cloth coverings as he continued but yet he still felt the anger in him growing making him push himself faster and harder.

With every swipe of the blades his mind showed him images of Bastion ranging from the Sprig Provinces to the rocky crags of the Glass Coast. He saw mental images of the kingdoms with proud castles set against a beautiful blue sky background, the various villages that surrounded those castles, and the people within. He thrust the sword in his right hand forward once more as his thoughts turned darker, and he saw the same provinces, the same kingdoms under attack by the now released army he strove to stop. He could see armies of men dying at the hands of the creatures set free, fires burning through villages and the castles being reduced to rubble. All of which was his fault. He ground his teeth together as he spun once more slashing as fiercely as he could his sweat now dripping from his face as the bitter coppery taste of his own blood washed over his tongue...he had managed to bite into his own lip hard enough to break the skin.

He let out a cry of pure anger as he allowed himself to escape once again into his thoughts while he continued his actions. He could of done more, he could of hung on longer to avoid being pulled into that portal. It was his fault Bastion is all but destroyed and he did nothing to stop it. Now he was here in a land that was strange and foreign to him, and here he served no purpose. He was completely and utterly useless.

He felt an intense wave of energy and heat wash over him, followed by a loud crash pulling him back to his senses. He paused allowing his weapons to rest at his sides as he tried to clear his vision by blinking his eyes for a few moments. When he could see clearly what he saw made him drop his blades to the soft earth, each one bouncing slightly as they landed on the cool grass. Grevin sighed as he looked at what was a large apple tree at the edge of the orchard...well what used to be one. The tree had been torn through the middle of its thick trunk vertically, the bark on it was old, dried and appeared to be a bit burned. "W...what? What happened?"

He reached forward and ran his gloved fingers over the burned areas noting that they were cool to the touch. He sighed as he stepped back and reached down picking up his blades, his muscles still tense from his workout. "Great Grevin...first night in a new town and you've already managed to break something without realizing how." He chided himself.

Honestly though he did not know what had happened but he knew he needed to tell the Apple Family, especially since they gave him a place to sleep. Taking a moment to sheath his weapons he turned and found his bearings and began to slowly walk back towards the farm when he caught a whiff of something rather foul. Pausing mid step he took a few more sniffs before discovering the cause of the odor. Him.

He needed to clean up lest he disgust the ponies who he was working for, so he began looking around for something he could use to clean up. He thanked his good fortune as he spotted a small pond in the distance. Glancing up to the night sky, he guessed that if he hurried he could clean himself up with enough time to get a couple hours of rest before sun up. Breaking into a quick jog he began to unstrap his armor and pulled the hood his cloak back enjoying the cool breeze on his now exposed head. Once he reached the pond he stuck his bare hand into the cool water to test the temperature, and upon seeing it was perfect he quickly stripped and began to wash his clothing. He paused briefly when he heard what sounded like some leaves rustling but after a few still moments of silence he continued with his task chalking the noise up to the wind blowing through the trees.

To be honest, he didn't like the exposed feeling he had without his armor. Years of wearing it as well as the cloak had given him a small sense of security which he missed when it wasn't on. Making certain to lay out his clothes to dry, he jumped into the pond with a loud splash and a small smile. He always enjoyed the simple things like that. After taking a few moments to enjoy floating under the stars he began to wash the foul sweat from his form. Turns out he was dirtier than he thought due to his being unconscious for so long.

He managed to get himself fairly clean and after about an hour he was back in his clothing and armor feeling much more comfortable. He adjusted a strap on his arm as he began to jog once more, this time back to the main Apple Farm. He circled his way around the farm house doing his best to stay in the shadows in case any of the family happened to awake and looking out their windows. He could see a small light in one of the second floor rooms, perhaps a candle or a night light, but nothing to signal that they were awake and had noticed he was missing. Within a few minutes he was back in the loft, and laying back on the large pile of hay in the corner if the room.

Resting his hands behind his head he closed his eyes and allowed the feeling of sleep to begin to wash over him. He still felt frustrated, and angry...but thankfully he was more relaxed than before. He knew that he was going to end up spending much more time out on the edge of the orchard in the future...and even part of him began to look forward to it. He let out a quiet breath as he settled back and allowed sleep to take him, even though his dreams may haunt him the next day.

**Authors Note: **Well, I finally got another chapter out, and trust me the delay wasn't a matter of not having material to write, it's just been that busy around here. Thankfully things have begun to calm down and I should be able to get more material out to you all on a more regular schedule. I've been looking at my past chapters and found some pretty horrendous editing errors that I should have caught before, so I hope they haven't spoiled your reading experience. I'll do my best to make sure I get things corrected and try to keep future chapters more polished. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if so please leave a review. I hope you all have a good day. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8 Open Up

Chapter 8 – Open up

Applejack trotted her way through Ponyville, a cart load of apples hitched up to her back. Ever since they had started having Grevin work in the fields last week the amount of produce the farm could send into town had nearly doubled. She had been worried the first morning when she had to leave for town and let Big Mac show him the ropes, especially since Big Mac can be a bit protective of the family and the farm, but she had worried for nothing. As it turns out Big Mac had given Grevin a chance to prove himself handy and it had paid off.

She even learned that Grevin was pretty creative...and stronger than he looked. He had taken a hooked harness, similar to the ones she and Big Mac wore when carrying baskets full of apples, and attached a few pieces of scrap wood to them so that when he held it by the middle, the two hanging baskets, which would normally rest against her sides, would now rest on that wood allowing him to carry two baskets with one hand. She didn't expect him to be able to do it, but he carried load after load while her brother cleared the tree's of the precious fruit and by the end of the first week they had managed to get more produce in than what they had done by this time last season.

She pulled the cart next to their apple stand in the market and began to sort the produce on sale for the day, as well as the various baked treats that Granny Smith and Apple Bloom had created the night before. While all of this would be bringing a smile to her face, she couldn't help but be bothered by something. All during the week she hadn't seen Grevin open up or relax even once. She knew as little about him now as she did when she first bucked her hooves into his chin, and that bothered her.

At first she thought that he was being shy or that he was simply tired from the work, but as the days went on she found that while he was polite, he was about as tight lipped as her brother. He never pulled that dang hood of his down, and he never took that heavy looking armor off, even in the intense heat of the sun in the middle of harvesting. He always seemed tense or frustrated but not once would he admit it. She had even asked him as few times at night before going their separate ways to bed, if he was alright or if wanted to talk and he would always politely decline and go up to the loft leaving her feeling slightly saddened. She didn't think anypony was this stubborn except for herself.

This just didn't sit right with her, being the bearer of the element of honesty she felt like she needed to get him to open up and be honest about what he was thinking, but she wasn't sure about how to go about things.

"Oh, hello Applejack"

The Orange mare turned her head to see her friend Twilight standing next to her saddlebags weighed down by several books. "Oh, howdy there Twilight, picked up a new order of books for the library?"

She smiled and nodded. "And I was hoping to pick up a few apples while I was out. How much for a dozen?"

Applejack pushed several apples across the counter "I reckon four bits should cover ya."

Twilight took the red delicious treats and took a seat looking at her friend noting that her brow was furrowed and she appeared to be concerned about something. "So...how are things going on the farm with Grevin? Is he beginning to fit in?"

Applejack sighed "Kinda Twi. To be honest though, I get the feeling that he isn't trying to fit in. He is distant and locked up tighter than our cider profit lock box. He hasn't shown his face, and he hasn't even taken off a single bit of that armor, even when he's helping in the orchard."

Twilight looked down a moment with a small sigh. "I know that it could take some time to get used to living here...but I would think that he would begin to relax by now. Maybe he is still worried about what happened the first night he arrived in Equestria...or maybe he has other things on his mind."

"Maybe he misses his home - " A pink blur rushed into view, her blue eyes wide and bright matching her smile. "Or maybe he just doesn't feel like he fit in quite yet, or maybe he is just afraid to open up, or maybe-" She was interrupted by an orange hoof making its way into her mouth pausing her rapid fire thoughts.

Applejack smiled softly and pulled her hoof back. "Morning Pinkie."

The pink poof pony beamed and nodded. "Hiya."

Twilight smirked "I have a feeling that we should just have everyone meet in the library so we can figure this whole thing out. Pinkie Pie, can you tell Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash?"

Pinkie gave a simple nod and was off like a flash leaving a small trail of dust in her wake causing both remaining friends to break out laughing.

An hour later the mane six were all seated around the main floor of the library talking idly while Spike walked around passing out treats and drinks to his friends. Twilight cleared her throat and drew the attention of her friends. "Alright, so we're here because we are worried about our new friend."

Rarity tilted her head a bit "Well, what's wrong with him darling? Is he having a hard time on the farm?"

Applejack shook her head "Shoot no, he's working hard and fitting in fine there, but he isn't opening up. He's more tight lipped than Big Mac. He seems tense and I don't know why."

Rainbow Dash flew up into the air and hovered a few feet off the ground "Maybe he just needs a pony to come and knock some sense into him."

Twilight shook her head "No Rainbow, I don't think that's what he needs."

Rarity raised her hoof "Well, maybe he just needs a way to relax, perhaps I could introduce him to the local spa. Their treatments are fabulous and should help him relax quite a bit."

Applejack shook her head this time. "Nah, he won't take that hood off."

Fluttershy cautiously stood up "Um...well...I - "

Pinkie Pie shot herself in front of the cream colored mare whilst taking a deep breath "Well what if we throw him a super duper party! We'll have games, balloons, punch, pie, cake – oh! Cupcakes, lemon bars, cobbler, fritters, ice cream, banners, confetti, streamers, music – I bet Vinyl Scratch would help, and all of us could - " Rainbow Dash shoved her hoof into Pinkie's mouth

"No way, a serious dude like that needs a serious workout, get the blood pumping and loosen him up." She pulled her hoof back and turned throwing a few punches

Rarity sighed "I swear Rainbow, you're so over the top, Perhaps he just needs to enjoy a small dinner with his friends?"

Fluttershy once again tried to get into the conversation "Um...excuse me but - "

Twilight frowned as she pushed past the timid Pegasus pony. "What if we wrote to Princess Celestia to see what she thinks?"

Applejack shook her head pushing her stetson back a bit "No way, what did she say when you first wrote her about him?"

Twilight sat back and raised her hoof to her chin in thought. "Well, she told me that we should try to help him but be cautious due to his mysterious nature."

"Right, so if we tell her about him becoming less friendly she may be forced to lock him up. "

"I don't think the princess would do that Applejack"

The ponies began to argue back and forth all while Fluttershy tried to get their attention. "Um...excuse me...um...girls...girls, um...could you stop arguing for a moment? Girls?" She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes "GIRLS!"

The room fell dead silent as all eyes in the room widened and slowly moved to meet the gaze of one agitated Fluttershy who now stood with narrowed eyes and breathing deeply a frown upon her lips. Spike even peaked his head out from the kitchen for a moment his eyes wide in surprise. Fluttershy took a few breaths before sitting back down and resuming her normal timid, shy appearance. "Um...I...um...thought you might want to know that I've seen Grevin...late at night..."

Rainbow smirked as she shot forward and put an arm around her friend. "Oh really Fluttershy?" She patted her on the back, "So, you've been following him around huh? Seen him without that cloak yet? I didn't expect you to be that kind of mare, way to go!"

Applejack rolled her eyes as she moved closer to her cream colored friend. "Shoot Rainbow, don't tease her, besides, no one has seen him without that dang hood over his head keep his face all covered."

"Um...well...to be honest..."

Applejack paused mid step as the other ponies moved closer. "Y...You mean to say that you saw him without it? Fluttershy...I have to ask ya, and please don't be offended or nuthin, but just where did you see him like that? Were you spying on him out on the farm?"

Twilight laughed a bit as she moved to sit next to her timid friend. "Applejack I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all this. Fluttershy please explain."

Fluttershy nodded whilst hiding a bit behind her hair, her hoof lightly pawing at the ground. "Well...I was on my way home after walking with most of you to the edge of town but I noticed that some of my chickens had managed to wander away from their safe coop and were heading towards the Everfree Forest. Well, after that incident with the Cockatrice I didn't want to risk anything so I rushed after them, but the silly things wanted to play so I ended up following them all the way to the edge of Sweet Apple Acres. I finally caught up to them after a long chase and sent them home after giving them a good talking too, and I was about to go as well when I heard something."

She looked around at her friends who all were leaning in, curious as to what happened next. "Normally I'd run away and hide...but it sounded like yelling...and it was Grevin's voice. I was really worried that he was hurt, especially after he helped me so I followed the sounds until I found him...and what I saw wasn't anything like I expected." Her cheeks reddened a bit as she continued to paw at the ground.

Rarity was the first to speak "Take your time darling. What was it you saw?"

"O...Okay. Well, I hid myself up in some trees and I saw Grevin doing some sort of training. He had his swords drawn and was moving so quickly and gracefully but it was so intense. I couldn't stop watching as he pushed himself to move faster and swing harder...and then there was a bright flash that made me cover my face. I don't know what happened exactly, but when I could see again, he had put up his swords and was running to the pond near the outer edge of the orchard."

She blushed hard as the memories came back to her causing Rainbow Dash to chuckle while lightly elbowing her side. "Sheesh Fluttershy, you're blushing so hard that I'm beginning to think that you saw him totally without clothing."

"Well..."

Pinkie Pie gasped and started laughing as the remaining ponies each turned gained a small hue of red on their cheeks. Each one of them looked awkwardly to the side, Applejack lightly scratched her neck with her hoof while Rainbow stood motionless with a dropped jaw her wings extended. Twilight was similarly slack jawed while Pinkie continued her little giggle fit. Rarity was the first to recover out of all of them. "Fluttershy...dear...you mean that you saw..." She glanced downwards her cheeks reddening a bit more.

Fluttershy gasped as she realized the intention and quickly shook her head her own cheeks flaring up once more and her wings spreading a bit. "Oh, no no no! It was so dark and so late that I could barely see at all, let alone...that. All I saw was him taking off his cloak, armor and clothing. I couldn't see any detail like skin color or hair color...or even his eyes, it was to dark. I also felt bad about intruding so I left as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself. "

She sighed as she laid down on the floor. "I was worried though since his workout seemed very intense so I came back the next night to see if he would be there again...and he was. He was there the next day, and the next day too...I think he's been going there all week now, and when he's there he seems so angry...nothing like how he is when he's around us."

Twilight frowned as she listened to Fluttershy's tale. "Well I think some of it is understandable. He is alone here and we don't exactly know what he was doing before he arrived. Maybe we should ask him."

Rainbow nodded her head "I agree Twilight, but I think we need to catch him with his guard down. I have an idea. Why don't we have a little slumber party out at the Apple Farm?"

The rest of the mane six leaned in as Rainbow Dash explained her plan and as she did each one began to smile and nod in agreement. They had a friend in need, even if he didn't realize it, and they were going to do all they could to show him the magic of friendship in Equestria.

-Two Days Later-

Grevin grunted slightly as he shifted his shoulders while carrying two of the modified apple carrying harnesses in his hands. It had been a long day of harvesting with Big Mac and he was already feeling his level of frustration grow inside him, combined with the lack of sleep he's been having lately due to his more...vivid nightmares, and he was more than ready for his 'workout'.

Falling in step behind Big Mac he made his way to the barn making certain not to spill the baskets contents. A sudden shrill whistle made him stumble a bit drawing his attention towards the farmhouse. Turning his head he saw the now familiar Orange mare Applejack as well as her other friends Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, all of whom were waving and motioning for him to come over. He gave a slight nod but jerked his head to the barn telling them that he would like to finish his task first.

Depositing the baskets in the barn he gave a small nod to Big Mac who nodded in return before continuing to prep the plow for the next morning. Grevin made his way up to the farm house where the mares sat all sipping on glasses of lemonade. "Good evening. How is every...pony doing today?"

Twilight smiled and was about to speak when a hyperactive pink blur stepped in front of her a gigantic smile plastered across her face. "Hiya Grevin, how are you? I'm great! There's going to be a party and - "

Rainbow Dash pulled back her frantic friend with a small chuckle as Twilight stepped forward once again. "What Pinkie Pie was trying to say is that we're having a sleep over." Her horn glowed a shade of purple and a book levitated in front of his face a moment before drifting back to her side. "I have a book that shows all kinds of games, and activities that are supposed to happen at them. It's going to be a lot of fun."

Applejack grinned and nodded. "That's right. We're going to have a lot of fun and we thought that since you're new and our friend, we'd offer you an invitation to join us."

Grevin shifted his weight from foot to foot for a moment the surprise weighing on him somewhat. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with the situation and he was feeling the familiar itch of wanting to get out his frustrations. "Um..."

Rarity pouted a bit as she batted her eyes "Oh you simply must join us. It's a great way to get to know one another and relax darling."

Fluttershy flapped her wings and floated up to eye level with him her cyan eyes gazing into the shadow of his hood. "We'd love to have you join us...um...if you want to that is."

Grevin took a slow step back away from the ponies which had begun to surround him, their bright innocent eyes burning into him. He shook his head "Thank you but I am feeling fairly tired after working in the fields...I think I may just call it a night and hit the hay...so to speak." He began to turn away pausing mid step when he felt a strong tug on his left arm. Looking down he saw that Pinkie Pie had latched onto his glove with her mouth in a gentle but firm bite a sad look in her eyes, even her hair seemed to be drooping a bit.

He gently pulled his hand away from her as she stepped back over to her friends. "I'm sorry, but perhaps next time I can join you?"

Twilight gave a sad smile but nodded. "It's alright Grevin. We'll make sure to invite you to the next one and we'll also try to keep things down so it's not to loud for you in the loft." He gave a small nod turning away making his way to the barn not seeing the smirk and wink that Twilight gave her friends as he did.

-Evening-

Grevin peaked his head out of the large barn doors taking a long look at the farm house. The windows were bright with the illuminated forms of the mane six moving around the sounds of laughter and music faintly filling the air. He knelt down and stepped lightly using small steps moving between pieces of equipment and apple baskets until he finally reached the tree line and broke into a light jog heading to his usual training location.

As he ran his mind took him back to the nightmares he had been dealing with the last week. They were always the same, him fighting in a familiar land of Bastion, a powerful voice berating him followed by him being overwhelmed and reminded of how useless he was. What usually followed was him waking up shaking and covered in a cold sweat...followed by him feeling shaky most of the day. It was putting him on edge, but every time he trained he would feel less stressed and ready for another day, tonight would be no different.

-Sweet Apple Acres Farmhouse-

Fluttershy watched Grevin run into the orchard from her perch on the roof of the barn a worried look in her eyes. She knew that what they were about to do was meant to help him feel more comfortable around her and her friends, but she wasn't sure he would appreciate being followed. She glided down to the farm house porch and knocked lightly on the door which promptly opened revealing the other ponies all with their saddle bags on ready to go. In the background behind them were several card board cutouts shaped like them, some being manipulated by strings attached to a sleeping Granny Smith in her rocking chair a small boom box next to her playing various sounds of her friends laughing and having fun. "Girls, I just saw him head into the orchard...um...I can show you where he is going now. Are...Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he just wants to be left alone?"

Twilight smiled and placed a reassuring hoof on her friends shoulder. "It will be alright Fluttershy. We just want to try and help him, if he wants to be left alone and says so then that's what we'll do. I just want the opportunity to get to know him better and to learn about the magic he uses. I've never seen anything like it and I'm very curious."

She nodded as she felt her saddlebags placed on her back by Rainbow Dash. "A...Alright, follow me but please stay as quiet as you can."

Pinkie hopped in place the excitement overflowing from her in her usually manner "Okie Doki Loki! I'll be so quiet that you won't even know we're here. We'll be like ninjas, or ghosts, or-!"

Applejack laughed a bit as she pulled her friend back and covered her mouth with her hoof a moment getting her attention. "Alright sugar-cube, we get it, but we need to start being quiet now. We don't know how well he can hear us...or how far ahead he is, so lets get going."

Fluttershy watched her friends quietly before turning and walking out the door leading into the orchard. As they walked she thought back to when she first met him the pain from the deep cut and broken bones burning through her in an all encompassing pain. Then she saw him towering over her speaking in a calming voice that made her want to trust him. Then the warmth came when he put his hands on her making her feel safe, secure, like being wrapped in a blanket on a cold stormy night...a feeling that she didn't want to have stop. Even when it did there was still a small warmth left in coming from where she had the deep cut. She remembered watching him fall after pulling away from Twilight and the blood...it nearly made her sick. She pushed the memory away before her tears could start.

The sound of grunting pulled her thoughts back to the task at hand causing her to slow her trot to a slow walk. They were close now, and she could hear Grevin already into the first parts of his training regimen. She turned to her friends and nodded motioning to the tree's telling them that they needed to move silently and hide. She turned and flapped her wings and rose to the trees along with Rainbow Dash while the others spread out approaching the edge of the orchard where the sounds of Grevin's fighting grew louder with every step of their hooves.

-Perspective Change-

Grevin felt the familiar flow of sweat down his back as he swung the first of his blades before him in an all to familiar pattern. This part of the training was more of a warm up, and he felt ready to pick up the pace. He reached behind him and pulled the second blade from it's holster and begun to move through the more quickly paced motions, spinning and weaving with each sweep of the blades his breathing quickening as the familiar feeling of adrenaline flowed through him...as well as his anger.

He pushed himself to move faster a growl escaping his mouth as he ducked, weaved and struck at his imaginary targets. His thoughts took him back to his nightmares and the taunting, haunting voice that drove his self loathing and anger. All of this made the awareness of his surroundings dwindle so that he failed to see six different ponies begin to surround him watching with wide eyes.

Twilight watched in awe as she saw him move fluid through his movements, but then something caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes her horn taking on a faint glow as she tried to track the magic the she had begun to sense coming from him. What she found shocked her. She could feel a familiar, strong magical sensation beginning to build in the area, but it felt similar to the magic Grevin had used once before, but different at the same time...darker. She frowned trying to get a better feel of it but it was interrupted when Pinkie Pie hopped past her moving into Grevin's path a bright smile on her face her blue eyes shinning in mirth.

Twilight's jaw dropped as she watched her move closer and closer to Grevin's path, fear beginning to move through her. "Pinkie Pie! Watch out!"

Grevin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Twilight's desperate cry causing him to take a stumbling step his right arm stopping mid downward strike stopping right in front of the face of a smiling, pink pony. "Hiya Grevin!"

Grevin took a quick step back pulling the blades back and sheathing them quickly his breath still coming in quick hard bursts. He growled a bit trying to push his anger down as his mind raced to explain why he was out there. "Erm...hello Pinkie Pie..." He glanced around seeing the others begin to step out from their hiding places. "And everyone else for that matter."

Applejack stepped out from her tree as Rainbow Dash landed next to her. "Hi sugar-cube. Uh...fancy meetin you here."

Grevin sighed as she allowed himself to rest back against one of the trees crossing his arms. "Alright...I'm guessing that this isn't a coincidence. So...why have you followed me?"

Rainbow frowned shooting forward getting right into his face. "We want to help you! Duh! It's been over a week and you haven't opened up to any of us and its pretty clear somethings bugging you..." Her eyes softened as she landed in front of him "We just want to help."

Twilight sat down next to her friend and nodded. "Exactly. You're our friend Grevin, and we just want to get to know you more. "

A soft hoof landed on his shoulder and turning his head he saw Fluttershy floating next to him, looking at him with sad eyes. "Please...please please let us be your friends."

Grevin slowly looked around at the wide hopeful eyes of the ponies surrounding him. He felt a small pang of guilt wash through him. Looking down he let out a sigh he lowered his arms and gave a small nod. "I'm...sorry. I haven't been the most gracious of guests. I...have a hard time opening up to anyone...but you've been kind to me and deserve to know more than what I've told you."

Rarity smiled "Wonderful darling, but..." She looked around. "It is rather late...and dark...perhaps we should go back to the farm?"

Pinkie Pie hopped over to a nearby bunch of bushes, reached in and pulled out several logs, packages of chocolate, marshmallows, graham crackers, sticks and blankets. "No problem. I keep camping gear stored all over the place in case of a camping emergency. "

Within a few minutes the seven were sitting around a warm camp fire each one of them preparing smores while sitting on some warm blankets. Grevin cleared his throat as he looked to each one of the ponies, Applejack and Twilight sitting on either side of him "Well...I'm not sure where to begin to be honest."

Rainbow Dash smirked as Pinkie Pie gobbled up a gooey treat beside her. "Pffft, that's easy. I want to see what you look like with that hood, cloak and armor off...the real you."

This caused Grevin's breath to catch in his throat before sighing. This was something he never enjoyed. Usually when someone saw his face it would end poorly. "Are you certain that is what where you would like to begin?"

There was a series of nods as all their eyes turned to look at him. "...Very well..." Slowly he raised his hands and began to slide the gauntlets from his arms a sense of worry beginning to grow in his heart.

** Authors Note:** **Well, another chapter down. I hope I'm not skipping to around to much, I just thought you readers might like to finally get into a little more of who and what Grevin is, as well as how the other ponies feel about him. I appreciate the reviews I've been receiving and, as always, welcome more. Please tell me how I'm doing because I want to do my best to tell a good story. Thanks again for reading and I hope to have more out for you soon. Until then have a good day.**


	9. Chapter 9 Skin

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to Lauren Faust, Her team, and Hasbro. As stated before, I can only claim ownership of my personal characters and an old computer. This is a non for profit story meant for enjoyment and fun. **

**Inner Chaos**

**Chapter 9 – Skin**

Twilight watched Grevin begin to fiddle with the straps holding the gauntlet to his arm with great anticipation. She wanted to take in every detail so she could make the most complete set of notes she could. Her eyes grew wide as the first gauntlet fell to the ground with a soft thud drawing her gaze to his fingers which quickly moved to the other gauntlet in a well practiced manner. She didn't blink at the firelight gave brief glimpses of his skin tone in the evening light. Within moments the second gauntlet fell joining its twin on the ground at his feet. She watched as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up a bit on his forearms and sat back letting his arms rest on his knees, his palms pointed upwards allowing all the ponies to see. "Well...this is a start...please give me a few moments to get used to this. I don't exactly show my face to every single person-"

"Pony." Pinkie Pie said appearing over his shoulder before grinning and popping back over where she had been sitting before.

Twilight couldn't help but smile at her friends antics but that soon stopped when the firelight washed over his exposed skin showing her part of what he looked like. His forearms and hands looked strong and lean with toned muscle, and his skin lightly tanned and he had a few small scars in some places, and though they seemed aged there was a pair of them that made her pause. Beginning from his wrists on both of his arms was a medium scar running down the middle stopping just before his elbows. She slowly raised a hoof about to ask a question when he pulled his arms back and raised them to the edges of his hood taking the fabric into a light grip.

Grevin sighed as he slowly rose to his feet as he pulled the fabric of the hood back allowing the warm glow of the fire to wash his skin in light. The mane six all rose to their feet some stepping closer their anticipation showing clearly on their faces. As he lowered his hands they could see everything except for his eyes which remained closed. His hair was medium length stopping just below his ears its color a very dark brown if not black and it was unkempt and somewhat wild looking. His face had a strong jawline, lean and toned leading into a somewhat muscled neck. His skin was smooth and tanned as well, showing a small amount of stubble along his jaw, but there was one flaw. Beginning from the base of his left eye and running down the middle of his left cheek was a thin aged scar, clearly made from the work of a blade.

Twilight felt her face heat up slightly as she looked at him, taking in his features. With his hood down and cloak pushed back some she could see how broad his shoulders were as well as how well his armor fit him putting most of the palace guards to shame. As she focused more on his face something caught her attention. "Um...Grevin? Your eyes are still closed. Are you alright?"

Applejack had moved around to Grevin's front and had joined her friends in taking in his features, her own cheeks taking on a slight red hue of their own. Upon hearing Twilight ask her question she turned her head and found that the other ponies had similar looks on their faces as she did causing a slight furrowing of her brow before turning her gaze back to her new friend. "Easy does it everypony, just give him a moment to get comfortable." She moved closer and reached up placing a hoof on his shoulder. "Just take yer time sugar-cube. We're not going to judge you."

Grevin nodded once more before taking a steadying breath and then opening his eyes resulting in a small collective gasp from the mane six. The six ponies didn't dare blink as the took in what they saw, a pair of red eyes staring back at them. While many times, eyes such as those would mean that the one who held them were evil, his eyes were different. They held no malice, no hate, but instead they held a look of concern, and a hint of sadness. All in all he looked to be quite exotic and strong...if not mysterious and fearsome.

What he saw when his eyes adjusted to the dim firelight surprised him to say the least. The six ponies were standing there silently with wide eyes, slightly open jaws and some had hints of red adorning their cheeks. His eyes darted to each pony his breath coming in slow steady breaths in an attempt to calm himself. The only sound that filled the air was the pop and crack of the large campfire. The silence was deafening and it worried him. Perhaps this was a mistake, perhaps he should try to escape before they could become to afraid of him. He took a small step back as his hands began to instinctively reach for his hood to pull it back up when he saw Twilight step forward and raise her hoof placing it on his hand. "No...it's ok Grevin."

He pulled back a bit a look of surprise washing over his features. "You...you're not frightened of me? "

Rarity blinked and shook her head as she stepped forward "Why would we be frightened of you dear?"

He looked down a moment as he allowed his hands to drop once again. "Where I come from, anything that is different tends to be looked down upon and hated. Especially when they tend to look and have abilities as I do."

Pinkie Pie snorted out a small giggle, "Well that's silly, we don't see anything evil, we just see you."

He shook his head as he knelt down and rested an arm on his knee. "I don't think you understand. Where I come from I am far from normal. I may have the basic appearance of an average human but I'm not one. I'm stronger and faster than an average human, also my magic is different then what most people can use. Then there are my eyes, all of which make me appear monstrous and combine that with my physical appearance and how imposing I can be even when just standing in place doing nothing and it makes for something that people love to hate. So you'll have to forgive me when I have a hard time believing that you can just say that you see past all that so easily."

This caught Twilight's attention. Human...she had heard that term before back in Canterlot. She raised her hoof to her chin in thought and after a few moments her eyes widened as it hit her. Humans! They were creatures of myth and legend only mentioned in a few rare texts in the Canterlot Archives. She would have to ask him about this later.

Rainbow Dash snorted and flew over the fire a frown on her face as she moved so she could look directly into Grevin's eyes. "You think we would let something like that make us think differently of you? Were you expecting us to be afraid of you? To hate you? That's not cool."

Applejack nodded "That's right, you've already proven to us that you mean no harm. So stop thinking we're gonna hate you cuz it's not gonna happen." She smiled as she sat down before him. "And don't worry about the folk in Ponyville, we'll make sure the pony folk give you a fair shake when they meet you."

Grevin slowly nodded in hesitant acceptance as he allowed himself to relax and sit back while still facing his new friends. "...Very well...I appreciate that, and I'll do my best to relax more around you six. However, when in town, if I ever go to town, I still would prefer to keep my hood up...at least for the time being. This will take some getting used to."

Fluttershy smiled as she sat down beside Applejack "It's alright, we'll help you however we can. Um...can I ask a question now...if...that's ok?" Her wide cyan eyes shimmered as she looked from side to side.

He simply nodded as he shifted his weight so that he sat back and was able to rest both his arms on his knees palms upwards. "Alright...ask away. I'll try to do my best to answer your questions."

She looked down and lightly pawed the ground. "Well...I was wondering...what were you doing out here in the forest every night?"

He grit his teeth and averted his gaze. "I was training, you know, relaxing."

Rarity frowned. "Relaxing? Darling, that hardly seems like relaxing to me. A good massage and spa treatment, now that's relaxing." She looked at her green eyed friend. "Applejack, what kind of work are you putting him through?"

Applejack shook her head "I know that working the orchard is a hard days work," She turned her gaze back to him a look of worry adorning her face her ears drooping a bit and her eyes widening in a gaze that could only be named the 'puppy dog look'. "Is it that stressful for you?"

He looked away once more, mostly due to him wishing to avoid the issue, but also because he would be helpless against that face. "No, it's not stressful at all. I find it to be refreshing honestly."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth as she landed next to him. "Then why do you need to relax if you already find it refreshing to work in the orchard? You're looking tense Grevin..."

Applejack sighed and walked over to him reaching out and placing a gentle hoof on his arm a small smile on her face. "Grevin, I'm the holder of the Element of Honesty. I'm gonna know when you lie. So why not be honest with us...please."

Twilight nodded and moved to sit next to her friend. "She's right. So are you going to tell us what you're really stressed about?"

He sighed allowing his head to fall in defeat but not before pulling his arm back, the contact making him feel a bit uncomfortable, which caused Applejack to frown but say nothing. "Alright, if you must know what I was doing is part of a training routine I have, and it does help me with stress but it has nothing to do with working the orchard."

He raised his head and brought his narrowed gaze to meet with the mane six's. "It has everything to do with what I was doing before I came here." He looked up to the sky collecting his thoughts for a brief moment before taking another slow breath. "Before I came here I was on a very important quest to save my homeland, Bastion. Due to my unique...heritage, I was the only one who could put a stop to an ancient, banished army from being released from their prison to reign terror, chaos and suffering over the land. I was on my way to the gate of their prison hoping to get there before the one who was trying to free them, hoping to set up some sort of ambush. As I was traveling through the mountains a vast and powerful vortex opened up and, despite my efforts to fight it, pulled me through. The next thing I knew I was in the orchard, my entire body aching. I didn't have long to get my barrings because I saw that club house on fire...and well...the rest is history. After our first meeting I remember waking up and you telling me I'd been in a coma for three weeks..."

Twilight frowned her eyes softening. "So...I'm guessing that in that time frame, the one you were trying to stop could have succeeded in their task...unleashing all that chaos and evil across your homeland...Oh Grevin..."

He slowly nodded his head, his eyes distant, his face somber. "Aye, it's a terrible thing, but sadly there is nothing I can do now except hope for the people of the various kingdoms there to come together and meet the threat with as much courage and strength as they can. I can no longer fulfill my purpose and there is nothing else I can do from here."

Rarity stepped forward with a sad look in her eyes. "Darling, we had no idea...we know what it feels like to be the last hope for the land...is there anything we can do?"

He shook his head "You all have already done quite a bit for me and there is nothing more I could or would ask of you. I come out here to try and clear my mind of my concern through my training."

Fluttershy stepped forward placing her face directly in front of his and a hoof on each of his shoulders her cyan eyes filled with sadness as she stared into his. Grevin froze at the touch, his shoulders tensing visibly, before trying to pull back only to have her lean in and begin to pull him back. She lunged forward resting her chin on her left shoulder, her hooves wrapping around him in a tight warm hug. "You...blame yourself don't you? It's not your fault Grevin...you can't blame yourself."

He felt himself tense for two reasons. First and foremost, the warm hug he was receiving caused a lump to form up in his throat, and second, he wasn't accustomed to physical contact except for when he was in a fight of course and the warmth she gave off was making him feel uncomfortably relaxed. "I...don't blame myself Fluttershy, but thank you." To be honest with himself, he did feel a little bit better than before.

She pulled back and nodded a small smile on her face. "You're welcome." She turned to look at her friends only to let out a small squeak when she saw the frowns on Twilight's and Applejack's faces.

Applejack ignored the sheepish look on Fluttershy's face and turned to look at Grevin. "She's right, you can't blame yourself. "

He frowned "I don't..." This caused Applejack to frown her green eyes showing her concern.

Her frown caught Twilight's attention who followed the orange mare's lead. "You did all you could..."

He narrowed his eyes and began to move to his feet. "I told you, I don't blame myself..."

Rainbow Dash rose to meet him her magenta eyes looking into his red ones. "Their right, you shouldn't place any blame on yourself."

Grevin felt a slight growl escape his throat as the familiar feeling of anger, shame, frustration and sadness began to return in the pit of his stomach and begin to rise through him a small bit of wetness in his eyes. "I told you already that I don't blame myself...now can we please change the subject?"

Rarity moved over and looked up at him as Pinkie Pie did the same on his other side and both moved to their hind legs and gave him a brief group hug. "Darling you shouldn't put it squarely on your shoulders."

"Righty right, you did all you could."

Grevin pulled back violently as his frustration, his anger and his sadness overwhelmed him nearly knocking the two ponies to the ground. He turned his back and took a few steps away putting some distance between the ponies and himself his hands balled into fists his shoulders heaving with each breath. "Stop saying that! I did nothing! Fucking nothing! Every time I fought, I failed to stop them! No matter who helped me, no matter what attacks I threw their way, no matter how careful I was, I couldn't do what I was meant to do and protect the people of Bastion and now they are the the mercy of an evil, monstrous, unstoppable force!" He drew a fist back and drove it into an apple tree causing the bark to crack and wood to splinter as the whole thing groaned and shook causing several apples to fall prematurely to the ground. "It was my responsibility and if I had just hung on for a bit longer on that cliff edge...if I had been stronger, faster, or smarter then all those people...women, children, innocent villagers, all of them would be safe! But now...now their blood is on my hands!"

He shuddered as he pulled his hand back and leaned forward resting his head on the tree he just splintered his breathing coming in slow deep breaths, his eyes closed his focus now on trying to get himself back under control. For several minutes there was silence except for the sound of the crackling fire, crickets and his heavy breathing. The mane six stood in sad silence as they watched their friend grieve in his own way. The pure emotion in his voice had shook them to their core, and the violent hit the tree took scared most of them but after a few minutes both Twilight and Applejack began to step forward, both locking eyes with one another a simple nod the only communication they needed between them.

Twilight approached him on his right and Applejack on his left. They paused for a moment as they heard him quietly scold himself. "Dammit Grevin, get it together. They don't need your problems and they really don't need to be frightened by you."

Applejack had heard enough. She trotted over and sat herself down beside him soon followed by Twilight on his opposite side. "Grevin, you are not giving us your problems, and you are not frightening us. You just needed to open up sugar-cube, it's alright we're your friends."

Twilight nodded and placed a soft hoof on his arm which he didn't pull back. "Grevin, we are all very sorry about what happened, but we are also thankful to have you here. If it wasn't for you Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo would of died. I know that Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are eternally grateful to you for that. You've been here a very short time and already helped us so much. You shouldn't forget that."

He quietly nodded and took a slow shaky breath. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that and I didn't mean to scare anyone-"

Pinkie's voice cut him off with a small giggle. "Pony!" She then quickly rolled her eyes and mumbled _"I wish the author would get it right..."_ Rarity paused and looked at her a look of confusion on her face while the pink pony resumed her usual silly nature.

Grevin paused for a moment before a small smile washed across his face. The simple interjection from the pink pony as well as her mirthful giggle was enough to push his sadness away and make way for a light chuckle to rise from his chest. He nodded and turned facing the others as he brushed his hands over his eyes wiping away the remaining wetness from them. He looked at Twilight and Applejack who had backed away from him a bit, their bright eyes looking hopefully up at him. "Thank you...I'll try to be better about opening up to my friends when I need to." He then began walking back towards the campfire and the other ponies who made room for him. "I'm...sorry if I frightened you. I'm used to keeping things bottled up tight...and I guess my emotions finally got the better of me."

Rarity shook her head. "Darling it's never healthy to do something like that. It'll ruin your complexion and give you gray hairs...though if that happens I know the perfect salon that can help with that."

He shook his head as he sat down once more by the fire his nerves finally calm once more and for the first time since he arrived there, he felt relaxed. "That's quite alright. I think I'd probably scare the stylists."

The other ponies laughed a bit as they joined him and they once again began to roast marshmallows, though this time they all sat closer to him than before all of them sharing stories of their adventures involving Nightmare Moon, Gilda, Braeburn and the Buffalo in Appleloosa, a Cider making car...whatever that was, and even a mystery on a train involving something called an MMMM.

The lives of these ponies were simply amazing. They had been through so much together and despite their differences, and the occasional falter, and they were as loyal as could be to one another. He doubted that anything could break up their friendship with one another which was something he envied. In Bastion he had friends, but he didn't trust anyone as far as he could throw them, but here...well it was different.

He glanced to his side and noticed that Applejack had laid down on her stomach and was beginning to look rather sleepy her tired eyes still smiling at the antics of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash across the campfire. Looking to his left he saw that Twilight was in a similar position with a small book in front of her. From what he knew, he doubted that this was abnormal for her.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rarity who had trotted over and had begun to inspect his cloak. "Can I help you with anything Rarity?"

She smiled and nodded. "Quite. I'm curious about this cloak of yours. How can this simple piece of cloth be so effective at hiding your face?"

He reached down next to him and lightly ran his fingertips over the old fabric. "Well, to be honest with you, there is magic in it."

Twilight's ears perked as she heard this and she turned her head to face him. "Did you say magic is in the cloth?"

He nodded once again. "Yes. This cloth was given to me someone I would consider to be an uncle. He knew what I would go through with my features and he had this cloth enchanted with a shadow spell that keeps my face hidden as long as the hood is up. A nice side effect of the spell is that I can blend into shadows a bit easier than before as well. "

Twilight smiled as she moved to her hooves and came over to inspect the cloth with Rarity, her horn lighting up with a soft glow. "That's amazing. Rarity, do you think we could try to do that with one of your creations sometime? It would be a great experiment. Nothing like that has ever been done in Equestria before."

Rarity grinned letting out a small laugh. "Absolutely. The applications could be endless. This could change the fashion industry." Her own horn lit up taking a small corner of the cloak and floating it up near her eyes so she could get a better look at it. "Well...this clearly isn't a cotton blend..."

Twilight watched Rarity work but then allowed her eyes to wander to Grevin for a bit while he spoke to her about the material she was looking at. She took a closer look at his shoulders and allowed her eyes to move down his arm her eyes widening at how deceiving they look. Sure he was muscular, but she would have never guessed that he could do what he did to that tree earlier. She allowed her eyes to travel further down till they caught sight of his forearms, specifically the lower portion. She had seen the particular scars earlier but now that things had settled down, her curiosity was beginning to get to her. Why did he have them? Was it from helping some one like he did Fluttershy?

Applejack had turned her attention from her prankster friends to the three next to her and was surprised to see that ask Grevin and Rarity spoke Twilight was leaning in to his arm with a curious look on her face. She raised her head and adjusted her stetson for a moment before speaking. "Twi...what are you lookin at?"

Twilight snapped her head back and blushed a little bit as everyone's attention was pulled to her. She cleared her throat and brushed her mane away from her eyes. "Well...I was just curious about something I noticed."

Grevin sat back a bit "Alright, I did say I would do my best to answer questions...so what's on your mind?"

She sat up and cleared her throat. "Well...I was wondering, do you take on wounds from the ones you heal?"

His hand instinctively went to his abdomen where the most recent wound of his was, earned when he healed Fluttershy. "Sometimes."

Twilight reached her hoof out and gently grasped his arm and slowly turned it so the scar running across his wrist and down the middle of his lower forearm could be seen in the dim fire light. "Well...you have a scar like this on both arms...I was wondering what kind of wound you healed to receive those?"

Grevin frowned his eyes darkening as he pulled his arm back letting it be tucked back into his cloak. "I...I didn't."

This caused a confused look to cross over her face as she watched him avert his eyes to stare at the ground between his feet. "W...what? Were you born with them?"

He shook his head once more and frown pursing his lips. "No..."

Applejack quirked one eyebrow into the air. "Well...where did it come from sugar-cube?"

He sighed and closed his eyes as he raised a hand to lightly rub the bridge of his nose. "I don't think you want to know."

The mane six all stood up their curiosity getting the better of them but no one said a word until Applejack nodded her head. "I do."

The others nodded their heads in agreement causing his frown to deepen and spoke in a quiet whisper. "Dammit..." He raised his gaze to meet theirs "Are you certain you wish to hear this?"

Rainbow Dash slammed one of her hooves into the other a look of determination coming over her face. "Absolutely. Everypony knows that when you get scars there's an awesome story behind it. So were you doing some kind of wicked trick? Freak training accident? Some kind of epic battle?"

He slowly shook his head in silence. "No."

Twilight's ears flattened at the conversation her own frustration growing. She was curious and wanted to hear his explanation. "Well...what did happen?"

He pursed his lips for a moment as the memories washed through his mind bringing with them old and dark memories. He slowly turned his gaze to all of them looking into their eyes, his own looking as though he were apologizing without words for what he was about to say. "...They are from when I tried to take my own life."

**Authors Notes: Hi everyone. I hope that the build up to his reveal was worth it. I rewrote the entire reveal scene at least three times because I wanted to give you readers the best bang for the build up as I could. I hope I didn't disappoint. I also wanted to let you know that Grevin is not going to stay this mopey down and dark person forever. Like most people some of us have demons that we try to keep in the past and move on from as we grow, mature and get older and he is no different so no worries, I've already worked out several chapters in my head with what I want to do with the characters, interactions and events. The hard part is writing it into a decent story with good flow and development. I don't want to rush anything so I can give you readers the best story possible.**

** As always I want to encourage everyone to read and review especially if I've missed something cannon, show wise or other. Let me know what you think. Until next time keep reading and have a good day. /)*(\**


	10. Chapter 10 Breakthrough

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to Lauren Faust, Her team, and Hasbro. As stated before, I can only claim ownership of my personal characters and an old computer. This is a non for profit story meant for enjoyment and fun. **

**Inner Chaos**

**Chapter 10 - Breakthrough**

The ponies all stood there in dead silence as the words left Grevin's mouth, the shock of it heavy in the air. "...They are from when I tried to take my own life."

The group stood there frozen with dropped jaws and wide eyes. They all silently sat down, even Rainbow Dash who made no sound as she floated to the ground. Grevin sat there quietly for several moments lightly tapping his fingers together his eyes lost in thought. After about four minutes he looked up at them once more. "I don't suppose you'd let it drop at that would you?"

Applejack's face turned into a scowl as she narrowed her eyes. "You say something like that and expect us to just let it go?!"

Rainbow Joined her friend "No bucking way we're letting it just drop."

Pinkie pie's hair was totally straight and her bright blue eyes seemed to become dulled and filled with sadness. "Why would you try to do such a thing? To do that...you'd have to be soooo sad..." She sniffed as a small tear fell slid from her eye to her cheek.

Grevin sighed as he once again brought his hand to the bridge of his nose his eyes closing as he tried to find the right words to calm the clearly angered girls. "Alright...listen, I'll tell you why I did what I did and what led me to it...but you have to calm down."

Twilight nodded as she sat down before him, soon joined by the others her own eyes narrowed a frown still plastered on her face. "Fair enough, go ahead Grevin."

He nodded taking a slow breath before letting his eyes meet all of the mane six, the look of pain and worry on their faces making him feel ashamed for what he had done in the past. "Well...it starts when I was orphaned at a young age. In Bastion, orphans are fairly common and mostly ignored. Many times they will grow up and join a form of military service, either for a local kingdom or as a kind of mercenary. The people pay no attention to the orphans, even some people adopt them. It wasn't the case for me due to my appearance."

He raised a finger and pointed to his eyes and cynical smirk on his face. "These beautiful peepers actually helped to make my life hell for a time. Imagine the look on the faces of the towns folk when a little child with red eyes and dark skin comes up wearing tattered rags asking for food or money. Combine that with my other...talents, my strength, speed and magic and more often than not they thought I was some kind of demonic entity there to trick and kill them...all I wanted was something to eat. "

He paused hearing a small huff come from the lips of Rarity. "That's terrible! How could they ignore the needs of a child!? Even if you looked different you were still only a child."

He nodded "I agree, but sadly that's how I grew up. Often I would be forced to eat rotten food that was thrown at me just to stay alive. I was also lucky to be able to heal quickly because I would often receive beatings in alleyways. Needless to say I wasn't exactly the most confident, not trusting person around as I grew. I managed to survive many years, through terrible summers, horrid winters, long nights sleeping in alleys and everything in between. Finally I survived long enough to try and enlist for military service...which meant clean clothes, a warm bed, food on a regular basis, and a purpose for me to focus on."

Applejack tilted her head "Wait a minute...a purpose? I don't follow what you mean."

Grevin smiled a bit. "Well, it's kind of like a reason to keep living...to keep pressing forward through all odds."

Twilight grinned as it hit her. "Girls, its like our cutie marks! We all find our special talents which allows us to find our calling in life. Like how mine is for magic and Pinkie, yours is for finding laughter in all things and having fun."

Grevin nodded. "Yes, I suppose that would be an accurate way of describing it. I...was turned down for traditional service in the kingdom so I tried to enlist through one of the mercenary guilds and as it turns out I passed their tests on my abilities alone. I received training and found myself surpassing several of my peers rather quickly and was beginning to take pride in what I could do. I would go on strike missions to eliminate bandit camps, assassinate certain lords, collect bounties of escaped prisoners, kill for money, even fight in covert sieges of keeps in political power struggles...I never realized just how terrible the things I was doing were until a good while later."

He paused taking a moment to look at the ponies hoping none would question him about what he did. "Alright...well, things began to go south when I met a woman. You have to understand, I had never exactly had that kind of attention so needless to say she had me wrapped around her fingers within days. Turns out she used my inexperience and shy nature with females to her advantage. She had me doing all sorts of favors for her which eventually grew into larger favors some of which were a bit dark, but I never worried about it, I just continued to do as she wished because I thought she loved me...until things came to a head."

Rainbow Dash scoffed "You let yourself get pushed around by some girl you had a crush on?"

Grevin let out a small growl from his throat as he grit his teeth. "Believe me...if I knew then what I know now..."

Rainbow took a small step back while placing a hoof behind her head "Eh...sorry."

He nodded with a slight sigh. "Anyways...One night she had asked me to meet her out in a field far from the walls of the village we were staying in. I thought that perhaps I had the opportunity to let tell her my true feelings, but I was terribly wrong. It turned out that while I was doing those favors for her, she was actually checking my abilities from afar to confirm a suspicion that she had about me. She had figured out my heritage which I hadn't even realized at the time, and had contacted an evil group that wanted me for my blood. They attacked me and I learned that all my feelings were for nothing...I ended up killing most of the assailants but the girl I loved and her lover, the one who wanted me dead, got away and was left heart broken. I was so disheartened that I found I couldn't even bring myself back to the place I called home and took what I had on me and began to wonder from city to city trying to find a new purpose in life."

His eyes darkened a bit as he looked down at the fire his voice growing soft. "After about six months of wondering I had ended up getting pretty low...too low. I had a broken heart, no purpose in life, no higher calling, no family, no friends...it was like being an orphan all over again but I could handle myself in a fight now...so after one night after having several drinks and getting into a few brawls I found myself with a bloodied nose in a back alley. My anger and frustrations at the world came to a boiling point and I found myself holding my dagger to my wrists and forearms...I had grown to the point that I didn't care about myself in the slightest and felt that there would be no difference in the world if I were gone from it." He turned his left arm so the scar was exposed and lightly traced his fingertips over the scar there. "I hesitated for only a moment before I drove the blade in and began my attempt at ending my existence."

A small whimper made him pause and look at Fluttershy who had tears flowing from her wide cyan eyes. "Its...so sad..."

He nodded in agreement "Indeed...but it does get better." He cleared his throat a bit before continuing. " I had just finished my second arm and was trying to fall into an endless sleep when I was jolted back to consciousness by a solid hit to my face followed by a warmth that seemed to surround my arms. I found myself on the ground with a man standing over me. He had bright blue eyes and some tattoos on his bald head...I later learned he was a monk of sorts. He had seen me in a fight and noticed how I fought with nothing to lose, without care for myself...and it bothered him. He convinced me to tell him my story."

Grevin looked up a smile on his face his eyes showing some bright light in them for once. "His name was Galen...and after he heard everything he convinced me to join him and become a member of his guild...which as it turns out was in it for the right reasons. I was able to turn things around from there...I had found purpose. We would defend caravans sending aid to plague ridden villages, fight off invaders trying to dominate lands...and when we could we would explore historical ruins to learn about our worlds past. That guild was the one I was a part of when I was on my quest before I was pulled into Equestria. So...that's the story in a nutshell..." He looked at Fluttershy who had managed to pull herself together "See...told you it would get better."

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Oh yes...and I'm so glad that you're alright now."

Pinkie Pie poked her head out next to the cream colored pony, her hair had regained its poofy quality and her eyes shined once more.. "We all are! I bet you've been on all kinds of adventures!"

Grevin nodded "I have...but still nothing quite like this...you all are quite different than the society I knew in my world...very kind, with very little judgment of other beings. "

Twilight placed a hoof over her chest. "We all do our best to represent Equestria, right girls?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Absolutly darling."

"Oh yes."

"Darn Tootin."

"You bet!"

Grevin couldn't help but smile at the ponies, their bright personalities had begun to worm their way into his heart and it was somewhat difficult for him to wrap his mind around it. Other than a choice few such as his mentor Galen, he wouldn't allow anyone to get close to him...but these ponies...they did it with ease. "Well, I am thankful that you don't think less of me for what had happened in the past."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Well of course we don't"

Applejack nodded. "Shoot sugar-cube, we know that you're not like that anymore, and we are sure happy you're here."

Grevin smiled as he felt a yawn overtake his features a small glimmer of light catching his attention. He glanced over his shoulder to the east and shook his head. "Girls...I'm afraid that I've made you waste a lot of time with all of this...here I've been talking and talking and now here comes the sun. It's morning." He pointed over his shoulder where in the distance shrouded by the leaves of the numerous trees was the rising sun washing the land in the bright rays of a new day.

Rarity smiled at the beautiful colors in the sky as the shining orb rose over the horizon, the purple and orange shades stunning everyone with it's beauty. "My Princess Celestia really outdid herself this morning didn't she? That's simply beautiful."

Twilight smiled and nodded her mane bouncing slightly. "She sure did...but I guess this means we need to start packing things up and head back home."

Pinkie frowned "What? Already? Awwww..." She suddenly brightened. "That means we'll just have to have another party sometime soon!"

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and began to rise into the air. "Well, I'd better get to clearing the skies - " She brought a hoof to her mouth covering a large yawn. "so I can get back to my house and take a nap. See you guys later." With small wave and a solid flap of her wings she was gone in a blue flash leaving the others to clean up.

Grevin rose to his feet and began to gather up the blankets being careful to fold them before returning them to Pinkie Pie. The others also talked quietly amongst themselves gathering up the remaining food and putting out the fire. After everything was put away he made his way over to where his gauntlets lay and bent down to pick them up tucking them under his arm only to pause when he heard...silence. No talking...no giggling, just silence. He slowly rose up and turned around to see the remaining mares all smiling at him their saddlebags over their backs, their bright doe eyes smiling at him. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Applejack trotted over a small smile on her lips. "Ready to head on back Grevin?"

He nodded as he began to reach for his hood. "Yes, I just need to get put my hood up and get my armor back on-" A soft hoof on his hand made him pause. He looked up to see Fluttershy gently holding his hand a small frown on her face.

"Please don't...um...if you don't mind that is..."

He blinked quite surprised. "Well...I know you all don't mind my face...but what about the others? Won't I scare other ponies like Apple Bloom or Big Mac?"

The girls paused a moment before all beginning to laugh causing a small shade of red to form over his cheeks. Twilight stepped forward shaking her head a bit. "I'll answer that. Apple Bloom is probably one of the most accepting ponies in Ponyville. When Zecora, a pony who looks totally different from us and has a unique way of talking came to town, Apple Bloom was the first to try to really get to know her. She won't blink twice at how you look, and I think she'll be thrilled to see your face for the first time. Her friends are the same way so I wouldn't worry about that. As for Big Mac...he's so laid back I don't think he'll do more than blink a moment before getting back to work."

He said nothing but looked at Applejack who grinned and nodded in agreement. "He frowned but slowly nodded letting his hands drop. "Alright...We'll try it your way."

He focused his attention on his gauntlets only to hear Rarity clear her throat. He looked over at her only to see her shaking her head. "No armor either?"

Fluttershy lightly shook her head her mane covering her face for a brief moment. "Um...well...we'd like it if you would consider leaving your armor off...only if you want to that is." She looked down a moment before looking back into his eyes. "You see, we all know that working in the orchard is hard work and it can get so hot out...well we just didn't want you to come down with a case of heat exhaustion...besides you don't really need it at the moment do you?"

He paused for a very brief moment before slowly sliding the gauntlets back onto his arms and began to fasten them down. He kept his gaze averted knowing that the group would be frowning at his actions but it was very rare for him to not wear his gear. "I'm sorry but perhaps another time...I'll consider it though."

The girls all nodded and within a few minutes they were making their way back to the farmhouse of Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight trotted closer to Grevin as the barn and path leading to Ponyville came into view. "Grevin, I was hoping to ask you a question."

"What do you need Twilight?" He turned his gaze to look at her as she trotted beside him, his own stride slowing a bit to match hers.

"Well, after learning that your cloak has magic imbued in it, I was hoping that at some point you would be willing to come to the Library in Ponyville and answer a few questions that I have about it? Also I was hoping to learn more about magic in your world, and how you use it...aaaannnd...possibly-run-a-few-tests-on-you?" She quickly beamed as he slowed his step his mind processing what she had just said.

"Um...Twilight, I'm not quite sure I heard you correctly... did you say you want to run tests on me?"

She chuckled as her eyes avoided his a sheepish smile on her face. "Well...yes, but not its not like it sounds. You're the closest thing to a human we ponies have ever seen. The chance to learn from you, as long as you're okay with it, is to good to pass up. Would you be willing to give it some thought? I promise it won't be a terrible experience."

He quietly crossed his arms and brought his right hand up to his chin not saying anything as he walked on leading the group to the front gate of the farm. The other ponies were curious as to what he would say. If he agreed, this would mean that he would actually come into the town at some point which would allow him to enjoy everything that Ponyville has to offer. After a few moments of awkward silence several of them had reached the end of their patience. Rarity lightly tapped him on his side pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Well...dear are you going to answer her? Don't forget I'm curious about putting magic into clothing and knowing Twilight she'll be able to figure out how to do it in no time at all."

"Oh-Oh-Oh, if you come into town you'll have to come to Sugar Cube Corner and try out all our tasty treats! It'll be awesome!"

Applejack frowned seeing her friends pressure him and she glanced at Fluttershy who also was beginning to have a look of concern wash over her face. "Now hold on there girls. This is a big deal for him and we don't want to put to much on him. Let him mull it over and get back to you."

"Oh yes, that would be for the best. You can't rush things."

Meanwhile Grevin had begun to step back from the five ponies as they moved to face one another, watching them debate his potential choice with all manners of valid arguments and opinions. He couldn't help but feel a small smirk come to his lips as he watched them argue back and forth. They really cared about what he did...almost to a fault. The conversation was beginning to get heated when he decided to intervene before things got to far out of hand. He took a deep breath, brought his fist to his mouth and roughly cleared his throat causing the five ponies to take pause and turn to face him, all their faces slowly showing small shades of red, their embarrassment showing clear as day.

He smiled for a moment which helped them all to relax. "Girls...I believe I've come to a decision. For the moment I think it may be best for me to remain here out of sight and mind, but perhaps in the near future I will venture into town one night so I can avoid drawing to much attention to myself." He turned his gaze to Twilight his smile still lingering. "Is that a fair compromise?"

Twilight grinned. "Yes, absolutely. Feel free to let me know when you'd like to come by and I'll take care of all the arrangements. It shouldn't be to difficult to-"

Pinkie Pie popped out from behind Twilight standing on her back and head forcing it down while interrupting her mid sentence. "Awesome! We'll have another all night party then! We'll have all kinds of sweets, play games, tell ghost stories! It'll be a blast!"

He couldn't help but laugh at the pink ponies antics, and neither could Twilight who began to laugh and was joined by the others within moments. "Well that settles it...but for now," He glanced over his shoulder to the barn where Big Mac could be seen wandering into the wide doors preparing for the work ahead of him for the day. "I need to head over to the barn and join Big Mac for today's chores."

Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight all nodded and said their goodbyes heading back to their homes to catch up on their daily chores and even take a nap leaving Applejack standing next to Grevin who closed the gate behind his friends. She had a frown plastered on her face staring at him intently as he turned around locking eyes with him as soon as his back was against the white posts.

Seeing her intense stare worried him for a moment until she broke the gaze with a small smirk. "Do you really think I'm gonna let you go help Big Mac after you spent almost thirty six hours awake?

He relaxed somewhat and broke into a slow walk moving past her. "Yes. I'm still a guest here and I still need to earn my keep." He paused mid step when her hoof shot out across his stomach blocking his path. After he regained his balance he turned his head and looked at her only to find her face mere inches from his her eyes showing a hint of determination in them.

"Oh no you don't mister. I already know what that feels like from when I had to harvest the apples by myself when Big Mac was injured. A few hours of sleep ain't gonna hurt ya."

He began to step back from the orange mare, the closeness from her making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "Applejack, I understand what you're saying but I'm really not that tired. I'll be fine, and besides, it's hardly fair to expect him to work in the orchard by himself ." He attempted to side step only to have her step into his path while shaking her head.

"Nothin doin. He'll be fine. Don't forget he did this before you came along." She wasn't going to budge.

He frowned trying to side step again only to be blocked once more. "Applejack, please. I'm more than capable of handling a few hours of being awake."

She shook her head. "Nope, now am I gonna have to make you go up to that loft and get some rest?"

He paused and slowly shook his head. "I don't think you could."

She stepped closer narrowing her eyes. "You wanna try me?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll rest up for a couple of hours but then I'm back out there helping out...fair?"

She smirked and nodded holding out a hoof. "Only if you shake on it."

He reached out and took her hoof in a firm hold and gave it a shake. He couldn't help but let the thought of leaving his armor off enter into the back of his mind as he stepped around Applejack and made his way to the barn. It was something to consider...after all what would he need with it here in a place without violence?

Meanwhile, as the two friends went their separate ways to get some shut eye, a little red haired filly was watching them with wide eyes and a curious look. Her young mind was filled with all sorts of questions, the first and most prominent one being...is that what Grevin looks like without his hood?

**Authors Notes: Hi everyone. I want to say thanks again for reading my work. The initial reception to Grevin's appearance was better than I expected so thank you. As always please bare with any mistakes I make and I'll do my best to keep things as close to cannon as I can. As always I hope you enjoy reading my story and I hope to have another chapter out in good time. I do ask that you leave your thoughts in a review. Thanks very much. Have a good day.**


	11. Chapter 11 Meet and Greet

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to Lauren Faust, Her team, and Hasbro. As stated before, I can only claim ownership of my personal characters and an old computer. This is a non for profit story meant for enjoyment and fun. **

**Inner Chaos**

**Chapter 11 – Meet and Greet**

Applejack heard the familiar crowing of the farm rooster pulling her out of another restful nights rest, the rays of sunlight slightly warming the blanket that covered her, all of which bringing a small smile to her face. She allowed herself to enjoy a small moment of peace keeping her eyes closed as she listened to the farm begin to wake up for the day. She could hear Granny Smith begin to prepare breakfast down in the kitchen as well as the familiar creak of the front door opening and slamming shut. That would be Big Mac making his way out to the barn to get things ready for the day of work in the orchard and fields.

She opened her eyes and quickly hopped onto her hooves taking only a few moments to make her bed. Sure she was a bit rough and tumble most of the time but she still had manners and she remembered Granny Smith always getting after her about making a proper bed so it was that much more comfortable when you went bed that evening. She shook her loose mane away from her eyes and made her way over to her dresser where she took her hair brush and began to smooth out her mane putting the familiar ties in the long locks nearly completing her ensemble. She checked herself briefly in the dresser mirror and glanced up at her favorite hat hanging on the upper right hand corner of the mirror. She grabbed it and placed it on it's right location atop her head completing her preparation for the day.

She cantered up to her window and rested her hooves on the sill looking out towards the orchard waiting for the next part of her morning ritual. She rested her chin on her arm as she waited and within a few minutes another all to familiar sight greeted her vision. There coming out from the orchard, was Grevin his cloak open and flowing with every step he took, his armor shining slightly in the morning light as well as a few drops of water remaining on his head from his typical ritual of cleaning up after his exercises.

It had been a week and a half since they had confronted him in the orchard and while some things had changed, some had stayed the same. He was still going out to the edges of the orchard and training but now he would go early in the morning before everyone would wake up and come back just before breakfast with wet hair and the slightest odor of sweat on him. He would always go out with his armor and weapons but then put them away while working out in the fields. Rarity had even helped him out by making him a pair of gloves to cover his hands so they wouldn't blister from carrying the baskets.

He had even opened up to the point that he felt so comfortable around the entire Apple Family that he would keep his hood down and his face exposed. Initially he was worried about how Apple Bloom would take seeing his face, but much to his surprise, and only his she had accepted him without so much as a bat of an eye. In fact she had tried to convince him to walk her to school from time to time, most likely so she could show him off to her classmates and possibly intimidate some of the bullies there too. However, no matter how much she begged him he would always politely say no telling her that the other ponies would need a little more time getting used to the idea of him even being around. She would usually pout for a few moment until he would catch her off guard and tickle her sides a bit until she cried uncle, then all was forgotten...until next time.

Applejack felt her smile grow and her eyes soften as she thought about how good he was with her. Normally the bundle of energy known as her sister could easily wear out even the most seasoned of ponies, but Grevin took it all in stride. The only other pony she knew of besides herself that could do that besides her was her brother and Granny Smith. She watched him stride through the yard his eyes distant clearly in thought unaware that she was watching him from her second story window.

Part of her wondered what he was thinking about as he made his way into the barn but her common sense told her that if he wanted to talk to her about it, he would. After their little chat in the orchard, he had opened up a little more and wasn't as formal as he used to be, but he still seemed a little uptight. That probably would still be the case for a little while, but hopefully after tonight he would be able to loosen up a bit. Secretly she and the other mane six had gone and planned a big surprise party for the man similar to the welcome to Ponyville party Pinkie had thrown for Twilight when she first arrived.

They had gotten together and planned everything down to the last detail. Pinkie was the overall party planner in charge of food and games, Rarity was in charge of decorations with Fluttershy helping with that. Twilight provided the space needed by asking Mayor Mare for the use of the town hall, which she gladly gave, and Rainbow Dash was in charge of setting the weather for the evening. Once that everything was planned, they all went around town and explained to everypony Grevin's unique situation, similar to how they had gone around town to introduce Zecora. They made certain not to tell anything to personal about him and this time all the Ponyville citizens were quite ready to welcome the newcomer. All Applejack had to do was get him into town...and that was going to easier than making apple pie.

Her thoughts were brought back to reality when she heard the familiar sound of Grevin greeting Big Mac on his way up to the loft. It was getting close to her most recent slightly guilty pleasure. She had to admit that while seeing him without his hood or armor on had relieved some of the mysteriousness he had, she was still curious. The more she saw him, the more curious she would become, it was beginning to bother her quite a bit. Then one night while she was looking up a the stars from her window, a light from the barn caught her attention. There on the second level were two windows which were left open to let the barn remain cool despite the hot summer air. She had focused her attention on those windows and discovered that the light was coming from a few candles on the simple table in the loft...giving her a clear view of the room and Grevin.

She hadn't seen anything like bare skin but she couldn't help but enjoy watching him go about removing his armor and stretch out any sore muscles he may have. Yes it wasn't the most decent thing to do, but it wasn't as though she was watching him in the bath, just doing a little observation that didn't hurt anypony. Besides...she was curious. She shook her head away from her thoughts once again and she focused her attention to the windows smiling as she once again caught a glimpse of Grevin walking into the loft and beginning to remove his gauntlets, shin guards, chest plate, then finally his swords and cloak setting them all on the floor in a nice organized pile. She leaned forward a bit as he began to stretch his arms over his head then bending down touching his toes for a moment pulling his back muscles tight then relaxing once more a satisfied smile forming over his features. Applejack couldn't help but grin at that sight only to be jarred back to reality once more, this time by Granny Smith calling up to her from the kitchen.

"Applejack! Quit your lollygag-in and come get some grub. There's work tah do!"

Applejack tried to force the blush from her face as she pulled back from the window and made her way to the door. "Comin Granny Smith." She glanced back over her shoulder a bit worried that Grevin had heard that conversation but thankfully he was still going about his daily routine. Her green eyes brightened as she focused her mind on the days work, and the fun they would have later that evening at the party.

She settled herself down at the kitchen table and began to dig into the bowl of oatmeal set before her by Granny Smith just as Grevin opened the front door and walked into the room. "Good morning, I hope you all had a restful sleep, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day today...perfect for working out in the orchard and fields." He sat down in an open seat and began to dig into another bowl of oatmeal placed in front of him before he could say another word.

Applejack pushed her now empty bowl to the center of the table and took a quick drink of apple juice before looking over at Grevin and lightly clearing her throat. "So Grevin, what are you going to be doing today?"

He swallowed his current bite of food an gave a small smile. "Well, as far as I know we'll be harvesting more from the orchard, and if Big Mac needs a hand with the other crops, I'll do my best to help there as well."

She nodded resting her front hooves in front of her on the table. "Sounds like a mighty busy day...but..." She paused mid sentence looking away a small frown forming on her face. "Nah, never mind."

He quietly finished his oatmeal before sitting back to get a better look at her. "What? What is it?"

She looked over at him and kept her eyes downcast ever so slightly making her appear to be timid about something, a nice little trick she picked up from Fluttershy. "Well, I was going to be moving several barrels of special cider from our cellar and delivering them to Ponyville Town Hall but they are pretty heavy and I could used a hand carrying them all..."

He leaned forward in his chair lacing his fingers together in his lap a slight frown on his face. "A.J. I would have no problem helping you move them, but if it means going into town...well I'm not certain that the town folk could handle seeing me. The last thing I want to do is give some little foal nightmares for the next week and a half."

She smiled her eyes twinkling now. "Well shoot, that's no problem. By the time we finish all our chores it'll be dark out, and if you wear your cloak then you'll blend right in no problem. Besides, you're so good at sneakin around I bet no pony will even notice you. They won't need that cider till tomorrow so it'll work out fine." She watched his face intently looking for any sign of his answer.

He closed his eyes giving it some thought leaving the kitchen in silence for several moments before giving a simple curt nod. "Alright...but only if we leave after sunset...and we hurry. I don't want to take to much risk."

She grinned "That's more than fair. Thank you kindly."

He nodded as he rose to his feet and made his way to the door. "You're welcome. I need to get out there and help your brother before he thinks I'm slacking off. I'll see you this evening." With that he was gone and walking out to the orchard for the day.

Applejack smirked as she relaxed back into her seat. He had bought it so now it was just a matter of time till he got to meet everypony. Granny Smith eased her way down into her own seat and lightly poked Applejack's shoulder with a smirk of her own on her lips. "Got him hook line and sinker huh?"

Applejack could only grin and nod at her ever knowing and wise grand parent. "Yup. I think it's bout time he got to meet everypony."

Granny nodded as she sipped on some tea. "So...how long till you tell him?"

Applejack paused a small lump forming in her throat. "Uh...tell him what Granny?"

She simply smiled and took another sip of tea her eyebrows raising a few times, a hint of humor shining in her eyes. "Hmm?"

Applejack blushed and looked away from her elder and began to move away towards the door her eyes darting quickly back and forth looking for some sort of way out of the conversation. "Ah don't rightly know what you're hinting at there Granny, but I need to head out and get to the apple stand and earn us some bits." With that she galloped out the door without another word.

Granny Smith chuckled as she shook her head as she watched the door the door slam shut behind her grandchild. "Hmph...filly's these days."

-Several Hours Later-

Applejack stood outside the barn next to a large cart waiting for Grevin who had just returned from his work in the fields and was getting his cloak on. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited but after a few moments he joined her and took a single glance at the cart next to her. "So we need to load this thing up right?"

She nodded. "Yes-sir. Follow me and I'll show you the Apple Family Cider Cellar."

With that she led him around the back of the barn and to a set of aged cellar doors set into the ground. She opened them up revealing a set of stairs going deep into the earth. "Here we are. We've been storing all kinds of our cider here for decades." She flipped a small switch with her hoof turning on a chain of small lights. "Come on, follow me." Without waiting for him to say anything she made her way down into the cool hold leading him through several twists and turns until they came to a more open area where the walls were lined with barrel upon barrel of cider.

Applejack took a few moments to look through the rows of barrels until she found the ones she wanted. "Here we go. We need to take three of these," She motioned the three older looking barrels in the corner, "And four of those." She pointed behind Grevin at a row of newer looking barrels.

He took a moment to look around the store room taking care not to hit his head, curious as to why they had to take those specific barrels and not just ones closest to the doors. "Any reason why we just don't grab the ones closest to the doors and go?"

"Yep, we want to make sure we get cider that has been properly aged...otherwise it's just apple juice."

That was enough to satisfy his curiosity and with a shrug he picked up the nearest barrel wrapping his arms around it in a firm grip. "Fair enough. We should have this loaded no problem."

After several minutes and a few drops of spent sweat the cart was loaded and the two were making their ways into Ponyville with Applejack leading the way and Grevin walking just behind the cart. He saw the outline of the town grow closer with every step he took and with every second of time that passed his concern grew. If he were seen, if any of the locals noticed him it could be disastrous...thankfully it was plenty dark and his cloak would help keep him concealed in shadows if he were quick enough.

Applejack on the other hand, could barely contain her smile. She knew it wasn't very kind to trick Grevin like this but she and everypony else knew that he wouldn't come to the town if he didn't have to. He was going to need a little push from her and her friends in order to get him out of his shell, even if it were just a little bit. As they made their way into the outer edge of town she noticed that some house lights were left on, just like Twilight had planned, to give the impression that the townsfolk were going through their every day routine getting ready to turn in for the night.

She glanced over her shoulder and could see him beginning to step into the shadows of the various houses with careful controlled steps, making no sound as he moved while still keeping pace. Something she realized is that, that couldn't easily be done...he wasn't kidding about being trained for such things. She also couldn't believe how well he blended into the shadows as they walked. If she didn't know to look for him, she would have never seen him. Refocusing her attention she saw that they were passing the Library which meant they were getting close. "Almost there partner."

He nodded as he kept close to the cart. "Good...Lets hurry up. The longer I'm here the bigger the risk of giving some poor pony a heart attack."

She rolled her eyes as she continued to lead the way. "Sugar-cube, the only way you'd give somepony a heart attack is if you gave them way to many fried foods."

He tilted his head in confusion glancing over at her. "...What?"

She chuckled "Never mind." She led him further into the village and soon enough the town hall came into view. Pulling the cart up the front she knew it was now or never. "Alright, we're here. Grab a barrel and lets get them inside."

Grevin frowned seeing how she pulled the cart further into the dim light of the moon than he would of liked but he pulled his hood down over his face as best he could and proceeded to join her lifting a barrel in his arms. He followed her into the pitch dark town hall with careful steps making certain not to trip. "Awfully dark in here isn't it? How can you see where you're going?"

He heard her call back to him from deeper within the dark chamber. "Oh I've been here lots of times. Almost got the place memorized even. Come on, we're almost there."

He continued his careful steps trying to follow her voice while his mind began to wander a bit. The town was unusually quiet for this time of night...on Bastion there would still be some people wandering around mostly from taverns, but here it would most likely be ponies out enjoying the evening air...truth be told he hadn't seen a single pony besides Applejack all the way into town. He honestly expected to see at least Twilight at the town library but no...nothing, it was desolate.

He shook his head reminding himself to focus on his walking...he couldn't see a thing so he had to be careful of his foot placement lest he trip and fall. He had no idea how Applejack was doing it. She would have to memorize the entire floor plan to avoid tripping in this dark, he was having a hard time with it. "Are we almost there Applejack?"

He heard her chuckle "Yeah, we're here."

He frowned hearing her sudden change in tone. It sounded mirthful...like she knew something. Then it hit him. It was dark...too dark...far to dark for regular night hours with moonlight coming in from the hall windows...it was almost like there was a spell cast on the building itself... "Oh...Son of a b-"

"SURPRISE!" His eyes were blinded by bright lights being switched on and he couldn't help but jump at the loud cheering that surrounded him.

As his eyes adjusted he found himself surrounded by what appeared to be countless ponies, all of who were smiling with bright shimmering eyes. He saw Applejack standing several feet ahead of him resting her hooves on the barrel she had been pushing. Twilight was next to her, a small glow fading from her horn...so she was the one who cast the shadow spell. Next to her stood Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity all of who were grinning ear to ear and finally the pink party pony known as Pinkie Pie was next to the wall her hoof still on the freshly flicked light switch.

He felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. In a corner he could see Nurse Redheart who had patched him up when he had first arrived in Ponyville, and there was even Big Macintosh just a few feet to his right. But there were so many others. He knew that the ponies he knew were a fairly accepting lot, but these new ones, they could be the exception. He had to get away before more damage was done...now. Very slowly he set the barrel down and as he rose back up he shifted his weight to his back leg sliding it back ever so slightly hoping they wouldn't notice...they did.

Pinkie Pie was behind him in a flash gently pushing him into the room further her manic grin still plastered on her face. "Where are you going silly? This is your party!"

He tried to hold his footing but somehow the pink party machine was able to move him forward with little effort. "I don't think this is a good idea..."

Twilight stepped forward and shook her head her mane shifting slightly down her neck. "Nonsense...just relax. We've got everything taken care of Grevin."

He frowned as his fear grew. "One look at my face and they'll run...I'm surprised they aren't running right now!" He spoke in a harsh whisper his eyes still darting around, his mind still working out possible ways of escape.

Applejack shook her head as she walked up to him and placed a hoof on his hand. He felt the familiar tingle of her hoof taking a hold of his palm trying to calm him. "Relax Sugar-cube, we've spoken to everypony and told them about how you helped mah sister, her friends, and even how you saved Fluttershy's life."

Fluttershy had a soft smile on her face as she fluttered her wings to bring herself to his eye level. "Oh yes, and after the misunderstandings with Zecora the pony folk have really been better about meeting anypony new...so...um...please give them a chance."

This made him pause and take a moment to look at his surroundings. He pulled his foot back under him and stood up straight taking a moment to look at all the bright smiling faces waiting patiently for him to pull his hood down and let them get to know him. It was a risk...but they did come out to meet him...so...maybe...just maybe.

He let out a small sigh looking down somewhat in defeat. He knew he would have to address the crowd at some point so he might as well do so now. "I...well..." He paused before clearing his throat rather loudly gaining the attention of everyone in the hall.

He waited for the various rumbles of conversation to stop before he took a steadying breath and began to speak in a calm, even voice that belied his nervousness and filled the room. "Good evening...I'd like to take a moment to introduce myself. My name is Grevin...Grevin Hades. I wanted to thank you for coming out to welcome me to your lovely town. I know it can be difficult to meet someone – erm...somepony new especially when they look and sound different. I've been in the area for a few weeks but I've made it a point to try and stay out of the way because I don't wish to cause any alarm due to my appearance. At the encouragement of my newest friends I am going to take my hood off...so if I happen to make anyone uncomfortable please speak up and it'll be put on without another word. I consider myself a guest in your land and the last thing I wish to do is upset anyone."

He glanced around once more surprised to see that instead of worried looks he saw several ponies take small steps forward their eager faces shining with anticipation. He took another steadying breath before raising his hands to his hood and gently gripped the fabric pulling it back slowly. He kept his eyes closed and after a second he felt the cool air of the room wash against his face. He paused when he heard a small intake of breath but ignored it. Slowly he opened his eyes once more and much to his surprise there was no sound at all. Once his vision had adjusted to the light he could see that instead of looks of worry, fear or even hate there were simply smiles to greet him. It truly threw him off balance, where was the hatred, the anger, the fear? He looked down to Twilight his face showing his doubt. "Have they gone blind?"

She just laughed and shook her head once more before smiling brightly at him. "Of course not, they already know that just because someone looks different that doesn't mean that they are evil or full of ill will. While not everypony in Ponyville learned that lesson, but many of us did."

He nodded finally understanding what she was saying, what the whole group had been saying. This place was vastly different from Bastion. He had to make certain to do his best to make a good first impression. "I understand and when I meet those ponies I'll do my best to make a good impression on them and show them there is nothing to fear."

A tan colored mare with a gray mane stepped forward and cleared her throat drawing the attention of the two as well as the rest of the room. She adjusted the glasses on her face and gave Grevin a polite smile before addressing the room. "Now that we have that all taken care of, as Mayor of Ponyville I want to welcome our new resident Mr. Hades-"

Pinkie Pie suddenly slammed into the mayor from the side knocking her off balance and into the crowd with a small yelp. She grinned and shouted as she rose up on her hind legs. "Alright everypony! Lets get this party started! We have one of our great local musicians here to perform for us," She pointed to a table set up across the room with large speakers and a turntable on it. Behind it stood a white unicorn pony whose mane was cut rather punkish with two shades of blue, wore a set of shaded goggles and had a set of eighth notes for her cutie mark. "I present to you Vinyl Scratch, or as you probably know her, DJ PON-3!"

The pony waved as the crowd cheered and then the lights dimmed a bit followed by a loud bass thudding through the room nearly knocking some ponies onto the ground. Then what came next can only be described as a wave of music flowing through the room with vibrant lights flashing all over the place.

Grevin had never seen anything like this and to say the least he was floored. The initial wave of bass that had sounded at first seemed to rattle his very teeth. He wasn't given much time to take it all in before a line of different ponies all came up to greet him effectively surrounding him and cutting him off from Twilight, Applejack and the others.

One was a dark pink earth pony with a white and pink mane as well as three flowers as her cutie mark. She gave a polite smile as she looked up at him with bright green eyes . "Hello Mr. Hades, my name is Cheerilee. I'm the teacher down at the school house and I wanted to meet the one that little Apple Bloom can't stop talking about."

He felt his cheeks redden slightly at the attention. "Well, I do hope that I'm not causing her to become distracted from her school work."

Cheerilee laughed and shook her head. "Not at all. That little filly and her two friends are just full of all sorts of energy. I really wanted to say thank you for saving them that day you first arrived. You see...when I first began to teach there was an accident with a young colt at one of our lakes...he...well, he passed away. Seeing a student buried was one of the hardest things I've had to do as a teacher...and thanks to you I didn't have to see three more follow that route...so thank you so much for what you did." She stepped forward and placed an arm around his middle giving a slight hug before stepping back.

Grevin blinked caught off guard momentarily before smiling softly and nodding. "If I can do anything to prevent the loss of precious life I will do what I can. It was nice to meet you Miss. Cheerilee...and please just call me Grevin."

She nodded as she moved away and was soon replaced by another pony, a unicorn. This one had a light mint green coat with a similarly light green and white mane. Her cutie mark was a stringed lyre and she had soft golden eyes. For several moments she stood there staring at him her eyes darting over his form glancing at his hands, feet, head, hands, arms, face, hands, again and again and again. It made him very uncomfortable. "Um..."

Before anything else could be said another pony came forward and pulled the other one back saying some sort of apology and something about an obsession with hands. Shrugging that small encounter off Grevin turned with a small smile to the next pony waiting to meet him.

Applejack stood next to Twilight across the room from where Grevin was being mobbed, both holding mugs of cider and both smirking at how he was squirming under the attention he was being given. They looked at one another before laughing and lightly tapping their mugs together and taking a drink. Twilight quickly pulled her mug away from her lips as a few quick coughs escaped her lips, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment. "Wow Applejack, this cider has bit of bite to it don't you think?"

The orange mare smirked and gave a curt nod before taking another drink. "Sure as shoot does Twilight. It's some of the apple family special reserve that's been aged a bit longer than regular cider so it has some alcohol in it. Be careful though Twi, this stuff will sneak up on you once you get used to it."

Twilight smiled and took another drink. "It does grow on you...I'll be careful Applejack I may be a bit bookish, but I know how to handle my drinks." She took a moment to see what all her other friends were doing noting that Pinkie was tending to the snacks, Rainbow was showing off her dance moves, Rarity was dancing with Spike while Fluttershy seemed content to keep to herself in the back smiling as she watched the different ponies dance and have fun.

She glanced back to Applejack who was watching Grevin with a soft smile. "So how are things at Sweet Apple Acres now AJ? Is he opening up more?"

Applejack turned and refilled her drink while shaking her head. "Well, yes and no. He's still going out to train but doing it in the mornings now. He isn't wearing that armor anymore though...and he lets us see his face too...So things are better than before...say...Twilight?"

She took another swig from her mug before looking back at her blonde maned friend. "Yes?"

Applejack looked down for a moment then took a large gulp of her drink and set the mug down. "Have you...uh...by chance...learned anything more about Grevin's people in your books? Are there any books about them in our history?"

Twilight blinked then slowly shook her head before taking another drink. "Nothing yet. All we know is what we find in myths, and it's impossible to tell fact from fiction in those. I'm hoping to have him come to the library though so I can learn more about him. I have all sorts of questions to ask him, notes to take, measurements, like his height and weight and the like."

Applejack refilled her drink once more then grabbed Twilight's and refilled it. "Well, I'm awfully curious to be honest. There isn't anypony out there quite like him." She giggled a bit looking over at Grevin her cheeks a little red. "Whew...this stuff is stronger than I remember..."

An hour later a majority of the town had gone on their way leaving a handful of ponies including the mane six to dance and party for the rest of the evening. Grevin had finally been pulled away from the crowd of ponies by Pinkie Pie after about a hour of questions so that she could get him to try some of the sweet treats she had prepared. He now was making his way around the room hoping to sip some cider and relax a bit. The rest of the mane six had enjoyed some of the Apple Family special cider and needless to say some of them were feeling a bit more than relaxed.

Applejack and Twilight both sat at a table, mug in had laughing at various stories they were telling one another both of whom had a few empty mugs next to them on the table. Their manes were slightly mussed and their cheeks were red, their inebriation was beginning to show despite how well they held themselves.

Fluttershy, while hiding it much more easily had, had a few drinks herself and had joined Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh out on the dance floor while Spike and Rarity had headed out for the evening due to Rarity heading to Canterlot in the morning for a fashion show and Spike was going to join her and help her by running various errands and the like which he enjoyed doing for the mare that held his heart. He had grown up somewhat from the little baby dragon he once was and now he was eye level with most ponies. He even had moved into the basement of the library, with Twilight's permission, when he decided he'd like a space of his own.

Applejack smirked as she took another sip from her cider as she let her eyes watch Grevin move through the room making his way away from the crowd on the dance floor, her eyes moving down from his face to his chest, and then his abdomen and back up to his eyes once more as he finally settled back against a wall near the back of the room. She nudged Twilight and darted her eyes to him making the other mare look in that direction. "Hey Twi, look at the wall-flower over there. Looks like he might be trying to go back into his shell a bit."

Twilight lazily looked over at Grevin taking some time to let her vision cast up and down his form before nodding. "He...he needs to loosen up."

Applejack chuckled as she took another sip. "Question is, how is that going to happen?"

It was then that the lights dimmed more than they had before and a mirrored ball lit the room casting it's lights in a beautiful pattern spinning around the room as a popular soulful slow song began to play over the speakers. DJ PON-3 could be heard speaking over the music, "Alright fillies and colts, it's time we slow things down a bit. So grab your special somepony, or somepony you care about and get out there on the floor."

Twilight's eyes brightened her smile as an idea hit her. She quickly hopped down off her chair as Applejack watched with a curious look in her eyes. "I think I just found a solution to that...excuse me."

Applejack's eyes widened and her ears drooped a bit as she watched her friend trot away from the table and make her way towards him. "Well ah'll be..."

Grevin had just taken a drink of the cider he had helped deliver here only to have it cause him to break out in a small coughing fit. This stuff had a kick to it...kind of fitting for the family that made it. His attention was brought back to the dance floor when he heard the DJ announce a slower song, and normally he would of slid into a somewhat depressing line of thought about how he was the only one of his kind in this world, but something else caught his attention.

Heading his way, with a bit of a sway in her step and a look that could only be described to him as nervous eyes and a small smile was Twilight. He quickly composed himself and gave a polite smile to her as she stepped up to him her eyes shimmering in the dim light. "Hello Twilight, can I help you with something?"

She grinned and nodded "Yes, yes there is. I had a small question for you. I've noticed that you're always polite and try to be a gentleman almost all the time...am I right?"

He nodded "Aye, I try to be polite...though I know I've failed at that from time to t-"

She closed her eyes and raised her hoof effectively silencing him waiting a moment before opening her eyes once more to look at him. "Well, you haven't asked anypony to dance yet...so...wouldn't it be gentlemanly to do so?"

He paused blinking in surprise before collecting himself and clearing his throat. She was trying to keep him from retreating back into his shell...and she was right to try to keep that from happening. He took a final drink from his mug and set it on the table before holding out his hand to her. "Very well...I get the hint Twilight, would you care to dance?"

She grinned and nodded turning to walk with him out to the dance floor her tail swishing back and forth slightly with each step. Once there she took a moment to look at him and then down at her feet before a nervous smile came across her lips. "Um...well, I seem to have forgotten something," She motioned to another couple next to them and how they were dancing in front of one another with their necks meeting on the side so they were dancing in a small embrace. "You're taller than I am...so that won't work."

He smiled a bit and shook his head. "I think I have a solution to that. Can you reach up and put your hooves on my shoulders?"

She nodded and reached up and moments later she found his hands sliding around her in a steadying yet comfortable grip and her eyes were mere inches from his own. She didn't have long to think about it before he began to move with her to the soft subtle beat of the song. She glanced over his face seeing a small smile on his lips and a hint of enjoyment in his eyes and that with the light headed feeling the cider gave her caused her cheeks to redden.

"Well miss Sparkle? Will this work?" He hadn't missed the hint of red forming on her cheeks, and it was clear by the faint traces on her breath that she had been enjoying some cider. He hoped that she wasn't feeling to inebriated, or that she was doing this on some kind of drunken whim...Truth be told he hadn't danced with anyone for a very long time and it was a nice change of pace for him.

Twilight for her part had turned her gaze back to his face and gave him a shy little smile. "Yes, this takes a little getting used to but...this is quite enjoyable."

He accepted that and focused more of his attention on helping them keep their balance while moving to the music. "So...Twilight, do you go dancing often?"

She shook her head her mane shifting a bit in front of her eyes. "Well, I like dancing but I'm not very good at it...the last time I danced was at my brother wedding."

This caught his attention. "I didn't know you had a brother, is he as well educated as yourself?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, and while I did learn some things from him he is more of a soldier than scholar. He's the captain of the guard in Canterlot."

"Captain of the guard? If he is that he must be a very competent and talented warrior, not to mention a good leader. You must be very proud of him."

She smiled and nodded. "I am. He is great at what he does and he is all that and more, he was my best friend growing up." She leaned in a little closer and rested her chin on his shoulder while closing her eyes another wave of light headedness from the cider washing over her. "Heh...sorry, the cider seems to be getting to me."

He nodded with a small chuckle. "It's no problem, do you wish to sit down?"

He felt her tilt her head in a bit, snuggling against him slightly as she took a deep breath and let out a small sigh. "No, I'll be fine." What he failed to see was the content smile on her face as she swayed to the music.

Applejack, despite a small envious feeling in the back of her mind, couldn't help but laugh as Twilight hung onto Grevin though the final songs of the evening. It was clear her friend was drunk and while she did keep him from hiding himself away, she herself was going to fall off her hooves after a while. She waited for the end of the last song before trotting over to the pair and tapping Grevin on his shoulder. "Hey you two, I think it may be time to call it a night. It looks like a little tap on your shoulder could knock you over Twi."

Twilight grumbled as she lowered herself from his shoulders only to take a few missteps once on her hooves almost bumping into her farm pony friend. "I...I'm fine...honest"

Applejack shook her head and looked to Grevin. "Sugar-cube, I need to help take back the extra barrels of cider. Big Mac can help me with that, so can you take Twilight back to the library? I just don't think it'd be right to let her go home without an escort."

Twilight swayed a bit as she shook her head. "No, no, no, no...I don't want to trouble you..."

He shook his head a look of concern in his eyes. "Twilight, it's no trouble. Please, let me help my friend get home safely."

She looked up at him staring a few moments into his red eyes causing a blush to form on her cheeks once more before she gave a hesitant nod. "Alright..." She made her way to the door as Grevin turned to Applejack.

"A.J. Are you certain you don't need my help with this?" He hated leaving others to do work he could help with. Even if the party was in his honor he didn't like leaving others to clean up the mess without help.

She smirked and shook her head. "Shoot no, Big Mac can help, and if worse comes to worse Pinkie, Fluttershy and R.D. Can always lend a hoof. And don't go worryin about me getting all tipsy either. I can handle this stuff just fine compared to most pony folk. I'll see you back at the farm."

He nodded once before turning and heading out the door to join Twilight out on the street. They made their way through the dark village to her home making sure to take it nice and slow so she didn't fall over during their walk. She swayed every now and then but as she the library came into view her step faltered, her front hooves slipped and she found herself falling forward toward the cold hard road below. However, instead of hitting the hard cobbled road, she felt a gentle yet firm grip catch her and then lift her from the ground and into a warm embrace. "Alright Twilight, I've got you."

She blushed at the warm feeling he gave off as he held her in his arms and nodded feeling fairly sheepish. "S...sorry. The door to the library should be unlocked." She couldn't help but stare into his eyes once more as she realized just how kind he was being to her. While she had lots of friends, she never would of met a stallion who was as nice as he was. He should get some sort of reward for his kindness.

He nodded and after a few moments they were making their way through the darkened library surrounded by hundreds of books. She pointed him up the stairs towards her room and within a few moments he was gently setting her down on the cool comforter of her bed. "There you go." He began to stand back up only to find her wrapping a hoof back around his neck and pulling him down towards the medium sized bed knocking him off balance.

He threw his hands down to catch his fall landing one on either side of Twilight's head stopping himself before just before their foreheads would have connected. Once he had his barrings he looked down at her a small frown on his lips. "Twilight you-" A single hoof being placed over his lips made him pause.

He looked down and his eyes widened to see that Twilight was looking back up at him with a soft smile and half lidded, seductive eyes. He felt his cheeks heat up and a small twinge of worry form in the back of his mind. She pulled her hoof back and laid down a little bit more, snuggling back into the comforter. "Sorry...I just wanted to thank you for helping me."

He nodded as he tried to pull back once more without making it too obvious. "It's nothing, no trouble at all." Ever since the incident with the woman he had fallen for back in Bastion, he would always find himself feeling nervous around most members of the opposite sex, and right now he was feeling quite nervous.

She smiled and leaned her head up lightly brushing her cheek to his in a small nuzzle and turned her head in to brush her lips just ever so lightly over his neck letting her warm breath wash over his skin. "I know but still, I wanted thank you. You...could stay a while...with me..." She smiled softly up at him her eyes still sultry and seductive.

This set off red flags in his mind. She was clearly drunk, vulnerable, and this was not a position he wanted to be in and he highly doubted she would want to be in the position if she were sober. He balanced himself with one hand and placed the other on her shoulder gently pushing her back making her let go of him. "You're quite welcome Twilight, but I think it's best that you probably get some sleep now. It's been a long night after all and I'm sure you're tired."

She closed her eyes and nodded turning her head away. "You're right...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" It was her turn to be cut off by a finger pressing against the edges of her lips. Her eyes shot open to look up seeing a soft and understanding smile on his face.

"Twilight, it's perfectly fine. I am not going to hold anything against you and I'm going to just forget the whole thing happened."

She nodded just looking up at him looking up at him with wide eyes. He was being too kind again. "Alright...thank you."

He got up on his feet and made his way to the door turning to look over his shoulder making sure she was alright before he left. "It's no problem. Have a good night, alright?"

She closed her eyes once more in defeat and settled back into her sheets letting the alcohol in her system wash over her and ease her into a deep sleep. "Good night."

He made his way downstairs quickly and out the front door in just a few seconds. He knew that it was simply the cider that got to her but in the back of his mind he knew that he would likely never see a female human ever again, and while in Bastion it was alright for a Dwarf to enjoy the company of a another race such as a Human, Elf or vice verse, here he had no idea how such things were viewed in Equestria. Even if they acted the same as girls from any other land, romance seemed like something that wouldn't be possible here.

He didn't wish to make any of his friends be made into outcasts so the best thing he felt he could do was try to push any feelings he had of that nature away and try to dissuade any others from having those sorts of feelings for him. He sighed a bit as the realization hit him. He may have friends, but he would most likely not have love, and while he had that kind of situation in Bastion, here it was much more difficult to accept. However, perhaps it was better that way. After all the last time he allowed someone to take a hold of his heart, they ended up hurting him deeply. While that may never happen again he didn't know if he could stand to risk it once more.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the farm came into view. The cart carrying the cider was already back near the barn and empty meaning that the others had already gone to bed leaving him to take in the sounds of the night. He found peace in the sounds of the breeze rustling through the tree's of the orchard and the crickets chirping as he made his way up the stairs to the loft. Once there he went through his daily ritual of preparing to sleep, but this night as he closed his eyes he had no idea that his dreams would be returning to the dark place that they had been taking him before.

**Authors Note: Hi guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but as you can see it's a bit longer than my usual set. I also hope I'm able to keep it interesting and fun to read. I really am working to a more exciting plot I swear it, and it is coming...soon. As I've said before I ****appreciate all reviews and comments so keep them coming. I'll do my best to keep things consistent in the story so if you notice something off feel free to let me know. Thanks again for reading and have yourselves a good day. - Brohoof - /)*(\**


	12. Chapter 12 The Next Day

**All characters with the exception of my own belong to Lauren Faust, Her team, and Hasbro. As stated before, I can only claim ownership of my personal characters and an old computer. This is a non for profit story meant for enjoyment and fun. **

**Inner Chaos**

**Chapter 12 – The Next Day**

**Warning:** There are bits of Grim dark in the following chapter. If you don't like them then please skip over them.

-The management

Throbbing pain is what greeted Twilight this morning as she began to wake from her deep sleep. Her head pounded as though Pinkie Pie were dancing in and out of her thoughts making certain to hit each step with resounding strength and accuracy, knocking everything she touched fly through a wall. It made her feel as though her horn were going to pop off of her skull at any moment and embed itself into the ceiling..

"Spiiiiike...Spike? Where are you? Ugh..."

She tried to call out to her assistant, her voice sounding weak and tired, to get her some water but then she remembered that he was helping Rarity in Canterlot. She was on her own for the time being. She tried to open her eyes only to feel more pain wash over her as soon as she saw the light filtering through the window forcing her to shut them quickly with a groan. She tried once more keeping her eyes squinted and after a moment the pain seemed to fade a bit and she began to force herself to shakily stand on her hooves. It took her several seconds to find her balance and push down an urge to be sick before she could slowly make her way down stairs.

Once in the main room she managed to concentrate enough through the headache to first levitate a glass of water from the kitchen and drink it down in a few greedy gulps and then float over a small red book from a nearby table. "Its a good thing I planned ahead and had this spell book left out." Upon closer inspection the book was entitled 'A Guide to parties – A compilation of what to expect and spells on how to handle the aftermath.'

After reading a few pages she quickly found the spell she needed and closed her eyes once more as her horn began to glow. Moments later she felt a wave of comfort wash through her purging the headache from her skull, the nausea from her stomach and even the blurriness from her vision. She reopened her eyes and took a deep refreshing breath of relief. "Ah...much better."

She returned the book from whence it came and trotted back up stairs to prepare herself for another day. Making her way back into her room she levitated her mane brush and took her usual place in front of her dresser. As she straightened out her mane she allowed her thoughts to go back to the party the night before trying to remember every detail. She smiled thinking about how they had been so elaborate in their plans and the look on Grevin's face when they turned on the lights and shouted surprise...well, they couldn't see his face, but his body language spoke well enough. He had no idea it was coming, and thankfully they were able to convince him to trust everyone enough to get him to relax his guard.

She set her brush down and made her way back over to the bed laying down on her stomach while levitating a scroll, quill and a small vial of ink from the desk across the room. She felt she should document her experience from the party and perhaps avoid a hangover in the future. As she sat there writing a faint smell wafted to her nostrils that caught her attention. She paused writing her thoughts down and took another sniff, this time catching more of the smell. She looked around for a moment confusing showing in her eyes until she leaned her head down to the edge of the bed and took another small sniff.

The smell was subtle and if she had to describe it, it was earthy with a subtle hint of sweat and apple smell to it. Why this smell would be here and yet be so familiar confused her. She buried her nose into the cloth once more and took a deep breath when it suddenly hit her, the party...more specifically what happened after the party.

She blushed as the memories rushed back to her. She had gotten him to dance and after talking on the dance floor she couldn't help but think it was nice how he held onto her while they talked. She smiled as she remembered how he caught her when she fell and even helped her up to her bed room. Her eyes widened as the final memories hit her. He helped her to bed...she let her inhibitions loose a bit and tried to pull him down with her and even...nuzzled him...tried to seduce him. Her stomach filled with dread as she recalled how he had politely declined and let himself out of her home...had she upset him?

She frowned and scowled as she mentally berated herself. How could she do that? She wasn't that kind of pony! He must think she is some kind of tramp who would welcome anyone into her bedroom. She groaned in frustration closing her eyes as she rested her head on her forehooves. "What was I thinking?"

She paused on that note and thought back once more to what had transpired. He had been so strong yet gentle when he had caught her as she fell...and he felt so warm when he held her as he carried her up those stairs. On top of that he was so very kind and polite, a true gentleman despite his guarded nature. She blushed once more as she recalled how handsome he looked as he towered over her. She lifted a hoof to her cheek remembering how it felt when she nuzzled him...his skin against her coat...the feel of his skin touching her lips as she brushed them over his neck. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

She quickly shook her head pushing those thoughts away her ears drooping somewhat. "No...I need to be level headed and logical. I was under the influence of the cider and I lost my head...I should go apologize to him...but...he did say that he would just forget the whole thing happened." She looked down a moment and sighed as a simple but strong thought popped forward to the front of her thoughts. "But...do _I_ want to forget the whole thing happened...do I want him to forget it too?"

She allowed her gaze to move to the window letting the sight of the leaves just outside her home being ever so slightly caressed by the wind outside help her refocus her thoughts. She did have a thing for strong stallions...especially one's that were in the military, which wasn't all the surprising to her considering she had spent so much time around the guards in Canterlot when she was younger. They were always polite, and kind to her...and Grevin was very similar in those respects. He tended to be polite and kind hearted, he was strong, and he had an air about him that drew ponies to like him. So why shouldn't she like him as something other than a friend? She paused a moment and frowned as another idea hit her. What if it was against the law for her to like him in that manner?

She quickly levitated the scroll, ink and quill once more as a small smirk of determination washed over her face. She knew that when she had a problem like this she could always turn to her mentor Princess Celestia. She would know exactly what to do in this kind of situation. "Dear Princess Celestia," She began, "As you know we had planned a welcoming party for our newest friend Mr. Hades for this week and I have to admit that it was a great event that went off without a hitch. A majority of the town came out to greet him and the party lasted for many hours. Grevin was nervous to be around all of us at first but after a few moments he began to relax and enjoy himself. Later towards the end of the evening he was beginning to return to his habit of hiding in the shadows but I, with some liquid courage, convinced him to dance for a few songs. I soon discovered though that as we danced, I found myself feeling something beyond the usual warmth of friendship around him."

Her writing paused and she lightly tapped the quill against her cheek as she tried to choose her next words carefully. "At the end of the party, he volunteered to help me back to my home and actually ended up carrying me part of the way due to my carelessness. As he helped me I found myself doing something which could of put our very friendship at risk. I tried to convince him to stay the night with me...and I may have tried to kiss him. Needless to say things did not quite work out and while he told me that he forgave me and that he would forget all about it, I find myself thinking more and more about it. Princess, I understand that relationships in Equestria are free and open for everypony so stallions, mares, griffons even donkeys can be with whoever they wish...but what about in this case due to him not even being from Equestria? Any advice you may have would be greatly appreciated. In the meantime I will do all I can to keep my friendship alive and well no matter what. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

She smiled as she put the finishing touches on the letter and rolled it up. With Spike gone she was going to have to try a new spell that she learned a few months back. This teleportation spell would allow her to send things to her mentor instantly allowing the two to be in contact no matter how far apart they were. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate as a small ball of light began to glow at the tip of her horn. A deep purple glow enveloped the scroll and in a bright flash of light it was gone leaving a small bit of fading glitter in it's wake.

Satisfied, Twilight returned her ink and quill and jumped to her hooves stretching some before making her way downstairs, a look of determination coming across her face. While she knew that her mentor would be able to answer her questions she wanted to double check her Equestrian history and law books for any sign for humans. She was one of the best research specialists in all of Equestria after all, and she had a library full of books that could help her. She recalled that there were even two shelves full of law books ranging from ancient to current laws. She was going to read them all, and in the meantime she would just follow Grevin's suggestion and pretend the whole thing never happened. After all she may have a crush on him, but she was still his friend and wanted to make sure he was comfortable around her.

-Early Morning: Sweet Apple Acres-

Grevin made his way through the orchard, the early morning rays from the sun just beginning to shine through the bright green leaves of the trees. He shifted his shoulders adjusting his load, the armor and sword he carried seeming to weigh heavier than usual today. For several minutes he walked just enjoying the simple view of the tree's, the sound of fallen leaves crunching in a steady rhythm under his boots somewhat comforting, but as time went on something continued to feel off.

He paused mid step as a small realization hit him. He should have been at the clearing by now...and it was quiet...far too quiet. There was no wind, no birds chirping...nothing. Looking up to the sky he saw that there were no Pegasus ponies flying about on weather duty and the clouds seemed to be growing in size becoming more and more ominous as every second passed. He positioned himself so his feet were just a little bit apart so he could shift and move quickly if need be while his hand unconsciously began to move to his side to unsheathe one of his blades, that sky was looking similar to the kind he would see in his nightmares.

A small and sudden cough from his right jerked him into a well rehearsed movement in which he turned himself to face whoever made the sound and in the same motion pulled the blade from his waist and held it at their eye level. He blinked a moment as he realized that he now held a blade in the face of the cream colored Pegasus just in front of her soft, gentle cyan eyes.

Fluttershy didn't move for a total of four seconds before letting out a frightened squeak and jumping back nearly tripping over her own hooves her wings pushing her up into the cover of one of the trees. Grevin quickly sheathed his blade and held his hands out to his sides. "Fluttershy, I am so sorry, are you alright?"

She took a few moments to catch her breath but nodded as she peaked her head out from the foilage. "Yes, I'm alright. You frightened me for a moment though...are..um...are you alright?" She quickly jumped down from the branches that held her and walked over to stand before him once more, her face showing a look of worry.

"Yes, I'm alright, I was just a little jumpy that's all. Um...does anything seem off to you about today? The weather...the clouds, the lack of birds?"

She looked around a moment and shook her head, her pink mane flipping in front of her eyes hiding them from view as she lowered her gaze. "Um...no...should there be? I can say there is if you want."

He sighed and began to walk once more hoping to find his practicing area soon. "No, that's alright...maybe I'm just feeling a little paranoid. After all, this is the longest amount of time I've gone without having a real fight on my hands so I'm probably getting jumpy." He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair a moment. "Maybe I should talk to Applejack, Twilight...heck anyon-pony about what other jobs I could do besides farm work."

He was about to continue his thoughts when a soft, dark chuckle reached his ears from behind, but oddly it sounded female. He paused mid-step and glanced over his shoulder back at Fluttershy who remained still with her head down and eyes hidden. "Fluttershy? You disagree with me finding other work?" He glanced around noticing how the sky continued to darken causing the orchard to take on a very dark ominous feeling. Slowly he allowed his hand to slide back to the handle of his sword while turning to face the now silent mare. "Fluttershy?"

She slowly shook her head while still keeping her eyes hidden from his sight. "Grevin, Grevin, Grevin, you can't go and talk to the others about finding some new work." Her voice had begun to change. It still sounded like Fluttershy, but something was off...it was as though she were herself becoming darker...evil.

He frowned as he began to cautiously step closer to her. "What do you mean? Why can't I see the others?"

A small, sly smirk formed over her lips as she raised her head to look at him, her eyes closed. She tilted her head to the side as the smirk grew into a sick smile her eyebrows raising. "Because...They're dead..."

He paused mid step and narrowed his eyes as he began to slide a foot back, a subtle move to allow him time to get away from her if need be. "What? Dead? What are you saying? What have you done?"

A dark evil laugh resonated from her throat as she began to sway slightly from side to side. Her mane began to change in color it's beautiful pink darkening and in some places becoming a blood red color. Her coat seemed to shift as well more splotches of blood appearing on her, some even on her lips giving her the look of something demonic. "I killed them...All of them."

He growled as he took a single step back preparing himself to move away if she were to move towards him. He narrowed his eyes and slowly began to draw his weapon once more. "What? What the hell are you talking about? It's clear you're not Fluttershy, or at least not the Fluttershy I know, so cut the crap and get to the point."

She licked her lips, tasting some of the crimson her smile growing revealing slightly pointed teeth as she began to move into a light trot, circling around him in a steady calculated pace. "Oh, I'm me Grevin. I've been thinking about you even since you saved me...I realized that accidents like the one that nearly killed me would continue to occur as long as you're alive. I went to the girls and told them my thoughts...but none of them listened. So I had to do something..."

She slowly opened her eyes revealing to him that instead of her beautiful cyan eyes, she now had deep red eyes outlined with a trace of black. She grinned now seeing the look of his face enjoying the way he ground his teeth, the sweat forming on his brow, the anger and worry in his eyes. "I did the only thing I could do." She stopped herself in front of him and began to move forward, forcing him to step back as he tried to distance himself from her. "I killed them."

Grevin felt himself back up against a tree and an invisible force quickly wrap around his arms pulling them back causing his shoulders to bend to the point that they almost snapped under the pressure forcing him to drop his weapon. "W..what!?" His mind raced as she moved closer and closer. This wasn't right...Fluttershy was a holder of an Element of Harmony, she would never attack her friends. On top of that, she resembled a strange mixture of demon and pony...it made no sense. She had to be an imposter.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of bloodied hooves land on his shoulders. Glancing back forward he found Fluttershy was now pressed close her eyes mere inches from his, her breath smelled as though her very lungs were rotted, nearly making him vomit on the spot. "I had to kill them, they would of tried to keep me from killing you, but don't worry I took good care of the bodies. Would you like to see them? They're all here you know." She turned her head drawing his attention to something in the tree's near them. Turning his gaze that direction he felt a wave of disgust and nausea wash through him nearly making him empty the contents of his stomach once more.

The rest of the mane six were hung up on five different trees most clearly dead. Their coats were paled and bloody, each one seemed to have been given a unique end. Twilight was nailed to a tree by her hooves, her eyes were wide in fear, tears of blood dried on her cheeks, her horn broken with the piece taken from her head now lodged in her chest, blood dripping from it's jagged edges.

Rainbow Dash was hung in a similar manner except along with her hooves being nailed to the tree her wings were as well...except they were severed at her back and made to hang above her head making her look like a sick form of an angel. Her eyes were closed and her throat was cut and dried blood covered her torso running all the way down to her dulled tail. Pinkie Pie's hair was straightened and her bright eyes were gone...cut away leaving nothing more than dark empty sockets with smudges of crimson surrounding them. Her belly was cut open causing her entrails to hang out in a grotesque sight and a single stake was holding her to the tree, shoved through the center of her chest.

Rarity was nearly unrecognizable, her entire form was burned nearly to a crisp, her hair all but gone her horn the only recognizable thing on her. To make matters worse her entire form was hanging upside down on a rope tied to her rear hooves. He followed the rope up into the trees, over a large thick branch and then down to the last pony in the group, Applejack. The orange farm pony hung with the rope tied around her clearly broken neck, her tongue sticking out swollen and blue. The one think he was thankful for was that her famous stetson hat covered her eyes so he wouldn't have to look at them.

Despite the gruesome scene before him Grevin had begun to realize just what was going on and as much as he wished to speak he felt it would be best to stay silent despite her taunting. "What do you think of my work? Don't you like it? Do you have a favorite? I could end your life in that manner if you like."

He waited for the right moment and as those words left her lips he slammed his head forward striking her face in a brutal headbutt. His vision faded for a moment as he heard the familiar snap of bone and then the sound of her hitting the dirt while crying out in pain. He growled as he struggled to pull his hands back from behind him his anger growing. "Enough! I know this isn't real! Show yourself and be done with this pathetic charade!"

The dark Fluttershy laughed as she brought a hoof to her bloodied nose her voice filled with an arrogant tone. "You don't like me using this form? Very well then."

She suddenly faded into an all black, oily, tar like substance which then melted into the earth leaving him alone for a few moments before another sultry voice sounded to his left. "Well, if ya don't like her partner, how about me?"

He growled and turned his head to see what he could only describe as a twisted form of Applejack. Her neck was still broken a piece of rope still tied around it making it sit at a twisted angle as she stood there. Her coat was duller and also blood spattered, her hat was missing and her mane was loose and flowing. She even had eyes similar to the imposter Fluttershy and a matching set of fangs. He turned away from her ignoring her very presence. "That is enough! I'm not going to play your game! Who or what are you, and why am I here?"

The dark Applejack disappeared as quickly as she came and soon Grevin found himself surrounded in darkness on all sides to the point that he couldn't see more than a foot in front of himself. After a few moments of silence the earth began to rumble and quake nearly throwing him off his feet. The loud booming voice from his previous nightmares began laughing in it's familiar twisted manner. "Did you enjoy my take on your new friends? I can pretend to be any of them if you like. I think they are much more interesting that way though. Not nearly so goody goody as the originals, and far more fun."

He clenched his fists as he felt his temper begin to grow. "I don't know who...or what you are and I don't care if what you have against me...but you leave my friends out of it. They have been nothing but kind towards me and done nothing to you."

The voice laughed once more "And what will you do to stop it fool! You can do nothing! You're so weak! Try as you might, you cannot win against me. You think you have found your place here? In this world? You're an imposter, someone who doesn't belong. You have no purpose despite all you think! You should just do what you did in the past and end it...here and now. Take your life!"

Grevin's attention was drawn to his feet when he felt the ground give way under his weight forcing him to sink into the very earth. "No! Never!" He grunted as he felt the suction pull at his feet forcing him deeper into the dank murky earth.

The voice laughed once more as the ground began to swallow him up to his chest the pressure making it difficult for him to breath, his arms pinned to his sides limiting his movement making his struggling that much more difficult. "You stand no chance! Accept what fate has given you!"

Grevin took a gasping breath struggling to breath as the he continued to be swallowed up to his neck. His vision began to fade as his anger and desperation grew. He felt his anger swell as he took one final defiant breath and cried out one final time before he was pulled below. "NO!"

-Sweet Apple Acres-

Applejack was going about her usual routine preparing herself for another day of work in the orchard a spring in her step and a smile on her face. The party the night before had been a great hit and Grevin had been mostly welcomed into the town. Now she got to go back to her favorite kind of work, Apple Bucking, due to her brother escorting Granny Smith to visit family in Manehattan. They had left earlier leaving her to send Applebloom off to school and, after letting him sleep in a bit, go with Grevin to harvest more of the crops.

She made her way out to the porch and turned her gaze to the barn, a soft smile coming to her lips. She allowed her thoughts to take her back to the night before when she watched Twilight pull the tall man out to the dance floor for several slow dances. She had to admit, she was jealous of her friends willingness to go up to him and convince him to go out there...even though it did take several mugs of cider for her to work up the courage to do it. Part of her even wondered why she didn't think of doing it before Twilight, wasn't she supposed to be the bravest pony around?

She felt a hint of mischievousness enter her thoughts as she continued to gaze at the barn. Grevin was still asleep...maybe she should go check on him, and if she happened to get a nice close up of his face while doing so, what harm could it do? She grinned as she trotted over to the barn entrance and made her way inside only to have the smile wiped from her face as she heard what sounded like Grevin grunting in what sounded like pain, something wasn't right. She threw caution to the wind and bolted up the stairs to the loft as fast as he hooves could take her. What greeted her made her heart begin to race in fear.

Grevin was laying in the hay pile still in the clothes he wore last night but instead of sleeping peacefully he had a look of pain on his face and sweat on his brow. She moved closer her worry growing as she watched him toss and turn a grimace coming over his lips as he began to mumble. "N...no...no!"

She frowned and moved to him placing a hoof on his shoulder and another on his chest giving him a small shake. "Shhh, Grevin, you gotta wake up sugar-cube. " She shook him again "Grevin..." She could never prepare herself for what happened next.

His eyes suddenly snapped open as he bellowed "NO!" and sat up knocking Applejack back to the floor while his right hand reached to his back where his weapon would usually be, out of pure instinct. When his hand found nothing he allowed it to return to his side while he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. For several moments there was no sound except for his staggered ragged breathing. Applejack's eyes were wide her ears drooped in worry as she tried to calm her nerves. "G...Grevin?"

He took one final breath before turning his head to look at her, his eyes open once more, this time they were calm and collected. He frowned seeing the look of worry in her eyes and he quickly moved to his knees getting closer to her. "Applejack...? Applejack! You're ok! Thank God." He reached out and lightly ran his fingers over her cheek and down her neck checking to see if she was indeed unharmed.

She blushed at his touch and for a moment enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running over her coat, but then came to her senses. She placed a soft hoof on his chest and pushed him back some bringing him back to reality. "Whoa there sugar-cube. You want to do that you need to ask me out first." She smirked and gave a small wink with a light laugh.

He blinked a moment at her words before his eyes widened in realization and he jerked back a few feet from her landing on his backside using his hands to scoot himself back some. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I...I did not mean to do that. I just had a very vivid nightmare...and...well...I'm just glad you and the others are alright."

Her eyes softened and she rose to her hooves moving closer to him. "It's no problem...are you alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes..." He took a moment to gather himself and noticed that he felt uncomfortably cool. Looking down at himself to saw his shirt was soaked through with sweat. "...Mostly. It looks like I need to clean up." He began to rise to his feet and brush the dust from his pant legs. "I'm going to go to the pond and wash up a little bit."

She nodded smiling once more as she straightened her stetson on her head. "Alright...if you're sure. Would you like a little company while you walk out there?" She looked to the side and lightly swirled her hoof in front of her with a cute little smile forming on her lips doing a very good impression of Fluttershy.

He paused mid swipe and shifted his gaze to look at her his cheeks taking on a small hint of red. "Um..." He hopped he wasn't about to walk into another awkward situation like he just had the night before.

She laughed realizing how what she had said sounded. "Shoot ah didn't mean that I would watch you get clean," Not that she would mind too terribly she thought, "I would walk out there with you and then keep my back turned while you wash up."

He paused a moment and slowly nodded. "I suppose that would be alright...I'm...still sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to cause you any concern, nor did I mean to make you feel uncomfortable. " He stood up to his full height and turned to a small pile of clothes in the corner taking just a few moments to pick up a new set to wear after his swim. He made a mental note to thank Rarity once again for providing him with new clothing so quickly...without her he would have most likely worn through his original garb within a few months...not to mention the smell.

Applejack shook her head once more as she trotted past him her blonde mane trailing behind her and began to make her way to the barn's ground level. "Shoot Grevin, Ah told you it's no trouble. Ah'm just glad you're alright, now lets go get you cleaned up. I can smell you from here." She smirked as she made her way outside with him soon falling into step beside her.

For a few minutes they walked in silence with the two glancing at one another from time to time. Finally Applejack couldn't take it anymore and lightly cleared her throat. "So...uh...what was your nightmare about?"

He looked at her and for a brief moment a look of pain washed over his eyes and then it was gone. "Something quite terrible. I...I would prefer to not speak of it to be honest. I'm sorry."

She shook he head. "That's alright. Um...Well, were you able to get Twilight home alright? She seemed pretty out of it when she left. That filly drank more than I thought she would. I guess she did more than just get book learnin in Canterlot."

He visibly tensed a blush coming to his cheeks and then just like before he managed to push the emotion down away from the front of his thoughts hoping that the blush would leave his face quickly. "Well...yes we made it back to her home without trouble. She did almost have a hard fall but I caught her. I ended up helping her up to her room and left as soon as she laid down. I think she didn't quite realize just how strong that cider was."

Applejack noticed his tension and how he pushed it down but decided to not ask questions despite the small concern she felt in her stomach. She smiled despite that and nodded her green eyes shining. "Yep, we Apples pride ourselves on all of our apple products. That special cider is a specialty of mine actually. I learned how to make it when I was just a little filly with Granny Smith and ever since then it's had a bit more kick than before."

He smiled a bit "It reminds me of the various drinks back in Bastion. Except your cider is a bit sweeter and has more bite than a majority of the drinks there. If I were not careful while drinking those they'd easily sneak up on me and I'd end up waking up with one hell of a headache and no memory from the night before."

She grinned and lightly bumped into him with her hip a small laugh escaping her lips. "Well now, it sounds like you might loosen up quite a bit then. Maybe we should have another party sometime and see what happens. You don't put lampshades on yer head do ya?"

He smirked and shook his head. "No, can't say that I do. I really don't know how I act under those circumstances. I've really never allowed myself to get to that point."

She frowned a bit looking over at him while quirking an eyebrow. "You really try to keep yourself in check don't you sugar-cube? Don't tell that to Pinkie, she likes everypony to be totally relaxed. If she catches wind of that she might try to keep you full of drinks at parties. She means well enough but sometimes she can takes things a little to far."

"I'll be certain to not say anything to her. As for me keeping myself in check...well, that comes from my past. After my mentor saved me I realized that I needed to be in better control of myself. So that's what I did."

Applejack nodded completely understanding where he was coming from. Looking off to the distance she saw the pond come into view. "Looks like we're here. I'll take a seat behind a tree and give you some privacy."

"Thank you." He stepped on ahead letting her move herself behind a nearby tree. He waited till she was out of view for a few moments before quickly ridding himself of his foul smelling clothing and began to make his way into the cool but pleasant water.

Applejack had her back to the tree she sat behind with her eyes closed until she heard the familiar splash of water signaling that he had jumped in. She smiled as she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to talk to him while still keeping out of view. "How's the water partner?"

He dunked his head under the cool water for a moment before standing up once more pulling his hair back away from his eyes. "It's pretty good...feels nice and cool. I think I need to make this a regular thing." He laid back and floated for a few seconds before dunking himself under once more trying to wash the sweat from his form before he would turn to wash his clothing.

Applejack chuckled hearing the splashing and she couldn't help but feel a small tug of curiosity in the back of her mind. She had seen him from her window before, but she never saw him with more than his face and forearms showing. She lightly pawed at the ground while biting her bottom lip. She wouldn't give into temptation...still...no she wouldn't...but...what harm could a little peak have?

She slowly turned herself around and leaned close to the tree she hid behind her breathing slow and nervous. Slowly she inched her face around the trunk bringing the lake into view. She noticed that the water was lapping up against the shore and as she lifted her gaze she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. There was Grevin completely visible from his stomach on up, with his back turned to her, and in his hands was the shirt he had just been wearing. She watched him lightly scrub the cloth in the water and decided that it was the perfect time to get a closer look.

Being mindful of her step she began to move out further from the tree stepping closer and closer until she stood right at the edge of the water. She continue to blush as she sat herself down and took a much closer look at him. Her eyes widened as she took in how his toned biceps flexed as he washed his shirt. Her gaze then shifted towards his triceps and shoulder muscles and finally his back. She was surprised to see how lean and toned he really was, her gaze sliding down until she couldn't see through the water. She put a hoof to her lips though when she began to see the scars.

They were hard to notice at first but they were there, in various locations throughout his back and arms were thin scars ranging in various sizes...clearly from blades. She remembered that he earned wounds from healing others and sometimes wounds can leave scars, and now she couldn't help but wonder what scars were from healing others. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw his back tense ever so slightly before he tilted his head from side to side popping his neck. Applejack felt her smile return as a simple, but rather devious thought entered her mind, he did need to relax a bit, and if Twilight could get him to relax the night before then she could too.

Grevin had just finished cleaning his shirt when he heard a familiar voice shout out loud "YEEEE-HAAAAAWW!" Oh no...

There was a large splash followed by a large wave of water washing over his back. She wouldn't...He heard Applejack laugh as she came to the surface flinging her mane back sending droplets of water into the air and he immediately dropped his shirt and shot his hands under the surface to cover himself while he sank down so the water came up to his neck all while his cheeks heated up and turned a nice shade of red. He glanced back over his shoulder and confirmed that the orange farm pony had indeed just jumped into the water with him and was now floating on her back, her loose mane spreading out in the water like a form of art.

Applejack smirked as she floated in the water and watched him sit neck deep in the pond, his blush so visible she could see it on his ears...she found it cute. "Sorry Grevin, Ah couldn't resist hoppin into the water and coolin off a bit. Ah know your kind finds clothing important, but we ponies aren't as squeamish about those kinda things. " She splashed some water at him with a small laugh and winked. "Besides, you need to loosen up some."

He blinked and slowly turned his head around glancing back at her his cheeks still a bit red. "Well...A.J. Not to be rude...but I'm not exactly comfortable with this. Where I come from it is very uh, improper to be nude in the presence of a member of the opposite sex...well anyone for that matter unless they are in love...or along those lines."

Applejack laughed a bit as she allowed herself to sit up and tread in the water, her mane spreading out around her draping down her back somewhat. "Shoot, you sound as uptight as Rarity." She glanced over at him and frowned a bit her smile fading as her ears drooped. Her conscious was beginning to get to her. Perhaps she had stepped just a little bit out of line. "Ah'm sorry sugar-cube. I didn't mean to upset you. We ponies tend to not think about things like that. I just wanted to help you relax. You seemed pretty tense after your nightmare so I thought you'd enjoy some silly fun...guess I'm not as good at it as Pinkie Pie though."

He looked over at her and seeing the sad look in her normally bright green eyes made him feel rotten to the core. She had meant well and he had all but pushed her friendship away. He sighed a bit and lightly scratched the back of his head. Maybe he was over reacting. "L...look I appreciate the thought. I really do. Perhaps in the future I can plan to wear some shorts and we can try that again...how does that sound?"

She perked back up her smile returning once more as the light returned to her eyes and her ears returned to their normal state. "That sounds fair to me." She rolled back onto her front and dunked her head under the water a moment only to pop her head up once more flinging her mane back and splashing Grevin across the face.

He sputtered and shook his head clearing his eyes and sighed a bit as he realized that by the time they reached the pond and he had cleaned up, an hour had already passed. They needed to get some work done but, there was a problem. "Um...Applejack. Shouldn't we be getting back to work? It's been an hour already."

She smirked as she swam away from him a bit and nodded. "Yep, Ah think yer right. We should probably get out of here and start bustin our humps."

He waited a moment watching her as she floated there waiting for her to move out of the water so he could do the same. After a few minutes he cleared his throat drawing her attention. "Applejack, you said we needed to get to work right?"

"Yep" She nodded while returning to a floating position on her back keeping one eye open watching him quietly, a sly grin playing on her lips.

"So..." He moved his eyes from her to the shore a few moments hoping she got the idea.

She chuckled again and gave him a wink as her green eyes took on a slightly wicked gleam. "Well shoot sugar-cube...I'm waitin on you to go first."

His eyes widened as his cheeks reddened slightly while he clenched his teeth . "Son of a bi-"

-Ponyville: Town Library-

In the main room laid several books strewn across the floor and tables, all opened to various pages in some form of organized chaos. In the center of the room sat a purple unicorn with her head buried in another think, ancient book that was being held up by a light glowing purple glow.

Twilight groaned in defeat as she slammed the book shut and levitated it back to the shelf she pulled it from. Her mane was messy and unkempt and her eyes were looking slightly bloodshot. She had been at this for hours with no luck. She still had no idea how having feelings for someone like Grevin would be be interpreted in Equestrian law, there was literally nothing in her library to answer her question.

She closed her eyes as her horn lit up and the various books began to lift into the air and float all around her returning to their respective shelves. Once that was finished she rested her head on her forehoves and closed her eyes another sigh escaping her. "Nothing...there was nothing at all in all those books...now what will I do?"

She looked out the window and frowned seeing that the sun was already beginning its decent from the sky...she had spent nearly an entire day going through those books to no avail. She quickly got to her hooves and made her way into her kitchen. Perhaps a daisy sandwich and a fresh glass of water would help her clear her mind and get her to focus.

A few moments later she was enjoying the wonderful feeling of having a full stomach and a clearer head. Perhaps she was over thinking things. Maybe she should just take things as they were and just accept that what she feels is a silly little crush on Grevin. He wanted to be her friend and she could accept that...after all it only made sense. He was new to this world and the only one of his kind, combine that with the stress he had with being taken from his world and it figured that romance was the last thing on his mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a bright flash of light came from the next room. Her smile returned as she peeked her head through the doorway and saw a scroll with a royal seal on it resting on the table. The princess had written her back!

She levitated the scroll over and quickly opened it reading the contents as fast as she could. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, From what you write, it sounds as though you have entered into a new area of learning regarding the magic of friendship and possibly love. While I could tell you exactly what to do in matters such as this, it really is best for everypony to make these discoveries on their own. As for your question about the legality of being able to date...well of course it is legal. I do not recall any laws that prohibit such things so our guest is free to follow the path his heart takes him on...as are you. I will give you one bit of advise my dear student. Whatever you do, you should follow the path your heart guides you too and don't allow yourself to be swayed to much by logic. Matters of the heart are not always logical."

Twilight paused from her reading and sat back on her haunches her eyes wide. "I...I should follow my heart? But what if he gets angry with me...No Twilight, don't over think things..." She blinked seeing more writing further on down the letter.

"Now, my dear student, since the town has been introduced to Mr. Hades, I think it only right that my sister and I get to meet him as well. After all, he is a guest in our land and we would love to learn about him and the world he comes from. We would like you to accompany him by train to Canterlot at the beginning of next week. We also invite you to bring your friends along. It has been far to long since the holders of the Elements of Harmony have been to the castle for a relaxing visit.

You all will be given rooms in the castle and given a small stipend to spend at the markets in Canterlot. Think of it as a small vacation. I know that Shining Armor and Cadence are looking forward to your visit and send their best. I look forward to seeing you all very soon. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Twilight slowly set the letter down and took a few moments to let it sink in. She, her friends, and Grevin were all invited to Canterlot by the Princess. This was tremendous. This was stupendous. This was...Great! She practically beamed at the thought of seeing her beloved teacher again, and on top of that her BBBFF and her new sister in law Cadence. She could show Grevin all around Canterlot...the Library, the Observatory, even the Historical Museum of Equestria. Then it hit her. She was going to have to take Grevin to Canterlot. While Ponyville had mostly welcomed him with open arms, Canterlot was a different story. The ponies there were very high class...and many were not accepting of anything different. This may be more of a challenge than she thought.

**Authors notes:** Hi everyone. This note is going to be a long one...brace yourselves. This has been a bit of a challenge to write simply because I don't want to rush any of the romance sections, nor do I want to leave them bland. I found myself reading and re-reading several pages, making several changes as I did in an attempt to get things just right. I hope I have pleased the masses.

So what will happen next? How will things go in Canterlot? Will Grevin ever get out of that pond with his dignity intact? What about those weird, and dark nightmares? All questions will be answered in time, I promise.

I feel I should make a small note here before I get into the thank you's. As I mentioned before, there has been a bit of a rough spot in my life, which hopefully, will resolve itself soon. A small bundle of joy will be making it's way home if we have our way. What does this mean for the story? Cancellation? Hiatus? Deletion? NO. Does it mean I will be a bit out of sorts and may take a bit longer to post/repost? Probably. But know that I have no intentions of letting this story go unfinished. I've already mapped out a general idea of where I want things to head in my mind and I just want to flesh it out on paper...text...something like that. So in short, it may take me a while but I'm going to finish these stories...yes stories...take that hint however you want to.

Onto my next to final note. Inspiration. I believe we all pull inspiration from the original series...I mean if we didn't then why is there so much art, music and comics being created? However, I, and I'm sure several others do this too, pull inspiration from music. Me, I love rock and roll of varying types and two CD's that has really hit home in getting me to write this series included the latest from **Sixx AM: This is Gonna Hurt**, and the other was **Shinedown: Amaryllis**...this one in particular. If you get a chance, pick up these CD's and give them a listen. You actually can already match up several scenes I've written to the music by these artists. One in particular is **Skin by Sixx AM** for the scene when Grevin reveals his face and tells his story.

As always please review and tell me what's going right, what's wrong, and what I need to correct in terms of continuity or spelling errors and the like. I love getting reviews and I'd love to see more...not that I'm not thankful for the ones who have been sending in regular reviews so please fire away. Also please hit the like button if you enjoy the story and again as always have yourselves a great day. Bro-hoof. /)*(\


	13. Chapter 13 Train Ride

**Inner Chaos**

**Chapter Thirteen - Train Ride**

-Two Days Later-

Grevin sighed as he lay in a bed that was just a little too short with his body curled up just so he could fit on the mattress without his feet sticking over the edge. Currently he was riding along in a section of a private train car which held a total of seven beds which was meant for the mane six when they go to Canterlot on royal business. His discomfort was worsened when he felt his swords clang steadily against the back of his armor through his cloak. He knew that within a day he would be meeting the lands great leaders, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Whenever he had met any sort of Royalty in Bastion, he had to adhere to a certain set of rules concerning etiquette and behavior. One such rule was that if you belonged to a guild of any sort, or if you were recognized as a knight in any kingdom, you would be required to wear your armor when coming before a ruling member of the land as a sign of respect. By presenting yourself in armor you were making an unspoken statement that you would be willing to fight in defense of the kingdom against any threats to the peace. If one did not show up in their armor, it could be taken as a personal insult to the leadership which would usually result in what would be considered a fairly bad day.

His comfort was minimal but he refused to leave Ponyville riding something called a Train and go to the capitol without his gear. The train, which looked to be a large, and quite colorful, mechanical engine, pulled several cars behind in a long line rested on long steel beams called tracks and from what he learned it could achieve some high speeds while still allowing passengers to have wonderful views of the landscape as they traveled. All in all it was a very unique and he had to admit, convenient method of travel. He could only smirk at the thought of how transportation like this could affect the trade routes of Bastion.

He shifted his shoulders once more in an attempt to make himself more comfortable while he thought about how his situation had reached this point. It all started two days after his welcoming party at Ponyville. He was preparing for the his daily routine just after returning from his usual training in the orchard, his thoughts going back to everything that had occurred over the last few days. His nerves were still a little on edge due to the orange mare Applejack who, while still being good natured about it, had managed to get him fairly flustered the day before. She had joined him in a pond while he was cleaning himself up and had refused to leave the water until he did first. He had managed to use the shirt he was washing as a makeshift cover as he did his best to climb out of the water without allowing her see him and for the most part he thought he had succeeded until the teasing mare had trotted up to him afterwards, gave him a small, friendly bump with her hip and commented on how he had a cute flank.

Needless to say he wasn't very happy about what had happened and despite the blush on his face he was able to tell her as such. As the day progressed and the two made their way into the orchard, he would hardly speak to her nor look into her eyes. He wasn't rude towards her nor did he yell, but he wouldn't engage in idle chat either. Near the end of the day, as the sun was just beginning to set, she had finally had enough and with the use of her strong legs, she was able to first shove him back against a tree and then hold him there long enough to get her thoughts out. He recalled how he felt the light pressure of her forehooves on his chest as she looked up at him with sad green eyes and drooped ears. He could have easily pushed her back but he couldn't help but feel concern over how upset she really was and to be honest he hated seeing her in that state so he allowed her to speak.

For a few moments all she did was look up at him and then finally she averted her gaze while taking a small steadying breath. "Ah Apologize. It was downright low of me to jump into that water with you when ah knew you were completely uncovered. You trusted me to not peek at you and I violated that trust. Ah want you to know that I was just hoping to get you to relax a bit, maybe have a splash fight…enjoy a small swim, that's it. Everything else was me trying to tease you. Ah didn't even think about looking past the water line, and I didn't peek at you when you climbed out of the pond."

She sighed and pulled back and stood on all four legs now looking up at him with what he could only describe as pure remorse on her face her ears drooped down. "I feel lower than a snakes belly and the last thing I want to have happen is to make the one person who has helped mah family so much feel uncomfortable." She took a small steadying breath before continuing. "I hope you can forgive me and we can put this behind us."

For a few moments he said nothing then slowly he knelt down so he was more at eye level with her. Choosing his words carefully he began to speak. "Applejack, you're right, you did violate my trust," He watched her ears droop further as she began to lower her head but he reached out and gently rested his finger under her chin raising her gaze back up to meet his. "However, I do understand why you did what you did. I understand that I am not exactly the most open person in the world, and I understand that you were just trying to get me to relax and open up."

He watched her carefully as she sat on her haunches while he pulled his hand back. "I appreciate that you want me to become more open and relaxed, but please understand that due to my past experiences, I tend to keep myself very guarded. I play things close to the chest and it takes me a very long time to adjust to new people…erm…ponies and experiences. I want you to know that I appreciate everything you, your family, and your friends have done for me and hope to someday repay that. All I ask for is continued patience with me and perhaps over time I will open up more."

She nodded as her ears returned to their normal position a small look of relief returning to her eyes as well as something he couldn't quite identify. "So…yah accept my apology?"

He nodded "Of course. Lets just put this behind us and move on. It'll be as though it never happened." He cringed mentally, noting that this was the second time in less than a week that he had said that.

She grinned and nodded "Sounds fair to me." She took a few steps back waiting for him to walk with her back towards the main farm and as he did she would playfully bump his hip with hers in a light hearted pushing game.

He had thought that was the end of the drama from that day but then as he was helping Applejack prepare dinner there had been a series of knocks from the front door. Applejack left him to cook up the various veggies they had decided on for the evening and soon returned with Twilight coming up right behind her. He had glanced over his shoulder and greeted the lavender mare only to have her give a quiet polite reply and look down her cheeks turning red as she did.

He knew she was feeling conscientious about what had occurred before so he decided to try and ease her fears by pulling a third plate from the cupboards and insisted that she stay and join them for dinner. He had noticed that Applejack quickly hid a small scowl on her face when he had invited Twilight to dinner with them, but he paid it no mind.

Eventually Twilight agreed and after a while she had perked up and told them what had brought her out to the farm so late in the evening. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had requested his presence in Canterlot next week...he had only a couple of days to prepare before they left. She also told Applejack that the others were invited to come as well, which did make Grevin feel a bit better about the whole thing. If he was going to have to present himself in the capitol, at least he would have good company with him.

He was curious as to why it was just now that they were requesting to meet him. He found it odd that the two would wait so long considering his abilities and his abrupt arrival to the land. Twilight simply smiled and shook her head telling him that she had actually been keeping tabs on him for the Princesses through her routine letters and that they waited till now most likely because of his actions in helping the CMC's and Fluttershy that first day. She said that they wanted to give him time to get used to things before putting more onto his plate. While he found it odd, he did accept the explanation and let the subject drop.

Two days, and several tutoring sessions with all of the mane six later, he found himself in the very front of the passenger car he was riding in now surrounded by the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. At first he was worried about Twilight feeling awkward around him, but he found himself surprised to see that she had indeed cheered up and would even talk to and make eye contact with him.

A sudden shift in the tilt of the car told pulled Grevin from his thoughts. He took a moment to realize that the train must have begun it's climb up the mountains while on route to Canterlot. He shifted his position once more as his thoughts moved to the conversation he had before making his way to this car before the others.

He had found himself a seat and the moment he settled himself, he found himself surrounded on all sides. Twilight teleported herself into the seat on his left while Applejack sat herself to his right, both sitting a little too close for his comfort. Rarity sat herself down across from him along with Fluttershy while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie spent their time across the aisle staring out at the passing landscape.

For a time the conversation was quiet for the most part, mainly with Rarity asking him about how clothing or objects could be enchanted with some sort of magical energy, similar to how his cloak could hide his face. He had explained that many magic users could infuse certain qualities into objects and even gave some examples. He had listed things such as rope that could have it's tensile strength increased to hold loads that normally would snap it in two, or perhaps a jacket that would have a protection spell infused into it so that it would protect it's wearer from magical or physical attack. The possibilities could be endless, and Rarity became quite enthusiastic about it.

She had stated that with Twilight's help she could create a brand new line of clothing based with these extra features. She could create protective clothing for royal guards, police ponies, fire ponies, all kinds of important ponies in all of Equestria. It would be a game changer. She had insisted on beginning the process of creating samples of these clothes as soon as they returned from Canterlot. He had to admit, if it helped keep ponies safe and ease work, then he was happy to have helped the process but the enthusiasm of the purple maned fashonista seemed a bit much to him.

As the trip continued and the sun sank below the horizon and the previous conversation had concluded, the pink party pony had began to think of new ways to entertain herself. "This is so much fun everypony, it's just like a sleepover...that's moving! Isn't that awesome! We should totally play a game!" She plopped herself down next to Fluttershy who squeaked slightly at the manic pony.

Applejack chuckled and shook her head. "Uh, Pinkie, not to be a downer, but what kind of game could we play on a moving train in dim light?"

Pinkie raised her hoof to her chin and posed as though she were thinking then suddenly raised into the air with a gasp as a giant grin washed over her face. "Oh-oh-oh I know! We could play Truth or Dare!"

This made Rarity and Applejack lock eyes as a slight cringe washed across their faces. Their previous experience with this game was at the sleepover with Twilight...though they had come to a much better understanding since that time.

Rainbow Dash grinned as the gears in her head began to turn. This game could be great for some laughs. "I am so in. How about the rest of you?"

Twilight smiled and gave a nod as Fluttershy even gave a meek, but positive answer. Applejack and Rarity both smirked. "Ah'm in!" "As am I darling."

Pinkie Pie looked at Grevin with a large grin "Well how about Grevy?"

He took a moment to decide whether or not he should correct his name to the pink wonder, he decided to leave it be and gave a small nod. He had never heard of this game, but if it was as it sounded, it would probably play like a game back on Bastion called Facts or Feats. "I'll play for a few rounds, but after that I think I should hit the sack."

Pinkie cheered and pulled an empty bottle from behind her back and set it on the ground as the group formed the best circle they could in the space provided. Within moments the bottle was spinning the whole group leaning in as it began to slow until it finally stopped pointing at Rainbow Dash who puffed out her chest and laughed. "Ok Pinkie, hit me with a good one, Dare."

Pinkie laughed and immediately dared her to fly around the train's exterior five times in under three minutes to which Dash simply laughed and had shot out a window leaving a rainbow colored trail behind her only to return in just under ten seconds. That had caught him by surprise. "Sheesh Pinkie, you know I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. I need a real challenge. Ok, it's my turn."

She spun the bottle and moments later it had stopped, this time pointing at the purple maned fashonista Rarity. She flicked her hair away from her eyes and smiled. "There is no way I'm going to try to do a dare you suggest Rainbow Dash. I'll take truth."

Rainbow snickered and narrowed her eyes. "Alright then, tell us how you feel about your favorite helper 'spikey wikey'."

Rarity paused her eyes widening as her cheeks began to redden. "I...well..you see...I...uh..." She took a deep breath and looked away. " I like his company, and I know how he feels, but I just don't know if I like him more than a friend...though he is very kind and somewhat dashing in his own way..." She looked back at Rainbow "Satisfied?"

Rainbow nodded as she took her seat. "Sure am, now keep it going, no weak dares or questions."

Rarity composed her self and a moment later the bottle was enveloped by a light blue glow and began to spin. "Fine." It sped up moving faster and faster until the glow faded and it began to slow down until it finally pointed at it's next target, Grevin.

He frowned a bit not expecting to be pointed out so early on in the game but accepted his fate. "Alright then...I suppose I could answer a question. Truth."

Rarity smirked and nodded. "Alright darling, I hate to embarrass you but I am curious. What physical feature of the opposite sex first draws your attention?"

He blinked caught off guard by that one. "I..well...um..." He really hadn't given it much thought. The question seemed harmless enough though. "If I had to decide on one thing that first gets my attention, I suppose it would be their eyes. A lot of emotion can be shown through them. Anger, allure, frustration, happiness...the list is endless."

Rarity smiled and sat back as he leaned forward and took his turn to spin the bottle, unbeknownst to him a small smile had formed on the lips of both Twilight and Applejack. Once again it slowed to a halt this time pointing at Fluttershy. The shy pony scooted back a bit but gave a quiet response. "Truth...if...um...that's ok."

He nodded. "Of course. Are there times when you aren't shy?"

She smiled, her eyes brightening. "Oh yes, but not often. I have something called 'The Stare' which I can't control, but it comes in handy when my friends are in danger...um...does that answer the question?"

He again nodded as he sat back and watched as the game continued on for a time like that with each of the mane six eventually earning themselves a chance in the hot seat. After about a half hour Grevin felt himself grow quite tired and after several yawns he decided that it would be best for him to take his exit. Rising from his seat he excused himself despite the complaints of the girls and made his way back to the doorway that led to the bunk area. This is where he found himself now. He closed his eyes and prayed that his dreams wouldn't be nightmares as the clacking of the wheels on the track began to finally pull him off to a deep, much needed sleep.

-Main Car: The Mane Six-

Pinkie Pie waited for Grevin to shut the door behind him and then with a large grin she placed her hoof back on the bottle for another spin. "Alright girls, play time is over. Those last few rounds were easy, lets step it up ok?"

Rainbow laughed as she sat back resting her hooves behind her head. "It's about time. Those questions were so weak, and the dares weren't all that awesome."

The bottle seemed to move slower this time, almost like it were trying to seek out it's next victim and after a few seconds it did. Applejack sat back as she tilted her stetson back away from her eyes. "Alright, I'll take truth."

Pinkie grinned "Okie doki Loki, I want to know," She leaned in as she "Do you have a special somepony yet?"

Applejack laughed and shook her head. "Nah, not yet, " She glanced to the side her cheeks beginning to blush ever so slightly, "but I'm hopin to have one someday."

Pinkie giggled "Really? Who do you have in mind?"

Applejack laughed as she shook her head, her relaxed nature returning as quickly as it left. "Sorry Pinkie, but ah can't answer that one. Besides, I think it's mah turn." She gave the bottle a strong spin and watched as it went round and round finally closing in, and settling on Rarity.

"Oh, well alright, I'll go with truth darling."

Applejack smirked. "Well alright then. Have you ever given Spike a kiss...and ah don't mean on the cheek neither."

Rarity blushed and looked to the side stammering a moment before answering. "Well...uh...yes, yes I have."

Twilight's eyes widened. "What?!"

Rarity smiled sheepishly, "I know it's scandalous but I couldn't help it. He's always been so nice and helpful to me, and then when when we were in Canterlot he was such a gentlecolt, showing me around, helping me with designs, well...one night I just gave him a small kiss...as a thank you."

Twilight nodded slightly her concern for Rarity kissing Spike being ignored as her thoughts took her in another direction. Spike...a baby dragon had been given his first kiss before she had been given hers. She couldn't believe it. Her ears drooped as she began to think that she may have missed her only chance. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see Rarity take her turn to spin and that the bottle had landed on her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Applejack lightly elbowing her side. "Uh...Twi, you ok sugar-cube?"

Twilight pushed her thoughts down and put on her best smile. "Oh! Yes, absolutly. Truth."

Rarity smiled. "Alright darling, we all know you spent a lot of time in Canterlot. While you were there, did you ever date a guard...maybe even have a few evenings of fun with one?"

Twilight sat there shocked a moment before laughing as she shook her head. "No, never. With Shining Armor in the barracks, none of the guards dared try to date me. Sure some of them were cute, and they were all nice to me, but never anything like that."

Rarity frowned. "Oh, darling that's so dull. If I were you I would have gone to the barracks and found myself a nice stallion who could show me all over the city and palace...even introduce me to the elite of the elite in Canterlot."

Rainbow Dash laughed as she sat back on her haunches. "Rarity, all you ever want to do is rub elbows with the elite of Canterlot."

"Well of course darling, fashion can only spread through those in high places."

Twilight rolled her eyes and allowed her magic to envelop the bottle spinning it once more watching as it finally stopped pointing at Rainbow Dash. "OK Rainbow, Truth or Dare?"

Dash smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Truth, and don't hold back, this game needs to be a lot more awesome."

Twilight smirked, "Alright then, how about this? If you could spend one night with a celebrity, and do anything you wanted with them with no regrets, who would it be and what would you do?"

Dash laughed as she took to the air once again. "Now that's more like it, but that's easy. I would choose Soarin from the Wonderbolts! He is so cool...and cute."

Applejack grinned. "Well, that's all fine and good sugar-cube, but what would you do with him?"

Rainbow gave a sly smile as she landed back in her seat her wings still pointed up. "That's easy...I'd make sure to give him a night he would never forget. We would go out for a dinner at the coolest restaurant in the town, then hit the most awesome dance clubs...and then when we went home I'd make sure he'd have a night he would never forget. After all he's a Wonderbolt, he has to be real strong, agile and has to have lots of stamina."

By now all the ponies had a blush on their faces, the realization of what their fiend had implied causing their thoughts to race. Rainbow didn't give them much time to recover though before reaching down and spinning the bottle once again. "Alright, lets see who's next!"

The bottle eventually landed on Fluttershy who tensed a bit, her cheeks still red from what Dash had said. "I...I...I..."

"Oh come on!"

Fluttershy let out a little squeal and closed her eyes. "DARE!"

Rainbow grinned as her eyes narrowed. "Alright...this one is going to be a good one. I dare you," She leaned in and put a hoof around Fluttershy's shoulder, "to go into the next room," She pointed with her free arm at the door to the bunk area, "And curl up with our newest friend for the rest of the night."

The group gasped with wide eyes as Fluttershy's wings popped up her little form trembling. "..A...all night?"

"Yep, not gonna chicken out are you?"

Applejack shook her head as she stood up, Twilight next to her a hint of anger in both their eyes. "Hold on a minute there partner, Fluttershy, you don't have tah do that you know."

Twilight nodded. "Rainbow give her another dare, that one is just a little much."

Fluttershy rose to her hooves and moved forward towards the doorway her wings still standing up straight a small look of determination in her eyes, "Um...well, no, it's alright. I'll... I'll do it."

The rest of the girls all watched as the cream colored mare made her way to the doorway. Little did they know that this actually was something she had actually secretly thought about since the night of his arrival to Equestria. In her mind it made sense really, he had saved her from death and from that moment forward she couldn't help but feel a small crush for the man, he was a hero, her hero. While she had a feeling that that crush would never be returned she would still enjoy his company. If she had to do something like this with anyone, she was glad it was him, she felt safe with him around.

She opened the door and made her way inside her gaze soon finding him in the back of the car laying on his side, his feet sticking out over the edge of the bed in his relaxed state. She smiled as she trotted closer and took a look at his face. Her eyes softened as she took in his features, the way his lips parted as he took in slow, even breaths. The peaceful look on his face made her feel much calmer about what she was about to do. She looked at how he was positioned for a moment before carefully flapping her wings to pull herself up to an exposed piece of bed just in front of his chest.

She took a moment to get her barings before laying down and huddling in close to him enjoying the warmth he gave off. A content smile washed over her face as she pulled her wings in close and snuggled even closer and curled into him. She listened to his steady breathing and could even hear the faint beating of his heart in the ear that rested against his chest. She closed her eyes letting herself relax and was soon contently asleep next to the one she admired.

In the next room, two ponies were fuming with frustration over what had just occurred. The one they liked was in another room, alone, with a mare who they were completely jealous of. Applejack glared at Dash who was still chuckling in her seat. "Rainbow, that's just not right. Grevin will wake up and either be so upset with Fluttershy, or he'll scare the daylights out of her when he wakes up."

Twilight nodded. "I agree. It will end up like a mean prank."

Pinkie laughed and shook her head. "No it won't. Grevin wouldn't do anything to scare Fluttershy, he's too nice. "

Rarity smirked. "Really darlings, it won't be that bad. Grevin will probably wake up confused and Fluttershy will explain things and that will be the end of it."

The two mares frowned but slowly sat down while glancing at the doorway behind them, a similar thought running through their minds. They didn't want to reveal their feelings quiet yet so they kept the majority of their protests silent.

Pinkie Pie smirked as she reached for the bottle once again. "Oh, I have a good one, can I spin now?"

The group agreed to continue their game but after a few more rounds Twilight took the opportunity to fake a yawn and stretch her legs out effectively interrupting the party. "I'm sorry, but I think it's getting late. I think I'm going to go get some sleep. I want to be my best for when we see the princess's tomorrow you know." She quickly moved to her hooves and started to make her way back to the sleeper car.

Applejack smiled, thankful for a way out and for a way to check up on what was going on in the back. "Well-sir, ah think I'll hit the hit the sack too." She quickly fell into step behind Twilight while Pinkie just smiled and tossed the bottle into a trash can behind her as the rest soon fell into step.

Twilight did her best to open the door calmly, without making to much noise but her magic still caused a small pop as the door hit the wall. She quickly darted in and looked around frantically while Applejack moved past her, her gaze already set on the two figures in the back cuddled together sleeping peacefully.

Rarity let out a small laugh as she hopped up onto one of the bunks and levitated her eye mask out of her luggage. "Well now that is absolutely adorable."

Rainbow Dash snickered as she flew over the two and then to her own bed. "I have to give her credit. I really thought she would chicken out. "

Twilight grumbled as she climbed into her bed, while Applejack simply jumped into hers and turned herself so she could still watch the two for as long as possible. A few moments later Rarity snuffed the only two candles in the room leaving them all in darkness.

-The next morning-

Grevin took a slow breath as she felt himself begin to wake, the now familiar clacking of the train tracks greeting his senses as he felt the haze of sleep begin to leave him. He kept his eyes closed enjoying the soft warmth of his bed letting his arms wrap around his pillow pulling against him hoping to get a few more hours sleep. He smiled slightly feeling the pillows warmth against his chest and it was pretty nice when it snuggled close enough to put it's arms around him and nuzzle into the side of his neck.

His breathing paused as a singular thought ran through his mind. Why was his pillow snuggling in and hugging him? He slowly opened his eyes and as they adjusted to the light he found a mass of pink mane just under his nose. 'She wouldn't...there is no way she would...'

He began to lower his gaze taking note of the cream colored coat and butterfly cutie mark of the mare now using him as a teddy bear, Fluttershy. He felt his pulse quicken as the nightmare he had days before returned to his mind in force. He took a slow even breath as he turned his head bringing her face into view. Her eyes were closed and there was a small content smile on her face that seemed to grow as she snuggled in further against him, effectively using him as a sleeping mat. He blinked taking the sight in and he couldn't help but reach a hand out and push a small strand of pink mane away from her face. He had to admit it was cute, very cute, but he didn't like the idea of being caught in this position.

Slowly and ever so gently he reached his hands under her shoulders and began to try and push her off of him without disturbing her. At first she grumbled in her sleep but soon settled as she began to maneuver himself out from under her. He slowly shifted her off of him and was beginning to slide out just far enough that he could put his feet on the floor when a loud gasp caught his attention and threw off his balance.

"GOOD MORNING!" Pinkie Pie shouted just to his right, a manic and bright smile plastered on her face.

"Gaaahh!" Grevin fell back to the floor hitting the back of his head with a solid thunk. Unfortunately at the same moment he tried to grab onto the nearest item to catch himself and Fluttershy was pulled atop him in the fall.

The cream coated mare was jolted from her sleep only to find herself atop Grevin in a rather awkward position, her legs straddling him at the waist and chest, her forehead pressed to his looking into his eyes. Her wings popped up as she squeaked. "Oh..my..." She quickly pulled back and flapped her wings lifting off the groaning man, who as soon as she was airborne had turned onto his side and sat up.

"Dammit..." He glanced around and sighed, deciding once again to watch his language. That sounded so weak. He turned to look at the rest of the Mane Six taking note that Twilight as well as Applejack were glaring daggers at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie who were both on their backs laughing. "...Anyone care to explain why the hell I woke up with Fluttershy in my bunk?"

Fluttershy swooped down and gave him her best apologetic look with her soft cyan eyes that seemed to shimmer on the edge of tears. "I'm sorry, It was just part of a game, honest."

He slowly rose to his feet crossing his arms. "A game? Are you referring to a particular game that was played last night?"

She nodded as she landed and sat on her haunches. "Well...yes. You see, Rainbow dared me to come in here and sleep beside you for the evening. You can't turn down dares in that game and...well...you're not mad are you?" She looked down at the floor as she lightly circled the ground with her right hoof.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a slow calming breath. "No, no I'm not angry, just caught a bit off guard, that's all." He reached down and placed a light reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and sheepishly nodded. "Ok...if you say so."

He looked out the window noting that the once distant city of Canterlot was now looming closer and closer. "Well, it looks like we're almost to the city..." He adjusted his cloak over his shoulders and reached back pulling his hood up enveloping his face in shadow. "Better get ready everyone."

Pinkie smirked and stuck her tongue out "You mean pony." Grevin threw his pillow at her as she giggled and ducked out of the way.

-Canterlot: Late morning-

The train had arrived with relatively little difficulty and the group was met the moment they left the train car by a group of four royal guards. They approached the mane six as they were gathering their saddle bags and the one in charge, a unicorn with a brown coat, white mane and blue eyes approached Twilight with a smile on his face. "Hello Ms. Sparkle. My name is Lieutenant Spearhead. The Captain asked us to escort you, your friends, and our newest guest to the castle when you're ready..." He glanced around a bit "Um...where is our newest guest?"

Grevin slowly stepped down from the train and shifted his sword on his back, checked the blade on his hip and then slid the strap of a new pack onto his shoulder. He reached up and gave his hood a small tug on it making certain it still covered his face. He slowly walked up behind Twilight keeping his hands open and at his sides so he wouldn't catch the guards off balance.

Spearhead's eyes widened as he watched the tall dark figure approach, his gaze moving from the shadow covered face to the armor on its chest, then hands and finally legs. He took a small step back and looked at Twilight who had a small smirk on her face. "I...is...is that our new guest?"

Twilight nodded as Grevin slowly stepped around her and stopped standing next to her. "Sure is. Gentle-colts, allow me to introduce Grevin Hades."

Grevin slowly brought his hands together and gave a slow partial bow before speaking. "Greetings Spearhead...I want to thank you for allowing me to enter your fine city. I give you my word that I will do my best to respect your rules and customs while I'm here."

Spearhead stood there shocked for a moment before slowly nodding. "Alright...I thank you for that." He took a moment to compose himself and then cleared his throat drawing the attention of the group. "Alright everypony, gather your things. We are going straight to the castle with no stops. We're sticking to our more isolated routes until the princess's decide it's safe for our guest to take to the regular streets...Alright, lets go."

The group made their way through the city sticking mostly to the outer edges and alleyways, drawing as little attention as possible. After about an hour or traveling they finally reached the tall, majestic outer walls of the castle. The guards led the small group through a secluded side entrance and then through a beautiful garden that was lush with all manners of flowers and trees.

Eventually the group found itself in the main foyer of the castle just outside the thrown room and as they walked, Grevin couldn't help but feel impressed at the sheer size and beauty of the entire castle. The stone work was smooth and the ornate tapestries were beautiful...he had never seen anything like it. He took in his surroundings as best he could, noting that they were fairly high up on the cliff side on which the city was built. He noticed that there were towers which still sat higher than the main chamber, which he assumed were royal bed chambers, and guest quarters. His gaze was brought back to the front when he heard Twilight gasp and suddenly run forward past Spearhead towards a pony he had never seen before who was standing in front a a very large set of golden double doors.

Grevin slowed his walk as he looked at this newest pony. Clearly female, she had a multicolored mane of magenta, yellow and purple. Her eyes were a light lavender, similar to Twilights coat, and her coat was a soft pink color. Atop her head rested a small crown and she had golden slippers on her feet. He also noticed that her cutie mark was a kind of glass shaped heart, but really drew his attention was the fact that she had a larger horn than the typical pony and a set of pegasus wings. She had to be royalty...had to be.

Twilight bounded forward her eyes wide with joy "Cadance!"

The princess smiled and trotted forward to meet her new sister in law. "Twilight!"

The two came together and hugged before hunkering down facing one another. "Sunshine, sunshine, lady bugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" The two hugged again and laughed bringing a small smile to everyone's face.

Cadence stepped back as they stood up and turned to face the others. "Hello everyone, it's so good to see you again...I hope you're all doing well." She turned her gaze to Grevin who stood silently with his hands behind his back. "And I believe you must be our newest friend."

She slowly made her way through the group until she stood before him stopping just two feet in front of him. She politely bowed her head "I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza...but please call me Cadance. Welcome to Equestria...Mr...?"

Grevin smiled from behind his hood and gave a small bow of his own. "Hades...but please call me Grevin. Thank you for allowing me to come visit your fine capitol."

Cadence shook her head with a small laugh. "Actually...that wasn't my doing. I am still glad you came, but Celestia and Luna requested you specifically." She turned her head to the others. "Actually, that's why I'm here. They told me that they wished to speak to Grevin alone. I've been asked to take take him to the stone garden and then take the rest of you all to the banquet hall for some lunch."

Applejack frowned as she stepped forward. "Uh...princess, not to be rude or nuthin, but is that a good idea? Grevin has no idea where anything is here. What if he gets lost or something?"

Cadance smiled and shook her head. "Not to worry, the princess's will meet with him shortly, they just had to take care of some other business before hand. The garden is always guarded and it's close to the throne room." She turned to face Grevin once more. "You don't mind do you?"

She shook his head as she returned his hands behind his back. "Of course not...I understand that running a kingdom is very taxing and it keeps rulers busy. I will wait as long as I am required too."

Cadance smiles and nodded. "Thank you. Please follow me...Spearhead, you and your squad are dismissed. Thank you for your time."

He nodded and gave a small salute before turning and walking off with the rest of the guards. She then turned and led the group through a few hallways before stepping outside into what Grevin could only describe as a massive display of exterior art. This sculpture garden was quite large with all manners of flowers, shrubs, and hedges all lined with smooth marble paths that led to all manners of beautiful stone statues. Cadance turned and smiled at him. "Please feel free to look around. Somepony will come find you when it is time to meet the princess's."

"Very well, thank you." He began to step around his friends but found his hand being pulled back. Glancing down he saw a light purple glow enveloping his glove. Looking to Twilight he could see a small look of worry in her eyes. "Twilight?"

She sheepishly smiled as she let his hand go. "Sorry...I just want to tell you to be yourself around the princess's. They are very nice and kind, so don't worry about anything. Ok?"

He nodded and turned giving a curt nod to the group. "I'm sure I'll see you shortly. Enjoy your lunch."

As the group left he turned and made his way through the various stone statues taking note of just how intricate the detail was on many of them. He came across some of a older looking unicorn pony with a large beard and a unique hat...most likely a wizard of some sort. He eventually found a small title plaque which read 'Star Swirl The Bearded'.

He continued on his path pausing when he saw a rather unique looking statue several feet away from him. From a distance it seemed quite unique so he made his way over to it and after a few moments he found himself standing in front of what he could only describe as the most lifelike piece of stone work he had ever seen. The interesting thing was that it was a mis-mash of various animals thrown together into some form he had never seen before. He quickly looked around for some sort of title plaque but found nothing.

He took a moment to look at the expression on the statues face. It was clearly afraid of something, appearing to be crying out with wide eyes. He couldn't help but notice the artists work on the different body parts, making this creature something that is so abnormal, so...chaotic that it would by it's very nature be disruptive. He could relate to that. By him just being alive, many terrible things had occurred back in Bastion. He could only hope that his time in Equestria wouldn't be the same.

Shrugging his shoulders with a small sigh he turned and began to walk to the next stone statue. After about a half hour of wandering the garden his attention was drawn by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. Turning he found himself facing a male unicorn in a military uniform. His coat was white, his mane two different shades of blue and his eyes were a light cyan color. His cutie mark was a shield that seemed to have a symbol on it that was similar to Twilight's cutie mark. "Are you Mr. Hades?"

Grevin smiled and nodded. "I am, but please call me Grevin...Mr. Hades is far to formal."

The unicorn smiled "Very well Grevin. My name is Shining Armor. I'm a Captain in the Royal Guard and I've been asked to escort you to meet the princess's. " He took a small step the side and pointed to the path leading back into the castle. "Would you please follow me?"

"Of course." Grevin fell into step next to Shining who then led him back through castle halls to the foyer with the large golden doors.

Shining glanced at Grevin taking in just how tall he was, as well as how easily he walked while being on two legs instead of four. "So...you've been in Ponyville since you arrived?"

"Yes. The ponies there have been very kind to me. They have given me a place to stay, food to eat, even clothing."

Shining armor smirked "Sounds like they are a great bunch."

Grevin smiled and nodded. "Indeed. In my homeland I was only shown that kind of generosity and kindness by a select few. They are a special bunch, I must admit."

Shining grinned as his horn began to glow and the golden doors opened slightly. "I'll have to make sure to tell them that. I tend to believe that if somepony gives a compliment about another when they aren't there, then they need to be told that...otherwise, it does no good." He cleared his throat a bit and nodded to the now open door. "The princess's are waiting for you. Perhaps I'll meet you again."

"Perhaps so." Grevin nodded and turned crossing into the large throne room only pausing as he heard the door close behind him. As soon as it shut he allowed his senses to take in everything he could about the room, and the first thing that hit him was just how vast the room was.

The ceiling was tall and ornate, painted with a mural with vivid images of what he had to guess were various ponies throughout history. The windows were stain glass, all of which also told stories of the past. The room was bright and warm despite being so open, and he could see various guards on a balcony and by the windows and doors. The floor was a pristine white with a long red carpet leading up to a set of stairs where two large thrones sat. What made him take pause though was what he saw sitting in those thrones. There were two large ponies that wore crowns and as different as night and day.

The first was the taller of the two and her mane was something he could only describe as mythical. It was blue, pink, and green and it was ever flowing yet still. Her coat was a smooth, bright white, and her eyes were a soft pink. She had a golden crown, chest plate and gold plated hoof coverings. Her cutie mark was a bright symbol of the sun.

The second had a dark blue coat, and mane that he could only describe as a celestial body, flowing and sparkling with stars. Her crown was dark, as were her hoof coverings and chest plate. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon and her eyes were a soft blue. Both of these ponies had large horns and wings tucked into their sides.

He began to step forward slowly keeping his hands at his sides as the two ponies rose and watched him approach. As he reached the base of the stairs to the throne, two guards stepped forward to meet him blocking his path. The white pony began to step forward when she felt an arm holding her back. Glancing to her side her eyes widened seeing the serious look on her sisters face.

Celestia frowned and leaned her head down. "Luna...what are you doing?"

Luna's gaze never wavered from Grevin as she spoke in a soft but serious tone, her eyes narrowed. "Sister...I ask that you let me speak first."

Celestia nodded seeing the look in her sisters face. "Very well."

Luna cleared her throat before speaking. "Thou is a guest in our world, and you come before us with your face covered and weapons on your person?"

Grevin nodded and took a small step back before sliding down to a kneeling position with his head lowered. He knew from past experiences in Bastion that this could be seen as a very serious insult to the royalty. He had to correct this before things got out of hand. "I apologize if this insulted you, your highness. In my home land of Bastion, when one is brought before royalty a warrior of a guild or knight status must wear their weapons and armor as a way of showing respect."

Luna lowered her arm and perked an eyebrow. "Respect?"

Grevin kept his eyes downcast as he spoke. "Indeed. By wearing their weapons and armor they are stating that if the kingdom were to ever fall under siege, then the person would be willing to fight and if need, perish to protect the kingdom. I meant no disrespect."

Luna said nothing for a moment but then smirked and looked to her sister. "Tia, I believe he is trustworthy."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Mr. Hades, we ask that you please give your weapons to the guards when you are in the throne room. We give you our word that they will be returned to you when you leave."

Rising to his feet Grevin slowly and proceeded to remove his two blades, and removed the hidden blades in his gauntlets. He handed them over to two guards that had walked up beside him. "Very well."

As the guards returned to their posts with his weapons on their backs, Grevin returned his gaze to the two princess's standing before him. He slowly placed his hands behind his back, standing at attention taking note of the small smiles on their lips.

Celestia stepped forward her gaze piercing into him as if she were looking into the depths of his soul. He hadn't felt a gaze like that on him in a very long time. "Grevin...Twilight Sparkle has written and told us quite a bit about you. She informed us of how you seemed to appear randomly one day and on that same day risked your life to save not only three young filly's but then within twelve hours you also saved one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Fluttershy. She also told us just how you went about saving Fluttershy's life though a unique magic which, placed your own life at risk."

Her gaze softened a bit as her sister moved to stand beside her. "Indeed, my sister speaks the truth. Twilight Sparkle has been attempting to learn about the sort of magic you have used." Luna smiled a bit as she took a breath. "She has also informed us of how she and the other Elements have introduced you to the ponies of Ponyville, with some success."

Celestia nodded. "Both my sister and I want to thank you for all the good you have done for Ponyville in your relatively short time here, and for what you will do in the future."

Grevin tilted his head back a bit in confusion. "What I will do in the future? What do you mean?"

Luna nodded slowly her eyes unwaivering. "Thy actions have already shown us a great deal about thyself. You act without concern for yourself to help others...which tells us you are likely to do it again. A trait that is rare indeed...and also dangerous."

Celestia sighed and kept her gaze steady. "She also informed us of your troubles involving your home land, and your frustration about not being able to complete your quest there."

Grevin frowned and shifted his weight crossing his arms over his chest. "Aye...I have had to find a way to vent my frustrations. I've taken to training in a remote part of Sweet Apple Acres. I don't wish to make any of the residents of Ponyville uncomfortable when I swing my weapons around."

Celestia nodded. "That is acceptable. We just wish to ask you a few questions, that is all."

Luna stepped forward. "Grevin...let us stop dancing around the subject. Whatever you tell us here will stay here. No information will be shared unless you wish it. Do you understand?"

He nodded quietly. He had a feeling this may happen, and he also had a feeling that he knew what questions may be asked. "I do. Please, let's go ahead and begin. I know you mean me no harm and are simply looking out for the best interests of Equestria."

Celestia smiled. "Thank you for understanding. Very well, let's start with the most prominent question first. We know you can use magic, and we know you're not a human exactly...so...please tell us what you are and what you can do."

Grevin sighed looking down. He knew that was going to be one of the questions, but he didn't expect it to be the first one. It was always hard for him to explain just how he came into existence...but then again, in this world of magic, it just might make more sense than back at Bastion. "Very well...I will tell you about what I am. Please understand, this involves looking back at the past history of Bastion, so I'll do my best to explain. It all begin with two races of people, both of whom were very different from not only each other, but also the people of Bastion..."

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter, it's taken me a while to write. I really wanted to get to, and expand on the second half of the chapter sooner, but as I was writing, it just didn't feel right to just plop the cast down into Canterlot. So I ended up writing the train scene, which I hope didn't drive to many people off.

As for Canterlot, well, when I got to it, I found that I would have a better time just making it into it's own chapter, so coming up will be a good chunk of explanation and hopefully a return to action. After all, you know I can't have our hero in the capitol without some hijinks ensuing.

On the home front, our little one has finally come home after four months so now my chapters will probably upload a lot further apart. Instead of weakly or every two weeks, more likely three to four weeks. This is in part due to the little one, as well as my work beginning to ramp up once again. No worries I'll still post, I swear it. This story is stuck in my head and I gotta get it out.

As always please review and let me know your thoughts in a review. Also as always I'll do my best to stay in cannon to both the story and series. Thanks again for taking the time to read my work. I hope you enjoy it. Have a good one. /)*(\


	14. Chapter 14 History

**Inner Chaos - Chapter 14**

**History**

Grevin sighed as he let his gaze drop the pristine marble floor before him. "There once were two races of magical beings that were meant to act as guardians to the people of Bastion. The first were the Dracien, and the second were the Celestians." This caused Celestia and Luna both to pause and lock eyes briefly before looking back at Grevin and nodding at him to continue.

He turned and began to walk towards a window, looking out at the vast city of Canterlot, taking in not only the cityscape but also the rooftops spanning out before him, making it a truly majestic sight to behold. "Each race was proud and important in their own way. The Dracien's were a warrior race, strong, fast, and powerful. They appeared much as I do, darker skinned, red eyes, dark hair, very physically fit and very strong. They were the land guardians, meant to face down any armies that were to threaten the people of Bastion, and they were very good at what they did. Hardly anyone could face down a Dracien in battle and come out of it alive. There were stories about how Dracien could shrug off just about any wound for a time before succumbing to its effects. They were a proud and strong people and while they did have the ability to work out issues through diplomacy, they often preferred open combat to resolve most issues. They were often referred to as devils or demons with good reason. "

He shifted his position slightly and rested against the windowsill and looked over at Luna and Celestia who had followed behind him a bit still listening intently with polite interest. "The Celestians were the more graceful of the two. What they lacked in strength they made up in magical ability. They were agile, quick, and fair skinned. They preferred to resolve issues through diplomacy without confrontation, but then they did fight, it was rumored that they entered combat with blades of fire with bright white armor and holy vigor that would allow them to heal most wounds quickly. They were known for their magic, compassion and kindness, making them to be referred to as angels. Both races were known to age fairly slowly, their longevity akin to something other worldly."

Luna sighed as her ears went back a bit and leaned her head forward. "This is all fine and good Mr. Hades, but how does all of this answer our question? "

He cleared his throat once more as he looked out over the city once more taking note of how the sun was in the middle of the sky. "Well as it turned out two of those people came together and created me. I am a half breed, a mix of both races, thus making me extremely unique."

Luna tilted her head her ears perking back up in curiosity. "You are a member of both people?"

He nodded. "Aye, I am. I never knew my parents, but I came to know this while I was with my mentor, who was quite a historian. I inherited my combat skills from both sides, as well as some magic from the Celestian half. I also inherited most of my looks from the Dracien half of the family…making me appear devilish…which is one of the main reasons I conceal myself."

Celestia frowned but nodded in understanding. "Sadly even Equestria is prone to fear and hatred of those who look different from others. I am curious, you say you inherited some abilities from your parents, what are other abilities you have been given?"

He nodded as she laced his fingers together behind his back. "Well, I don't know what I inherited exactly, but what I have learned thus far is that I have the Dracien strength, speed and agility as well as some of the magical abilities of the Celestian. I have the endurance and stamina that the Dracien were infamous for which is far greater than a typical human, and I heal fairly quickly from most wounds. Basically, I am a juggernaut. Cut me and I'll bleed, hit me and I'll bruise, break my arm and I'll feel it but I'll also get back up and keep going. To be honest, I don't know the extent of my abilities simply because there was no one to train me. My magical abilities only began to develop once I truly focused on them after learning about my heritage."

Luna noticed his body language finished speaking, a small frown coming across her lips. She sensed there was more than what he was letting on but decided to not pry at the moment. "In one of Twilights letters, she mentioned you were on a quest, which was interrupted by your arrival here…may I ask what that was?"

Grevin nodded and turned his head to once again look out at the cityscape. "Well this is where things get interesting. You see both races lived among the people of Bastion for many centuries without conflict. The Dracien lived in various nomadic tribes while the Celestians would seclude themselves high up in the mountains watching the world below, both only taking action when it was absolutely needed. That was until great war happened."

Celestia tilted her head as a questioning look crossed across her features. "Am I right in assuming that the two people began to clash?"

Grevin nodded once more. "Yes. The Dracien grew tired of defending the people of Bastion and soon began to feel that in order to best keep things calm was to rule with an iron fist. The tribes gathered together and began to attack and destroy any village in their path. They trampled over any army that stood in their path and finally the only option left was for the army of the Celestian's to step in and stop them."

His voice softened as he faced the two rulers once more. "The battles were tremendous, and the cost was great. Scars were opened in the earth; fields that were once lush and green were burned and so saturated with magical energy that nothing would grow there again. Finally it all boiled down to one final confrontation, a battle that would put an end to all the conflicts and decide the fate of Bastion once and for all. The armies clashed in a distant, long ruined land that was barren, desolate and far from civilization. The only thing found there is dirt, rocks, and storm clouds. There is no life, no plants, and no sun shine, nothing there shows any kind of life."

He sighed a moment and shook his head. "The battle was vast and brutal; lasting for days and the cost of life was great. The Dracien dominated the Celestians and for a time, all seemed lost, but the Dracien had a fatal flaw. While they had a few followers, which were used as spies and fodder in battle, they had no allies. They were so confident in their ability to wage war that they never sought any help, and that was their mistake. The Celestian's were smart about their combat and allies. They enlisted the help of Bastion's best archers, swordsman, cavalry, and mages. They also enlisted the help of one of the most mystical magical orders in Bastion's history, the Sages."

He looked up noticing the perplexed looks on Celestia and Luna's faces and couldn't help but smile a bit of a cheery tone hinting on the edge of his voice. "I'm sorry, I know this seems long winded of me, but I promise I will get to the point very soon." The two Alicorn's simply smiled and nodded taking a seat on their haunches waiting for him to continue.

He cleared his throat and continued his tale. "Well, the Sages were able to create a powerful binding spell that, with the help of the Celestian's and a few other powerful mages, created a portal in the very earth that, when it was activated, created a kind of vortex. This vortex pulled every Dracien in the battlefield into it, placing them into a kind of suspended animation, sealing them off from time and the world. Once the portal had closed, the Celestian's and their allies stood victorious but their duty wasn't finished. The portal could be opened again, and if it were the evil of the Dracien army would again be unleashed upon Bastion once again. In order to prevent this, the Sages placed a special kind of seal on the portal. A blood seal that would require the blood essence be provided from a Celestian, a Dracien and a Sage to open. The Celestian's decided that in order to prevent the seal from being opened, and to prevent something like that conflict from happening again they cast a final spell, a very powerful spell. The Celestian army cast themselves out, ascending to the heavens separating themselves from the affairs of Bastion forever leaving only the Sages to watch over things."

He smiled a bit. "This is where it all begins to come together. You see, as it is with nearly all races, not all of the Dracien or Celestian agreed with the war, and thus separated them from the conflict. Some continued to try and act as guardians of Bastion, while others acted as keepers of ancient ruins and historical documents. Others actually found a mutual peace and even came together in love creating families. After several years, the conflict began to fade into obscurity; the area of battle became lost in the sands of time. The remaining Dracien and Celestian people disappeared until only a handful of pure blooded souls remained."

He sighed looking out at the sky once more noting how the sun was beginning its descent to the horizon. "Well…as it turns out someone found a loop hole in the plan. As it turns out a half breed such as myself could be used to unlock the blood seal so long as a Sage could be found, and he found a way to get at both. When I was pulled into Equestria I was on my way to the ancient battlefield where the gate was sealed to stop it from being opened."

Celestia tilted her head as a curious look came across her face. "Wait a moment…you said that in order to open the gate, the blood seal required a half breed…with you gone, isn't the risk eliminated?"

Grevin shook his head as he crossed his arms. "No. The one who found the loop hole actually had everything he needed."

Luna frowned a bit. "How was that possible?"

Grevin's voice became quiet. "Well…he managed to snatch away the last remaining Sage from my protection, and as for the other two thirds of the blood seal…well he had a way around that from the beginning."

Celestia rose to her hooves and made her way over to stand beside him her face solemn. "I see. So your home land may be overrun as we speak. Sadly the magic that brought you here is a sort that we are not familiar with…and as a result, we cannot recreate it to return you from whence you came."

He nodded slowly and spoke with a quiet tone. "I understand, and while I still have hope for Bastion I know that for now, my home is here...Well, that is if you will allow it."

Celestia smiled softly and nodded once more. "Of course you are welcome to stay. You will be given the same rights and privileges as any resident in Equestria."

He slowly rose to his feet and with a polite nod. "I thank you your highness."

Luna rose to her hooves now and smiled. "Mr. Hades, we wish to ask about your experiences in Ponyville thus far. From what Twilight Sparkle wrote, you tend to go through a vigorous training regiment in the late hours of the evening or early hours of the morning…may I ask if this is true and why at those particular times? Also I had another question; a little under a year ago we visited the town for a local celebration and learned quite a bit. What do you think of the little village and the ponies who call it home?"

He smiled a moment as he pushed away from the window, moving past both Celestia and Luna. "Yes, I tend to try to practice my training in the evening hours for several reasons. I've always enjoyed the peace that the night brings to the world. It's a time to rest and collect one's thoughts. I've always enjoyed feeling the cool evening air against my skin as I go through my training with the magnificent picture of the moon and stars above me. It's all…very calming." He stopped mid step as he pondered how to answer the second question.

Luna stood there with wide eyes for a few moments as she processed what he said. Very rarely had she heard such praise of the evening and she couldn't help but feel a slight warmth come to her cheeks at the tone of his voice. Her attention was brought back to her sister who had a look of mirth in her eyes and a smirk on her lips as she watched her younger sister. Celestia chuckled as she walked past her sibling giving her a slight bump on her side with her hip as she took over the conversation.

"What about her second question Mr. Hades? What do you think of Ponyville and its residents?"

He nodded as he brought a hand to his chin before turning back to face the two Alicorns once more. "Well, to be honest I haven't had to much experience with a majority of the residents of Ponyville, but the ones I have met, mainly the bearer's of the Elements of Harmony, have been incredibly acceptable of me, welcoming me with open arms, providing me with a place to stay, food to eat, and even clothing. It is a nice change of pace from Bastion."

-Banquet Hall-

Twilight was thrilled to be back in Canterlot with her friends, especially when she was able to sit down to lunch with not only Cadance, but her brother Shining Armor as well. The group had just finished their meal when he arrived a little bit after noon.

"I am so glad to have run into you here at the castle, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see you or Cadance due to your duties."

Shining smiled and shook his head as he sat himself down next to his wife. "Hey I wouldn't miss seeing all of you for the world, especially since you did so much for Cadance and I at our wedding." He took a moment to look at all the mares nodding a small greeting to each before continuing. "So how have things been in Ponyville?"

Twilight smiled. "Very busy. As you know, we've had a new guest arrive in Ponyville and we've been trying to help him adjust to his new surroundings."

Cadance smiled "How is that going? Is he staying anywhere in particular?"

Applejack grinned. "Sure is, he's staying with the Apple Family out at Sweet Apple Acres. We let him stay out in the barn loft in exchange for his help in the fields. He's pretty handy to have around…um…no pun intended."

The group sat there blinking in silence for a moment before ignoring the unintended joke and continuing their discussion. Pinkie Pie giggled and stood up in her chair. "He's super nice too! He saved three little fillies from a huge, red hot fire and he's not even a fire pony!"

Rarity smiled and nodded in agreement. "That's right, and let's not forget how he saved the life of our dear friend Fluttershy."

The cream colored pony blushed and hid behind her hair. "Oh…well…yes he did save me but he ended up hurting himself because of that healing spell he used…I hope he wasn't upset over that."

Twilight sighed. "Fluttershy, don't forget that he can heal very quickly so everything worked out."

Rainbow Dash shot into the air a small scowl on her face. "Well, he wasn't all good though. He wouldn't let us see his face under that cloak of his for the longest time."

Applejack sighed. "Rainbow, he has every right to keep himself hidden if he wants too. Besides, he opened up to us after a while."

Cadance took a long drink of water while listening to the group, but her eyes widened in surprise as she heard that last note from Applejack. "You've seen what he looks like under that cloak and armor?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, it took some prying from us, turns out he can be as stubborn as Applejack at times." She grinned at her farm pony friend who simply laughed at the little joke. "He was afraid that he would be hated for how he looks."

Shining Armor tilted his head a look of confusion coming across his face. "He was afraid of being judged on his looks?"

Rarity sighed and nodded. "Indeed darling. It turns out that in his home land people were very judgmental of others."

Cadance sighed shaking her head. "That's terrible. I know that Equestria still has that kind of problem but thankfully we are taking steps to try and stop that kind of behavior."

Twilight smiled a bit. "Well, thankfully most of Ponyville came out to meet him and warmed up to him quickly."

Pinkie Pie jumped up grinning "Well of course they did! He may try to look like he's all big and scary but he's like a superhero! He's all strong and tough and nice!"

The group couldn't help but smile at the antics of the pink party pony her cheerful nature easily shifting the mood in the room. Shining Armor took the moment to change the subject. "So I have to ask, what is your opinion of this guy?"

Rainbow shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess he's okay. I mean he did save Fluttershy and all, but he could be cooler."

Pinkie Pie laughed. "Dashie you think we all could be cooler. I think he's awesome! And nice, and kind, and tall, and –"

Rarity stepped in front of her friend and lightly tossed her mane over her shoulder. "Well I think he is simply amazing. By introducing me to a new form of magic I could revolutionize the fashion industry."

Cadance's eyebrows raised a bit in surprise. "Really? In what way?"

Rarity grinned as she sat down. "Well he told us about how in his home land they could infuse clothing with magical qualities. Imagine a new stylish form of royal guard armor or even royal clothing that was imbued with protection spells, messenger clothes that have teleportation or speed spells, work clothes with strength spells, the possibilities are endless really."

Cadance smiled. "That sounds amazing. Please keep us informed of your progress with it. It really could do a lot of good for all of Equestria." She turned her gaze back towards the rest of the group her soft smile still present. "Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, you never told us what you think about Mr. Hades."

Applejack felt her cheeks redden a bit as she quickly darted her eyes around thinking of what to say. "Well, um…he's a real big help at the farm. Yep, that's for sure. Apple Bloom has taken a real shining to him too. What about you Fluttershy?"

The shy Pegasus blushed and hid behind her hair. "Well…he is nice, and he did save my life…and the lives of Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. So I'm…I'm…" she mumbled off into the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Cadance leaned in her ears tilting to hear her better.

Fluttershy jumped a bit her pink mane tussling ever so slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I said that I'm…glad he's here."

Cadance once again nodded turning her gaze to Twilight. "What about you Twilight?"

Twilight felt her own cheeks go red as she let her gaze move to the floor between her front hooves. "Oh, you know. I'm just like everyone else. I am glad he's here and I hope to learn a lot from him."

Shining Armor slowly nodded his head a small smirk coming to his lips. He heard the tone in his sister's voice. She was hiding something, or at the very least she had something else on her mind. Normally it wouldn't bother him but the way her demeanor shifted when she was asked about Grevin, it set off a few red flags in the back of his mind. He would make it a point to talk to her big brother to little sister before they returned to Ponyville.

He cleared his throat as he smiled at the mane six and his wife. "Well, I had an opportunity to meet Grevin and escort him to the throne room a while ago and he had some nice things to say about his experience in Equestria thus far."

Pinkie Pie shot forward her blue eyes wide. "Really-really-really! What did he say?!"

Shining took a small step back and chuckled softly. "He said that you all were very kind to him, welcoming him into all your lives without hesitation. He was very grateful to all of you for kindness. He feels that you're a very special bunch."

Applejack smiled as she sat back down. "I'm mighty glad to hear that."

Rarity nodded in agreement before turning to face the still newlywed ponies. "Well enough about us and Grevin, what about you two? Is there anything new going on in your lives? Have things settled down for you now that the changling threat has passed?"

Shining smirked and nodded. "Absolutely, it's been a lot more relaxing with the threat of being invaded gone. In fact…" He glanced over at his wife who was now blushing a bit. "We may have some very good news for Twilight in the future."

Twilight blinked a moment before looking over at Cadance then back to Shining as the gears in her mind began to turn. "Do you mean…" She pointed to Cadance "Are you trying to have a foal?"

Cadance blushed and simply nodded while Shining just grinned. Twilight's eyes brightened and she did a little jump a large laugh escaping her lips. "I'm going to be an Aunt! Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes, oh I'm so thrilled!"

Shining laughed as she trotted over to his sister and gave her a warm hug. "Easy there Twilie, we don't know when the foal will come yet, but we'll let you know as soon as we do. After all, we know you'll have all kinds of educational toys and books to spoil it with."

Twilight grinned and nodded. "You know it BBBFF."

Applejack smiled and trotted over to Cadance who was still giggling at Twilights display. "Well I wish you and Shining the best, that's for sure…" She smirked and lightly elbowed her in the side. "Don't go and have too much fun trying now princess."

Cadance blushed hard as the group laughed while Applejack earned a small scowl from Twilight who just brushed it off with a good natured chuckle. After a few moments the orange mare sat herself down on her haunches and took a look out the window noticing that the sun was beginning to set signaling the end of the day. "Say…do y'all know when Grevin well be joining us? We've been here a good while now and I didn't think he'd be with the Princesses that long."

Shining sighed and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sorry about that but I was told that after he met with the Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, he would be escorted to his quarters for the evening. I imagine that his meal was brought to him there in order to help keep him from worrying about upsetting any of the castle staff. I do believe that he is in the same part of the castle as the rest of you so you should be able to see him anytime you want."

Twilight frowned but nodded in slow acceptance. "I suppose that makes some sense. After all, he is the only one of his kind in Equestria…I'm sure the Princesses have lots of questions."

Cadance rose to her hooves. "Well then, I'm better you're all fairly tired and ready to enjoy some real beds instead of those rough train bunks."

Rarity grinned and was on her hooves immediately. "Oh yes, please darling, that was be divine. My coat is so worn out from that trip, a nice soak in a warm tub will do wonders."

Cadance laughed while leading them through a large set of ornately painted doors "Well then let's not waste any time."

Twilight fell into step beside her Sister in Law. "Hey Cadance? Is there any chance I'll see you tomorrow, for lunch maybe?"

She shook his head a bit. "Sorry sis, I can't meet you for lunch, but I could do dinner. Shining and I already are planning to have a lunch date at a new café in the city marketplace."

Twilight smiled. "Oh that's alright; I just want to make certain I see you again before we leave to return to Ponyville." She glanced to the side as her thoughts drifted to Grevin and the meeting he had with the Princesses. Did everything go well, did the Princesses accept him? Would they allow him to continue to stay in Equestria?

Her question was answered soon enough. The group made their way deeper into the castle past various meeting halls, banquet rooms, and even the wing where the royal family had their quarters, the doors to that particular wing a beautiful gold color emblazoned with the two Alicorn sisters on either door all of which framed by ornate, beautiful tapestries hanging on the walls. They soon found themselves making their up a broad but beautiful staircase which would lead them to the guest quarters, reserved exclusively for guests of the royal family.

Twilight was the first to see him at the top of the stairs, resting with his back against a wall, arms crossed, hood up and head down as if resting his eyes. "Grevin!" She smiled and ran forwards brushing past her former foal sitter, soon followed by the rest of the mane six, all of whom quickly surrounded the man asking him all sorts of questions.

Shining smirked as he stood next to his wife and lightly bumped her with his shoulder as they both watched the man push off of the wall and take a small step back as he tried to answer the various questions being asked by the small group. "Looks like they have him pretty outnumbered huh?"

Cadance laughed and nodded as she watched the group mob the quiet man. "Quite so, but he handles it fairly well." She smirked noticing that her new sister in law was actually standing closer to the man than most of the others and her interest was particularly peaked when she saw the slight look of annoyance briefly wash over Twilight's face as the pony named Applejack stepped in front of her getting between the two. Unlike Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Cadance never received any correspondence from Twilight so she would have to speak to her later about it…and of course not say a word to her husband about it, at least for now.

Applejack grinned as she brushed past Twilight and reached an arm up giving Grevin a friendly slap on the back. "Well it's about time you joined us sugar-cube. Have you been talkin to the Princesses all this time?"

Grevin nodded as he took a small step back chuckling as he did so trying to put a little space between himself and the mini-mob surrounding him. "Well, yes. The Princesses had several questions for me, and I finished with them about a half hour ago. I was told to meet all of you here to see where my room for the night is."

Shining armor stepped forward through the group "Yes, I was informed that we would be meeting you here. If you all would follow me I'll show you to your rooms."

The group did as he suggested falling into step behind him, Applejack moving to walk to the left of, and Twilight to the right of Grevin with the rest mingled around them and Cadance taking the back of the group. Shining Armor led them through beautiful open halls that were ordained with tapestries and ancient armors and finally up a set of stairs which at the top, opened up into a large circular chamber that had a set of eight doors spaced out along the outer wall.

Each door was clearly meant to serve as an entrance for the guest rooms and was a brilliant golden color with elaborate flowing etchings emblazoned in them. The center of the circular chamber was clearly set up to be a kind of gathering place for the guest rooms. In the very center was an enclosed circular fire pit that had a small fire already going in it. Surrounding that were five beautifully crafted stone benches and behind that were soft couches in a semi-circle facing towards the stair wells. The group stood there a moment taking in the sight of it all as Shining and Cadance moved past them into the chamber. "Here we are. You each have your own room, and this area here can serve as a kind of hang out for all of you when you don't quite feel like going into the city."

Cadance smiled as she turned to face Grevin specifically. "I trust that this will meet your needs?"

Grevin cleared his throat and gave a brief nod. "Y…yes of course. To be honest I've never been allowed to stay in a castle…well at least not as a guest. Your hospitality has been truly wonderful. Thank you." This was true, the last time he had been in a castle he was actually being taken to the dungeons for an assassination he had committed. He was lucky to have escaped that place with his life. Of course this was before he had met his mentor and changed his life for the better.

Cadance grinned. "I'm glad. Shining wanted to make certain that his sister's friends were going to be truly comfortable during their stay."

This made Grevin take pause. He glanced at Twilight then at Shining noticing that their cutie marks had a similar star shape to them. It finally clicked. This was her brother that she had told him about. He had no idea when he first met him but now it all made sense. "I see. Well I can honestly say that everything here has been wonderful. I thank you, and the Princesses for your hospitality."

Twilight grinned as she trotted past them and towards the center of the chamber. She loved looking at the ornate architecture of the room, the look of it, the designs, all of it spoke of a time long forgotten in pony history. It was beautiful. She glanced over at the eight rooms and then to her brother. "Shining, who gets what room?"

Shining nodded and pointed to the first room to the left "Well you'll be in here Twily, and then Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and then Applejack." He pointed to each room in order moving down the line. He then skipped the next room and pointed to the one beside it. "And finally Grevin you'll room here."

Rainbow frowned as she rose to the air her rainbow colored mane flowing with each flap of her wings. "Wait a second…why is it that Grevin's room is being kept separate from ours?" She narrowed her eyes at Shining who had a nervous smile on his face. "Do you have something against him?"

Grevin was about to step forward when Applejack cut him off, stepping in front of him a scowl on her face as well. "Yeah, what's the deal?"

Twilight frowned and moved in front of the whole group cutting them off from their intended target. "Calm down everypony, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." She turned to look at her brother. "…which is?"

Shining smiled and nodded, thankful for the chance to explain the rooming situation. "Yes, you see the representative from the Zebra nation was using that other room and just recently left. It hasn't been cleaned or prepared for a guest. I swear that's all that was." He glanced to his side and shot a small glare at Cadance who had raised a hoof to her mouth hiding her laughter.

Twilight smiled. "See everyone, there was a simple reasonable explanation."

Rarity grinned as she moved to one of the couches, hopping onto it and laying down folding her forelegs under her. "This is simply divine. If the common area is this nice, then the room must simply be gorgeous."

Pinkie Pie grinned and ran around the room "This place is awesome! It's set up just like a camp fire…" She suddenly shot up into the air with a gasp and beamed. "Oh-oh-oh I know, lets have another cookout! We won't have to worry about rain or anything here!" The group began to smile and nod in agreement liking the idea.

Cadance laughed "That's not a bad idea. I'll let the castle cooks know that you would like to have some food brought up to here for dinner."

Rainbow Dash grinned mischievously rubbing her hooves together in a menacing fashion "Awesome, and then we can play some games."

Cadance blinked at that comment and noticed that not only did Twilight glance at Grevin as the words left Dash's lips, but so did Applejack and Fluttershy. A small smile crept onto her lips as she lightly shook her head. It was clear to her that the three mares had some sort of feeling for the mysterious man, who had take a few steps back edging towards his room. She held back a chuckle. It was clear that he had no idea what he would be in for. Her cutie mark of love wasn't just for show; she had a knack for knowing when love was in the air, and she could already get a small hint of it. She nudged Shining and began to walk towards the stairs. "Come on dear, it's getting late and we have appointments to keep in the morning. "

She smiled and gave Twilight a quick hug as they moved past. "I'll be sure to talk to you tomorrow." She gave a knowing wink which caused Twilight's cheeks to redden a bit before nodding.

The newlywed couple left without much hassle and soon several servants arrived bringing a vast amount of fruits, vegetables, and even a wonderful smelling soup leaving the well stocked cart out for them. After a few minutes the servants finally left and the group was able to sit around the warm fire pit enjoying the wonderful meal provided to them. About an hour later the group was sitting lazily around the fire pit reflecting on the past day…well most of them were. Rainbow Dash sighed as she lazily flew around the room. "You know, I never got an answer from you guys. Are you up for playing a game tonight or what?"

Pinkie Pie giggled as she rocked back on her rump. "I'm game!"

Rarity smirked. "Absolutely, I'll play as well darling."

Grevin cleared his throat as he rose to his feet. "I'm afraid I'll pass girls. I didn't have the best sleep on the train so I think I'll turn in early for tonight." The girls groaned in disappointment as he began to step around the stone benches making his way towards his room.

Fluttershy tucked her head behind her pink mane as she glanced at him as he walked past. "Um…Grevin? You're not tired because of me taking that dare yesterday are you? I tried to not wake you up…"

He smiled and shook his head reaching down to lightly ruffle her mane. "No Fluttershy, you aren't the reason. I've just not been sleeping well lately and the idea of a cushy bed sounds pretty relaxing."

She grinned and nodded as he continued to walk on to his room unaware of the slight glares being sent at the cream Pegasus by both Twilight and Applejack. He glanced over his shoulder a small frown appearing on his lips as he looked at Rainbow Dash. "And Dash…no more dares that involve surprising me…alright?"

The blue mare simply grinned and winked shrugging her shoulders with a laugh. "We'll see."

He rolled his eyes and waved a simple goodnight to the rest of the group before opening the door to his suite and closing it behind him. He rested his back against the door for a moment before relaxing enough to really take in the room he had been provided.

It was beautiful and large, providing him with ample room to move around. A little way into the room to his left was a doorway which led him to an elaborate bathroom equipped especially with amenities that were designed to fit him…even a large shower. This made him smile; it had been a very long time since he had been able to have an actual shower. The main part of the room had a large desk and dresser, that had his pack set down next to it, and just after that was a large bed that looked as though it could hold three people his size. He was going to enjoy this. That wasn't the kicker though. The room was large enough that he could easily go through some of his exercises and not worry about hitting anything, and on the far wall was a set of windowed double doors the opened out onto a large private balcony that would allow him to see out over the city in an incredible view.

He slowly slid his cloak from his shoulders followed by his weapons, setting them on the dresser with care. He then proceeded to remove his gauntlets, armor and boots setting them in a small but neat pile next to the bed. He then made his way into the bath room and turned on the shower a smile coming over his lips as the hot water flowed in a strong steady stream, the steam beginning to fill the tiled room. He quickly went to his pack and pulled out a set of clothes to change into, setting them on the vanity near the door before shedding his remaining clothing and climbing into the steamy, relaxing shower. "I'm going to enjoy this."

* Outside Canterlot Castle*

Spearhead grumbled as he made his way through the royal gardens, a light shining from his horn as he went. He was free and clear to have the night off but then one of his friends from training just had to come and ask for a favor. He had a hot date with this mare he met in Pony Joe's shop and begged Spearhead for an hour before finally winning him over.

The brown colt shook his head his mane shifting under his helmet as he fought back a yawn. He trotted deeper into the stone garden scanning his head around trying to keep his eyes open. The sound of his hooves on the smooth marble pathway was hypnotic lulling him into an unaware state until his hooves suddenly slipped out from under him making him fall into a cold wet, sticky surface. He groaned as he shined his light around a moment gathering his senses before noticing that he had slipped and fallen in a puddle. He frowned as he leaned down and took a closer look at the liquid that now covered the lower portion of his uniform as a sweet smell wafted to his nose. His eyes widened then narrowed in anger. "What the buck…"

Getting back to his feet he learned that indeed his suspicions were confirmed. Some inconsiderate dolt had come out to the garden with a glass of chocolate milk and dumped it all over the walkways. Now not only would his armor be sticky for the rest of his patrol and he would have to clean up this mess, but he would have to take another hour to just clean his armor so he could look his best for throne room duty the next day. "Great…just great…last time I do a favor for a friend with a date…unless she has a friend I can go out with…"

What spearhead had failed to notice is that not only was there a puddle of chocolate milk, but it was growing. If one were to follow the trail of the offending substance they would see a slow steady drip flowing from a crack on the underside of the statue of Discord. Within a few minutes the puddle had grown in size and as the drip under the statue slowed to a stop, the mass of liquid began to move on its own flowing along the smooth pathway leaving a semi slick trail in its wake. The puddle began to grow in mass and change into a thicker, darker color as it moved through the surrounding hedge work and out of the garden, flowing down the side of the castle walls into the city disappearing into the shadows of the city a haunting laugh floating out from the dark.

Spearhead trotted back a towel draped over his shoulder ready to clean up the large puddle only to find that a majority of it was gone and only a small wet strip remained on the marble. He tilted his head in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and tossing the cloth on the wet stone and began to sop up what he could. "I swear, I hate evening patrol duty."

*Canterlot Castle Guest Suites, Grevin's room*

Grevin sighed as he rested his head against the cool tile of the shower his eyes closed and a content smile on his lips. It had been a very long time since he had felt anything like this that allowed him to clear his mind and find a moment of peace. He took another deep breath before reaching out and grasping the faucet handle and turning it off. He opened the shower door and quickly grabbed a towel drying himself and wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out enjoying the slight chill as the room temperature air touched his still heated skin.

He took a moment to wipe some steam off of the vanity mirror and gave himself a good once over taking note of the bags under his eyes bringing a small frown to his lips. He hoped that the bed just on the other side of the wall would help relieve him of the nightmares for at least one night. He reached down to his right to pick up his sleeping shorts and undershirt only to feel the cool, smooth top of the vanity meet his fingers. He looked down thinking that they may have fallen to the floor but noticed there was nothing there either. Did he forget to grab them before getting in the shower?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard what sounded like the soft clop of hooves on the tile in the next room. He frowned as his frustration flared and tightened the towel around his waist and made for the door hoping to catch the culprit. "Alright, I don't know what game you girls are playing outside but if another pony sneaks into my room and tries to spend the night with me I'm going to..."

Grevin's thoughts were cut short as he rounded the corner and was met first by a cool breeze washing over his chest and face followed by the sight of an open balcony door and finally Princess Luna lying on her stomach atop of his bed, her forehooves crossed just in front of her resting on his missing short and shirt. His jaw dropped and he stopped dead in his tracks as only one word seemed to find its way to his lips. "Fuck…"

Luna smirked as she gave him a coy smile and tilted her head to the side a laughing glint in her eyes. "Mr. Hades, if you have a problem with mares entering your bed chamber I'm not certain that, that particular action would dissuade them from doing so again."

She held back a laugh as she watched him squirm under her gaze a sly look in eye as she allowed her gaze to move from his face down his neck stopping to linger over his chiseled chest and washboard stomach stopping where his towel began. Her blue eyes locked with his as she lightly ran her tongue over her lips. "However…I can see why they would keep coming back to pay you a visit."

Before Grevin could respond she rose to her hooves her horn glowing placing an aura around the clothes she had borrowed levitating them in front of her. She moved forward to stand directly before him and leaned in holding the clothes in front of his face. "Here, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm simply teasing. Go and get dressed and I shall wait here, please don't keep me waiting."

He reached up and quickly took his clothing taking a few steps away from the dark blue Alicorn before turning and returning to the bath room to dress as quickly as he could. Once he had a chance to collect his thoughts he felt a small surge of anger at the intrusion to his privacy. Once he straightened his shirt and returned the towel to the wall mounted hanger he returned to the main room and stood in the entryway with his arms crossed over his chest. "So Princess, would you be so kind as to tell me why you decided to pay me a visit this evening…and why you took my clothing?"

Luna simply smiled at him from her perch on the bed and lightly tapped a space next to her expectantly. "I wished to talk to you in a more relaxed setting, nothing as formal as the throne room. I wanted to speak the Grevin that isn't hidden within his shell. As for the clothes…" She laughed lightly and locked eyes with him once more. "I couldn't help but want to play a little joke. I also wanted to apologize if I upset you, I meant no offense."

He nodded as he tried to calm himself while walking around her and sitting down on the far corner of the bed. "Alright, your apology is accepted, I am sorry if I seem a bit off putting, but I wasn't exactly expecting company. If I had known I would have picked up some refreshments."

Luna smiled and nodded before shaking her sparkling mane so it rested more on her back. "I'll be sure to let you know I'm coming next time. On a serious note, I wished to speak to you about something I noticed when I first met you."

He nodded his eyes showing no change but his muscles tensed ever so slightly and did not go unnoticed by her. "I'm not certain that I know what you mean."

Her gaze hardened as she stared at him a small frown on her lips. "A darkness I sensed from you, buried deep within." She quickly shot a hard glare at him preventing him from speaking before she was finished. "Do not attempt to hide it from me…I can see that something haunts you just by gazing into your eyes."

Grevin paused taking a slow breath closing his eyes. "Alright…perhaps I have a bit of a rough past, what does it matter to you?" His tone was calm and even as he again looked at her.

Her eyes softened as she looked down her tone softening. "I was once known as Nightmare Moon, the Queen of the Night Eternal. I allowed myself to become so enveloped in my own jealousy and anger that I lost what I needed most. When I was free from banishment I was still blinded by those things and would have done something terrible to Equestria. If not for the Elements of Harmony I would still be stuck in my old ways and completely lost." She raised her gaze to him once more and leaned forward a bit placing a soft hoof on his knee. "I could sense a darkness within you Grevin...I want to know where it comes from, and if you're willing to tell me about it."

Grevin looked at her hoof on his knee then at her face taking not of the genuine concern in her eyes and came to his decision. If he was going to make a home in this land he would have to be as honest as possible with its leaders. "Well, if anything about me is as dark as you fear then its what I've done in the past before I joined the guild of my mentor. The girls know some of this but nothing in detail…they don't need to know the specifics."

Luna simply nodded in expectation. "Fair enough, just what is it that puts this dark taint in your soul?"

He sighed. "When I first started my military career I was used as a tool to do great harm. My employers saw me as a weapon due to my abilities and they used me as such. I killed…murdered people because someone hired my blade. I assassinated people who I didn't know…some of them were simply innocent victims to some foul political grasp for power. I even participated in battles of one country invading another. I did some pretty bad things, and to be honest, part of me enjoyed it. The thrill of the fight, the sense of adrenaline I felt as I struck down every foe that tried to end my life…all of it."

Luna tilted her head to side her eyes watching him carefully taking note of the saddened tone that had begun to seep into his voice and the grave look in his eyes. "Grevin...it's clear to me that you don't enjoy such things now, but I am curious, what made you enjoy it before?"

He took a moment to close his eyes and look away swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat. "It was the first time in my life that I had been appreciated for what I could do. All my life I had been scorned and hated for what I was…but when I was part of that group I wasn't…I was praised and respected. I even earned the eye of a beautiful woman who showed affection towards me. I had no idea that what I was doing was so terrible because of how good it made me feel. I was foolish though and soon enough the rug was pulled out from under me."

He opened his eyes once more this time they seemed to have a hint of a hard edge to them. "As for not enjoying such things now…well…that's not entirely true. There are times, however rare, when I fight that I can feel that familiar rush…the thrill of the combat pushing the bloodlust in the back of my mind. When that happens I have to fight to keep it under control because I have no idea what will happen if I just let go."

Luna's eyes narrowed slightly "And have you felt that urge while here in Equestria? "

He shook his head somberly "No, thankfully no…I was fortunate to purge a good bit of that behavior long ago…All of that came to a head before I tried to end things and ultimately turned my life around. If I were to ever feel that…rage…that blood lust again here I would separate myself from the girls and go into hiding…probably into what they call the Everfree Forest."

Luna smiled warmly and nodded in approval. "That is noble of you…and I am glad that you are taking the safety of our people into consideration. However, I also worry about you."

He frowned and looked past her to the balcony doors and the curtains attached to them that flowed ever so slightly as the night air blew into the room. "Why would you be concerned about me princess? I'm technically an outsider in your society."

She frowned at his tone and sat back raising her head up her wings ruffling a bit. "That may be but I am a member of the royal family and it is my duty to try and ensure the safety and happiness of everyone who lives within our borders. You have barriers set up to keep yourself apart from others, you tend to be cold, calculating, you wrap yourself in a shell both emotionally," She motioned to the armor and cloak stacked across the room, "and physically."

He ground his teeth a bit and glanced over at her. "What does it matter that I keep to myself for most things? I am friends with the girls and I've shown myself to the town…there isn't anything else I can do."

Luna simply smirked and leaned in almost uncomfortably close causing him to lean back until he felt his back press against the cool wall behind him. "Oh really?" She pressed closer and closer until he could feel her warm breath wash over his face. She reached out a hoof and lightly placed it on the center of his chest. "Then why not open yourself in here?"

He growled as he tried to move his head away from her only to have her follow his movement. "Stop."

She simply chuckled and moved closer placing another hoof on his knee as she lightly circled the center of his chest with her soft touch while she gazed into his eyes with a humors glint in hers. Grevin jerked his body away from her rising to his feet putting several feet between himself and the Princess of the Night. "That's enough!"

Luna sat back once more taking note of his flushed cheeks and his shoulders heaving with each breath he took. "Easily flustered aren't you?"

He narrowed his eyes and clenched a fist but didn't move from where he stood. "If you're trying to be funny again I fail to see the point...and if you're trying to make a point about something then I think there needs to be some clarification."

She smiled and nodded her flowing mane shifting ever so slightly her crystal blue eyes shining. "You're not comfortable around the opposite sex, not something I'd expect from a confident warrior. I have a believe that this means you won't allow yourself to grow close to those who care about you. Right now you keep everyone at arms length though they don't easily notice it. I don't know what happened in your past that jaded you but it's safe to bet that as you go around helping others, you will gain an admirer if not many. Some of them could allow you to be quite happy if you gave them a chance."

He frowned as he slowly crossed his arms and paced around the room with his head down. "So the whole point of you trying to give me that little massage was to tell me that I should open my heart?"

She smirked as she rose to her hooves and flexed her wings a moment. "Partially, I also just wanted to have some fun…" Her eyes softened as she sat slowly moved towards the balcony, "But in all honesty I want you to consider opening your heart once more Grevin. I don't know your past, but I'm willing to bet you can have a wonderful future…after all you have the best ponies around to help you…they certainly helped me when I needed it."

She stood out on the balcony now and turned to face him a soft smile on her lips. "Consider all of what we spoke about. I shall see you and the others tomorrow. I wish you a good evening."

Grevin sighed as he gave a polite bow at the doorway his frustration still evident. "Goodnight Princess Luna."

He watched her begin to rise into the air as she flapped her large wings before shutting the door and resting his back against the nearby wall as a sigh escaped his lips. Why the sudden interest in what his heart feels? He had tried to close that portion of himself off a long time ago and now he's had multiple attempts at trying to get him to open up once again. He was never good with women to begin with and his experiences back in Bastion did nothing to raise his confidence, so he did what his instincts told him to do…shield himself from that kind of pain and avoid romance, now he felt like his back was beginning to be pressed against a wall.

He rested his head back against the wall with a slight thunk opening his eyes to look out over his room resting on the bed that was just vacated by the Princess of the night. Sleep was not going to come easy to him now. He ran his fingers through his hair and growled as he shook his head while mentally kicking himself. Why was he allowing his emotions to be toyed with? Yes he wanted to continue to help those who have been so kind to him but why did he allow himself to even begin to open up to them? He could be perfectly kind to them and be a friend without allowing himself to get into some sort of romance.

He sighed once more as he moved across the room and sat himself down on the bed before falling back onto the plush, cool sheets. Besides, he was pretty certain that if he were to get into a relationship it would only end badly. He closed his eyes and tried to allow his thoughts to fade and hoped that even a troubled sleep would find him this evening.

-Perspective Change-

She flapped her wings twice and was off rising into the air with ease gliding out away from his room as he shut the door behind her. Luna sighed enjoying the cool air under her wings as she flew through the night sky. She always enjoyed these small moments of freedom before returning to her royal duties. She glanced up to check on the stars she had set for the evening and smiled noting that everything was perfect and as it was meant to be, but her smile didn't last. Despite all that was right with Canterlot, something felt off…but she couldn't place her hoof on it…not yet.

She pulled her thoughts back and focused her attention on her next task. With a mighty flap she rose up to the tallest tower where the all to familiar telescope rested on it's balcony, a soft glow coming from the light inside the room at the top. She landed on the balcony like she had so many times before and made her way inside where her sister waited.

Celestia sat in front of a large desk looking at various papers, a large fireplace setting the room alight with a soft glow. Celestia glanced over her shoulder at her sister. "Well…what do you think sister?"

Luna sighed as she sat down onto her haunches. "It is hard to tell sister. He carries a pain deep in his heart and he has a darkness within his very soul that he may not be fully aware of. However he does strive to do what it is right even when tempted to do otherwise."

Celestia rolled her eyes and smirked as she began organizing her papers, putting them away for the night. "You played with him a bit didn't you…?"

Luna blushed and looked away leaving the question to hang in the air. Celestia chuckled as she slid the papers into the center desk drawer. "Sister, your sense of humor pushes limits at times. We'll come back to that later…What about the real reason you visited him…do you think that he fits the description?"

Luna sighed as she rose to her hooves and moved further into the room. "He may be the one in the legend that father told us about…he may not be. He still keeps himself guarded so much so that he may never allow himself to open up…perhaps time will tell us more. The question I have is this; what do we do until we know for certain? Should we tell him and the Element bearers what we know?"

Celestia shook her head gently a soft smile on her lips. "No…not yet. Not until we know more. I have a feeling that things need to play out before we say anything. As for what do we do for now? Just leave that to me."

-The next morning-

Twilight yawned as she shifted out from under the covers of her posh bed enjoying the warmth it provided her lavender eyes opening to the sight of the morning sun shining in through the shaded windows of her room taking in the peaceful calm of the morning as she gathered her thoughts.

It had been a fairly fun and relatively quiet evening once Grevin had gone to his room. She and the girls had sat down during dinner to enjoy some girl talk and things started off innocently enough ranging from how their respective hobbies were going to what they were planning to do the next day in Canterlot. She wanted to take the group to the local museum while Applejack had mentioned the market place and of course Rainbow Dash had wanted to see the next Wonderbolt Derby.

She shook her head shifting her mane away from her face as she slid out from under the covers and began to prepare for her day. She had the day's checklist already set and planned out. Once she was cleaned up she would meet with the others in the common area and then they would have some brunch in the banquet hall. After that they would meet with Princess Celestia and then they would go out into the city and see some of her old hang outs like Pony Joes doughnut shop. Hopefully she would be able to speak to Cadance about her crush and get some advice. Maybe she could even get some alone time with Grevin.

She set her brush down and checked herself in the mirror smiling when she saw no flaws. She trotted out of the room and into the common area surprised to see that not only had the castle servants brought up a large fruit and bagel tray filled with piles of fresh fruit of multiple types and bagels that ranged from blueberry to poppy seed, but Grevin was sitting on one of the benches eating from a plate that had some Strawberies, Rasberries, and a Plain Bagel loaded down with a cream cheese spread on it.

She smiled at first as she made her way over to him but her pace slowed as she watched him, noting that not only did he have his hood up, but he wore his weapons and armor. Her ears drooped a bit as she approached him from behind before an idea struck her. She glanced around taking note that there was nopony else in the area, the doors to her friends rooms were still shut, they were alone. She grinned as her ears perked once more and she moved as quietly as she could behind him waiting for the right moment. Once he bent down to take a bite of his bagel she initiated her attack. She jumped up and draped her forelegs over his shoulders resting her head on his left shoulder letting her body drape softly against his back.

She grinned as she glanced to her right and nuzzled her cheek against his enjoying the feeling of his stubble brushing against her coat. "Good morning Grevin."

Her grin faded as quickly as it came when she felt his back and shoulders tense. She quickly let go her hooves lightly taping on the stone floor as she took a step back while he turned around slowly. Her ears fell back as she began to worry that she had upset him. "Grevin?"

He sat the plate he held down and lightly cleared his throat before raising two fingers in a slight wave. "Good morning Twlight. I'm sorry if I seemed a bit tense. I didn't sleep to well last night."

She frowned watching him for a moment her eyes narrowing as she looked at him, not quite sure if he was being truthful or not. She wished she could see his eyes, that would help her be able to tell. "Grevin? Why do you have your hood up?"

He turned and looked towards the stairwell that led into the common area from the rest of the castle. "Well, I didn't wish to upset the servers that brought up the food."

She nodded quietly before taking a small step forward. "well…they're gone now…so…why not go ahead and pull it down for right now?"

He shook his head as he watched her carefully. "I'd prefer not to…"

She frowned and reached up with her right hoof to grab the fabric. "Nonsense…it won't hurt anything….please?"

He reached up and gently grasped her hoof just before it touched the fabric. "I'd prefer not."

She narrowed her eyes and reached up with her other hoof rising up bringing her face even with his, staring into the shadows that hid his eyes. "Please, it won't do any harm."

He shook his head as he caught her other hoof with his hand, the two locked in place now. "No."

She stared into the space where she knew his eyes would be and suddenly pushed with her forehooves gritting her teeth together. "Pull it back!"

He held her steady as he saw the determination rising in her eyes. "No, why does it matter so much?"

"Because I want to see your eyes!" She lunged forward knocking the two back over the bench and onto the floor, Grevin landing with a solid thud his hood falling back revealing his face while Twilight rested atop him her hooves pushing down on his hands holding them to the floor, her face inches from his.

Her lips parted slightly as she stared down at him taking in the slight red hint to his cheeks, her own beginning to redden. She could feel him breathing underneath her, the muscles in his legs flexing as he tried to steady himself as she rested against him. She looked up at his eyes only to see him look away his lips frowning slightly. He was trying to put the shell back around himself, she could see it in his eyes.

Her eyes softened as a smile graced her lips. "Grevin…" She watched his eyes snap down to look up at her when she softly spoke his name before she began to lean down her warm breath brushing across his cheek. She felt him try to push her up off of him but she had an ace up her sleeve for that. Her horn lip up and a magical aura enveloped his hands pushing them back down to the floor. "Grevin…please… let me see your eyes."

She felt his straining stop as he looked up at her. "Twilight…you need to let me up."

She smiled softly and nodded but didn't move an inch, her eyes locked onto his. "I will, I promise."

He pulled his head to the side only to feel another magical aura pull him back so he was facing her. She felt her head lean down slowly her eyes softening as she noticed just how guarded his were. Time seemed to slow down as the gap between them slowly grew smaller and smaller.

Twilight couldn't help herself...couldn't stop herself. She felt her form drawn to him, her heart telling her that he was still hurting inside, that he needed help to heal, to feel again. It was if her body was acting on its own. She felt her eyes begin to close, this was it, she was going to kiss him.

"WHAT IN TARNATION!"

Twilight's eyes snapped open as she pulled back her magic stopping abruptly in surprise. Grevin took advantage of this and quickly pushed her off of him to the left while he rolled to the right, his hand reaching back and pulling his hood up concealing his face once more as he rose to a kneeling position. Twilight rolled onto her hooves and stood up shaking her head, her mane slightly ruffled. She looked over her shoulder to see Applejack staring at her from her room's entryway with narrowed green eyes a frown plastered on her lips.

She quickly turned to face her friend and put on a small smile. "Morning Applejack, how are you?"

Applejack slowly moved forward her head low eyes narrowed. "Twi…just what was goin on out here?"

Twilight glanced to the side her hooves shifting slightly under the uncomfortable gaze of her friend. "Uh…well you see…" What could she say? She didn't mean for it to happen, all she had wanted to do was see her friends face to help her figure out what was wrong. He thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud cough. She and Applejack looked over to see Grevin clearing his throat.

"If I may A.J. It was just some playful rough housing."

Applejack paused her walking and turned to look over at the man who now was seated once more on the bench holding his plate of food. "Really now? So that's why she was sittin on top of ya?" Her face was skeptical her lips still frowning.

He nodded as he popped another Strawberry in his mouth. "Yes. She landed on me after I tripped and fell over. We were joking around and some playful shoving ensued and it simply got a little bit out of hand, I didn't pay attention to where I was standing and ended up falling back pulling her with me. I hit my head and she wanted to make certain I was alright before I got up."

Applejack glanced over at her friend who quickly nodded in agreement before sighing and looking down lightly pawing at the ground. "Well…alright…I'm sorry if I seemed a little jumpy, it just…well when I came out of my room it looked a might bit funny." She glanced at Twilight who had moved to the food spread and begun filling a plate, and made a mental note to speak to her later about the whole thing.

She moved around Twilight and filled her own plate before setting herself down next to Grevin who shifted uncomfortably in his own seat. She smiled up at him and glanced at Twilight noting the small frown on the edge of her lips. Yep, she was going to have to talk to her friend.

-Throne Room, Mid-Day-

The group had gathered together in front of the large set of golden doors to the throne room an air of excitement seemed to be buzzing throughout the Mane Six. Grevin however did not share their enthusiasm. He stood there quietly as the doors opened and a familiar unicorn guard came forward with a serious look in his eyes. Grevin gave a polite nod knowing what was coming next. "Lieutenant Spearhead, I hope your day is going well."

Spearhead did his best to hide a yawn but nodded. "Indeed I am Mr. Hades. I'm afraid I have to ask for your weapons before you are allowed to enter the throne room."

Grevin nodded and went through the same steps he took the day previous allowing Spearhead to take the weapons in a magical field that floated them behind him. As the last dagger floated behind the guard, Spearhead stepped back and allowed the group to make their way inside.

Once inside they were greeted by the sight of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sitting on their respective thrones watching the ensemble as they made their way into the room. Twilight grinned and began to run forward only to see her mentor gently shake her head causing her to slow her pace to a walk.

The group slowed to a halt as the two Princesses rose to their hooves and stood before them an impassive look on their faces. Celestia took a slow steady breath before speaking. "Good afternoon everypony. We are meeting here to discuss the future of our newest resident to Equestria. As you are aware Grevin has been our guest for several weeks now and has lived amongst us peacefully during that time. I ask you, the ones who have been with him, befriended him, spoken with him, lived with him and gotten to know him. So we ask you, would you allow him to continue living here as a true resident of Equestria?"

Pinkie Pie grinned and rose up on her back legs spreading her front legs wide. "Well duh! He's awesome! Why wouldn't we want him to be a full resident here!"

Rarity stepped forward to speak next only to hear a dark ominous laugh fill the room as she opened her mouth. She squeaked and brought her hoof to her lips, her eyes wide in surprise.

There was a murmur of concern that quickly turned to cries of surprise as the room began to shake nearly causing the group to fall. Fluttershy and Applejack bumped into one another and nearly fell to the floor only to be caught by Grevin who was able to steady them as the air once again filled with the sound of a familiar, sinister laugh.

Celestia's eyes widened as the laughter continued. How was that possible, it couldn't be…the statue was still in the stone garden. "Discord? It can't be."

The group gasped as the ground shook once more, several pony guards hunkering down while others took to the air trying to keep themselves from falling over. Finally it stopped as did the laughter, but then it was replaced by a jovial voice. "Well, well, well. What have we here, the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, the Princess of the Night and the Princess of the Sun all together in a big happy reunion…and no one bothered to invite me? How terrible, and I was just so curious as to how you all were doing."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "Discord? How? You were defeated by the Elements of Harmony years ago."

Discord laughed his tones echoing throughout the room. "Oh indeed I was, but I was given a new lease on life courtesy of your newest guest…isn't that right Mr. Hades?"

Grevin clenched a fist as the group turned to face him with wide fearful eyes. Had he betrayed them? Was he really an agent of chaos trying to disrupt the order of Equestria?

Celestia narrowed her eyes as she lowered her gaze at him. "Grevin…is this true."

Grevin growled and shook his head. "Of course it's not true, I come to you out of respect, he speaks lies."

Discord sighed as a chilly air began to blow through the room. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't remember do you? You visited me yesterday. The torment that goes on within your very soul called out to me…spoke to me…and I just had to respond."

Grevin turned and looked at the group opening his hands so his palms were open and his voice was quiet and calm. "Princesses…girls…I had no idea. I'm sorry. My very presence is causing a disruption."

Luna stepped forward and shook her head, her ethereal mane shifting with the motion. "Neigh, you are not at fault. The solution to this problem shall come soon enough. Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends must retrieve the Elements of Harmony and use them once more to vanquish Discord."

Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six nodded as looks of determination washed over their faces. "It'll be our honor Princess."

The room filled with ominous laughter once more as the windows began to shakes. "Oh I don't think so! Not this time. I learned my lesson and I've decided that I'm going to bide my time and get stronger before I face you once more."

Celestia grit her teeth together as she stamped her hoof to the floor. "You can't escape us that easily Discord!"

"Oh, I realize that my dear Celestia." There was a sudden groan as the stain glass windows in the room began to bow inwards.

Grevin lunged forward and tackled the Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie with wide spread arms, using his cloak as a cover as best he could. "Get down!"

Suddenly the glass exploded inwards showering the room with broken shards of colored glass. Grevin cringed as he felt the shards pummel his cloak, some pieces managing to cut across the back of his exposed legs. Luna and Celestia had managed to put up a protective field of magic shielding the remainder of the group from the bombardment. "I've got a little trick up my sleeve to keep you occupied while I find a nice cozy place to set up shop. It's been a thousand years since I've been able to really see the sights and I intend to see everything before I get into some fights."

In the distance there was the sound of a small explosion followed by the sound of screaming ponies trickling in through the now open windows. Mares, stallions, even fillies and colts, all yelling in terror at what was going on all while the group slowly got back up on their feet/hooves. Celestia narrowed her eyes "Discord…what did you do?"

He simply laughed. "Why my dear Celestia. I've give you and your little group a dilemma. You see, I knew you'd want to come after me right away so I decided to give you a little diversion…"

Grevin stepped to the window and what met his sight shook him. In the distance there was thick black smoke rising from a portion of the city. From what he could see it looked like a market place. He was jolted when the sharp sound of a piercing roar echoed from that location.

"I decided that instead of my usual zany antics, I thought I'd do something a bit more chaotic…and not so fun. I pulled an image from our new friends mind…something that would be fun to play with…ta ta my deal little ponies, you'll see me again soon enough."

Grevin's eyes narrowed and his fingers tightened on the windowsill to the point that the stone began to crack under the pressure. "You monster…" He looked over at Celestia. "I need to go…now."

Celestia shook her head her tone angry but controlled. "No. We all must track down Discord. If we stop him now no more harm can be done." Grevin growled and turned his gaze back out to see the city as more cries of fear and plumes of smoke rose into the sky. He could see the royal guard scrambling in an attempt to get to the scene but they looked disorganized.

Twilight had taken a shaky breath as a small realization hit her. Shining Armor and Cadance were going to be eating at a new café near the marketplace. They could be in danger, they could be killed. She felt her legs shake as the color drained from her face. She never saw Grevin calmly walk past her and towards the entrance of the throne room where Lieutenant Spearhead stood still holding his weapons.

Grevin quietly held out his hand as he stood in front of the quiet guard. "Weapons…now…"

Spearhead looked past Grevin at his rulers seeing that Celestia quietly shook her head her eyes looking pained. He locked eyes with the man who stood before him and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that sir."

Grevin sighed. "Then I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Spearhead was genuinely confused now.

"For this." Spearhead never saw the right backhand that hit him coming. His head snapped back sending him into a spin, his vision blurring and his ears ringing. He toppled to the floor as unconsciousness washed over him, his hold on the weapons dropping causing them to clatter to the floor.

Fluttershy gasped as she saw Grevin strike the guard and kneel down to begin picking up his weapons. "G…Grevin what are you doing?"

He sheathed his sword across his back and rose to his full height while looking over his shoulder at the group. "It's my fault that this is happening. It's my fault ponies are dying…I intend to correct it."

Celestia stomped a hoof down silencing the room, the magic emanating from her was immense. "No, you can't. We all need to track down Discord and stop him. If we can contain him, then all the danger will pass."

Grevin strode up to Celestia his fist clenched at his sides, the sounds of terror bleeding in from outside making his pulse pound in his ears. Applejack could only stand there slack jawed as she watched the man stand eye to eye with Equestria's most powerful leader. "Listen and listen good Princess. I mean your land no harm, and I have the utmost respect for you and your people…but know this. I am not an Element of Harmony, so I am going to do the only thing I can to help your people. You and the others go after Discord. Me…I'm going to help those poor souls out there come hell or high water."

The Mane Six stood there dumbfounded as Grevin brushed past Celestia and to the open window. "I'll accept whatever punishment you deem fitting when this is over." With that he ran forward and dove through the open window in a swan dive, rolling into a flip as he disappeared from view.

Rainbow Dash gasped and shot forward as did Twilight and Applejack all expecting him to go splat on the ground below only to see him launch himself across various rooftops progressing off into the distance. "Whoa… he used the edge of the roof just under the window here as a way to get to the roofs over towards the city…I guess he's cooler than I thought."

Meanwhile behind the three, Celestia glanced and Luna and gave her a small smirk and a head nod before directing her attention back to business. "Alright my little ponies. We need to get the Elements of Harmony, let us hurry. The longer we delay, the more harm is done."

**Authors Note:** Well hey everyone. It feels like it's been forever since I've pumped out another chapter but I hope that the wait was worth it. Due to circumstances mentioned in previous authors notes, I imagine that I will have to space out my upload time to close to a month a chapter at the rate I'm writing currently, I am striving to quicken my pace I swear it.

As promised things are beginning to heat up for our hero's and it's hard to see what will happen next. What did Discord pull from the depths of Grevin's mind? Apparently something that can cause some chaos and do some damage.

I'll start working on the next chapter right away, but I think for some inspiration I'm going to start listening to This is Gonna Hurt by Sixx AM and Now by Staind to get the right mindset for some good old fashioned destruction.

Please tell me what you think about the story thus far in a review. I'll continue to do my best to stay in cannon according to the series and this story. As always thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day. /)*(\


	15. Chapter 15 Collateral Damage

**Inner Chaos **

**Chapter 15 – Collateral Damage**

-Canterlot marketplace, Café Diem, Midday-

Shining Armor couldn't help but smile and take a long drink from his coffee as he watched his wife stare down from their seats on the balcony seating of the café they were eating at. In the path of her soft gaze was a group of small colts and filly's following their teacher on a class trip through the market. He reached out and lightly brushed a bit of her mane away from her eyes drawing her attention back to him a slight blush washing over her cheeks. "Dreaming about the future Cadance? Something in particular?"

She smiled and nodded looking into his eyes. "I am…I was just watching that school group down there and it got me thinking about how I can't help but keep getting excited at the idea of us having a foal."

Cadance reached out and ran a hoof over Shining's cheek. "You and I will be able to show it the wonders of this land and watch it grow…maybe even raise more than one."

He chuckled his eyes getting a small twinkle. "I think I'd be up for that."

She grinned and leaned down to take a sip of her green tea when a cold breeze suddenly washed over her causing her wings to ruffle slightly as a shiver ran down her back. A very ominous feeling began to rise from the pit of her stomach causing her to look up to her husbands face. "Shining…do you feel that?"

He frowned raising his head up "Do you mean that cold chill?"

She shook her head. "No…there is something more…something ominous…I…I don't like it."

He reached out and placed his hoof on hers as they locked eyes a reassuring smile helping her to relax. He smirked and nodded down to the small school group that had made their way down the street. "Take a look down there…"

Cadance glanced down and her vision quickly found the adorable sight of a younger colt walking next to a chaperone, clearly his mother, at the back of the group. The colt had a brown colt and a blonde mane with bright blue eyes and his mother looked similar with a tan coat, blonde long mane and blue eyes with a cutie mark that appeared to be a teddy bear holding a blooming flower. Cadance felt a warm smile wash over her lips as she watched the two share a small nuzzle before moving on with the group. "I can't wait to be doing that with our foal."

Shining grinned and leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "No worries Cadance, I'm sure we'll have a home full of foals to spoil soon enough."

She giggled and gave him a small sly smirk her eyes softening. "Can't wait to get started can you?"

He grinned with wide eyes but before he could speak the ground began to shake under their hooves causing their glasses to fall from the table and shatter on the ground. Several ponies began to cry out in fear as the shaking continued causing tables to tip over, loose dust to fall from building tops, and knocking several ponies to the ground. Shining and Cadance both managed to stay on their hooves long enough to ride out the quake the two locking eyes in an unspoken unified thought. They needed to get back to the castle.

Both ponies began to step away from their table only to stumble when their attention was drawn back to the street behind them. At first it was soft, but quickly it grew into what could only be described as chaos. Cadance's eyes went wide and her jaw went slack as she watched what only could be described as a stampede of ponies begin to rush onto the street from intersecting alleyways causing mass confusion, chaos, and danger. Several Vendors began to scramble knocking over tables, displays, entire vendor stalls forcing the school group to huddle against the nearest building in an attempt to avoid being trampled in the confusion.

Cadance gasped as she watched the young colts and fillies cower behind their teacher and chaperone crying in fear. She glanced at Shining only to find that he had already launched himself over the edge of the balcony and to the ground below and was dodging and weaving through the street in an attempt to get the trapped class. She was about to spread her wings and fly herself across the street to lend a hoof when the ground shook once more and something happened that caused the entire crowd, Shining and herself to completely stop and look back to where the ponies just ran from.

An ear shattering roar shook through the streets causing the mass of ponies to take pause and grow wide eyed with fear. Several ponies began to continue their moving away but now their stepping was slow and careful. Shining took the opportunity to move further through the crowd but sadly the calm in the panic did not last. Another roar shook through the marketplace and this time a large burst of fire flew up over a building dissipating in the air. That was enough to break the silence. The screaming panic began once more and Shining winced as a rather large earth stallion slammed into his shoulder knocking him down as he ran past causing a large plume of dust to kick up into the air as he slid to a halt just in front of the school group who backed away from him in fear.

The earth shook with every hoof fall on the cobblestone road of the marketplace as the ground began to shake once again, this time each quake occurred with the sound of heavy, slow footsteps and a deep guttural growl.

Shining grunted as he rose to his hooves, his shoulder aching from that fall he took and shook his head clearing out the cobwebs. He turned his gaze to the fillies and colts first making certain they were ok before finding their teacher, a tan colored mare with cyan eyes, long blonde mane and a ruler for a cutie mark. She glanced at her class as she stepped forward blocking his path from the rest of the group clearly putting up a brave front. Shining cleared his throat and squared his shoulders before speaking in a calm confident voice knowing that he had to work quickly to get them all to safety. "My name is Shining Armor, I'm captain of the royal guard and I'm here to help."

The teacher smiled in relief before clearing her throat. "Thank Celestia…I don't know what's going on but my students are very scared…" Another roar filled the air causing her to shriek and cower as several of her students shrank back pressing harder into the cold stone of the building. Shining frowned and turned to face the now vacant street his wife still up on the balcony watching from the distance. He maneuvered himself in front of the entire group now and began to ready his signature spell before speaking in a very serious tone. "Get your group behind me and very slowly make your way toward the castle…whatever you do don't-"

He never had a chance to finish his sentence when a building further down the street exploded into rubble, sending brick, wood and bits of metal all over the cobblestone road and some parts even landed in various vendor stands across the street all of which was soon followed by another burst of fire shooting forth causing the ponies to take a nervous step back. Shining immediately cast his signature spell raising a medium sized shield shell spell around the group and glanced back over his shoulder and barked a very simple order. "GET BEHIND ME! NOW!" The school group did as they were told and huddled themselves to the back edge of the shield several of the children whimpering in fear.

Cadance gasped as she watched the shield flare to life while from the rubble of the building that once stood down the block came another heart stopping roar and from the ashes and smoke of the debris stepped out, by equestrian standards, a medium sized dragon unlike any she had ever seen before. It wasn't as large as the dragon that had invaded the mountain range not far from Ponyville a few years ago but it was still large enough to destroy a small building if it wanted too. It walked on four short, thick scaled legs and its eyes were a piercing red and shown some form of evil intelligence while its scales were a deep bronze metallic color severally different from any dragon known in Equestria. Those features paled though when compared to the biggest feature of this creature...it had three heads each of which appeared to have large gnashing teeth ready to rend the flesh from anypony unfortunate enough to get close enough to it. Upon closer inspection she could also make out what appeared to be several smaller creatures making their way through the rubble behind the creature.

The dragon's left most head raised it's head up and shot another burst of fire into the air while the other two roared loudly before shifting its large imposing form turning its gaze on the ponies retreating under the cover of the magical shield. The middle head growled baring its teeth while the rightmost head pulled back and then just as quickly shot forward opening its toothy maw sending a large burst of fire out to slam into the dome rolling the flames up and over the group. The younger ponies cowered and cried, and Shining cringed feeling a small backlash in his horn, the magic from the fire having a strange interaction with his own.

After a few moments the flames settled and the dragon pulled back as a deep throaty chuckle began to emanate from the maw of the middle head. It took two more steps forward and lowered its head leveling its gaze at the ponies protected by Shining Armor. It locked eyes with Shining before grinning ever so slightly its evil red eyes shimmering in mirth. "So…finally a creature with a backbone….a challenge." The dragons right head spoke, the voice of it was deep, guttural and dark. "So many of these…Technicolor creatures with hooves provided absolutely no challenge for my hunt…but this…this magic…well, this at least provides me with some sort of brief entertainment."

Shining narrowed his eyes never breaking contact with the dragon, his true worry being suppressed by his training. He knew Cadance was still outside of his protective shield and he dared not try to recast the spell because the creature wouldn't hesitate to send another blast of fire at him while he tried to use his magic. His best option was to keep the beasts attention on him so his wife could escape and get help. "My name is Shining Armor and I'm Captain of the Royal Guard. These ponies are under my protection and I will not yield. You will cease your actions and leave Canterlot in peace."

The dragon's left head reared back in a fierce laugh that seemed to shake the ground under all their hooves before the middle head lowered down once more its toothy maw grinning once more. "Oh, no I don't think so. You see my minions and I are hungry…very hungry…" The right head snaked forward and looked over Shining at the group of trembling students. "And I happen to find the flesh of younglings to be very…delectable, so I'm going to crack this shell of yours and get the goodies inside."

The fillies and colts gasped and cried as they pressed into their teacher in a vain attempt to hide, the chaperone mare pulled her child close and whispered softly into his ear, reassuring him while staring over at Shining, her eyes pleading with him to help. Shining growled and turned his gaze back over to the dragon his eyes narrowing with determination. "If you try to harm these or any colts or fillies in Canterlot or all of Equestria you will regret it."

The three heads of the dragon reared back and once again the earth shook with laughter. "You can threaten me but you can't do anything to help yourself against me or my minions!"

As this was said the sound of several feet hitting the cobblestone road filled the air and from behind the strange dragon came what looked like around twenty bipedal salamander like lizard people surrounded the front part of the dome. Their scales were ranging in color from a forest green to a fierce earthy red, their mouths were lined with sharp razor like teeth and they carried various types of weapons ranging from short swords to spears, the blades of them all looking to be dangerously sharp.

The dragon raised its heads up and glared down at Shining. "Now we shall begin…" The three heads shot down and slammed into the shield causing it to shudder violently, but no break. Shining grunted as he felt the backlash once again in his horn causing a throbbing in his skull. This was something that had never happened to him before, even during the changeling invasion…perhaps Chrysalis's magic had a stronger affect on him than he realized. He grit his teeth and pushed past the pain of the forming headache and focused on strengthening the spell. He'll fight as long as possible, what he failed to notice was that above his head a hairline crack was beginning to form.

The salamanders began to strike at the bubble, their weapons making a dull thud that barely echoed in the chamber. The dragon roared once more and turned whipping its tail into the side of the bubble causing it to shake fiercely from the impact. Shining grunted once more as he felt the magic backlash pulsing through his horn and into his skull making his head ache immensely. His legs shook slightly and the crack in the shield began to grow larger. This did not go unnoticed by the dragon who began to chuckle knowing its meal was nearly at hand. It reared all three heads back once more and slammed them down onto the crack using its armored skull as battering ram pounding the shield again and again, the color of it fading with each strike the cracks growing larger and larger. Shining groaned as he felt his legs give out from under him, sinking to the ground his teeth bared and eyes clenched as he did all he could to hold the magic long enough for help to arrive. He had never felt anything like it before, it was as though this creature had the ability to send feedback through the shield to his horn.

Cadance felt her heart catch in her throat as she watched her beloved's defenses begin to crumble under the assault of the creature and its small army. She shifted on her hooves as her eyes darted around trying to take in the gravity of their situation. Canterlot was under attack, her husband was protecting a group of school age foals, their teacher and their chaperone, and the aggressor was a new form of dragon she had never seen before and with it was a horde of unknown, bipedal lizard creatures with weapons. She could attack, but she didn't know strong attack magic like Celestia or Luna, but she could distract some of the foes…but that wouldn't put an end to the situation. She could try to get help but she dare not leave them alone, and the royal guard would take too long to mobilize without Shining there to organize things.

She felt helpless…here she was a royal Alicorn, member of the royal family, stronger than an average Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Pony and she couldn't do anything to help. She watched in horror as the shield began to crumble under the attack and her husband fell to his knees his eyes clenched and a small trickle of blood leaking from his nose. The salamanders took advantage of the situation and as pieces of the shield fell and dissipated before hitting the ground they leap into the now collapsing bubble raising their weapons as two approached Shining and three more moved towards the young school foals.

She watched as the lizards snapped their jaws and snarled, drool dripping from their lips as they approached their prey. She watched as Shining was forced to stay down a spear being held at his throat while the school foals backed away, the Earth Pony mare with the teddy bear cutie mark moved in front of her foal lowering her head and pawing her hoof in the dirt her eyes narrowed. "Stay away from my child…" The lead lizard hissed as it narrowed its eyes as it and the other two raised their spears and struck. The mare cried out as a spear was driven into her shoulder, side and front thigh, crimson spilling out staining her tan coat and pooling onto the ground as she fell first to her knees and then onto her side her eyes wide, her pupils narrowed. Her foal cried and tried to run forward to his mother only to be held back by a tearful teacher.

Cadance felt her heart drop as she watched the protective mother have three spears driven into her form, and her eyes became wet with tears as the cobblestone path became wet with blood. As the princess of love and an Alicorn, Cadance had access to certain abilities one of this was the ability to sense the love radiating out from some ponies. She had felt the love emanating from the protective mother as she tried to keep her child safe and she felt the surge of emotion from the little colt as he watched his mother fall. She watched as the lizards began to raise their spears once again and grit her teeth as she began to call on the basic magical attack spells she knew intending to send several beams of magical energy at the attacking salamanders hoping to draw them away from the group. However, just as her horn began to glow with magical energy something glinted in the sunlight as it flew from one of the nearby rooftops heading straight towards the three salamanders below.

*Perspective Change*

Grevin growled as he pushed himself to move faster over the various rooftops in Canterlot hoping to reach the location of the attack before to much harm would be done. He hated that this whole ordeal was because of his very presence in the capitol, but a small part of him almost felt grateful for the opportunity to get into combat once more. He hadn't raised a blade in battle since he had arrived in Equestria and he feared that his abilities were beginning to fade.

He shook his head and pulled his hood down further over his face before the wind decided to pull it back exposing his face to the population. He glanced to his side taking note of a few Pegasus guards trying to direct the influx of civilian ponies running from the danger and then returned his attention to the scene ahead a large burst of fire in the distance already informing him that there was some sort of dragon at the scene. He reached back and checked both his swords and then the daggers he carried taking a small inventory, he had two daggers hidden in his gauntlets, one on his belt and then his two swords one on his hip and one on his back.

He frowned as he leapt across another rooftop as his thoughts drifted back to what started this whole mess…him. It was his fault for going through that stone garden, it was his heritage, his blood that allowed this "Discord" to escape from his prison and now it was his responsibility to make things right. On top of all that he had managed in his short time here to attack a royal guard, and disobey a direct order from one of the rulers of the land. Chances were he had a nice comfy holding cell waiting for him upon his return.

Grevin shook his head clearing his mind from that line of thought and focused himself to the task at hand, protecting the innocent ponies of Canterlot from something pulled from the depths of his mind. He leapt once more from one rooftop to another tucking into a roll as he landed on the next sliding to a halt on the graveled surface. He rose to his feet and quickly moved to the edge of the building and looked out at the marketplace ahead. In the distance before him stood a scene that made his blood run ice cold.

Shining Armor had a purple shield surrounding him self and several ponies, many of them younger, protecting them from an onslaught of bipedal lizard men and a large three headed bronze color dragon that was using its large raised skull as a kind of battering ram, every strike shaking the shield causing large cracks to form, he didn't have much time. Grevin noticed that Shining was beginning to shiver and buckle at the knees with every strike, it was then that the realization hit him…he knew who this dragon was and the danger was worse than he realized.

In Bastion there was a dragon he had heard a rumor about that had a unique ability to alter magic through contact of its skin or through some sort of aura it produced. This ability could protect it from magical weapons, sometimes turn the effect back onto the wielder making it a very effective defense mechanism…and it appears that it had decided to use this ability as a weapon of sorts. That shield would crack like an eggshell at any moment he had to hurry. He took a few steps back and once again ran to the roofs edge launching him self to the next hoping to reach the group before it was too late.

Three buildings away though he learned that his efforts were too late, for as he reached the roofs edge the shield around the small group began to collapse and the lizard men scrambled in to take their prize. Grevins eyes widened as he leapt once again, now two rooftops away. He watched two salamanders surround Shining and hold him at spear point while three more ran in and approached one of the civilian earth ponies, a mare from the looks of it, who had stepped in the way protecting the younger ones with raised weapons. He watched in horror as he watched her paw at the ground only to be struck down by the salamanders that now were towering over their fallen prize, what he saw next made his blood begin to boil. He watched a young colt cry out while running forward only to be pulled back by another pony…he was that mares child…that was a mother protecting her child…and now that child…that innocent child may have lost the only parent he knew.

Grevin growled as he felt his magic surge through him, his right hand reaching to his left gauntlet pulling a dagger from its sheath. He landed on the final roof and sprinted forward his anger filling him to the point of becoming reckless…which was exactly what was needed at the moment. He pulled his hand back and as he readied himself as he neared the final ledge. Five steps, he tightened his grip on the handle of the blade. Four steps, he slowed his breathing and narrowed his eyes concentrating on his target. Three steps, he mapped out his actions once he arrived at the scene. Two steps, he pulled his arm back and surged his magic through his system readying him self for what came next. One step, he threw the blade at his target with as much power as possible, the only sound being made was the quiet whistle of the blade slicing through the air. No steps, he launched himself into the air as he reached the roof edge his hands reaching to the blades on his back and side respectively a deep growl emanating from his throat.

*Perspective Change*

Cadance barely caught the glint of the object flying through the air before it slammed into one of the salamanders that was standing over Shining. The creature fell back instantly dead, a blade sticking out of its throat, black blood spurting out from the wound pooling on the ground around its still twitching form. The other lizard turned to look at its fallen comrade as it began to cry out to its comrades in fear and confusion. Her eyes widened as a large figure appeared from the rooftops wearing a set of silver armor a large cloak trailing behind it, a cloak hiding its face…it was Grevin…help had arrived.

Grevin grit his teeth as he neared his target, the center lizard standing over the fallen mare, bracing his feet for impact. The next thing he heard and felt was the shattering of the creature's shoulders, collar bone and ribcage under his heavy boots, it didn't even have time to cry out in pain before its back was broken and there was an imposing warrior kneeling over its now broken and bleeding body. The other two salamanders had no time to react as he unsheathed his weapons and quickly spun on his heel first striking at the one to his right, his blades easily slicing through scale and bone with ease, separating the creatures head and left arm from its shoulders sending blood spurting through the air as its body collapsed to the side. He continued his spin using the momentum from his first strike to raise his speed and move to his next target. Without slowing, he fluidly moved under the initial swipe of the lizards spear and quickly braced his right foot stopping his spin and used his left blade to knock the spear further out of the way while easily sliding his right blade up through its stomach at an angle so that it pierced its heart and burst out of its back, sending a small spurt of blood to the cobblestone path below.

Cadance gasped as she watched the scene unfold before her. She had never seen such combat in Equestria before…but then again, these creatures clearly were not of Equestria. She watched with mouth agape as Grevin first crushed the first under his boots and then easily dispatched the others in a single turn. By now the other salamander next to Shining had pulled his attention from his fallen comrade to the commotion behind him and let out a hiss of anger as it raised its weapon and slid into a combat stance. Cadance glanced back to Grevin who had risen up and seemed to be staring into the face of the one still impaled on his weapon. She watched as he turned his gaze to the approaching salamander warrior and slowly lowered his hand allowing the dead one to slide free of his blade and crumple in a heap at his feet as he turned to face his next adversary. It was then yet another thing began to catch Cadances attention.

As a younger Alicorn Cadance could sometimes see certain things that regular ponies couldn't. Her aunts, Luna and Celestia were much more adept at such things but she was learning. As she watched Grevin she saw something that she couldn't quite explain. When she had first met Grevin she had noticed a small magical aura about him, it was nothing when compared to Twilight or the other bearers of the Elements of Harmony, maybe a residual charge from his cloak, but now a whole new aura was emanating from his person…something dark, strong and barely kept in check. It seemed to flow around him with a dark red hue pulsing with every step he takes. She watched entranced as Grevin slowly stepped forward raising his weapons before breaking into a run, heading straight for the salamander that had just begun to move away from her husband. She glanced back to the group of school foals and then to the still moving mare lying on the ground in a pool of blood struggling to stay alive and she realized what she had to do. She spread her wings and with a mighty flap she rose into the air and surged forward readying her best healing spell hoping that she could do something to help.

Shining groaned as his vision began to clear, his head still throbbing from the onslaught brought on by the dragon. He sniffed feeling wetness on his muzzle as he raised his head and when he brought a hoof to his nose he pulled it back to find a splotch of blood on it. He glanced up noticing that the dragon had a strange smirk on its three faces as it sat back on its haunches, its eyes watching something behind him almost as if it were enjoying what was occurring. His attention was pulled away in the blink of an eye though when the sound of battle reached his ears and Shining realized that someone had come to help.

Grevin growled as he broke into a run, the salamander taking a more defensive stance just behind Shining Armors prone form, his spear holding steady the tip glinting in the sunlight. He readied his blades and as he reached striking distance Grevin lashed out with hit left blade knocking the spear to the side allowing him the opening to lunge forward tackling the creature, his momentum carrying them through the air over Shinings form and onto the stone road before him. He bared his teeth and uttered a single harsh grunt as he drove his blade through the lizards chest burying the blade into the ground beneath it ending its life in one quick moment.

For a moment he didn't move, his breathing heavy but controlled as he took in his surroundings. In front of him was the three headed dragon and just off to the left from it was the remaining lizard men, many of which glaring with barred teeth and raised weapons, waiting for the right moment to strike and get revenge for their fallen brothers. He heard the flutter of wings followed by the sound of hooves on the stone road, telling him that some sort of help had arrived for the wounded mare, and the sound of Shining groaning told him that he was beginning to recover from the dragons defense mechanism. Grevin jerked his blade free from the lizard beneath him and slowly rose to his feet slowly spinning the blades in his hands removing some of the excess blood from them before returning them to their sheaths. He turned to face the dragon who was now softly chuckling, and let his hands rest at his sides as quietly cleared his throat as he raised a gloved hand and pointed at the smirking beast before him. "I believe I know who you are…Kaiser…and you would be wise to leave this place."

The dragon puffed up its chest as it rose to its full height, its scales shimmering in the light, its red eyes narrowing as it glared at the cloaked man before it. The left head snarled as the middle one spoke. "Who are you and how do you know my name? Are you this worlds protector? What makes you think you have the right to order me away when I can just have you killed at any moment?"

Grevin slowly raised his hand to his hood and slowly pulled it back exposing his face to the daylight. He grit his teeth as he felt the suns warmth on his skin and wind through his hair. He narrowed his red eyes and stared at the dragon as if he was looking at its very soul. The dragon known as Kaiser gasped slightly as two pairs of eyes widened while the right heads eyes narrowed as it leaned down to get a closer look. "A Dracien….well…this is a surprise. I'm surprised that one of your race is here protecting such a…weak species. Why are you here wasting your time with them?"

Grevin growled as he clenched his fingers into a tight fist, but kept his tone calm and even. "There is more to them than you think Kaiser…now will you leave them be, or is there going to be more bloodshed?"

The right head pulled back as the remaining two bared their teeth, smoke seeping from their nostrils a deep growl rumbling from its chest. "You dare threaten me? My warriors can easily end your pathetic existence in a fair battle…now that you're in the open you've lost your advantage."

Grevin smirked and rested a hand on the hilt of the blade at his side. "Well…lets just see about that. Give me your word that you'll not interfere in the fight and we'll see how long I last against your men…do you agree?"

Kaiser smirked as the left head nodded. "Fine…a small delay in our feast is of no consequence." The middle head turned and moved under the left to address the lizard men. "Kill him, fight with honor and prove your worthiness to me!"

Grevin glanced over his shoulder and looked at Shining who was now rising to his feet. "Captain, I hope your head is still in the game…because I need you to get into his."

Shining blinked his eyes a few times trying to help his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight and was about to ask what Grevin meant but never got the chance. Grevin had already turned and began to move towards the group of lizard warriors his hand sliding to his weapon.

The lizards hissed and began to move forward raising their weapons the whole group moving into a semi circle as they broke into a run, several of them letting out a shrill war cry. Grevin quickly reached up and pulled his hood back down with his free hand while the other drew the blade from his side. He broke into a run as he reached back and drew his other blade free shifting into a lowered stance, his blades held out at his sides in an angle. He turned himself so that he would strike the leftmost portion of the semi circle first, his eyes locking onto a dark green lizard brandishing a large sword, he would be slower than some, a good first target.

Grevin took a single steadying breath before launching himself into the air just as the lizard swung the blade, causing it to move harmlessly under his legs. He took the opportunity of the beast being thrown off balance to twist himself into a spin, his left blade easily slicing through its neck severing its head from its body. He continued his spin as he landed, his right blade lashing out striking a deep wound across the stomach of another swordsman, its entrails spilling out as it fell to the ground, Grevin already moving to his next targets…two down, thirteen to go.

The lizards had begun to regroup, but it was too late for a red spear wielder who had tried to strike with a simple spear thrust only to have the weapon knocked to the side sending it out of his hands, his feet knocked out from under him and a single blade stroke across the neck causing his blood to spill out onto the stone path…three down, twelve remaining.

Grevin took a moment to shift his stance and move back as two sword bearers ran forward in an organized stance, one orange and another tan, each one assisting the other in their attacks. When one would strike, the other would defend it from counter attack. Grevin side stepped tilting his head to the right as a blade thrust barely missed his hood…and his head. He parried the blade to the side with his left and brought his right in from the side only to have it be blocked by the other warrior, the sound of metal striking metal filling the air. Grevin quickly stepped back trying to get some distance as the two pressed forward in an attempt to gain further advantage.

Grevin raised his right blade up blocking an overhead strike from the tan one only to have to bring his left blade in to knock a thrust at his chest by the orange one to the side. He pushed the first blade away knocking the tan lizard off balance giving him the opening he needed. He stepped forward enough that the orange lizard couldn't effectively strike him and clenched his grip on his swords handle and brought it forward with as much force as he could muster at such a short distance and connected it with the orange lizards jaw. The sound of shattering bone filled the air, the warrior crying out dropping its weapon as it clutched it shattered jaw, falling to the ground writhing in pain.

Grevin quickly turned raising his left blade blocking another blow from the tan warrior and easily dispatched him with a sword through the chest. He then turned his attention to the still whimpering warrior at his feet. He decided the best course of action was to end it quickly so it didn't suffer, a quick thrust of a blade through the color bone into the heart and the deed was done.

The rest of the lizard men had regrouped in the time it had taken for him to finish off his last one, and were now standing in two columns of five each, every single one of them snarling and snapping their teeth, rage flashing in their eyes. Grevin slowly turned himself to face them his feet in a simple stance; his blades relaxed at his sides a small smirk coming to his lips. They were angry…anger can make an undisciplined warrior sloppy…that made his job easier. He sheathed his right blade and slowly raised his hand so his palm faced the air. He motioned for them to move forward with a simple gesture. "Come on…"

The lizards hissed and surged forward taking the bait, revenge for their fallen comrades the only thought in their minds. Grevin sprang into action, reaching for one of his daggers and throwing it swiftly into the ranks, burying it in the chest of one knocking it back off its feet and onto the ground, its death quick and relatively clean. He yelled as he quickly redrew his blade and flew into the pack, his mind slipping into his old training exercises that he would practice in the back woods of Sweet Apple Acres.

He spun once knocking away the spears thrust at his torso and continued into a series of sweeping blows slicing at the lead lizards torsos sending splatters of blood into the air as he continued onto the next two in the ranks. He continued his forward momentum and drove his weapons into the stomachs of the next two shoving them back into the two behind them, knocking all four to the ground. He pulled back his weapons and threw himself into the final three standing targets striking and moving with as much speed as he could muster, his blades lashing out striking his opponents without mercy. As the last two lizards rose back to their feet Grevin greeted them with a simple thrust of his swords into their necks ending their existence with ease.

For several moments there was nothing but silence, the only sound being the wind whistling its way through the now ruined marketplace, causing Grevins cloak to rustle with each gust. He slowly sheathed the blades once more and slowly made his way around the battleground picking up his daggers from the fallen lizard men ignoring the glaring eyes of the now fuming dragon. He finally turned glancing at the ponies who were all watching with dropped jaws before turning his gaze to Kaiser and crossing his arms across his chest. "So…looks like it's just you and I now Kaiser…still think that you have the right to come and do as you please here?"

The dragon reared its heads back and roared violently, a burst of fire shooting into the sky, the creatures rage over the loss of his warriors quite evident. Slowly the beast moved towards Grevin with even, deliberate steps. It lowered its heads down and simply glared at him with narrowed, red eyes a subtle but still troubling growl sounding from its chest. "You think yourself to be quite the warrior don't you? Well I would have to agree with that assumption…so I've decided to give you an opportunity."

Grevin tilted his head to the left slightly as his hands returned to his sides, one resting on the pommel of his blade. "An opportunity? What do you propose?"

Kaisers middle head smirked as the other two pulled back and looked over at Shining, Cadance and rest of the school group. "It's clear your talents are wasted protecting such a weak bunch of creatures. You could do so much more with your talents. Join me and we can rule this world as partners."

Grevin glanced over his shoulder at Shining Armor who, as well as Cadance and the others had a look of pure worry in their eyes. Was the one who just saved them about to allow them to perish without a second thought? Would he try to destroy Equestria?

Slowly he turned his head once more to face the foul beast before him and he quietly cleared his throat. "It is a tempting offer I must admit…"

Kaisers eyes widened with anticipation, he could sense his victory coming, he could taste it. "So…we have a deal then, Partner?"

Grevin chuckled a bit before sliding into a growl. "No way you fucking piece of shit." In a single smooth motion he leapt backwards while moving his hands forward over each gauntlet removing the daggers from their sheaths. As he landed back a few feet he launched the blades and buried them into the eyes of the dragons middle head. Kaiser jerked his head back roaring in pain as the other two surged forward with gnashing teeth, intent on killing him. Grevin dodged to the right but wasn't fast enough to avoid being struck on his left thigh, his blood flashing on the teeth of the left most dragon head. He grunted in pain and looked back at Shining who had taken several steps back away from the fight. "Shining, I need your help now! Get-AUUGH!"

Grevin never got a chance to finish his sentence as Kaiser had quickly turned and slammed his tail into his side, throwing him into the air across the street and through the outer wall of Café Diem sending brick, glass and dust flying through the air and onto the ground. The dragon howled and shook its middle head as the other two glared at the rubble of what used to be the hottest café in all of Canterlot. "You impudent fool! You throw away a grand opportunity and take the sight of two of my eyes?! I shall fish your broken body out of that rubble, rip your legs from your torso and make you watch as I rend the flesh from these pathetic creatures!"

Shining gasped as he heard the dragon speak, thick blood still dripping from its wounded eyes, the cries of the fillies and colts behind him forcing him to try and think of something that he could do to help this situation. Where was the royal guard? Surely by now they would be organized enough to come help, but no…nothing…they were on their own. His attention was drawn back to the now destroyed café, the rubble and dust finally beginning to settle and for a time there was mostly silence, the only sound being the whimpering of the children behind him and the heavy breathing of the dragon. He thought back to what was said about getting into the beasts head, but before he could allow his thoughts to focus properly his attention was once again drawn up to the remains of the café…something was moving in the rubble.

He couldn't believe what he saw next. Slowly some bricks were pushed over and rising from underneath, covered in dust, pieces of glass with blood dripping from his exposed face, his hands shaky as he rose to his feet, his shoulders heaving with each breath. To survive a hit like that seemed impossible…the impact from the tail alone should have shattered his ribs and the force of slamming through the wall of the café should have shattered his neck, and broken his spine. Yet despite all that, there he was rising up to his feet, looking a lot worse for wear, but still ready for more. Shining couldn't help but smirk as he watched Grevin turn his bloodied head to the side and spit a thick wad of crimson from his lips to the ground below and then in a gravely voice say a single phrase. "Is that all you've got?"

Shining quickly realized that he had to do something to help. While Grevin was able to take a hell of a beating he couldn't keep it up forever and would eventually fall…he had to do something. It was then that he had a moment of inspiration.

Kaiser growled, smoke rising from his multiple nostrils, "Perhaps you'd like the feel of my teeth next!" He lunged forward roaring as he went. Grevin didn't move, waiting for the right moment to jump out of the way but just as the dragon approached striking distance but before that time came it suddenly stopped moving. Grevin watched as the dragons two sets of good eyes widened and then clenched shut as it began to stumble around howling in pain. Grevin watched with a small smile as the dreaded Kaiser dragon fell to the cobble stone path writhing in pain. He glanced over at Shining who's horn was glowing with a fierce light "…its about time…"

Kaiser growled and clawed at the ground as his eyes locked onto shining. "Y…you…what are you doing to me?"

Shining simply narrowed his eyes and slowly stepped forward approaching the beast. "I'm taking the advice of a friend of mine…getting into your head. You come into my homeland…attack innocent ponies…destroy shops, homes…and now you're going to pay for what you've done. You have the ability to sap my shield just by standing next to it…or touching it, but there is something I can do with my shield that you didn't anticipate."

The dragon growled and snapped its teeth. "Inside me….no…"

Shining nodded his head. "Yes…right now I have three tiny shields in each of your skulls, slowly expanding, pressing your brain against you skull, squishing it into a pulpy mass…this is your punishment for all the pain and grief you have inflicted on the residents of Canterlot…"

Shinings horn flared once more and the dragon's three heads bellowed in pain, raising their faces to the heavens before falling silent and collapsing to the ground with a solid, earth shaking thud. Its body shook for a few moments as blood leaked from its eyes, noses and mouths before it finally stilled and ceased all movement. The beast was dead, it was over. His horn began to lose its glow as he released the magic and to his surprise the lizard men as well as the dragon began to turn to dust that flowed into the air disappearing into nothingness. Soon all that remained were the weapons Grevin had used in his fighting, all of which lay completely clean of all blood on the stone road. If it wasn't for all the damage and injuries, it would be as if nothing had ever happened.

Shining watched Grevin jump from the upper level of the café to the ground below his face still bloodied from some cuts on his forehead, his left hand wrapping around his waist holding his torso, clearly nursing his ribs. "Mr. Hades…are you alright?"

Grevin nodded as he wiped the blood from his face with his free hand before making his way over to pick up his weapons his gaze wandering to Cadance who appeared to be using a spell on the mare that was attacked. "I'm fine…"

Cadance frowned as she touched her glowing horn to the mare and watched as her exterior wounds began to close up and heal but as the spell faded, the mares eyes didn't open, and she wouldn't breath. Cadance saw the fear in the school children's eyes, especially the mares own foal and quickly turned to get help. "Shining! Grevin! Quickly!"

Grevin frowned and ran past Shining a pit forming in his stomach. He slid to his knees next to the fallen mare as he looked into the princesses' eyes. "What's happened?"

Cadance took a small step back as Shining moved to stand beside her. "I…I tried a healing spell but it isn't working. She isn't waking up."

Grevin closed his eyes trying to calm himself as he called upon his magic the familiar feeling beginning to flow from his core to his hands, the warmth that he was all to familiar with returning to him once more.

Cadance blinked as she watched something amazing happen. The dark aura around Grevin began to fade and soon a strange glow began to emanate from his hands. She watched with awe as he placed his gloved hands on the mare surging a powerful magic into the mare. She waited a few moments seeing a frown begin to form on Grevins lips and could only gasp as she watched him surge more magic into his hands, blood beginning to drip from his arms. "Grevin…"

Grevin growled as he concentrated on his task, but it wasn't doing any good. The mares wounds were mostly healed, and what remained would be taken care of quickly, his blood beginning to wet his shirt at the shoulder and left side as the wounds transferred. Despite all this, her heart wouldn't start, her lungs refused to fill with air. He couldn't let this happen, he wouldn't, it was his responsibility he had to make things right. His magic surged further forcing his vision to begin to fade as he tilted his head back. He could barely hear the gasp from Cadance as he pushed himself further, his vision dark to the point that all he could see was the faint glow of the sun in the sky.

Shining watched Grevin in awe only briefly noticing the look of shock and concern on his wifes face. He had never seen anything like this before, even with all the magical feats that he had witnessed as a member of the royal guard. He stepped back as the glow coming from his hands flared and his head began to tilt back his eyes beginning to lose their red hue. Shining heard his wife gasp as the once red eyes began to shift into a pale white, then a faint shade of blue…this didn't feel right. "Mr. Hades!...Grevin!" Shining yelled at the man but there was no response, he simply stared into the sky the color beginning to drain from his face. Shining knew that the mare was gone, and if he didn't act quickly Grevin might follow. He surged forward, wrapped his forelegs around his mid section and began to pull with all his might separating the two pulling the now unconsious warrior to the ground.

Shining sighed as he slowly rose to his hooves and looked down at the beaten warrior and the dead mare...he was going to have a lot to explain once he got back to the castle. Turning to Cadance he couldn't help but smile, thankful that she was alright and that more life wasn't lost in the battle. He quietly cleared his throat and nodded to her before speaking. "Princess...can you please go find the nearest royal guards? We need to get our friends to the hospital."

-Several Hours Later-

The Mane Six had finally returned to the castle with both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Their search for Discord had not gone as planned and the Lord of Chaos had once again eluded them. It seemed he was quite serious about going out and seeing the land before taking more action. For the most part the group had done well together in staying focused on the task before them, but as time went on some of them couldn't help but allow their minds to wander to the situation in Canterlot. Fluttershy for one had expressed her extreme desire that everypony was alright and that there were no injuries or deaths from the incident. The rest of the group shared her sentiment but for at least two of them, their thoughts were directed at a more specific group, Shining Armor, Cadance and Grevin.

As the group made their way into the throne room they discovered three ponies waiting for them standing just before the thrones. First was Princess Cadance, the next was Lieutenant Spearhead who was sporting a swollen black eye, and finally Shining Armor who was scuffed up but no worse for ware. Twilight eagerly ran past her mentor and into the arms of her brother a bright smile forming on her lips. "Shining! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Shining returned the fierce hug before stepping back a soft but small smile on his lips. "We're all lucky to be alright...The market place was attacked by some kind of three headed Dragon and a band of lizard men. They were unlike anything I've seen before."

Princess Celestia stepped forward and sat herself on her throne, Luna soon taking her place next to her in her seat. "Captain, please explain in detail what happened?"

Shining nodded and gave a polite bow before clearing his throat. "Cadance and I were enjoying our lunch at Cafe Diem when there was an attack. A large three headed Dragon and its warriors of lizard men began to destroy the market and attack innocent ponies. A group of school age foals were going to be attacked so I did what I had to do and put a shield around them, trapping myself and them under an assault. As it turns out, the Dragon had a special magical ability that seemed to drain magic near its very presence. In fact, the moment it touched the shield I felt a backlash in my skull that almost made me fall to my knees."

Cadance stepped forward taking a moment to look at the group who had now seated themselves around them listening quite intently. "He's right. I watched it happen, and I've never seen anything quite like it. After a few minutes his shield collapsed and those lizards rushed in and held him down at spear point. Others went after the school foals and one tried to protect them…a mother…she…well…she was killed." Cadance looked down her tone somber and quiet as the rest lowered their heads with drooped ears.

After a few moments Cadance cleared her throat before continuing. "After that everything went a bit crazy. I could only watch as a dagger impaled itself in one of the lizards holding down Shining, and the next thing I knew Mr. Hades-"

Pinkie Pie cleared her throat and held up a hoof with a small grin on her lips. "Grevin…just call him Grevin."

Cadance couldn't help but smirk at the pink wonder before continuing her tale. "He all out attacked the lizards that had cornered the group and Shining, dispatching them with great ease…unlike anything I had ever seen before. He had the aggressors taken care of within a few seconds and tried to get the Dragon to leave Canterlot, but it didn't work out the way we had hoped."

Shining nodded. "The Dragon seemed to recognize Grevin…called him a Dracien. Grevin ended up having to fight the rest of the lizard men off but before he could begin to fight the Dragon, it hit him with its tail, sending him into the outer walls of Café Diem…though that didn't seem to faze him to much."

Luna cleared her throat drawing their attention to her. "Captain…I take it that the Dragon was defeated by him?"

Shining shook his head. "No…I did it...and after everything had settled he tried to heal the mare, but it was too late. He ended up pushing himself too far and ended up passing out. He's in the infirmary right now, as is the son and husband of the mare that died."

His attention was drawn to the sound of hooves on the marble stone floor, and as he turned his head he could see a glimpse of a pink tail trailing behind Fluttershy as she ran from the room.

The group paused as they watched her go, several of them locking eyes with one another before they all turned to look at the princesses who both gave a curt nod signaling their approval. Moments later the remainder of the Mane Six ran out the door led by Twilight and Applejack.

Celestia turned to face Cadance a small sad smile on her lips a tired look forming in her eyes. "Alright Cadance…tell us again what happened but this time leave nothing out….and Shining?" She turned her head to look at the Captain of the Guard. "You are to never speak of what we say here…am I understood?"

Shining nodded once giving a small salute. "Of course Princess I will not say anything. I understand my duty."

"Good."

*Infirmary*

It had been a very long day for Brawny Boulder and his son Chip. His wife had been killed in the attack on the market…it was supposed to be a simple class trip to see the market. Blossom was so excited to chaperone, a chance to spend more time with her son…and now she was gone. The gruff looking earth pony shook his head as fresh tears flowed from his tired brown eyes and dripped down to his brown coat. He looked down at his son who was sniffling quietly at his father's hooves and gently pulled him into a hug. "We'll be ok son…" The young colt simply nodded not looking up at his father.

Brawny's attention was pulled to a simple doorway in the royal infirmary when a small cough from a Pegasus nurse cut through the air. "Mr. Boulder…he would like to speak to you…alone please." Brawny nodded and glanced to his son. "Would you watch my son please?" The mare nodded and stepped past him as he moved into the room. "Of course."

Brawny was a simple pony, he had never been to the castle and he wished that he were there under better circumstances…and he wished it wasn't the infirmary. He moved around some empty beds and as he rounded a corner he came across one of the most unusual sights he had ever seen. Sitting up in a bed was a creature that had shaggy dark hair, somewhat dark skin. It had bandages wrapped around its torso, shoulders and arms, its legs were covered by a blanket. As Brawny moved closer he couldn't help but notice that the creature had its eyes closed and in its hands was a single, clean, sharp dagger. "You…wished to speak to me alone?"

The creature nodded as it slowly opened its eyes revealing their blood red hue. "Aye…I, wished to apologize."

Brawny frowned as he sat on his haunches. "Apologize?"

The creature nodded. "Yes…my name is Grevin Hades and it is my fault that your wife perished this day."

Brawny sat there frozen for a moment as he took the words in. "What? I was told that the lizard men killed her…"

Grevin nodded his tone solemn and quiet his gaze looking at the blade in his hands. "They did…but they were taken from the depths of my mind by a powerful magic. Those were creatures from my homeland…and since they were taken from my subconscious…from me, it is my responsibility."

Brawny let his gaze fall to the dagger in the mans hand. "And why are you telling me this?"

Grevin closed his eyes once more. "I want you to understand that I'm giving you a choice, a very important choice. You could keep this from happening again. I was there when she died. I was on my way to help, to do what I do best and fight. I saw them attack her before I could get there to do any good. Once I was there I could have healed her, I could of kept her here so you would still be a family but I wasn't fast enough in fending off the aggressors. It is for all these reasons that her blood is on my hands. So now I'm doing the only thing I can do."

Brawny narrowed his eyes, his anger growing. "Is that why you're holding that dagger? You intend to offer up your life in some sort of trade? An eye for an eye…a life for a life?"

Grevin nodded his voice calm and smooth. "Yes, but there is more to it than simply that. Those creatures were pulled from my mind…and it could happen again. There are more creatures that I have knowledge of…some which could be far worse for the people of Equestria. If you take advantage of what I'm offering you could save countless lives. You could be a hero, and avenge your wife by killing the one who caused the whole mess."

Brawny grit his teeth and stared at the blade for a few moments taking time to think things through. Here was the one responsible for his loved ones death…the one to hold accountable, the one who should pay and he was offering up his life. At the same time, this is the one who saved his son…his sons entire class and teacher…not to mention Princess Cadance and the captain of the royal guard. If he took his life he would be preventing such travesties from occurring again but at the same time he could be killing off a true hero who cares for the welfare of others. He closed his eyes and sighed thinking about his wife and what she would want. After a few quiet moments he nodded as he reached his decision. He slowly reached a hoof forward and quickly knocked the blade away. "No…I don't believe you don't see the full picture. My son is alive because of you…not to mention all of his classmates, and countless others…you are a hero."

Grevin shook his head as he brought his gaze back down to the blade that now rested next to his leg on the bed. "I don't think you fully understand…if it wasn't for me they wouldn't have been any danger at all. Many wouldn't hesitate at this opportunity."

The earth stallion narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when a soft gasp pulled both their attention from their current conversation to the doorway where Fluttershy stood in the doorway with a slightly dropped jaw and wide eyes brimming with tears. Brawny stepped away as he glanced at Grevin. "I think we're done here but before I go I want to say thank you for all you did today…I'm sorry that it happened but I know my wife wouldn't wish me to harm another in her honor…especially when that individual is as brave and remorseful as yourself. Thank you Mr. Hades I wish you well." Slowly he made his way back to the entryway and past the trembling mare who made her way inside shutting the door behind her.

Grevin watched Fluttershy as she hesitantly made her way into the room her soft cyan eyes staring at the man in the bed who wouldn't meet her gaze. She slowly stopped at the bedside and propped her forelegs on the edge bringing her eyes level with his. "G…Grevin…"

She watched him carefully taking note of the red soaked bandages wrapped around his arms and the black and blue around his torso. She could smell the scent of his sweat on his skin, and she could see something she didn't like in his eyes. "Grevin…did you offer your life to that stallion because of his wifes death?"

He quietly nodded as he reached to his side and pulled the blade back away from the nervous mare and placed it on a nearby chair that held his cloak and gauntlets. "I did. It's my fault his wife…the mother of his child died. He deserved the chance to have retribution." He kept his gaze averted doing his best to not meet her eyes.

Fluttershy frowned and leaned forward her wings beginning to flap raising her up so she could move closer, nearly setting herself onto his lap. "But…um…don't you care what happens to you?"

Grevin quietly raised his gaze to meet her, his eyes locking with hers and spoke with a soft voice while shaking his head. "No…no I don't. I have been nothing but a burden on this world and now I've unleashed a terrible being upon it…one that can pull terrible creatures from the depths of my mind and unleash them on innocent peo…ponies. I intend to fight for your home…but if I am killed in the process, then at least that means that nothing more can be unleashed on this peaceful land."

She whimpered and shook her head, her pink mane moving in front of her teary eyes. "But…what about everypony you know…What about Twilight, Rarity, Applejack…me?"

Grevin looked away his voice hardening. "I appreciate everything that you all have done for me, but its clear I'm just a threat to your home. If I wasn't here Discord wouldn't be on the loose, and that mare wouldn't be dead. I'm a risk, a very dangerous threat nothing more."

Fluttershy pulled back as a soft gasp escaped her lips. She felt her tears flowing down her cheeks and her frustration rise. She felt her eyes narrow as her heart ached and her temper flared. "How dare you…"

He turned his head to face her hardened tone catching his attention, but a split second later his head was snapped to the side by a solid slap from her forehoof. He reached his hand up to his lip feeling his tender jaw as she moved in closer her hooves resting on his chest pushing him back into the bed.

Her eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with him, her breathing heavy. "How dare you say that…that pack of lies. You think you're a threat?! From the very moment you arrived in Equestria you have been nothing but a hero! You saved Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom without hesitation! When you were confronted by Applejack you didn't attack, you tried to escape and keep the peace. When we pursued you, you didn't attack and you tried to hide to avoid a confrontation. When there was that accident in the castle you could have left me to die!"

She paused as she leaned in her eyes flowing with tears. "But instead you risked your own life and saved me...At the hospital you could have easily escaped by hurting others but you didn't, you listened to us and accepted your situation. Your entire time in Ponyville you were worried about how you would affect other ponies…and recently you saw that there was a threat to the citizens of Canterlot, even Equestria as a whole and you went against Princess Celestria and saved Shining Armor, Cadance, as well as those school children! You even offered yourself up to that stallion as some sort of apology! How dare you think of yourself as anything other than a hero! You're a good man plain and simple!"

Grevin frowned and took a breath to speak only to have her place a hoof against his lips while she leaned in her eyes making him take pause. "Don't…don't you dare argue that fact! You're mysterious and sometimes cold but you're kind and gentle...and you mean so much to everypony…" She let her hoof drop as her eyes softened. "Even me…so please stop trying to make yourself out to being a bad guy…you're anything but."

She sat back on his leg as her eyes softened and her timid nature returning. "Um…if you don't mind me saying that is…" A sheepish smile coming across her lips as she looked down at her hooves when a soft touch on the side of her face caused a small squeak to escape her lips making her look up at the bandaged man before her.

Grevin sat there a moment his fingers brushing through her soft pink mane for only a moment before letting it fall to his side once more, his eyes relaxed a small smile on his lips. "Thank you…I suppose I've become accustomed to being seen as the bad guy…Thanks for keeping me in check."

She hopped down to the side of the bed once again and slowly stepped back her cheeks bright red. "You're welcome. I'll…let you get some rest. I'm sure you'll want to get back to your room soon."

He nodded and rested his head back closing his eyes as she made her way to the door. She looked at him silently a moment before stepping backwards through the doorway shutting it behind her quietly. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before turning around to go down the hall only to stop short when she came face to face with the rest of the Mane Six. She squeaked as she backed up against the now closed door, taking note of the various wide eyed looks…as well as some of the more upset ones.

Rarity broke into a small grin as she looked at her friend. "Fluttershy, darling, I had no idea you felt so strongly about Grevin. I think it was rather sweet how you kept him from thinking himself a monster."

Fluttershy peeked out from under her mane to see Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity all beaming while Applejack and Twilight both had smaller smiles and something else in their eyes. "Um…well, I'm just trying to be a good friend."

Pinkie Pie giggled and jumped a bit. "Well you were almost as good as me at putting a smile on his face. Oh, I know we should throw a party for him tonight when he gets back to his room!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Pinkie that's not a bad idea. He was pretty awesome saving those ponies...He's not as cool as me, but he's still pretty cool. Come on, lets see what we can throw together."

*Later That Evening*

Grevin popped his neck as he made his way up to the guest tower where the rooms were. Other than Fluttershy, the nurse, and Brawny he hadn't seen anyone in the infirmary. Even as he made his way through the castle he saw hardly any guards or staff and the ones he did see didn't do more than make eye contact with him. Perhaps he had angered Celestia to the point that he had become a marked man. Honestly he expected himself to be placed under arrest as soon as he was cleared by the nurse due to his assault on Spearhead.

His weapons were already back in his room taken by some of the castle staff and he was looking forward to another hot shower and a good nights rest before he would meet with the Princesses once again. He sighed as he shifted his cloak about his shoulders and made his way up the final staircase into the main meeting area to find the Mane Six sitting and waiting for him with a large amount of food, various drinks and a series of streamers strewn about the room.

Pinkie Pie grinned and bounced over to him. "Welcome back Grevy! We're glad you're alright! We have all kinds of food and drinks here and we're all ready to have a little party in your honor!"

Rarity smiled and stepped forward a glass of bubbling clear liquid floating in the magical aura of her horn. "Here, you should have a drink. I asked for it to be brought in especially for this little event." She placed the glass in his hand and watched as he took a slow sip only to sputter and cough a few moments later. "Oh dear, are you alright?"

Grevin nodded and patted his chest clearing his throat. "Yes…I just am beginning to think that all you ponies like your drinks to have enough kick to knock someone like me out cold."

Rainbow Dash laughed as she flew around the room a bit. "I have a hard time believing that. Maybe we should have a drinking contest sometime"

He shook his head as he took another drink. "No, no that's alright. I think I'll just settle for some dinner."

A moment later he found three different plates of food being presented to him, one being held in a purple magical aura, Twilight grinning up at him from just behind it, another being held up in the hoof of Applejack who was smiling with bright green eyes from under her hat, and the last being held up by a floating Fluttershy who was peaking out from under her pink mane as she floated in mid air, a soft smile on her lips. Grevin paused taking a moment to look at the three mares and slowly reached out picking the plate held in Twilights magical aura causing the purple mare to do a small dance as he stepped back. "Um…Thank you."

Applejack frowned as she set her plate down on a nearby table only to be soon joined by Fluttershy, her eyes narrowed as she watched Twilight do her small victory dance. She cleared her throat drawing the attention of her friend away from her focus and motioned to join her in another room. "Hey Twilight, can I speak with you and Fluttershy for a little bit?"

Twilight turned to Pinkie Pie "Hey Pinkie, don't let the party get to rowdy without us ok? We'll be right back."

The pink mare grinned as she made her way over to the drink table. "Oki Doki Loki Twilight. Don't be gone too long though. This party is just getting started."

Grevin frowned as he heard Pinkie begin to ramble on about party games and the food while Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy all made their way into Applejacks room shutting the door behind them.

Applejack locked the door as her two friends settled into the room, Fluttershy laid herself on her stomach on the bed while Twilight sat herself next to it. Applejack sighed and turned to face her friends her ears drooped a bit. "I think we have a small problem."

Twilight blinked and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean Applejack? Is it something about Discord?"

She stomped a hoof down a grimace crossing across her features as she cast a hard look at her friends. "Dag nabbit, you know exactly what I'm talking about…you two are trying to get in good with tall dark and handsome out there."

Fluttershy ducked under her pink mane, her cheeks flushing red as she looked away. "I…I…what do you mean?"

Twilight's ears slid back as she frowned. "Applejack I may like him a bit, but I hardly see what that's any concern of yours."

The orange farm mare frowned and looked to the side. "Normally Twi, it wouldn't but…" Her ears drooped as she sat down. "I…I like him too."

The three sat in silence for a few moments as the words sank in before Fluttershy spoke again. "Um…I…do too. He's a good friend." She smiled brightly in a vain attempt to pull the conversation in another direction. Twilight and Applejack both rolled their eyes and turned to look at their friend.

Twilight sighed. "Fluttershy, I think Applejack means romantically."

Fluttershy blushed a deep crimson and looked away. "Oh…my…" Her wings popped open and she jumped a bit as she shook her head. "I…I…oh…who am I kidding. I think he's amazing."

Applejack nodded her head a small smile on her lips. "Yes he is…"

Twilight smiled softly as she cleared her throat. "So…when did it start for you two? It started for me the night of his welcome to Ponyville party. He was helping me home and I just…fell…literally. He caught me and even helped me into my home, and now he's even saved my brother and Cadance."

Applejack smiled. "Well it had to start for me when he saved my sister. After that it just happened."

Fluttershy lowered her head her wings still extended her cheeks still blushing. "Right after he saved my life. When he healed me it felt so warm…and just right…" She frowned as she shook her head and looked at her two friends her eyes softening. "But…girls, if we all three like the same male…what will happen to our friendship? I don't want anything to come between us."

Applejack sighed as she lightly chewed on her bottom lip. "Fluttershy is right…what do we do? I don't want to loose our friendship and I don't want to go and avoid my feelings."

Twilight nodded as she brought a hoof to her chin in thought. "I don't want to either…do you think our friendship can overcome something like this?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Um…I think it can. We've been through so much together already."

Twilight nodded. "She's right…so no matter what we'll stay friends, but from now on its going to be a bit of a competition for his heart…"

The cream colored mare sighed. "If we can get him to open his heart up to us."

Applejack patted her chest a confident smirk on her lips and a glint in her eyes. "Oh I think I can get him to relax a bit."

Twilight frowned as she rose to her hooves and stepped forward slightly her eyes taking on a look of determination. "Not if I get him to do it first."

Applejack smirked at her friend a moment before chuckling. "Is that a challenge Twilight?"

Twilight smirked as she stepped past Applejack flicking her tail ever so slightly while unlocking the door and making her way back into the main chamber. "Maybe…but I know one thing for sure. I'm going to be getting some advice from one of the best teachers in the subject of love."

Fluttershy giggled as Applejack took off after the lavender unicorn a competitive glint in her eyes.

*Main Guest Chamber*

Grevin noticed that Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight all separated themselves from the rest of the group and moved into A.J.'s room closing the door causing a small lump of worry to form in the pit of his stomach. His worry was short lived when a cheerful yell from Pinkie Pie drew his attention to the other side of the room where he was surprised to see Cadance and Shining Armor making their way into the room, bright smiles on their faces.

Grevin quietly picked up another drink and took a sip as the other other two mares in the room surrounded the couple asking them varied questions ranging from how they were doing since the attack to what they have been up to since the royal wedding. He let his hood fall back enjoying the feel of the cool air on his skin a moment before taking another sip of his drink enjoying the slow burn of it running down his throat. He rested his back against a wall and glanced over his shoulder catching a brief stare from Cadance who held a very slight smirk on her lips that quickly disappeared as she turned to speak to Rarity.

He frowned and took another drink closing his eyes as he tried to push the events of the day down from the front of his mind. He wanted to enjoy this small party that the girls had worked on but that look from Cadance didn't sit right. He would have continued his thoughts but the sound of hooves getting closer caused him to open his eyes to see Shining Armor trotting over while holding two mugs in a solid blue magical aura.

As Shining moved closer, one mug floated over to Grevin who quietly took it and raised it while giving a simple head nod. "Thank you."

Shining grinned and gave a small nod as he took the other mug in his hoof before taking a long swig. "It's been quite a day hasn't it?"

Grevin nodded as he sipped the mug of hard cider. "Indeed..." He paused as he watched a door across the room open just before Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy all of whom had a small smile on their lips. "And I get the feeling that it isn't quite over yet."

Shining followed his gaze watching his sister and her friends all run up to Cadance who was telling some sort of story to Rainbow Dash. He smirked and shook his head, his eyes closing as he sighed and took another drink. "They like you, you know."

Grevin shook his head and looked away letting his eyes find the bottom of his mug deciding to not look over at the group of mares. "Perhaps but I'm not interested…"

Shining perked an eyebrow as he looked at the brooding man. "Oh? And why is that?"

Grevins voice grew quiet his eyes hardening. "I tried that whole love thing a couple of times in the past and always got burned. Now I try to avoid it as much as possible. Besides I am pretty certain that anyone interested in me can do better."

Shining shook his head a small laugh escaping him. "Good luck telling them that…I can tell you right now that you have at least one set of crosshairs on you. Once Twilight sets her mind to something she doesn't let anything get in her way…oh and before I forget." He narrowed his eyes and gave a long hard look at Grevin. "Be good to her…otherwise there may be a repeat performance of what happened to the dragon in the market…ok?"

Grevin laughed softly and nodded. "Fair enough…but I doubt it will be an issue."

Shining shook his head once again. "Maybe, maybe not but I wouldn't be a good brother to her if I let her get hurt."

Grevin nodded quietly as he finished his drink. "Perhaps I should retire while the others are occupied." He turned pushing off the wall and set his now empty mug down before making his way towards his room. "These drinks pack a punch and I'm a bit tired anyways. I hope you have a good evening captain."

Shining nodded as he stepped away and began to make his way towards his wife and his sister. "Good night Grevin. I hope you sleep well…oh and please call me Shining."

Grevin chuckled as he did his best to remain quiet and avoid drawing attention to himself as he made his way towards his room but he failed to notice that Fluttershy had been watching him from the corner of her eye, lingering on him as he moved silently around them making his way to the door. She smiled softly at him as she watched him open the door and slip inside without drawing the attention of others…at least that's what she thought until a soft chuckle in her ear caused her to squeak and turn to see Rarity smirking at her with half lidded eyes. "Really darling, if you like him you should tell him. Go after the stallion or man that you want and show him just how you feel."

Fluttershy shook her head and glanced over at Twilight and Applejack worry welling up within her. "Oh no…I don't think…I mean…I um..."

Rarity chuckled and flipped her mane away from her eyes. "Really Fluttershy, if you don't tell him how you feel then another mare could swoop in and ruin your chances. You would then run the risk of regretting never taking the chance…don't let that happen."

Fluttershy paused at that thought and sighed. Rarity was right, she should just be honest with him and express her feelings. If she didn't she could easily find herself pining from a distance which would make her miserable. She could at least have some closure if she spoke to him. Her eyes brightened as she turned to look at her friend. "You're right…Thank you Rarity." She grinned and trotted off to her room as her mind began to think of a plan to go about talking to the one who held her attention. Twilight and Applejack watched their timid friend trot off both frowning slightly as they watched her go.

*Infirmary*

The mare known as Nurse Tourniquet had finished her charts for the day and had made her way out of the castle and into the main city of Canterlot. She turned off the main street and down a small side alley her light brown coat blended well into the shadows as she approached a small door tucked away in an old looking building. Once there she reached out and knocked on the door and after a few moments a simple panel opened and a raspy voice spoke. "What are you doing here!? Your assignment was to watch the castles personnel and inform us of any new developments with the guards."

The nurse's eyes flashed a fiery green as she smirked. "Oh, I think you're going to want to know about this."

**Authors Notes:**

Hi guys I want to say thank you for your patience with me as I tried to get this chapter out. I also want to apologize if the last few paragraphs feel a bit rushed or oddly paced, I had to piece them together bit by bit over several days with a little one crying on my shoulder.

I hope that this chapter meets the quality you all have come to expect from me. I have to admit at first it was pretty difficult writing the fight scene but as I got further along it seemed to come a little more smoothly.

I will also say that since the girls know about how each other feels about our protagonist perhaps things will become a lot more heated in future chapters. As for activity in Canterlot…well we're not quite done yet. After all, Grevin still has to deal with the fact that he assaulted a royal guard and disobeyed a direct order from Celestia. There is also the question as to what Cadance told Celestia, and of course, what will happen when they all return to Ponyville.

I may have to go back to a smaller chapter format for a time until my work slows down and I can dedicate more than ten minutes a day to write. I do hope to have a chapter out for Halloween/Nightmare Night. It may be early or late but it will eventually be posted.

As always thank you for taking the time to read my story and if you liked it please favorite it and please review. I have to admit, reviews are becoming a driving force for my writing drive and I'm always eager to read what you all have to say. Again I hope you enjoyed reading this latest installment and I hope you have a great day. /)*(\ -Grev.


	16. Chapter 16 Changes

**Inner Chaos**

**Chapter 16 – Changes**

Grevin sighed as he closed the door behind him his eyes closed as he pressed his back against the cool wooden surface the ache from his side fading for a moment as he took a slow breath. His peace was interrupted shortly there after when a soft laugh reached his ears, the voice attached to it sounding very familiar to him causing a frown to cross over his features. "Don't you ponies know the meaning of privacy?"

Luna smirked and sat herself down on the edge of his bed much like she had the night before, her blue eyes shining with mischief. "Some of us have...and some of us just choose to ignore it. I'd think you would feel honored to be visited by the Princess of the night two evenings in a row...a rare things indeed."

He rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the door and made his way into the room crossing his arms over his chest. "Honestly I never gave it much thought...though now that you mention it, why is it I'm being visited again?"

She grinned as he approached the bedside "Perhaps I wished to see the man who saved Canterlot and thank him for risking everything to save us, and perhaps give him a message and a reward." She winked causing him to stop mid step and stand still a few steps away from her.

Grevin narrowed his eyes as hers locked with his, their blue hue shimmering in the evening light, her mane flowing ever so slowly. "And if I don't wish to have some sort of reward? After all, the whole ordeal is my fault to begin with."

Luna sighed and rolled onto her side letting her head rest back as she closed her eyes. "Mr. Hades, you don't know Discord like we do. The last time he escaped it was due to some young fillies arguing over something trivial. Escape was always a possibility when it came to him. As for the Dragon, yes it was taken from your mind, your subconscious, but you fought it off and saved a lot of lives...frankly I think that not only redeems you but says something about you as well."

He shook his head as he turned away putting his back to her and letting his gaze move so it was looking outside the window. "And what exactly does that say about me? That I don't like leaving messes I created un-" He paused as he felt the tingling sensation of a magical aura wrap around his being. "What are you d-whoa!" He tensed as the magical aura wrapped tighter around him and forcefully pulled him back to the middle of the room causing his feet to drag along the floor in a slow scrape.

Once he stopped moving the magical aura disappeared with a flash and he turned his head to see that Luna had risen to her hooves and turned to face him her eyes narrowed in a cold stare while her horn glowed softly emitting a dim aura of light over her face. Her expression was stern and cold, a look that Grevin had seen before in royalty he had dealt with in Bastion...she was angry. "I am the Princess of the Night, a Royal Princess of Canterlot, and I've come to give you a reward for your service and courage... and yet you still argue with my words. What kind of man are you?"

He couldn't help but smirk at the question. "A very stubborn one who is used to shouldering the blame for many things." He closed his eyes his smirk fading and he bowed his head somewhat in respect remembering that he was indeed a guest of the kingdom. "I apologize for my rudeness and I will try to improve my attitude Princess Luna."

He raised his head once more opening his eyes only to find that Luna had moved uncomfortably close, her anger faded, her piercing blue eyes now filled with a laughing gleam and a smug smirk across her lips. Grevin pulled back, a light blush forming on his cheeks due to her proximity as a small chuckle escaped her lips making him feel slightly nervous. "I am glad to hear that Mr. Hades. Now as to your reward." Her horns glow returned and he watched silently while two wine bottles encased in her magical aura floated towards him from the bed side table. "Please take one."

He reached out and took the bottle closest to him. It was average in size, but instead of a standard cylindrical shaped glass bottle typical to the wine bottles he was used too, it was more curved, as if it was more like a potion. The glass itself was a beautiful shade of blue appearing almost as though it were made of gemstone with a cork stuck in the top of it. He lightly spun the bottle in his hand hearing the contents inside slosh around a bit. "Thank you...but if I may ask...what is it?"

Luna smiled as the second bottle floated over to her and the cork lifted from it. "It is an ancient drink we know as ambrosia. It is known for providing a pleasant nights rest for those who drink it. I thought it would be the best gift for you considering your sleeping habits as of late."

This caused him to take pause and look at her with a raised brow. "And what do you know of my sleeping habits?"

She smiled warmly and sat down before him the bottle still levitating next to her. "I believe that came out the wrong way. You must understand, as the guardian of the night, it is my duty to guard over the dreams of the residents in Equestria and help keep any dark nightmares at bay. One evening I sensed a particularly strong nightmare from you that drew my attention so I tried to look into it in an attempt to find a way to help make it more peaceful but I was unsuccessful. The ambrosia is simply a way I can help you find a more peaceful sleep. It's magic should allow you to sleep with pleasant dreams and keep your nightmares at bay. I felt that a good nights sleep would do you some good after everything that occurred today."

He remained silent for a moment as he looked at the bottle in his hand, then back to her as if he was debating whether she were telling the truth or not and after a few moments he physically relaxed and nodded a bit as he uncorked the bottle. "I think I would welcome a good nights rest. So...should I drink it all in one go or just take a few sips?"

Luna smiled as her bottle moved forward so it was a few inches from his. "Just a few sips shall do, the bottles can last for weeks if rationed properly. May I propose a small toast...to new relationships."

Grevin nodded as he lightly clinked his bottle against hers. The toast did seem a bit odd to him but it also did make some sense. After all he was still relatively new to Equestria and was building many new friendships with various ponies now. "To new relationships." He moved the bottle to his lips and tilted it back taking a small amount of the liquid into his mouth.

He blinked as he allowed the cool liquid to run over his tongue, its flavor was similar to a simple ale that he knew of back in Bastion that was made from a variety of berries. It was smooth and seemed to flow easily down his throat leaving a slight tingle in its wake. "I have to admit that it's a rather unique taste, thank you for sharing this with me Princess Luna."

Luna smiled and shook her head, her ethereal, sparkling mane flowing seamlessly over her shoulders. "Please...when we are in an informal setting such as this, call me Luna."

He nodded as he watched her take a small sip of her drink closing her eyes savoring the taste while her magic returned the cork to the bottles lid, and then floated her bottle to the nearby dresser. When her eyes opened, he couldn't help but notice that the once harsh blue eyes that had pierced into him earlier were now quite visibly softer. "Well, thank you for sharing this special drink with me Luna. I am looking forward to the sleep it brings me."

She smiled as she rose to her hooves and began to walk past him on her way to the balcony, her ethereal tail sliding over his left arm, side and part of his back as she went. "As am I." His attention we drawn to the change in her tone as she moved past him. Her voice was softer, perhaps he dare say huskier and laced with a tone that made him want to put his guard up. He watched her as she moved the rest of the way around him, her eyes never leaving him as she moved to the outer portion of the balcony her wings beginning to unfurl. "Sleep well Mr. Hades. Enjoy your dreams, oh and before I forget, here is the message I was to deliver to you. You are to meet with Celestia, Cadance, my self in the throne room at eight A.M. The bearers of the Elements of Harmony will join us after a time. Do not be late."

He nodded as he set his bottle down next to hers on the dresser. "Very well, I wish you a good evening Princess." He watched her smirk as she turned away and flapped her wings rising into the air and flying off into the night sky leaving him alone.

Grevin quickly shut the doors pulling the curtains in front of the glass windows as he did so, a sigh escaping his lips. He was getting tired of the meetings. He couldn't help but wish for the simplicity of Ponyville, where all he had to worry about was making sure he came back in from the orchard before the work day began. A small scoff escaped his lips as he shed his clothing and made his way to the shower. The simplicity of Ponyville? He hadn't really expected that sort of statement to appear in his thoughts. If anything, that place was becoming more and more complicated with every passing day.

As he rested his back against the cool shower tile allowing the warm water to run over his form, he thought about how he could tell that some of the mares he called his friends were beginning to want something more in their brief relationship...especially Twilight who had placed him in a very uncomfortable spot earlier that morning but now it appeared that Applejack may be beginning to feel the same way. She did try to hide it but from time to time he would catch her watching him in the Orchard when they were working. He couldn't quite decide however if that was simply due to his history of helping her sister, or if it were something more.

He shook his head trying to clear it of those thoughts only to realize that if those two could develop feelings for him, than others may as well. He scrubbed his hair washing away the dirt and grime he had accumulated during his fighting and as he did, he allowed his mind to wander back to the one who was responsible for the trouble they had all faced that day. Discord. How was he going to stop a being that could easily pull any creature of pure horror, pure evil from his mind? Of course he had to remember that he wasn't alone anymore to face these kind of challenges. The girls had proven themselves in the past and were quite capable of handling themselves, so much so that it seemed as though they were this worlds guardians...something he tried to be for Bastion before his arrival in Equestria. Perhaps he should do his best to step aside and allow them to go about defeating Discord without his interference. After all, they did it once, they would most likely be able to do it again.

He turned off the water and picked up the nearest towel as he exited the shower. He dried his hair first as he walked back into the main room, the cloth obscuring his vision a moment before he ran it down his shoulders, chest and legs. He stopped just before the dresser and picked up a fresh shirt and pair of sleeping shorts, tossing the used towel over his left shoulder and quickly put them on before turning to his now very inviting bed. He finished his preparation for the night as a long yawn escaped his lips. Perhaps this magical ambrosia that Princess Luna had provided him would truly help him find a good nights rest. He blew out a few of the candles casting the room into darkness and climbed into the bed a wave of drowsiness washing over him as he made himself comfortable. "Well...here goes nothing." He closed his eyes and within moments he was overtaken with sleep.

*perspective change*

Fluttershy shifted nervously in her room, pacing back and forth before her bed, her cyan eyes downcast in a look of worry and concentration. She paced back and forth in her room, her long pink mane moving in front of her face, her gentle cyan eyes filled with nervousness. Her thoughts raced as she moved back and forth through the room the soft clip clop of her hooves on the stone floor filling the air, her wings ruffled slightly in agitation. Her mind kept bringing her to the sleeping man in the nearby room. She knew she needed to follow Rarity's advice and tell him how she felt but she just couldn't go up to him and tell him…no she couldn't do that.

She sighed as she sat herself down on her haunches and looked longingly out the window. She wasn't any good at being upfront about things and ever since that attempt at being assertive she tried to be extra careful with her actions. She didn't want to just go up to him and throw her feelings out there catching him off guard, no she really wanted to sit down with him, maybe over a nice dinner, or even a picnic and give him a chance to see her as a possible love interest. The problem was she didn't know exactly how to go about it.

"Hi Grevin…um…w…would you want to go…no, no I can't say it like that…be more assertive Fluttershy." She shook her head, her eyes becoming downcast her pink mane covering her face once again.

She reared back as she took another deep breath and planted her hooves solidly before putting on her best smile. "Um…Grevin, would you like to join me for a picnic? Just…the two of us….um…no, that doesn't feel right." She let out a small breath and allowed her head to droop once more.

"Oh…what do I do, what do I do? Normally I'd talk to Twilight or another one of my friends, but I can't really do that…not when they feel the same way I do…Rarity already told me that I need to just out and out tell him but…but…I'm to nervous…"

She began to pace once more from one side of the room to the other once more as she tried to think of the best way to go about things. She needed advice…she needed to talk to someone who really knew how to help her. She paused mid step as the realization hit her. She needed to talk to Cadance again. She would know exactly what to tell her and then she could tell Grevin how she felt.

She grinned in relief and turned to once again look outside through the balcony window. "Oh I can't wait for tomorrow to come. I know that he'll open up and accept me if I'm patient enough. He just needs a little push, that's all." She fluffed her wings slightly as she turned and jumped onto the soft bed and laid back on the lush pillows enjoying the cool feeling they gave against her coat. "And then we can date…and eventually…." She blushed as her voice trailed off while her mind took over.

Despite trying her best to resist the naughty thoughts she began having she couldn't help but imagine the two of them back in Ponyville at her cottage after a long day of taking care of the sick animals, sitting down to prepare the evenings meal . He would set the table first while she would begin cooking in the kitchen, and as she would begin to chop the vegetables, he would come up behind her and slowly run his fingertips through her mane, lightly massaging her skin as he moved down her neck giving her a small romantic massage.

Fluttershy felt her wings begin to extend as her breathing deepened as her arousal began to grow. She shifted in the bed and slowly ran her hooves down her torso as her mind once more took her to her fantasy.

She would blush as he massaged her neck and mumble a small word telling him that she was trying to work on dinner but he wouldn't listen and ran his hands down past her shoulders to her wings, lightly pressing down at their base, giving a slow massage. She gasps and blushes as her wings flare out and she tries to move away but he gently pull her back to him turning her to face him so she could look into his eyes.

Fluttershy gasped as she opened her eyes finding herself back in the bedroom, her wings flared out on either side, her feathers brushing against the cool fabric sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. She panted softly in the pale moonlight that filtered through her curtains, her hooves sliding down further towards her thighs, a moist warmth beginning to emanate from her between her legs. "Oh…those eyes…."

She could see herself just staring into his piercing red eyes for a few seconds seeing the depths of his soul before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers, her forelegs wrapping around his shoulders as he pulled her into him, his own hands continuing to slide over her wings sending more waves of pleasure through her making her moan into his kiss. He would take the opportunity to dart his tongue past her lips and into her mouth enticing her further.

After a few moments they would break the kiss, a small trail of saliva falling from her lips before she would be lifted up into his arms and stare into her eyes with his, both showing a growing hunger. She would laugh and mildly try to fight him as he carried her to the kitchen table and lay her back across it, running his hands down her torso and flank as he looked at her taking everything in. She would try to hide her marehood from his gaze with her hooves only to hear a small growl escape his lips before he would forcefully pull them away exposing her moist folds to him. He would lean down and nibble his way over her inner thighs making her quiver in anticipation before sliding his palm over her dripping lips pressing ever so teasingly against her making her bite her lip and close her eyes as a throaty moan escaped her.

Fluttershy moaned softly as she began to slide her hoof against her now dripping sex, her back arching as her mind ran wild with the fantasy. She teased the slick folds as she thought about his hands sliding over her flesh making her bend to his will. She could feel her sex dripping, pooling on the sheet filling the room with her musky scent. She pressed her hoof against her clit taking a sharp breath as she shuddered with pleasure, her lips parting and her tongue sticking out ever so slightly as she panted. "Hah…hah…hah…aaahhhh!" She gasped once more as she stroked her clit firmly now driving her pleasure higher and higher moving ever closer to her climax.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip groaning as her wings stiffened even further, quaking with sensation. She pressed her hoof hard against her clit as she imagined him sliding a finger into her folds making her arch her hips upwards prompting him to slide another finger in, torturing her with ecstasy. She clenched her eyes shut as she rubbed herself harder crying out as she finally reached her limit. "Oh Grevin!" Her eyes shot open and her mouth hung slack as she came hard her back arching up against her hoof, her breathing coming in sporadic hard bursts, gasping as waves of pleasure washed through her very core, her essence pouring out of her and pooling on the bed underneath her.

After the initial wave of pleasure passed she lay gasping for air while her muscles slowly began to relax, twitching every now and again as the aftershocks washed through her very core. She shuddered once more and let out a long sigh a smile forming on her lips as her senses returned to her. Her eyes widened as she realized just how wet her sheets were under her and how strong the smell of her scent was in the air. "Oh…my...I didn't realize I had that in me…what came over me?"

She blushed a bright crimson as she shifted to a dry area on the bed and decided that she was definitely going to speak to Cadance tomorrow, surely she could help her gain the confidence she needed. She pulled the remaining dry covers over her form and yawned as she snuggled in allowing the fatigue she had built up finally push her towards some much needed sleep. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber, a little smirk on her lips. Unknown to her however, there was a small mouse hiding just behind her dresser, its yellow eyes staring at the sight of the gentle mare now sleeping peacefully. A small grin came to its lips, a single fanged tooth protruding from it as a simple chuckle escaped its throat before disappearing into nothingness leaving a slight trail of fading magic in its wake.

*Perspective Change*

Grevin stood quietly on the porch of a simple wood cabin a content smile on his face as he stared out at the glossy surface of the nearby lake. He wasn't wearing his usual cloak and armor, but instead a simple black t-shirt and pair of pants. His face was peaceful and his hair brushed across his face in the wind, his red eyes showing a sort of contentment in them. The mountains in the distance and the setting sun reflecting off the waters surface making it a grand display that any person could easily appreciate and stand in awe of. The only sound reaching his ears was the gentle lapping of water on the shore and the occasional bird calling out as it flew by. There wasn't any large bustling city, not even a village nearby, just him, the cabin and the lake…not another soul around for miles.

His attention was so focused on the lake that he failed to notice the soft giggle or the gentle sound of feet on the wood of the porch walking up behind him. He did however notice when a thin pair of arms wrapped around his middle, and the feeling of a soft body pressing into his back. He couldn't hide his smirk when he felt the chin on his shoulder and the warm breath of the woman on his neck as she snuggled into him….so he wasn't entirely alone…it was still peaceful.

He closed his eyes as he felt a soft kiss on his collar and his companions hands slowly slide down his stomach towards his hips a soft giggle escaping her as she tried to move her fingers under his waistband only to be caught by his firm but gentle grip. "Tsk…Tsk…you should be careful of wandering hands."

The woman lightly nipped at his neck and pressed herself more firmly into his back a soft groan escaping her lips. "Then you should come back in and teach me why I need to be careful sugar."

Grevin paused as he took in the voice behind him. It sounded very familiar…too familiar, like it had a certain southern drawl in it. He slightly turned his head glancing over his shoulder to find a pair of half lidded purple eyes staring back at him. Attached to those eyes was a beautiful woman with long dark hair that seemed to flow and creamy white skin that made her appear angel like. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up as he stared at her…she seemed familiar but he had never seen her before in his life. She smirked and moved around his left side to put herself in front of him. "See something you like?"

He took a small step back as she hopped up onto the railing he was resting on moments before and took her in her beauty further. She was a bit shorter than he was, but appeared to be somewhat muscular yet delicate and graceful. She wore a simple gown that was a shade of lavender matching her eyes and speckled with bits of shimmering cloth making her appear to sparkle in the Her eyes gleamed with a hidden intellect, and a sultry smirk played across her lips as she slid her hands into his and pulled him closer. She slid her legs around his waist locking her ankles around his thighs holding him very close as she moved her arms around his shoulders, her fingers tracing down his neck while she stared into his eyes. "I'll ask again...Do you see something ya like?"

Her soft southern drawl was enough to cause him to blush, her gentle yet teasing touch on his skin nearly made him uncomfortable. He had never been good with women and yet here was a beautiful vixen embracing him without hesitation. "I…uh…"

She ran the tip of her tongue over her upper lip as she moved one hand down his arm and moved his hand to her thigh holding it there allowing him to feel her silky soft skin against his palm. She leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck letting her hot breath wash over his skin a soft giggle escaping her. "You can leave your hand there…if you want…" She moved closer and pressed herself against him moving her lips up to his ear. "How do I feel so far?"

He couldn't help himself from slowly moving his fingers of the smooth, silky skin of her thigh enjoying the intimate touch. His mind was a blur as he took this entire situation in. Here he was with a beautiful woman who he didn't even know the name of wrapping her arms and legs around him keeping him on edge with her voice, lips, breath and touch. He shook his head slightly in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Who was this woman…how did she know him and why was she being so forward with him? He hesitated before moving his hand from her leg and reaching up to take her wrists pulling back from her a bit. "I…I'm sorry but I can't remember you nor how we met…"

She smirked as her eyes seemed to gleam while she leaned forward letting her feet slide down his thigh and calves pushing him back as she stood up. She moved his hands to the side as she pressed herself against him pushing him back toward the cabin. "Why sugar, I'm hurt you don't remember, but it doesn't matter," She leaned in and nibbled on his earlobe while he tried to turn his head away from her. "After all the fun we had the night before I probably made it all feel like a dream."

This caused him to take pause, his eyes widening as he heard her words. "A…dream…" He reached up and gently placed his hands on the woman's shoulders pushing her back gently as his mind began to race. Was this a dream? The drink he had before…the Ambrosia, was this its doing? He glanced down looking into the sultry lavender eyes of the woman who stared up at him lightly chewing her bottom lip, a slight shimmer seeming to flash ever so briefly through her hair as she watched him. He blushed a bit as he saw her sizing him up, everything about her looking and feeling so real that it began to make him question if he were dreaming before and this was reality. Even if it were, he still felt a surge of nervousness in his stomach similar to what he would feel every time a female would show interest in him…even in a possible dream he was all thumbs when it came to women.

As if to read his mind the woman reached up and took his hands, pushing all thought from his mind, and pulled him with her to the door of the cabin a grin forming on her lips deciding to take advantage of his hesitant nature. "Yee-haw, we're going to have a nice roll in the hay!" After they made it past the doors threshold she stopped suddenly turning herself while wrapping his right arm around her waist while leaning forward just enough to force him to press against her soft posterior which she then ever so slightly ground against him, the dress she wore doing little hide what it covered from him. "There are so many things we can try…I have this little book that I've been reading that has proven to be very, very interesting."

Grevin blushed as he felt her press against him his free hand sliding to her hip holding her against him. "I…um…well…" He gently pushed her away taking a small step back only to have her quickly turn and grab hold of his shirt and pull him hard into the back of the cabin where a large bed with a rather soft looking comforter. She seemed to have a sudden surge of strength as she half tossed him, half tripped him causing him to land roughly on his back bouncing slightly before raising himself up on his elbows.

She smirked and moved to stand before him while placing her hands on her waist and sliding them to her hips. "What's the matter? You don't think I'm going to bite do you? Well, I can do that but I'm not going to hurt you."

Grevin frowned and moved to sit up shaking his head. "No…but I don't exactly feel comfortable with any of this…it makes no sense. Why would you want to do anything with a monster such as my self? I don't-"

The woman's eyes flashed in anger for a moment before she lunged forward placing a firm hand on his chest keeping him from moving any further. She used her free hand to roughly grip his shoulder earning a small cringe from him as her nails dug into his skin through his shirt while pressing him down back against the bed a small trail of blood running down his shoulder staining the cloth below. She grit her teeth growling as she leaned down and stared into his eyes while pressing her forehead against his. "Don't…just don't. If I hear you refer to yourself as a monster, or some form of freak once more I will do far more than make your shoulder bleed partner. You have a kind and noble heart and are filled with the kind of courage that very few have."

She closed her eyes as she loosened her grip before she tilted her head a bit and pushed her lips to his in a slow sensual kiss, her hands sliding over his shirt feeling his chest through the thin fabric. She smiled breaking the kiss as she slid her fingers down and slipped them under his shirt sliding it up over his stomach and chest. "And you're a proud…strong warrior…" She leaned her head down and kissed his chest enjoying the feeling of his muscles twitch under her lips touch. She slowly made her way upwards using her hands to slide his shirt over his head and tossing it away from them to the floor. "And it would be such a shame to let this moment go to waste." She winked as her eyes met his and leaned in capturing his lips in another heated kiss pushing him back once more.

Grevin felt himself tense under her initial touch but as her silky lips pressed against his he felt a surge of calm wash through him, like a wave of water washing over the shore. He could feel her hands trailing down his chest towards his waist while his own began to reach up to her hips pulling her down against him earning a small giggle from her throat. He turned his head to the side breaking the kiss while he tried to take a breath giving her the opportunity to nibble on his ear, her breath hot against his skin. "I…um…" He could feel the blush on his cheeks become more vibrant as he felt a tightness forming in his pants.

She smirked and nipped at his collar while grinding her hips down against him, her dress sliding up her hips exposing more of her creamy skin to the dim light in the room. She reached back and took his hands in hers pulling them down to her thighs letting his fingers grip the edge of her skirt. She moaned softly into his ear as she felt a firmness growing under her making her press down harder grinding against it earning a small intake of breath from him. "Well…It's almost like you've never done anything with a female before…maybe I should help you with that." She kissed down his neck and began to slide down his form nibbling at him from time to time enjoying the feeling of him twitching under her. She grinned, her eyes looking up at his while she snaked a hand down and began to rub it over the bulge growing in his pants. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Grevin groaned slightly as he felt her touch him through the cloth of his pants, his member growing with each passing second. He could only watch with awe as she moved down his body with a kind of well practiced grace his eyes widening as her fingers unsnapped his pants and slid his zipper down with ease before snaking her hand in and grasping him fully. She pulled the throbbing member out exposing it to the cool air holding it in her hand smirking as she ran the edge of her thumb slightly over the sensitive head earning her a sharp intake of breath from the man under her. He blushed as he felt her slowly begin to stroke him sending a shiver through him. "Wh…what are you doing?"

She simply looked up at him her lavender eyes shining with mischief winking before she leaned down and placed several light kisses over the head before pulling back and raising up to sit on her knees moving so she was once again straddling his waist. "I'm going to make you feel good and…" She moved her hands to the base of her dress lifting it up first revealing her creamy thighs, then a pair of dark blue panties that hugged her hips, a small spot of moisture forming where her nether lips rested against the fabric. The dress moved further upwards showing her flat smooth stomach and then finally her breasts which were nearly bursting from the matching dark blue bra that barely held them back. Grevin watched silently as the scent of her musk flowing to his nostrils, the sight of her sleek, sexy body resting over him nearly overwhelming his senses. She nibbled her bottom lip as she slid a hand down her stomach letting it rest just over her panties, her fingertips playing with the hem. "Hopefully you'll make me feel just as good later."

Grevin could feel his member ache with each pulse causing it to throb, the shaft so hard it seemed as though it were trying to reach up to pierce her moist panty covered entrance. He slid his hands up her legs to her hips once more almost as if they were moving on their own and pulled her forward making her fall onto him once more a laugh escaping her lips before they were captured by his once again but only for a moment. She quickly pulled back and moved again down his form her fingertips gliding over his arms, but more noticeably to him was the way her legs, her pelvis, her stomach and chest slid so easily over his hard member teasing him with sensations of her flesh letting herself stop when it came to her lips. She winked at him as she grasped him once again in her hands, the heat from his flesh enticing her as she slowly stroked it watching him, enjoying him squirming under her ministrations.

She lowered her head and once again planted soft kisses on the head of his cock teasing him with a very slight flick of her tongue. She turned her head and cradled it in her hand while she slid another hand to his hips and began to pull his pants down while she ran her lips down the side of the shaft, her tongue lapping at the sensitive underside of it causing a groan to escape from his throat.

She paused only long enough to pull his pants and boxers from him letting the cloth join his shirt at the base of the bed and then returned to her task of making the man beneath her squirm with pleasure. She gently grasped the large shaft and slowly ran her tongue up from the base to tip earning another groan from him. She playfully ran the tip of her tongue along the sensitive bottom of the cock head a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Enjoying yourself?"

Grevin blushed averting his gaze his words seeming to catch in his throat. He mumbled something but she wasn't satisfied with that. She moved her lips down the other side of his pulsing member darting her tongue over the sensitive flesh causing him to twitch at even the slightest touch. She closed her eyes and pull back slowly until the tip of his member rested on her tongue letting it sit there for a moment before moving forward in a swift motion taking him into her mouth, her lips sealing themselves around the shaft as she sucked. She slowly lowered her head taking most of him into her mouth, her cheeks caving in from the suction, her tongue darting all around the shaft feeling every distinct vein, every pulse of his heartbeat through it.

He could only gasp as he felt her begin to work his member with ease, bringing wave after wave of pleasure to him. He raised his head and looked down at her as she bobbed her head up and down, her eyes open now staring up at him gleaming with lust and want. She slid a hand up his thigh allowing her fingertips to brush the base of his cock before moving down to cup his sack, gently massaging them making him rest his head back once more with a moan, the pleasure beginning to build toward an inevitable climax.

She smirked inwardly as she felt him twitch under her skilled tongue, her hunger growing with each suck, every twitch of her lips. She slowly pulled back, his lips separating from him with an audible pop, a small trail of saliva trailing from the tip of the head to her smiling lips. She slowly stroked him, keeping him on edge as she lightly kissed his thigh. "Do you want to cum? Do you want to fill up my dirty little mouth?"

He blushed looking away but gave a small nod but she laughed and lightly squeezed his member just hard enough to send a small twinge of pain up his body making him look down locking eyes with her. She shook her head and lightly kissed the head letting her tongue dart over the crown. "No…you need to tell me. What do you want?"

Grevin felt as though he were going to burst, a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as his eyes locked on hers. She winked as she slowly stroked him, somehow keeping him on edge with ease. "Well?"

He felt his cheeks warm as he opened his mouth, the words catching in his throat. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke, his words coming out as a whisper. "I…I want to cum…"

She smirked and leaned in letting her lips brush over his shaft making his hips jerk and muscles twitch. "Cute…but I want to know what you want me to do about it…where do you want to cum?"

Grevin grit his teeth a small growl escaping his throat, the pressure driving him mad. "I want you to suck my cock…make me cum in your mouth…I can't take much more of this."

She grinned and slowly licked the shaft from the base to the tip earning another groan from the prone man. "What's the magic word?"

He growled again tilting his head back his member twitching under her touch, the head leaking precum and swollen to its limit. "Please…"

She flashed a wicked grin and surged forward taking his member in her lips once more, darting her tongue over the crown as she began to suck taking just a moment before wrapping her fingers around the base of the shaft and began stroking him as she began to bob her head causing him to thrust his hips up to meet her.

She closed her eyes and began to hum sending waves of pleasure through his member to his very core. She smirked as she slid her hand down to caress his balls deciding to finish things there and then. She suddenly leaned forward and took the entire shaft between her lips letting his tongue dart around the underside of the pulsing member, her eyes going wide as she felt him push down into her throat.

Grevin groaned as she deep throated him, the feeling of her throat and tongue massaging his member being too much for him. "I-I'm going to-" He clenched his eyes shut as his sentence was cut off, a grunt escaping him as he released his seed, pulse after pulse filling her mouth with his essence.

She moaned as she pulled back feeling his hot cum shoot into her mouth, filling her with each pulse of his cock a small smile forming as she held him there between her lips. She watched him as he came down from his high, her eyes watching his chest as it rose and fell with every breath. She pulled back letting his member fall as she crawled up his prone form, allowing her face to hover over his for a few silent moments while he gathered his senses. She slowly swallowed the contents of her mouth, a soft moan escaping her throat drawing his eyes back to hers. She winked at him as she slid her arms around him. "You haven't done that in quite some time have you…or perhaps that was a first?"

He slowly shook his head trying to gather his wits and see through the pleasurable haze that she had put him into pausing after a moment a simple thought entering his mind. "Wait…didn't you say that we did something before?"

She smiled and ignored his question as she nuzzled into his collar pulling him against her soft form. "You taste good…and you gave me plenty…" She planted a few small kisses on his neck as giggling in his ear. "But you have to go for a little while…"

He blinked turning his head confusion forming in his eyes. "W…what? I don't understand."

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek her lavender eyes staring into his, a soft smile on her lips. "You have to go now, but I know you'll see me again at some point."

He closed his eyes and shook his head in confusion as a cool wet feeling began to make its way up from his waist making him uncomfortable. "What the?" He sat up opening his eyes only to pause taking note that he was no longer in the isolated cabin but instead in his guest quarters in Canterlot Castle. He quickly looked around for the woman he was with only to find empty bed sheets next to him. He frowned as he looked down at his waist, noting the mess created by his dream a sigh escaping his lips. "Great…a fucking wet dream…"

He did his best to slide out from the sheets and removed the now sticky shorts while making his way to the bath. He started the shower and paused taking note of the sound of chirping birds coming from outside as well as the small rays of sunlight coming in through the balcony window. It was morning. A small smile began to form on his lips. Despite his discomfort with waking up in a sticky mess of his own making, he couldn't help but feel thankful for the rest he had received. He would rather have dreams like that, than the nightmares he had been having. He glanced over at the bottles of Ambrosia that rested on the counter before turning to get himself cleaned up. Perhaps he would try that drink again at some point.

*The next morning*

Twilight quickly gathered her things and packed her saddle bags as she prepared for the days events. It was their last day in Canterlot and they had to be at a meeting in the throne room first thing that morning, followed by a quick trip to the train station to take the train back to Ponyville. She levitated the last of her belongings into her saddle bags and closed the clasp as her thoughts drifted back to the conversation she and Applejack had with Cadance the night before, a simple smile coming to her lips.

*Last Night*

They had watched Grevin slide away from speaking with her brother and into his room for the night, Fluttershy soon retiring to her room as well after speaking with Rarity. They then turned back to Cadance with wide eyes and bright smiled, a simple question lingering in their minds. For her part, Cadance simply smirked at the mares and gave a small giggle waiting for them to ask the question that she knew was coming. She watched her sister in law with mischievous eyes waiting as Twilight shifted somewhat nervously a moment, while Applejack gave her a small nudge with her hoof. "Go on Twi…"

Twilight cleared her throat a bit as she gathered her thoughts, her nervousness showing clearly in her eyes as she looked up at her former foal sitter. "Right, well…Applejack, Fluttershy and I were wondering if you had any advice about how we could get a certain…um…someone to open up a little bit and perhaps…see one of us as more than a friend?"

Cadance's eyebrows raised a bit before she smiled and nodded. "Twilight…are you telling me that you…" She paused and glanced at Applejack before continuing. "And some of your friends have developed some feelings for a certain stallion?"

Twilight shifted on her hooves slightly looking away sheepishly. "Well…not exactly…"

Applejack sighed and stepped forward. "Aww stop stallin' Twilight…" She cleared her throat as she addressed Cadance. "Princess, we've begun to take a liken' to tall, dark and stubborn in that guest room over there. Do you know what we should do to get him to see us in a different light?

Cadance sat down and said nothing as she gathered her thoughts. After a few moments she spoke again. "Well, I have sensed that he is lonely deep in his heart, so deep that he may not entirely realize it. He probably feels deep inside that he is alone here, being the only one of his kind in all of Equestria. I do think though that something happened to him…something that caused him to be very wary of the opposite sex."

Applejack frowned but nodded while Twilight looked down. "Something did happen. He told us that back in his world he had grown close to a woman, he had fallen pretty hard too. She betrayed him and tried to hand him over to an enemy who wanted to kill him. He never spoke of any other loves."

Cadance frowned her eyes narrowing. "That's terrible, no wonder he puts up such barriers…his only experience with love was marred and now he feels as though he shouldn't even attempt it. For anyone to do that to one that loves them…terrible." She sighed and looked down a moment in thought before a soft smile graced her features. "Alright…I'll give you a few ideas, but it will have to wait till tomorrow after the meeting with the Princesses."

Twilight blinked a moment confusion washing over her eyes. "Cadance, why do we have to wait? Wouldn't you be able to tell us something now?"

She giggled a bit and nodded. "Well, I can tell you a little bit but most of it will have to wait till tomorrow because Fluttershy is already in her room, it'd hardly be fair to give you all the information and leave her in the dark. Now enough of this, lets get back to enjoying the party. Tell me Twilight, will Ponyville be ready for the annual Nightmare Night celebration?"

Twilight smiled, her eyes shining. "Absolutely, in fact, we've actually planned for a more adult celebration later in the evening once the foals have gone to sleep to honor Princess Luna. There will be great music, food, drinks and plenty of fun."

"Wonderful, do you know what you'll be dressed as this year?"

Both Applejack and Twilight blinked a moment, their eyes glancing to the side as they sat in thought. Both sighed and shook their heads a moment before Applejack's eyes widened and a smile broke out across her lips. "Wait a sec, what if we ask Grevin about some creatures from his world? I reckon he'll know about some things we could dress up as."

Twilight grinned her eyes shining. "That's a great idea Applejack. I bet he can tell us all sorts of things on the train ride back to Ponyville."

*Present Time*

Twilight smiled thinking about the various creatures that she was going to learn about in a few hours but before she could focus her attention entirely on that she needed to get Fluttershy up and meet the rest of the Mane Six in the throne room to hear what had been decided about Grevin's presence in Equestria.

She quickly trotted over to the timid mares room and knocked on the door, a light smile coming to her lips when she heard the predictable sound of a panicked shriek faintly echo through the door. "Fluttershy? It's me, Twilight, it's time to head over to the meeting. Are you ready?"

She heard the sound of rustling cloth and hurried hoof steps behind the door but no response from her friend. "Fluttershy?" She knocked on the door once again only to hear nothing this time. She narrowed her eyes and flared her horn to life, pushing open the door to see her friend franticly rushing about the room trying to fill her saddlebags. She began to step into the room only to be forced back, bringing a hoof to her nose as a particular scent wafted to her nostrils forcing a blush to her cheeks.

"Gah, Fluttershy, what is all this?! Why aren't you ready yet?"

The shy mare quickly closed the clasp of her saddlebag and ran forward to her friend a worried look in her eyes and a bright blush on her cheeks. "T-T-Twilight, it isn't what it looks like. I slept in late and –"

Twilight shook her head stepping back a small frown on her lips. "Fluttershy, is that scent what I think it is?"

She ducked behind her pink mane looking down a small squeak escaping her. "It's not what it seems..I..um…well…things got a bit out of hoof."

Twilight rolled her eyes and glanced away. "Look, Fluttershy, its ok. You had a bit of fun last night after you went to sleep, that's fine...but we need to get going now ok? Princess Cadance wants us to meet her after the meeting. "

The cyan Pegasus nodded and quietly trotted out to join her friend. "Y…yes…sorry, do you know why she wanted to meet us?"

Twilight fell into step with her friend making their way towards the throne room. "Yes, she wanted to help us find a way to get Grevin to open up…a way to get him to see that we can be more than just friends…that he can find love in his life."

Fluttershy smiled as she ruffled her wings slightly. "Oh, well that would be wonderful. He's certainly deserving of having that in his life."

Twilight simply smirked as they continued on their way toward the throne room.

*Main Throne Room, Canterlot Palace*

Grevin silently entered the large entryway, the doors slamming shut behind him leaving an air of ominous silence in its wake. He wore no armor, and no weapons, the guards made certain to disarm him fully before allowing him to enter leaving him in his everyday boots, trousers, shirt and cape. His footfalls sounded heavily on the ornate floor as he approached the risen thrones at the far side of the room where Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance all sat waiting with a serious, stoic look in their eyes.

He didn't have his hood up, a sign of respect for the ponies waiting for him. His red eyes slowly scanned the room taking note that there were no other souls in the room except for the Princesses and himself. Of course he knew that this wasn't as it seemed. Only the most foolish of rulers would leave themselves completely without guards. There most likely were court mages waiting in the wings watching with some sort of spell ready to send in guards if needed, though he knew it wouldn't be needed.

He kept his hands at his sides as he closed in on the base of the staircase that led to the thrones where they sat watching him, no emotion on their faces. He couldn't help but remember how well royalty could control their emotions when in court, and from the look of things, even the youngest member, Cadance, was skilled as her aunts at this. He stood a moment at the base of the stairs and looked up at the regal ponies before slowly sliding to a kneeled position, his hands remaining at his sides, his head bowed. "Princesses…I understand you wished to speak to me."

Celestia watched him a moment before she rose to her hooves and cleared her throat. "Yes Grevin we have much to speak about."

Luna rose to her hooves and stood next to her sister, her blue eyes staring at him, as if looking into his very soul. "The release of Discord, the disobedience of a royal order,"

Cadance now rose and moved next to her aunts. "And then the incident with the dragon in the marketplace."

Grevin sighed and said nothing. He simply nodded his head and waited for them to continue. He knew that the way things went yesterday, his disagreement with Celestia, his release of Discord, and then the loss of life in the marketplace, he was sure he would receive some form of punishment.

Celestia kept her face blank, her voice calm as she spoke, her eyes staring at him. "Due to unforeseen circumstances, a great danger was once again released upon Equestria. Discord, a being of pure Chaos has been set free and for the moment, seems to be leaving well enough alone, but in time he will return and disrupt the peace we have strived to keep here."

Luna closed her eyes looking down. "A direct result of his release was the sudden appearance of a dragon and several aggressive lizard men in the downtown area of Canterlot. Several thousand bits worth of damage resulted in their attack."

Cadance lightly cleared her throat as she continued. "Another result of this Dragon attack was the loss of the life of a mother, and citizen of Canterlot."

Celestia kept a hard gaze on Grevin's form as she slowly stepped forward to the edge of the stairs, her mane flowing out behind her. "A direct cause of this was your presence in the royal stone garden. The chaotic nature of your being, your soul, provided enough chaos for him to escape. On top of that, when the bearers of the Elements of Harmony and I were going to find him, you disobeyed a royal order in order to go fight."

Grevin said nothing and closed his eyes a frown coming to his lips. This was it, this was where he was going to get a royal talking down too and thrown into a dungeon for the damage he was responsible for. He was prepared for this though. He knew that despite the kind words of his friends and Luna, he still had to answer for his actions.

Celestia continued as she slowly began to step down the stairs, Cadance and Luna following behind her. "You rushed in, swords drawn, and attacked the Dragon and his soldiers, saving the life of the Captain of the Royal Guard, Princess Cadance's husband, Shining Armor, as well as several innocent foals who had been trapped by the beast."

The three princesses stopped just in front of the kneeling man, each one still staring at him with a level gaze. "You received heavy injury fighting the beast, but as you stated before, you're able to take a beating and continue on. You distracted the creature long enough for Captain Armor to dispatch the beast saving many more from harm."

Grevin's eyes opened quickly at the slight change in her tone but dared not move or interrupt her. He listened quietly as he heard Luna take a slow breath. "On top of this, you were willing to take full responsibility for all of this, even though many elements were out of your control. You were selfless, willing to allow yourself to come to harm while trying to help those in need, including those you did not know. A noble trait to have…and a rare one at that."

Celestia slowly began to walk around Grevin, leaving the other two Alicorns where they stood before him. "It is clear there needs to be some form of action taken." She stopped once she had completed a circle around him. "So after careful consideration and long discussions with my fellow princesses a decision has been reached."

He nodded once again closing his eyes preparing for his fate. Perhaps a simple stay in a dungeon, maybe some hard labor. Perhaps death, either private or public. He steadied his breathing and steeled his heart waiting for what came next.

"It has been decided that you had no malice behind what occurred that day. The release of Discord, the Dragon attack, the loss of life, all of these were a result of circumstances beyond your control. The fact that you rushed to aid those in need, and did all you could to shoulder the responsibility has shown us your true character. It is because of these things that we have decided to offer you a unique position."

His breathing paused, his eyes shooting open in surprise. He kept himself from raising his head but his shock and surprise was apparent. "A…unique position?"

Celestia began to smirk, her lips curling up a bit. "Indeed. You see, back when Luna and I were just foals, our father, King Solaris, spoke of a special kind of knight. These ponies were given the same rights as several lower members of the royal court and were referred to as Spectral Knights."

He slowly raised his head to look at the three who now stood over him, a questioning look in his eyes. "A Spectral Knight?"

Luna nodded. "Indeed. You must understand that these knights were not typical. They operated outside of the regular military. They were responsible for many things that regular members of the military could not take care of. Some were responsible for providing protection from skilled assassins, excursions into foreign territory, even secret military actions…all of which were meant to help keep the peace in Equestria."

He frowned, his eyes narrowing. "You wish me to essentially become a weapon for your kingdom? I refuse to be something like that."

Cadance frowned and shook her head. "No, of course not. Grevin please understand, the last time knights such as these existed in Equestria Discord brought chaos all over Equestria, battle was coming, and the peace we now know was but a dream. Your duties would be very different from those of knights of the past."

He locked eyes with Celestia before slowly relaxing. "Alright then…what would my duties consist of?"

She simply smiled her eyes softening as she looked at him. "Nothing to severe, simply do what you do best. Keep your friends and innocent ponies safe from threats. Report any strange incidents to Luna, Cadance or my self and carry out any missions we may need you to complete."

He smiled a bit, the tone in his skepticism rising. "It seems simple enough…is there some sort of catch?"

Luna nodded her eyes locking onto his. "You will have to take your orders directly from us, and the Elements of Harmony. There…is one other thing."

"What is it?"

Celestia closed her eyes as Luna and Cadance stepped back. "Whenever our father would speak of the ancient knights, he often spoke of a powerful magic they wielded. It would aid the knights in battle, and help keep them on the right path, the path of goodness and light. If I had to compare them to anything, I would have to say they are similar to the Elements of Harmony."

This caught his attention. "They were like the Elements?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, they were known as the Elements of Valor. They were an amazing force to be dealt with but sadly their wielders eventually became corrupted by the power they held forcing father to strip them of it. After that there was peace for several thousand years. Father met our mother, and we were born, grew and took our rightful role as Princesses of Equestria."

She paused and closed her eyes as the memories flooded her mind. "Then Discord appeared once again ready to fight for the right to rule over Equestria. Father tried to fend him off but Discord escaped and evaded capture for many years. Over time our father decided that the best way to defeat Chaos was to bring harmony to the land. So he used all of his power to convert the Elements of Valor into the Elements of Harmony and bestowed them upon Luna and I."

Luna looked down a sadness filling her eyes. "We were able to defeat Discord for the first, of many times, but sadly father…King Solaris died with the creation of the Elements. In his last moments, he held us close in his wings and told us of a great secret. He stated that he had visions that showed signs of the return of the Spectral Knights in Equestria. He said that they would defend us along side the Elements of Harmony against all manners of foes. He also said that he did not destroyed all the Elements of Valor. He stated that one remained…one that had not become corrupted like the others, one that would aid the Elements of Harmony if ever needed."

Grevin blinked a moment his eyes looking at the three princesses that stood before him. "Wait a moment…you're telling me that there is another Element? You're not going to give it to me are you!?" His concern was evident in his eyes. That kind of power in the hands of one who had such a dark past as him would be far to tempting to have.

Celestia shook her head, her mane flowing ever so gently over her neck. "No…You see, when father told us this, he was disoriented, and dying…we don't know what is true or what isn't. We don't even know where this Element would be, what it represented or where it would even be located. Besides, Elements are earned, not given."

He frowned and pursed his lips together for a few seconds, his eyes showing a small bit of relief, before taking a slow breath to continue the conversation. "So why are you telling me this then?"

"We would like you to learn about the Spectral Knights and the Elements of Valor. Perhaps you can use the help of Twilight to learn more about them, and what they used to do. There hasn't been one in Equestria for many years and little is known, but there are texts about them. So, now we must ask you. Are you willing to shoulder the responsibility of being the first Spectral Knight in several thousand years?"

Grevin looked away allowing silence, his gaze looking out the window while he weighed the options. If he accepted this he would be in the service of this land, given a purpose. However he would still remain a risk, possibly a worse risk than before because now he would be in a unique position. He didn't have anything to return to…Bastion was lost to him, and it was his fault that Discord had been released, and it was his responsibility to make things right, no matter the cost. He slowly brought his gaze back to the three Alicorns before him and slowly nodded. "I'll accept the responsibility."

Celestia smiled softly as she and the others moved to surround him. "Very well. In that case let us begin."

The three closed their eyes and moments later their horns flared to life with the strong glow of a powerful magic. Slowly the leaned their heads forward and placed a horn on his shoulders and head allowing the aura to envelope him in its soft glow. Luna smiled a bit as the aura from her horn began to increase in intensity. "Grevin, by accepting this position you pledge your sword, your blood, your knowledge, and your abilities to aid the Royal family, the Elements of Harmony, and the ponies of Equestria. Do you understand what will and may be asked of you?"

He simply nodded. "I do." As the words left his lips he felt a strong surge of magic enter his body from all sides taking his breath from him as flashes of light seemed to burst in his head disorienting him, a sharp tingling sensation flooded over his shoulders, then down his arms and chest to his legs but soon it was replaced by warmth that seemed to help him relax. Slowly the sensations began to fade, his thoughts begin to clear and he finds that the princesses have stepped away from him the glow from their horns fading.

The three wore warm, proud smiles on their lips as Luna stepped forward extending a hoof to him. "Rise Sir Hades and prepare yourself for your first mission as the first Spectral Knight in over a thousand years."

Slowly Grevin rose to his feet, a strange feeling remaining in him, almost like there was a small sense of peace buried deep within his soul that he hadn't had before. He popped his neck as he rose to his full height, his hands sliding behind his back as he stood at attention, his red eyes showing no emotion as he looked at the three before him. "I'm prepared to do what you need of me."

Luna smirked as she stepped back, her eyes taking on that mischievous look that always made him feel a bit nervous, while Celestia cleared her throat. "Your first assignment is to watch over Ponyville and the Elements of Harmony. If anything strange occurs, inform Twilight or one of us and we'll take things from there. While you do this you need to go about your research with Twilight and try to discover more information about the Spectral Knights."

He nodded while keeping his gaze locked, but his thoughts were easy enough to know. This was a baby sitting assignment. He would be doing the same thing he would normally do anyways. "Are there any other instructions or assignments?"

Celestia smirked, a gleam entering her eyes that made his thoughts stop cold. "Yes, there is still the matter of how we should handle your behavior before you left to help the ponies in the market. You assaulted a royal guard, and disobeyed a direct order from me. While your actions ultimately came out for the best, you still need to answer for what you did."

He sighed but said nothing as he shifted his feet, his hands still behind his back. He nodded slowly as he moved his gaze so it locked with hers. "You're right. I was out of line and my actions resulted in the assault of a guard and extreme disrespect towards you. I won't say what I did was wrong however, and would only change one aspect of the entire ordeal."

She perked an eyebrow as she slowly began to walk around him, keeping him in the corner of her gaze. "And what would that be?"

He paused a moment as she moved around him, his gaze unwavering as he stared straight ahead. "I would move faster…perhaps save the life of that mare before it would be too late."

Celestia stopped behind him and glanced at her sister and niece a smile coming to her lips. "You're a kind and noble soul Grevin…You don't try to take anything for yourself. You are always looking for ways to help others regardless of what happens to you, which is why we are giving you a particular assignment."

He frowned, the tone in her voice sounding almost like she was amused, causing him to feel uneasy. He glanced over his shoulder his red eyes narrowed finding her looking back at him with a soft smile and gentle eyes. "And what is this particular assignment going to be Princess?"

"You will be attending the Grand Galloping Gala."

He blinked and began to turn to face her. "I'm to attend a banquet and dance?"

She smiled and slowly moved past him on his right while his attention was drawn by Luna brushing his arm as she moved past his right side bringing her into his vision while Celestia continued to speak. "Yes, you are and while you're there you are to keep a lookout for any possible danger, be polite to guests making tem feel welcome, and finally you are to be Luna's personal guard and escort for the night."

His jaw dropped slightly as he locked eyes with Luna who now had bright smile on her lips and a gleam in her eyes. She slowly moved forward until her face was inches from his, her deep blue eyes staring at him. He shook his head pulling back slightly as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You want me to be Princess Luna's escort for that evening? Aren't there more qualified um…ponies, for this sort of thing? I don't know any of the etiquette for such an event."

Luna's smile never faded as she shook her head. "No Grevin. It is part of your duty as a Spectral Knight. Not to mention its an honor to get to Escort the Princess of the Night." She narrowed her eyes sending a chill down his spine. "Are you telling me you wouldn't want to have that honor bestowed upon you?"

He blinked and quickly shook his head. "N-No, not at all…I just...um-" Luna reached up and placed a hoof to his lips silencing him.

Her eyes were once again bright and a smile adorned her lips. "You will be given time to learn customs, and Rarity will design a proper suit for you to wear so don't worry, alright?" She grinned as he slowly nodded and stepped back once more. "Excellent, then it is decided. Sister, let us bring in the bearers of the Elements and inform them of the good news."

Celestia smiled and looked to Cadance who had moved to the large doorway. "Very well, let them enter."

Cadance nodded as her horn began to glow placing a magical aura around the sealed doors opening them revealing the mane six standing there in idle chat, their attention drawn to the Princess of Love. "Everypony, could you please come into the throne room. Princess Celestia has an announcement to make."

The group moved into the room with bright eyes and small smiles on their faces. Within moments they all stood before the princesses and Grevin. Celestia smiled and lowered her head slightly in greeting to her subjects. "Good morning my little ponies. I trust you all had a good nights sleep?"

Pinkie Pie leapt into the air with a laugh. "You bet we did. That party was awesome, and the beds were so soft it was like sleeping on a cloud!"

Rainbow Dash laughed and shook her head. "Not quite, but it was still pretty awesome."

Twilight rolled her eyes at her friends antics before glancing at Grevin noting his lack of armor and weapons. She glanced over his arms that were crossed over his chest and then up to his eyes before turning to her mentor. "Princess, may I ask why you asked us all to meet here?"

Celestia nodded and glanced at Grevin her flowing mane shimmering slightly in the sunlight. "The answer is quite simple Twilight. Something wonderful has happened concerning our new friend."

Applejack tilted her head to the side, her green eyes and small frown showing her confusion. "Um…princess, I mean no disrespect but hasn't he been through enough for one week?"

Celestia simply smiled as Luna stepped forward. "Please understand that Grevin has been given a great honor. He has accepted the title of Spectral Knight."

Pinkie cheered and hopped around. "Woo Hoo! That's awesome! Totally cool!" She paused after a few seconds and blinked looking over at Twilight. "What's a Spectral Knight?"

The group turned back to look at Grevin with wide eyes. He said nothing and waited for Luna to continue. Luna managed to suppress her laughter but grinned as she turned to face the quiet man. "A Spectral Knight is something that hasn't existed in Equestria for thousands of years. They act as protectors, helping those in need and aiding either the royal family or the bearers of the Elements of Harmony when called upon."

Rarity shook her head, her mane swishing slightly in front of her eyes. "Pardon me, but it almost sounds as if he has to do whatever we ask. Is that accurate? I'm not certain I like the sound of that."

Cadance shook her head her eyes softening. "No, of course not. He hasn't given up his free will. He simply has accepted an offer that we gave to him. Spectral Knights operate outside of the military and Royal Guard. He receives missions from Celestia, Luna and I and can report to you six if needed. His first mission is to keep watch over Ponyville and inform us if there happens to be any signs of Discord in the area. By no means is he forced to do whatever we say without question."

Twilight raised a hoof to her jaw as she looked down in thought. All of this was quite surprising. To be honest she had never heard about the Spectral Knights from Celestia and only heard of them in tales and myths in ancient equestrian texts that she had read years before. She looked to Grevin taking note of his calm demeanour as the conversation went on. He wasn't as bright and cheery as Pinkie Pie by any means but he didn't seem to have the same dark cloud looming over him like he did when he first came to Ponyville. A small smile came to her lips as she allowed herself to tear her gaze away from him and back to her mentor.

"Twilight, when you return to Ponyville you and Grevin can research the history, traditions and all other aspects of the Spectral Knights from those years ago. Hopefully together the history of the Spectral Knights can be recovered and added too."

She grinned and looked to her friends. "Princess, with all of us working together, everything is possible."

Celestia smiled and nodded her flowing mane shifting slightly with the movement. "Well then I shall leave you too your task. As much as I hate to say it I believe that you all have a train to catch. I am sorry that we haven't been able to spend more time together but Luna, Cadance and I must get back to our duties as soon as possible. Cadance will escort you out." She leaned down and lightly hugged Twilight. "It was good to see you my dear student. May you and your friends have a safe trip home…" She pulled back a bit and glanced at Grevin who had turned and made his way to the large double doors leading to the grand hallway, before leaning back down a hint of laughter in her voice. "And I wish you luck with your endeavors in romance."

Twilight giggled slightly as a blush came to her cheeks. "Thank you."

With that she turned and quickly ran out of the room following the group knowing that she was about to meet with Cadance along with Applejack and Fluttershy to learn a way to cause Grevin to see them as more than just simple friends and perhaps as a love interest.

**Authors Notes: **Well hello everyone. As you can see the rumors of my disappearance have been greatly exaggerated. I know I fell off the face of the earth for a good while, but I'm still writing even if I can't keep up with my own time line goals. I've been doing what I can so I hope I'm not disappointing my readers. I've found that the hardest thing with my time scheduling it keeping things consistent and decently written so if you see any errors or problems please be gentle with the corrections.

Also I certain you're aware that this is the first clop scene or scenes I've written for this story and to be honest, they are first scenes of that nature that I've ever attempted. If they are horrible I am sorry and I promise that when I try to write something like that again I'll do my best to improve my work. If you liked them, then I'm glad you did and I'll continue to try and write good material.

So as always please feel free to review and comment on the story and thank you for taking time out of your day to read my work. To those who have been reading since the beginning, thank you for your continued support and patience with me taking so long to get out chapters. Have yourselves a good day. And as always Brohoof /)*(\ - Grev


	17. Chapter 17 - Surprises and Plans

**Inner Chaos**

**Chapter 17 – Surprises and Plans**

**Disclaimer: MLP: FIM is the property of Hasbro, The Hub and Lauren Faust. The only characters I own are the ones of my own creation. **

Cadance slowly trotted past Grevin watching him gather his items from the guard ponies while making her way towards Applejack and Fluttershy who stood off in a small alcove waiting patiently while the rest of the group made their way out of the castle and to the markets before heading to the train station to return to Ponyville. A small smirk coming across her lips as she heard the quick gallop of Twilight moving up behind her. She slowed her walk until her sister in law had passed by her and joined her friends rolling her eyes slightly at how nervous yet excited they seemed to be. She moved herself in front of them and lightly cleared her throat. "Alright girls, are you ready for me to give you some advice?"

The three nodded, each looking at her with wide eager eyes and nervous smiles, it was actually pretty cute. Cadance held back her chuckle and simply smiled as she glanced over her shoulder making sure Grevin was still trying to get his equipment back. She had given the guard orders to stall him until she had finished speaking with the girls. Sure enough he was indeed waiting while the guard took his time listing off everything that had been turned in to verify that it indeed belonged to Grevin. She turned back and smiled at the three before her and sat down on her haunches. "Very well. You've told me that he used to have a love back on his home world that betrayed him and was just using him for his abilities. I believe that the trauma of that combined with his loveless environment growing up has caused him to believe that something as wonderful as love is something that he isn't capable of having, or in the very least, handle. I think he doesn't see it as an option for himself even if he wants it."

All three mares frowned upon hearing these words, but as Twilight and Applejack lowered their gaze to the floor Fluttershy took a hesitant step forward. "Um...if I may ask...is that why he blushes so much when we try to get close to him?"

This caused the other two to perk up and glance at their timid friend before looking back at Cadance who now had a bring smile on her lips a soft giggle escaping her. "Honestly I don't think so...well not all of it. While he is brave in a fight, shows tremendous strength and has a wonderful sense of character, I think that deep down it's all a front. I think he is shy especially around females."

The three ponies all paused before glancing over at the man they felt for looks of surprise washing over their features before turning back to the princess of love. Applejack quirked an eyebrow tilting her head to the side. "Uh...Princess...you're not serious are yah?"

Cadance smiled and nodded. "I am, and I think if you really think about his behavior, you might come to the same conclusion I have."

Twilight sat down raising her hoof to her chin a look of concentration coming across her face. "Well...lets see. When ever I got very close to him he would always blush and avert his eyes...not to mention he would tense up whenever there was physical contact..."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "Don't forget how he wouldn't let us see his face for the longest time? He said it was because he didn't want to frighten anypony, even when he was seriously injured after helping me...but I think that there was more to it. Maybe it was his way of avoiding getting close to anyone back in his home and he just continued it here."

Applejack sighed as she finally realized that it all made sense. "Even at Sweet Apple Acres, he wouldn't let us see his face until the night we had that lil' cookout. Even when I tried to get him to loosen up in the pond with some splashing he seemed very tense and blushed an awful lot."

Cadance grinned and took a moment to look at each mare in the eyes before continuing. "Well, the question now is how do you get him to open up and realize that you can be more than friends."

Fluttershy quietly raised a shaky hoof. "Um...Princess, don't you have a spell that could easily remedy that?"

Cadance frowned and quickly shook her head causing the timid mare to shrink back with a small squeak. "No way...that spell is meant to help those already in love remember why they loved their significant other or others in the first place. If I were to try and use that spell on you three and Grevin...chances are it could blow things far out of proportion...or perhaps even backfire."

Applejack frowned "Well that option's no good." She sighed a bit as she lowered her gaze. "There has to be something we can do."

Cadance simply smiled and nodded. "There is. You should be a bit more assertive when trying to get him to take notice. He needs to learn that he can see you as more than a friend."

Twilight frowned. "But I tried that already...and it didn't work, if anything it drove him away..."

Cadance closed her eyes. "Twilight, I believe you may not fully understand what I mean. You shouldn't back down right away. If you, and your friends would be willing, I could give you a small demonstration as to what I'm referring too. But I won't do it unless you all three are alright with it."

Twilight bit her bottom lip and glanced over at her two friends. Applejack had a small frown on her lips, her eyes narrowed slightly as she gave a curt nod while Fluttershy quickly shook her head her pink mane flowing in front of her eyes momentarily. "Yes, please. After that assertiveness training I had before, I took things too far. I don't want to make that mistake again."

Twilight turned back to her sister in law and nodded "Alright Cadance."

She nodded and rose to her hooves. "Very well. I'm going to speak to Grevin in another room. Please cast an observation spell on me, and no matter what happens you must not leave this spot until I've finished Understood?" She waited for the three to agree to her terms before slowly turning to walk away only pausing to look back over her shoulder for a moment. "And Twilight?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head to the side, her mane draping lightly across her forehead and horn."

Cadance sighed. "Please don't read to much into this."

Twilight blinked a moment then nodded a small smile coming to her lips. "Don't worry Cadance, I know you love my brother more than anything."

Cadance smiled and nodded as she made her way over to Grevin. As she did, Twilight turned to face Applejack and Fluttershy her horn glowing slightly causing a small window to appear on the wall behind them showing Cadance approaching Grevin with a simple smile on her face.

-Perspective Change-

Grevin had been waiting patiently as the white pegasus guard in golden armor double checked the list of his belongings. He could feel his frustration growing as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes taking a slow deep breath.

"Mr. Hades?"

His breathing paused a moment as he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Princess Cadance making her way towards him, her usual smile on her face, though something else seemed to be in her eyes. "Yes princess?"

She stopped just a few steps from him and smiled softly her eyes glancing to the guard, his belongings and then him. "I was hoping I could speak to you for a few moments..." She glanced at the guard again "Privately. I can assure you that once we are finished Sergeant Irons here will return your belongings without question, right Sergeant?"

The guard saluted and stood at attention. "Yes Ma'am."

Grevin quietly nodded letting his arms fall to his sides as he moved to walk beside the crystal princess. She moved at a light trot leading him from the main hall way down a side hall and after a few turns, into a large sitting room that despite it's large windows, seemed somewhat dim lit.

The room itself was fairly large, clearly designed to hold enough ponies for a medium sized dinner party. The ceiling rose several feet into the air and had ornate designs all over it, all of it very intricate flowing from one section into the next, all of it leading up to the large crystal chandelier that hung in the center of the room. The floor had a soft, very beautiful carpet laid out across it that led to small set of tiles that surrounded a large fireplace. There were several couches, all of which appeared to be covered with leather, and covered with plush pillows as well as at least five different chairs, all spread out through the room. The windows themselves had large red drapes that were pulled to the sides revealing a beautiful view of the land below Canterlot, showing the mountains, plains and rivers in the distance.

Grevin paused at the doorway taking the room in before slowing making his way inside and moving to the window to look out and see the view it offered. He heard the clop of Cadances hooves step off the stone floor of the hallway move onto the soft carpeting, muffling her every step. "Alright Princess, what did you need to speak to me about?" He kept his back turned as he listened to her take a small breath.

"I wanted to thank you personally for saving Shining, the school foals, and myself from that dragon attack. If you hadn't arrived when you did, we all would of likely been killed. You're a hero."

He shook his head lowering his gaze, his shoulder slumping a bit. "If I had been faster, no loss of life would of occurred, and if I had never come to Canterlot this whole mess would have been avoided. I'm glad I was able to help as much as I did, but I don't agree with me being a hero."

Cadance sighed as she took a few steps closer. "Grevin...I saw you do something that hardly anypony had ever done before. I saw you rush in with no concern for yourself and fight to save lives against a dragon. I saw you take a beating being thrown into a building and rise up ready to fight more...and then I saw something truly amazing. As you were trying to heal that mare...I saw a powerful, strange magic coming from you...not around you but inside you shining like a bright light. With every second that passed, that light grew brighter and brighter...it was almost frightening, and...beautiful."

Grevin frowned once more but took a slow breath and pushed down his stubborn nature and instead gave a small nod. "I tried to help where I could. Nothing more, but if you say that makes me a hero...then thank you for your kind words."

He heard Cadance giggle a bit before the sound of magic being surged through her horn reached his ears followed by the sound of the room doors slamming shut followed by the very audible ***click* **of their locks. He began to rise up to stand straight and turn around when he felt something that caused him to visibly tense up stopping him cold. He felt a soft hoof slowly slide over his back to his hip while a warm breath wash over his right shoulder, ear and part of his neck followed by a sultry, soft voice sounding in his ear. "Then don't you think you should receive a hero's reward?"

He felt his cheeks begin to redden as he quickly turned to the left stepping back noticing that Cadance had somehow moved to within inches of him, her light purple eyes staring into his as she tried to move closer, her lips parted slightly as a small hint of blush rose to her cheeks. He quickly stepped back putting some distance between her and him moving to his right, along the far wall of the room. "Princess? What is the meaning of this?"

Cadance smirked and slowly moved after him, her wings extending outward allowing her to make it easier for her to block him from getting around her as she moved closer. "I'm simply trying to give you a reward for your actions Grevin. I have every right to do so as a Princess of Equestria."

He shook his head once more as he continued to step back, his cheeks continued to hold their blush as he tried to keep himself calm. "Princess, I don't need any sort of reward. Being made a Spectral Knight is plenty reward for me."

Cadance smirked and sent him a sultry pout as she moved closer trying to back him into a corner. "Nonsense. This is something I wish to do on my own...you don't see Aunt Celestia or Luna in here with us do you? Now allow me to give you a well deserved kiss."

Grevin blinked and quickly turned once more using a chair to block her path as he moved around her so he could back up to the door. He lightly shook his hands in front of him as he tried to remain polite and not rude. "No, that's alright. Besides, you're a married pony, I doubt Shining Armor would like the idea of his wife kissing someone, let alone an outsider like me. I don't wish to upset the Captain of the Guard."

Cadance paused her eyes softening as she turned to face him fully, and for a moment Grevin thought he had gotten through to her, until he watched her lips curl up into a sultry smile once more. She continued to move steadily towards him moving around another chair as he voice became huskier. "Now now...don't worry about Shining. He knows I'm the Princess of Love...and he accepts that I'm going to do things that normally would make a marriage difficult. It's one of the many reasons I love him so much. He accepts me for who I am. "

She lowered her head like a predator watching him with determined eyes. "And honestly Sir Hades...if I hadn't ever met Shining...I could easily see myself falling for one such as yourself. It's quite clear that many a mare will take an interest in you once news of the Dragon attack spreads out from Canterlot. You may even find a companion...or even a herd to call your own."

This caused Grevin to freeze for a moment confusion washing over his features for a few seconds. This all sounded awfully familiar to what Luna had spoken to him about the night before. Was Cadance really just trying to get him to open his heart? What was with these ponies and matters of the heart, and love... and what the hell was a herd? He wasn't given much time to think on that though before his vision was filled with Cadance leaning into him once more, her lips parted ever so slightly, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned in for the kiss. "Now hold still..."

Grevin growled a bit his frustration growing and quickly pulled back jerking himself to the side once more putting more distance between himself and the pink princess, who was beginning to look frustrated with her prey. "I don't think I want to be kissed Princess, I mean no disrespect, but I'm just not comfortable with it...can't a simple thank you be enough?"

Cadance blew a few strands of her yellow, pink and purple mane from her face and looked at him with narrowed eyes for a few moments before once again giggling and breaking into a bright smile. "Well why didn't you say you weren't comfortable with a kiss?"

Grevin paused a moment before visibly relaxing a look of confusion washing over him at the sudden change in her demeanor. She finally understood his position and was going to stop coming after him. He closed his eyes in relief glad to be out of that situation, only to hear the familiar tingle of magic being used once again. He had no chance to react as one of the large couches surged forward, slamming into his legs from behind knocking him backwards onto the soft cushions. He barely had time to get his bearings before he felt a few light gusts of air wash over him followed by a soft weight on his shoulders. Looking straight up above him, he saw Cadance looking down at him with a seductive gaze, her mane flowing down around her face in a fine cascade causing him to blush once more and avert his gaze.

Cadance leaned down and slowly nuzzled her cheek against his and lightly nibbled on his ear before speaking with a soft, sultry voice. "If a kiss will not do...then I know of other ways to thank a hero...though I didn't think you would want to take things on this kind of route, but I don't mind. Quite adventurous of you actually...and so out in the open...kinky."

Grevin froze, his face paling while his eyes grew wide as he felt himself begin to react to her words and close proximity his pants beginning to grow tighter. He quickly moved a hand down to his pants in an attempt to cover his shame only to have a magical aura surround his limbs and force them to the side, holding him there against his will. "P...Princess. This isn't right."

Cadance slowly lowered herself down and began to brush her lips over his neck kissing it lightly as she slid a hoof down along his chest then to his side. She could feel his heartbeat pulsing and while it was beating faster than normal, it was clear to her that deep in the back of his mind, part of him was enjoying it. "Grevin...why do you hesitate to accept this? Are you afraid you'll enjoy it? Do you think you can't be loved by a pony?"

Grevin frowned and jerked his head pulling his neck away from her teasing lips a small growl escaping him "No! I don't! Not by a pony, not by anyone! I've been lied too, I've been cheated, and I've been looked at with disdain! The one woman I gave my heart too drove a dagger into it. Why after all that would I think I'm capable of love?! The better question is why would I want to try to love again!?"

This made Cadance pause for a moment, her eyes softening with sadness at his words. She could feel the pain in his voice and it made her eyes water at how he had been treated in the past. However rather than become discouraged, she became more determined. She couldn't help but smile knowing that if he were to give them a chance, the three mares outside, and perhaps others would easily help him overcome his past, his hurt and his self doubt.

Much to his frustration Cadance simply paused in her actions only to them move in closer under his chin in order to begin to nibble at his collar, a soft moan escaping her throat. Grevin tried to pull his head back but her magic forced him to stay still and take her teasing. "Cadance...Princess, stop..." His voice was softer this time...more subdued.

She smirked and moved to his ear once more nibbling as she went, her soft hoof sliding down further brushing over his hip causing him to shift under her. "Hmm? I don't think so...not until you know what I've come to realize about you."

He grunted as he once again tried to free himself but her magic held strong keeping him in place while she moved over him subtly and with deliberate motions, her soft coat teasing his skin, her breath hot as it washed over him. Despite his strength he was still susceptible to her strong magic, it was similar to the magic in Bastion. While he could fight physically and hold his own, the correct kind of spell could easily take him down and make him useless. He grit his teeth trying to resist the sensations she caused him to feel. "Fine...what is it that you know..."

She smiled softly and pulled back so she could look down at him with soft, sincere eyes and raised a hoof to his chest tapping it gently against him. "You try to convince yourself that love is not meant for you...that you should be alone...all because of a terrible past. But I can see something deep inside you that few others can. There is love inside you...great love shining like a beacon in the dark. You care for everyone you know...you are willing to die to help those who cannot help themselves including strangers you have never met before...You care...you empathize...that is the very essence of love! You are capable of not only giving love, but you secretly want to be loved..."

She slowly lowered her head her gaze never wavering from his as she moved closer and closer, raising her hooves to his neck sliding them around him. "And...the only one holding you back from that..." She closed her eyes and tilted her head parting her lips slightly "Is you."

She pressed her lips into his in a deep, slow kiss that caused him tense and jerk back in an attempt to break free however, she did not relent and pushed him down into the cushioned couch and after a few moments his attempts to fight it began to slow. He felt her gently push her tongue against his lips asking for entrance and slowly he allowed her to have her way, his eyes closing as she did.

Cadance mentally cheered in victory as she slid her tongue into his mouth allowing the muscle to lightly dance with his, a soft moan escaping her throat. It was certain to her that Grevin had been kissed before, but he clearly had never been kissed like this, not by someone who cared...and had some real experience. His motions were hesitant at best but she soon coaxed him into being a little braver. She leaned in and pressed against him deepening the kiss letting her lower half rub against him as she dropped the force field holding his hands in place under her. She half expected him to try and escape once more and she did feel him move under her, tensing his legs as if he was preparing to toss her aside and make a run for it but as quickly as that started, it stopped and he slowly raised a hand to her mane and ran his fingers through it earning another soft moan from her.

Slowly she began to pull back breaking the kiss leaving a small trail of saliva between their lips. She quickly darted her tongue out snatching it into her mouth with a soft sigh before letting her gaze move across his face. He was blushing crimson now, his breathing was slow, but not stable. His eyes we wide and it was clear he was shocked. She giggled and lightly ran her hoof over his cheek. "I didn't break you did I? I'm pretty sure that your friends would be upset with me if I did."

Grevin blinked a moment trying to gather his thoughts about him confusion showing in his eyes. "Wha...bu...I don-" A soft hoof on his lips forced him to stop and look up at the pony resting atop him, her eyes soft and smiling promising that everything was alright.

"Grevin, I know you feel that love can never find you, but I wanted to make sure you knew that you can and will find love someday...perhaps with a pony...perhaps even a herd, perhaps a lady dragon or even a Griffon. The possibilities are endless, and it all comes down to you being willing to give love an opportunity to find you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He slowly pushed himself out from underneath her forcing her to sit back a bit on his legs while he did his best to sit up. His eyes were downcast in thought and his face emotionless as he said nothing for several seconds. Cadance frowned a bit and slowly reached out a hoof to his cheek only to have his hand come up and catch it in a firm but gentle grip, keeping her from getting any closer. "Grevin..." She prayed he wasn't going to put up a shell around himself once again.

He sighed a bit, his shoulders shifting slightly as he raised his head bringing his eyes to meet hers causing her to pause her breathing, his stare was empty...unreadable. "Princess...I understand what you're trying to do but you have to understand that I am having a very hard time accepting what you're saying. I've always been looked down on...hated even, and now for that to suddenly change, and for me to be accepted...hell even seen a possible love interest...it's a lot to take in. I don't know if I can handle it to be honest."

Cadance smiled and leaned forward wrapping her forelegs around him holding him close in a warm embrace. She rested her forehead against his taking care to avoid hitting him with her horn, her eyes locked onto his causing him to freeze mid sentence. "...You stallions are all the same...just big goofballs at heart. I have no doubt that you can handle it." She tilted her head forward a bit catching him in a light but warm kiss pulling back a bit slower. "All I ask is that you please consider what I've said Grevin. I wasn't making things up when I told you that you could easily win the heart of many a mare here in Equestria."

She pulled back letting her hooves drop from his shoulders as he looked away clearly stunned. She giggled as she moved off the couch and stood next to him smiling at the bright blush on his cheeks. She smirked deciding to tease him a bit and leaned in once more. "Grevin...tell me you'll consider what I told you...if you don't I could always try to convince you by showing you what your hands could do to help a pony feel...well, amazing."

His reaction was immediate. He quickly rose to his feet and moved back shaking his head. "Nope, no, that's alright...no need for that." Honestly, he felt terrible about kissing the Princess, especially since he had just become friends with Shining Armor. Cadance however simply took a few steps towards him with raise eyebrows and a tilted head, silently urging him to finish his sentence.

He gave a slow nod giving into her wishes and sighed. "I..I'll consider what you have told me. Perhaps in time I can comfortably open my heart once more and maybe even find some pony to love...time will tell."

As soon as the words left his lips Cadance's horn lit and the doors to the room flew open providing him with a route of escape. She simply smiled and nodded. "Thank you Grevin...and I promise this won't happen again...well unless you happen to save Shining and my life again...then it will be a simple kiss on the cheek."

He gave a small smile of thanks and a curt nod before slowly turning to the exit. "That would be more acceptable, thank you."

She laughed as he made his way out of the room leaving her there for a moment to gather her thoughts. She knew that if she were to return to the main hall now she would see three blushing mares running after and equally blushing man all making their way to the train station to return to Ponyville.

She hoped that he would at least consider her words and let himself see Twilight and her friends as they view him. They could easily be happy together, either as a single couple or even as a herd. A small smirk came across her lips as another thought came to mind. Those girls were going to give him a hell of a time now...and the competition would surely grow because of what happened in Canterlot. He was a hero now, and hero's always get adoring fans. Even she and Shining had several notes mailed to them after the Changeling invasion was thwarted.

As she began walking down the main hall she noticed that her Aunt Celestia had joined her, walking quietly beside her. She turned her head noting the simple smile on her aunts face. Celestia turned to her niece and laughed softly. "I am guessing you had a small discussion with Grevin about his possible love life here in Equestria, am I right?"

Cadance smiled and nodded as she continued to walk. "I did...and it took a little bit of convincing to get him to understand that he could make a mare very happy some day."

Celestia giggled softly and shook her head. "He came back to the main hall with mussed hair, wrinkled clothing, and a deep blush upon his cheeks. He put his cloak and hood on as soon as he could get his hands on them to hide his face...and to top things off, Twilight and her friends Applejack and Fluttershy quickly ran after him as he left, their own faces a bit red...just what did you do Cadance?"

Cadance laughed and looked to the side. "I may have had to convince him in a more...unconventional manner than usual."

Celestia smirked and returned her gaze forward stopping at the castle entrance, her niece standing beside her and in the distance Grevin could be seen running toward the train station his cloak billowing behind him, his swords and armor in its rightful place, but just behind him were three mares, all watching him intently, doing their best to keep pace. "You know what Cadance?"

Cadance looked at her aunt curiously "What?"

Celestia's smirk grew to a small grin. "Back when I was your age, I would of done more than pin him down and kiss him a couple of times...to be honest I probably would of done more even at my current age, after all, I do enjoy a good workout from time to time."

Cadance blinked a few moments stepping back a look of surprise in her eyes followed quickly by a blush on her cheeks as the implications raced through her mind. "Oh...I see...oh my..."

Celestia laughed seeing her blush and lightly nudged her niece with her wing. "Gotcha."

-Ponyville Train-

Grevin sat silently in the main compartment, his hood up hiding his still red cheeks from view. He settled himself in a window seat and sat turned facing so he could watch the country side pass by while he tried to gather his rushing thoughts. He barely paid any attention to the excited conversations of the girls going on around him. A small frown formed on his lips as Cadance's words echoed through his mind, and the vivid encounter with her replaying over and over again in his memory. He could still feel the unexpected softness of her lips pressing to his, her smooth coat brushing over his skin...her tongue teasing his...even the faint hint of Strawberries on her breath.

All of it shook him to his very core making him nervous and angry all at the same time. He clenched a fist as he closed his eyes and took a slow breath trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't help but begin to wonder if Cadance was right about him. Maybe, just maybe, deep down in his heart, he really did want to give love another chance. But it was ridiculous to even think that. Even if a female were interested in him, it was for his power, not his heart. Power always attracts people, even if they don't realize it. The prospect of being with someone who had the abilities he has could easily cloud the vision of many a woman...mare.

He had seen it happen in Bastion. Back when he would brawl in the bars, there would always be a bar-maid trying to hang on his arm and get him to fall for her so she could show off her newest catch, but they never tried to get to know him...even a few flinched when they got a good look at his face. He glanced over his shoulder at the six ponies talking amongst themselves and his train of thought paused.

They never flinched at his looks...nor did they seem to care about his abilities. From the moment he healed Fluttershy, they all accepted him without hesitation. Of course they had questions, who wouldn't but they accepted his answers and continued to try and get him to come out of his shell. They even threw him a party introducing him to a majority of Ponyville...who with their help had welcomed him warmly. It was so...foreign to him. He hardly knew how to respond to it all. It was a total opposite of what he had become so accustomed too...and hard to adapt too, but still pleasant. He began to turn his head back to the window letting his gaze return to the countryside as his mind slowly began to consider the possibility of pursuing matters of the heart once again.

Would it be so bad to try and open his heart once more? Maybe date...or even possibly find love? There is always the risk of being hurt again...but at the same time, every time he expected something bad to happen...more often than not, the exact opposite occurred.

"Grevin!"

He jumped, his thoughts torn to shreds by the sharp voice sounding in his ear, and turned his head finding a pair of bright blue eyes trying to peak in under his hood causing him to jerk backwards making his head hit the glass window with a solid thunk. "Gah! Pinkie...don't do that..."

The pink mare giggled sitting back tilting her head to the side. "Okie Doki Loki! So are you ready for Nightmare Night?"

He blinked a moment noting that all the girls had turned and faced him, and slowly shook his head side to side. "Um...honestly I don't know what that is."

Pinkie Pie gasped her eyes growing wide. "You don't know?!"

He again shook his head as Twilight moved forward placing herself between Pinkie and him a small smile on her lips. "Pinkie, he isn't from Equestria. Chances are he doesn't know any of our traditions yet." She looked over her shoulder and nodded at Grevin. "So...would you like to hear about this holiday?"

He reached up and quietly pulled his hood back, confident that he finally had control over his cheeks now and nodded. "Aye, I'm a bit curious. For such a dark name you certainly do sound quite happy about it."

Rarity grinned and nodded as Twilight, as well as the rest of the Mane Six all formed a small circle in the cabin, Twilight sitting almost uncomfortably close to his right, while Applejack took his left and Fluttershy sat directly in front of him, with the rest filling in the empty spaces. "Oh darling, it's simply a wonderful event that is filled with fun, games, silly scares and even some mystery."

He blinked a moment before tilting his head to the side. "Well it sounds like quite the party but why would it have mystery?"

Rainbow Dash rose into the air with a laugh. "Because of the costumes, duh. A couple of years ago I dressed up as a Shadow Bolt and used a small thunder cloud to scare everypony...it was totally awesome."

Applejack cleared her throat drawing the groups attention to her. She smiled and tilted her hat back a bit as she looked up at Grevin a bright smile on her face. "What they mean sugar-cube is that we all dress up in costume for the night. It's tradition. It all goes back to when Princess Luna had been taken over by the power of Nightmare Moon. All the ponies would dress up in a disguise to hide from Nightmare, and leave her morsels of food so that she would eat that rather than some poor pony she happened to find."

Twilight grinned and flared her horn to life causing a small image of the fake Nightmare Moon Princess Luna had turned into from the previous year to appear in the middle of the group. Grevin watched as it snapped it's jaws causing several foals to run from it before it changed back into Luna and burst into laughter. "Currently the tradition has changed into a lighter atmosphere. Ponies still dress up but we play games, party, and the foals gather little candy treats to offer up to Nightmare Moon as tribute...but they get to keep most of the candy."

Pinkie giggled and bounced on her tail a moment. "Oh-oh-oh, and this year will be the best one yet! After ten o'clock all the little foals get to go home and be all snugly wugly in their beds and the adult ponies will get to have a big PARTY! There will be more adult games, cider, even a few Nightmare Night themed drinks! It's going to rock!

Grevin paused a moment as he listened to the pink pony before slowly nodding, still trying to completely grasp everything they had told him thus far. "I see...it sounds like a lively evening of fun...we never had anything like this back in Bastion. We had some celebrations but those were mostly for royal events such as weddings and the like. It sounds pretty interesting. What do ponies dress up as for this?"

Fluttershy shivered as she ruffled her wings. "Ponies dress up as all kinds of things...some like to dress up in fun silly outfits...others like...eep...scary ones...I don't like those very much...but that's alright. I just like seeing everypony have fun."

Twilight jumped up a bit and grinned. "Oh, that reminds me," She turned to Grevin and leaned in a bit till her eyes were just inches from his causing him to lean back. "Grevin, I wanted to ask you about the different creatures from your home land. I know about that Dragon but what are some other creatures? Maybe we can make costumes of them for this year's celebration." She smirked as she pulled back knowing that this was not only a great chance to learn about Bastion but to also possibly learn more about the mysterious man.

Rarity smiled brightly. "I think that is absolutely a wonderful idea Twilight. I might even be able to help make some of these costumes if you like. It would be a great change of pace for one so fashion savvy as moi."

Applejack rolled her eyes at her friend before turning to Grevin who had sat forward once more and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped while his brow looked furrowed, deep in thought. "Grevin...please, could you tell us more about your home land?"

He nodded quietly a moment before raising his head back up to look at the group. "Of course. I just wasn't quite sure where to begin. I'm not used to teaching anyone...erm...pony about my home land. I guess I could begin with one of the more legendary and dangerous creatures known to Bastion."

Rainbow leaned forward with a look of skepticism in her eyes, but her body language told him that she was just as curious as the rest. "This better be good buddy, it takes a lot to impress us."

Grevin smirked and nodded as he cleared his throat. "Well I guess I could begin with one of the more dangerous creatures known as a Vampire."

Pinkie Pie gasped and hid behind Fluttershy who was already shivering at the dark tone his voice had begun to develop. Rainbow glanced over Fluttershy's shoulder and looked at the grinning mare. "Pinkie...what are you doing?"

The pink mare poked her head out from behind her timid friend a large grin plastered onto her face. "I'm practicing for when it gets to be really scary."

The group laughed a bit before turning their gaze back to Grevin who had shifted in his seat, leaning forward now looking similar to a person telling a ghost story over an open fire at a camp site. "Vampires are a very unique and dangerous creature to face in Bastion. They can blend in with regular people or creatures with ease. They tend to only appear at night, and mingle with the crowds of people in the taverns finding prey to stalk and eventually attack when the moment is right, but they have been seen out in daylight as well."

Applejack tilted her head to the side as she scratched the side of her head. "Well, how is it they can blend in so easily, and why are you being so specific about day and night?"

"Well, the reason they can blend in so easily is because they can hide their features from people. You see, Vampires feed off the blood, or energy of every day people. They have fangs that can retract in their mouths, and eyes that can change color, from blood red to a soft blue for example, making it easier for them sneak up on their prey in a crowd. Vampires tend to be very...seductive, making it easy for them to pick a poor soul and pull them into a dark alley where they strike, biting into their neck and draining them of their blood. As for day and night...well some people think that daylight hurts vampires and thus they can only come out at night, but this isn't true. They can come out in daylight but are in a very weakened state. It's much easier to kill a Vampire in daylight than at night."

He held out a small portion of his cloak. "Many people believe that most Vampires wear black cloaks similar to mine, and dress in provocative clothing making it easy to spot them, but that isn't always the case. They are smart, very intelligent, cunning, strong and fast. They have powerful magic and can manipulate shadow, and even levitate. But they prefer to seduce their victims, luring them into a false sense of security. I've seen many a man in my old mercenary guild fall victim to a Vampires bite...and then be exterminated."

Rarity frowned, her blue eyes widening. "W...what do you mean by exterminated?"

He sighed. "Well, you see Vampires aren't a race that looks like you or me...they are people like you or me. Their condition is similar to a disease that infects them when bitten. If enough blood is drained and they drink the blood of the Vampire who attacked them...they themselves will become one. It slowly takes them over, causing people to slowly fall into the darkness until their first blood lust kicks in and then they go mad trying to bite and feed on anyone they can get their hands on."

He paused a moment as the group shifted slightly, swaying with the train as it barreled down the tracks. "Oddly enough, older Vampires exist and have even been known to socially interact with people without any problems. It could be that with age, comes the ability and wisdom to control themselves."

Twilight blinked a moment as she took in everything he said. They were strong with magic, wore capes and provocative clothing, were wise, cunning, strong and fast...and seductive. A small smirk made its way onto her lips as she watched Grevin out of the corner of her eye.

Applejack noticed Twilights smirk and frowned realizing just what her friend had begun to think of. She quickly wrapped a hoof around Grevin's arm and gave a small tug getting his attention. "What other kinds of creatures are there? Surely this Vampithingy isn't the only night time creature around, right?"

He nodded as he steadied himself sitting upright once more. "That is true, there are many creatures in Bastion that favor the dark. Werewolves are another good example. They are similar to the Vampire, in that their condition is spread through a bite, but they don't exactly drink blood."

Fluttershy blinked as she peaked her head out from her pink mane, her curiosity peaked at hearing about a kind of wolf. "Um...what do they do then...if I may ask..."

He looked over at her and leaned forward a bit making her lean in with anticipation. "Well...they eat their prey, man, beast...ponies, it doesn't matter to them."

Fluttershy squeaked and pulled back away shivering slightly. He smiled reassuringly hoping to calm the timid mare. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She didn't get a chance to reply as Dash zipped in between them her eyes wide. "I gotta know what these things look like. They sound like something out of Daring Doo."

He shifted in his seat slightly as he pulled away from the cyan mare. "Well, they have two forms, a regular form and then their transformed state. When they are in their regular form they tend to have strong fierce eyes and a muscular body. They emit a sense of wildness from themselves. They know what they want and will get it. They can be seductive, ugly or plain as can be. They also have a strong sense of family. When they transform...well that's where it gets interesting. They grow thick fur all over their bodies and they also grow a long snout where their mouth's are filled with razor sharp teeth. Their arms and legs grow longer and they gain very sharp claws. Their muscle mass also nearly triples, making them very strong, fast and quite imposing. Most believe that these creatures cannot change unless there is a full moon however, there are some that can change forms on will making them very dangerous."

Fluttershy shivered and ducked her head down. "Grevin...aren't there any nice creatures you could tell us about?"

He blinked for a moment before lightly bopping his forehead with the palm of his head. "Of course...I'm sorry. I have a tendency to only remember the dangerous beings in Bastion. There are most certainly creatures of great beauty, kindness and joy. One that comes to mind actually reminds me a bit of you Fluttershy."

She blinked as her cheeks reddened slightly. "Reminds you of me?"

He smiled and nodded as he rested his hands on his lap. "Yes. These creatures are known as Dryads, or wood nymphs in Bastion. They are magical creatures of great beauty known for their kindness and joyful ways. They are the spirits that inhabit some of the great forests in Bastion connected through magic to the trees there making them one with nature. They tend to shy away from humans, but some have been known to help wary or lost travelers who may be injured, sick, or suffering from a total loss of hope. They move with incredible grace through the forest, their feet hardly ever touching the ground, and their voices are so soft and gentle that it makes one feel at ease the moment they speak. They can be dangerous if their trees are threatened but for the most part they are very kind."

She smiled as she fluttered her wings slightly, raising into the air a bit. "Oh they sound wonderful."

"They are, I was lucky to have met one when I was young. I had wandered out of the city I was living in at the time in an attempt to find food in the nearby forest. There was a terrible storm that night and the rain was coming down so hard that I was afraid I was going to be swept away in a flash flood. I had managed to take refuge under a large tree where I cried myself to sleep-"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "A tough guy like you cried?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Rainbow, I was probably five at the time...not a well trained battle hardened soldier."

She grinned slightly as she sat down. "Oh yeah...sorry."

"Anyway, the storm was getting worse and I could hear thunder moving closer and closer as the rain fell harder and harder. I was terrified and crying loudly for help...and that's when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. At first I thought I was imagining things but then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me up into a warm hug, holding me so I could rest my head on a soft shoulder. I heard a soft voice speak into my ear telling me that everything was alright and I would be fine and I opened my eyes to see an incredibly beautiful woman holding me. She had pale white skin, soft brown eyes and earthy dark hair that had leaves weaved into it. She wore a simple green dress that seemed to sparkle in the rain and wore no shoes. She smiled at me and held me until the storm passed. I remember that she had the scent of a fresh spring day, and she was so warm, it made me totally relax. I couldn't help but notice that as she held me in that warm hug, the rain seemed to never touch her or I...like it moved around us so it wouldn't get us wet. After the storm was over she led me back to the edge of the forest where I could find my way back to the city. It wasn't until I turned to thank her that I realized just what had occurred. She had disappeared into thin air and I realized that a Dryad had saved me that night. It was one of the best moments of my young life."

A small sniff could be heard from several of the girls as the listened to his story. Rarity had small tears running down her face while Fluttershy's eyes were beginning to well up. Pinkie Pie was comically crying forcing Rainbow Dash to use an umbrella to avoid the spray of tears coming from her friend. Fluttershy smiled and looked down at her hooves avoiding his eyes for the moment. "Grevin...that's an amazing story...The kindness of the creature is wonderful."

"Aye...they are very special."

Applejack cleared her throat pulling his attention to her causing a small frown to come across Fluttershy's lips. "Grevin, can you tell us more about the creatures of your homeland? I think that we all could learn a lot more about them before this train ride is over."

"Well...if you wish. I don't want to bore you."

She grinned putting a hoof on his shoulder. "Sugarcube, don't you worry a lick about that."

-The next morning-

By the time the group had made their way to bed for the night, Grevin had managed to tell them about several creatures known in Bastion including some of the more peaceful bunches such as the Dwarfs and their stone cities in the mountains, as well as the Dark Elves who lived underground and even the sirens off the coast of the Crimson Islands. He had even mentioned some of the more dark natured creatures including more Dragons, Harpies and even Kobolds.

The girls all sat and listened with great interest as he spoke taking in each word he spoke as if he were weaving some sort of grand tale. There of course were a few odd moments as the evening went on, mostly from the antics of Pinkie Pie but nothing to awkward until the group had decided to get some sleep and retire to the sleeping car.

Grevin made his way into the cabin and took his usual bunk in the far corner of the car allowing the front more comfortable bunks for the girls, but as he began to remove his swords and gauntlets he began to bend over only to bump into a soft form just behind him. He quickly turned to see Applejack looking over her shoulder at him grinning as she began to settle herself into her bunk just opposite of his. "Pardon me sugar-cube. I didn't realize I was standing so close there."

He nodded quietly as he shifted his position a bit giving her more room to move about. "That's alright, I wasn't paying close attention to where I was going."

Just as he began to turn around he felt something soft brush over his left arm quickly followed by something sliding over his lower back making him pause and glance back at the orange mare who had turned back around to finish preparing her bunk the only sign of movement being a small flick of the tip of her tail. He shook his head deciding to pursue the issue and continued to turn around only to meet a pair of soft cyan eyes looking at him from an uncomfortably close distance.

He pulled back a bit to see that Fluttershy had pulled back a bit as well clearly a bit startled by his reaction. "Oh...oh my I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spook you Grevin."

He sighed a bit and gave a small smile. "It's alright Fluttershy. I was just surprised that's all. No harm done."

She smiled and flew past him, the tip of her wing lightly brushing over his shoulder as she moved to the bunk above Applejack's.

He turned once more and removed his armor setting it down at the base of his bed leaving him in a simple shirt, cloak and trousers. He moved into his bunk and shifted his position so that he could look out the window watching the setting sun in the distance. He didn't get much chance to gather his thoughts though when the sound of hooves approaching drew his attention back to the aisle where he saw Twilight trot up, a small smile on her lips.

She grinned at the quiet man and lightly propped her forelegs up on his bed making him shift further into the small space. "You look comfy in there."

He nodded a bit. "Aye, it's not as bad this time around now that I'm not worried about meeting the Princesses."

She nodded in agreement and slowly climbed up onto the bunk above his moving slowly letting her tail flick towards him a bit as she pulled herself up. For a few moments there was silence and he began to feel himself relax once more until Twilight popped her head down from above looking at him with wide eyes and a friendly upside down grin. "I can't wait to learn more about the Spectral Knights...I've always enjoyed a good research project...are you looking forward to it?"

He blinked a moment taking a few seconds to respond as he watched her mane bob slightly with each subtle movement of the train car. "Well, I must admit I am curious to learn more about them...and to be honest there are several things I feel a need to learn more about."

She tilted her head to the side her face taking on a cute confused look while Applejack and Fluttershy turned in their own bunks to face the man their own faces matching the question Twilight asked next. "What other things do you need to learn about?"

He let his hands rest on his legs quietly as he shifted in his bunk once more. "Well, to be honest I want to go back to the castle where we all first really met. When I was hiding from you I discovered a small crest on the wall that seemed quite similar to the crest on my armor. When I tried to touch it there was a massive backlash that knocked me out for a time and caused the accident that nearly..." He glanced at Fluttershy a small frown coming to his lips before averting his gaze and clearing his throat.

"Anyhow...I plan on going back there alone next time to avoid endangering anyone other than myself."

A sudden sharp gasp drew his eyes up to look at Fluttershy who had moved her hooves to her mouth with wide, teary eyes. Applejack had a harsh from on her face, her eyes narrowed and Twilight had a very concerned look on her face. "W...what? What did I say?"

Applejack lunged forward placing her front hooves on his bed leaning forward pushing Twilight to the side a bit and forcing him to push back against the window effectively cornering him, a small frown forming across his lips. "Oh no you don't. That place is dangerous and I'll be pushin up daisies before I let you just wander in there to get hurt without anypony there to help you."

His frown grew as his own stubborn nature beginning to take hold in his mind. "No. You will not be going there with me. I'm not going to let another incident occur. You know what happened in Canterlot...I can take a beating just fine. I'm not letting any of you put yourself at risk, not after what happened before."

Twilight shook her head. "Grevin we wouldn't be good friends that cared if we let you go off alone to face the unknown like that. I'm sorry but I have to agree with Applejack, you shouldn't go alone."

He narrowed his eyes as his right hand began to grip the cloth of his trousers. "I'm not a foolish man who can't handle himself in a bad situation. A few booby traps aren't enough to put me down. Besides, it isn't as though you would be able to keep me from going there. Don't forget, I can be sneaky as hell when I want to be."

"Um...excuse me..." The three's eyes were drawn to the soft voice behind them forcing them to turn to see Fluttershy peaking out from under her long mane, her blue eyes locking onto Grevin. "I..um...well, I can't help but remember that the last trap there knocked you out cold...so what if the next one is worse. What if you're knocked out and there is some sort of spell used that could really hurt you...you wouldn't be able to defend yourself. Also...um...I do think we would be able to keep you from sneaking off...if we really had too."

Twilight quirked an eyebrow and looked at her friend. "What do you mean Fluttershy?"

She smiled a bit as she sat up letting her mane move from hiding her face. "Well...I could ask the birds and other woodland creatures to keep an eye open for Grevin, and if they saw him they could get in his way, or at least tell us where he went."

He frowned knowing that she was right. From what he knew, she could talk to the animals in this world...and even the most highly trained stealth experts in Bastion couldn't get to a goal without being seen by some kind of bird or other creature, andwhile he knew he had some skill, he was by no means a master at the craft. He bit his tongue and growled a bit looking away from the three mares his frustration showing. "...Very well, I won't go back to the castle for now...but someday soon I plan on going out there. I need to see what that symbol is all about. I'll try to research the castle in the library in Ponyville first but once that resource is exhausted, I'm going...does that sound fair?"

Applejack nodded as a small smirk came to her lips. "Sure, so long as we get to come along sugar-cube."

He sighed and slowly crossed his arms. "I'll consider it."

The three mares each took a moment to look at one another before returning to their bunks, seemingly satisfied with the answer he gave. Meanwhile a few feet away Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash all sat in their bunks looking down the aisle at their friends, each one of them smirking a bit. Rarity turned and winked at Pinkie Pie a small giggle escaping her while Rainbow Dash simply rolled her eyes.

The group finally settled for the night, extinguishing all the candles in the car leaving them enveloped in darkness. The only sound that filled the room was the click-clack of the train and the soft breathing escaping the sleeping ponies. Grevin however didn't fall asleep right away. He sat with his back against the wall for most of the night his eyes looking out the window watching the moonlit country side as he resumed his thoughts from before.

-Ponyville, a few days later-

Grevin stepped out of the hot barn and wiped his forehead with a simple cloth before stuffing back into his pocket and bending down to pick up his now empty basket rigs. It had been a few days since they had returned to Ponyville from their adventures in Canterlot and for a time things had returned to normal with the exception of life on the farm.

One morning he had woken up to learn that he was being moved from the fields to the orchards in order to help with something called Apple Buck season, which he learned was the time of year in which the entire Apple clan go about harvesting the massive crop of apples that they had tended too so carefully. As such he, Big Macintosh, and Applejack had spent the last several days bucking and carrying apples into the barn, which was nearly bursting at the seams now.

Grevin took a small breath and smiled lightly as he turned and looked out at the massive fields of trees that now appeared to be completely empty. He had to admit, he enjoyed this work. It was simple, productive and didn't involve weapons. His attention was drawn to the large work pony, and his friend Big Macintosh who was bringing in another load of apples from the orchard. "Is that the last load Mac?"

The red stallion shook his head, "Nnnope." He glanced over his shoulder and seemed to slump a bit before looking back at the man before him. "A.J. Has a few more tree's to clear. She said she could use your help and that you two should be able to handle it no problem."

This made Grevin pause for just a moment before nodding and beginning his trek past the farmer. "So, I take it you are going to pack it in for the night then?"

Big Mac nodded as he moved past his friend. "Eeyup..." He paused mid step though and shifted slightly to look at unique friend for a moment looking as though he wanted to say something but instead he turned and resumed his path to the barn.

Grevin kept his eyes on the ground as his mind thought about the orange mare he was on his way to meet. Ever since their trip to Canterlot, she had begun to behave a little differently around him. At first it was little things, catching her looking at him from across the dinner table where, when he caught her, would quickly avert her gaze. Then more recently she asked him to come help her in the orchard leaving Big Mac to tend the fields alone. For a time work had progressed normally with simple conversations between the two friends, but from time to time he would be bent over to pick up fallen leaves or branches and feel something soft brush up against his side. When ever he would turn and look he would sometimes see Applejack's tail flicking innocently behind her as she faced away from him, but other times he would turn and bump into her finding that she had been trying to help him with his current task. Normally she would sheepishly smile, apologize and turn away letting the matter rest. Grevin however found it a little troubling.

He couldn't help but think back to what had happened with the princess in the castle, her actions still playing out through his mind, her words echoing in his thoughts, but it didn't last long though. A sharp whistle made him look up where he could see the smiling face of Applejack waving him over in the distance, behind her were a few remaining trees that needed to be harvested.

He waved and quickly made his way over and set his baskets down around the bases of the tree's stepping back to let the mare do her work. "Sorry it took me so long to get back out here. I guess I'm beginning to tire out."

Applejack smirked and shook her head, her blonde mane shifting with the movement, small drops of sweat flying off as she moved over to the first tree and gave it a mighty buck knocking it's bounty down into the baskets below. "I can't help but have a hard time believing that Sugar-cube. I think you could even out run Rainbow Dash in a marathon and not get tired."

Grevin shook his head as he moved to the side allowing her room to do her work. "I doubt that. She is the fastest Pegasus I've ever seen in Equestria."

Applejack laughs and bucks the next tree sending more apples into the well placed baskets, just a few missing their intended target and rolling out from the base of the tree. She leans down to begin picking up the stray apples when a loud creak from atop the old tree caught her attention.

Looking up, both Applejack and Grevin saw a large, dead branch begin to sway and groan before snapping and falling through the foliage toward the orange mare. Grevin quickly lunged forward tackling her and pulling them both into small somersault narrowly avoiding the heavy branch crashing down where they once were.

Applejack sighed as she felt herself come to a stop resting on something warm, soft and quite comfortable. She took a slow breath enjoying the earthy scent that wafted to her nose. Slowly she opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile as she noticed that she had landed on top of Grevin and was resting comfortably on his chest while her hooves rested on his shoulders. She slowly sat up while letting her haunches stay rested against his waist and looked down at the man under her, a small hint of red coming to her lips.

"Thanks Grevin...you sure kept my hind end out of the fire there. That could have been pretty bad." She smiles brightly down at him noting the small hint of red coming to his cheeks even as he shook his head.

Grevin looked up at the orange mare his cheeks beginning to warm as he noticed the way the sunlight drew his attention to her blonde mane, her soft smile, the small freckles on her face as well as he bright green eyes. He looked to the side and cleared his throat trying to push the image from his mind a sheepish smile coming to his lips. "You're welcome A.J. I didn't think Big Mac or Apple-Bloom would want me to bring you back to the farm injured, but I doubt that, that branch would really have hurt you at all if it had hurt you."

She couldn't help but find it cute how he smiled and looked away while trying to play down his actions. She had noticed that he never really bragged about what he did. He never boasted about his strength, nor his bravery, she liked that about him. Slowly she began to lean down letting her chest rest against his moving her face closer. "Grevin?"

The tone in her voice made him turn his head to look back up at her and the sight that greeted him made his breath hitch in his throat. Applejack had a sultry smile on her lips, her eyes were half lidded and her Stetson was pushed back shielding them both from the sunlight. "Y-yes?"

She pushed a hoof over his shoulder and took a quiet breath. "I know that I already thanked you back when we first met but I wanted to say it again, thank you for saving Apple-Bloom and her friends from that fire. If you hadn't…well there is no doubt in my mind that they would have been killed."

He shook his head as he began to rise to his elbows trying to move out from under the farm pony. "I didn't do anything special A.J. I just did what any decent being would do."

She frowned and pushed him back down holding him there with her hooves on his chest. "No! It was pretty darn special, and I want to thank you. If you hadn't been there, for them…for Fluttershy, for the ponies in the market place in Canterlot, and now me just moments ago..." She leaned down further her voice becoming softer, her eyes beginning to close as the gap between them narrowed. "Well, I think we're all very lucky that you came to Equestria."

He reached back and lightly scratched the back of his head and he began to turn his head to the side.. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you think so, but um…A.J. don't we have work that needs to be done?"

She blinked pulling back from him, coming back to her senses. What was she doing? She was ready to kiss him, she didn't even know how he felt. Her ears lowered as she sheepishly looked away and quickly got off of him stepping to the side letting him sit up. "Heh...sorry about that."

"It's fine, really." He began brushing the dirt from his shirt and pants not seeing how Applejack was watching him.

In her mind there was a small battle being waged. Should she tell him how she is beginning to feel, or even ask him how he would feel about having a mare friend, or should she wait and give him more time? If she gave him more time then he could eventually allow himself to love, or he could easily slide back into his shell. If she told him how she felt, he could accept her feelings and perhaps even return them or he could reject her and possibly be driven away by how she feels.

Applejack grit her teeth as her eyes narrowed. She knew what she had to do, she had to be honest with him, it was her element after all. She cleared her throat a bit and looked at him a moment while he rose to his feet. "Ahem...Grevin?"

He looked over at her as he finished dusting off his pants. "Hm? Yes?"

She fidgeted a bit letting her front hoof dig into the ground a bit her eyes lowered as her nerves began to get to her. "Well...I've been wanting to ask you a question."

He took a small step back and let himself rest against the nearby apple tree. "What is it?"

She sighed and kept her eyes averted. "I was wondering..." She froze. She knew she has to talk to him, it was easy. He was still Grevin, the nice, kind, gentle, understanding man he had always been... "Um...I was wondering..."

He tilted his head to the side, a small frown coming to his lips. "...Yes?"

She blinked. It was now or never. She had to tell him her feelings, "I was wondering if you know what you're going to dress up as for Nightmare Night and the after party?"...next time...she will tell him next time.

He blinked a few moments as confusion washed over his face. He reached down and began to attach the now filled baskets of apples to his carrying rig. "Well...to be honest, I don't know if I'll even go."

She frowned and stepped closer to him as he hefted the baskets up off the ground and began to walk. She slowly let herself get a little too close from time to time letting him brush against her side as they moved. "What? Why not? It'll be a lot of fun."

He looked forward toward the farm a frown on his lips. "I wouldn't want to scary any of the young foals, and on top of that, what could I dress up as?"

She smirked and laughed a bit shaking her head, her blonde mane shifting somewhat over her back. "Scare the foals? Pfft, sugar-cube, after what happened in Canterlot, Pinkie pie went around and told your tale to everypony she could. You're pretty much a celebrity in Ponyville now. A regular hero...hey wait a minute, that's perfect."

He blinked looking over at her a small sense of worry growing deep in the back of his mind when he saw the excited smile on her face. "What's perfect?"

She grinned and lightly hip checked him. "You could come as a hero. You have very shiny armor...so why not just lose your cloak and hood and come like that? I think it would be perfect for the party."

He took a few moments to think it over before looking back over at the orange mare. "You think so?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure and shoot do!"

"Well...perhaps..."

Applejack grinned as another idea popped into her mind. She already got wind of what Twilight's costume was so she figured that tonight she would go and see her and see about making it a theme. This could be a very interesting Nightmare Night indeed.

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys. I wanted to let you know that I really wanted to push this chapter further but after looking at the word count I thought it might be getting a bit too long and needed a bit of a cut. So next time we FINALLY get to Nightmare Night. Several months too late I know but better late than never I guess.

As always please leave me some reviews because I really, really, really want to know what you guys thought about this chapter. To be honest I'm a bit nervous about the Cadance thing but I figure it should work, and I did enjoy writing it a bit.

I know that A.J. Is a little bit out of character toward the end here but I just had a hard time getting into the mindset to properly write her so hopefully I can correct it later on and smooth it over.

On a nice/funny note, I got my wife to become a fan of the show...now she watched it nightly with me and our little one. One big brony family :D .

Once again thank you for taking the time to read my work, and I really hope you enjoyed it. Leave some reviews and have a good day. Bro-hoof /)*(\ -Grev


	18. Chapter 18 Oh Most Wondrous of Nights

**Inner Chaos Chapter 18**

**Oh Most Wondrous of Nights**

**by **

**Grevin5**

Grevin sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair his mind trying to figure out just how things had reached this point. He found himself deep in the apple orchard of Sweet Apple Acres, not terribly far from the edge of the Everfree Forest, the distant lights of Ponyville still visible in the night's darkness. He quietly sat down on the damp soft earth letting his eyes close for a few moments as he took a calming breath as his mind ran over the events of the last few days trying to take it all in.

-Flashback-

The day had begun like any other typical day. He rose just before sunrise and made his way into the orchard so he could go through his daily training. Afterward he did some chores on the farm and then helped the Apple's get prepared for the Nightmare Night celebration. He helped Big Macintosh hitch up the wagon for a hay-rack ride, and he even helped little Apple-Bloom with her costume, a dragon of all things. When he asked her why she choose that costume she smiled sweetly and said that since he was going as a knight, he needed a dragon to fight and proceeded to latch onto his leg with a cute growl that made him almost die from adorableness. He never saw Applejack though. He had assumed that she would be there to help get things ready but he later found out that she had left with her costume and several barrels of the famous Apple Family Cider shortly after he had gone into the forest to train. He had shrugged it off and gone about his day thinking nothing of it and prepared his own costume for the soon approaching festivities.

His costume was fairly simple, his standard chest armor, gauntlets, gloves, boots and thigh plates all polished and cleaned. He, against his better judgment left his cloak, daggers, except for one out of habit, and swords back in the barn loft thinking that it would be doubtful he would need all of them for that night. He was still worried about Discord but he knew that if something were to happen he would be able to make due with what he had until help could arrive.

When he had stepped out of the barn and into the light wearing his 'costume' the reaction from Apple-Bloom had stunned him. Her eyes grew wide as the pupils focused on him towering above her, the light shining from it making her rub her eyes for a few moments before returning to stare at him. His armor, now free from the darkness of his cloak glistened in the sunlight, shining almost as though it had some sort of magical aura about it. The ornate detail in the design of it forced the little filly's eyes to dart back and forth taking it all in until she focused on the crest in the center of the chest plate. The shield that had angel wings flaring out from it etched in what could be described as gold and tiny fragments of gemstone embedded smoothly into the shield itself. "Holy smokes Grevin! I didn't know your armor looked like that under your cloak. Were you a real knight back in Bastion?!"

He blinked a moment and smiled giving a small shake of his head. "Well, back in Bastion I was simply a member of a guild. I was never considered to be knight material, but here in Equestria the princesses thought I deserved that honor. My armor is something that I managed to find while exploring an old ruin of my people with my mentor. I was willing to leave this armor where it was found but my mentor said that I would be honoring the memory of my ancestors if I were to use it instead. To be honest it was one of the best decisions I've ever made. It's gotten me through some very tough situations in my travels."

The lively filly grinned and trotted around him a few times taking in more of the details of the armor. "Well I think it makes you look very noble."

"Eeeyup." Their attention was drawn to Big Macintosh as he trotted up with the wagon behind him. He wore his grim pony costume from the year before a simple smile on his face as he came to a stop.

"I'm guessing it's time to head into town isn't it Big Mac?"

"Eeeyup."

Grevin nodded and scooped up Apple-Bloom, who had grabbed her small cloth bag for collecting sweet treats, and helped her into the back of the wagon before he began to walk beside them. "Alright then, lets go."

As they made their way into the town he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be an odd, but not evil feeling beginning to wash over the area almost like a sense of anticipation. The sun set with fewer colors than usual and there was a small chill in the air that was accentuated by small scattered dark clouds that seemed to make the appearing stars and moon in the sky seem brighter by the second rather than making them dim and hard to see.

As the light of the day began to fade the sound of laughter and joy began to make its way to his ears, the first part of the evening had begun. They made their way into the town and he took note of the various creative costumes that all the ponies had created for the event. Some were dressed as insects, one a ninja, another as a chef, there was even one with a spiky hair cut and a tie. He found himself smirking when he saw some young foals dressed up as parasprites run up to the door of a nearby home and yell when they knocked. "Nightmare Night! Quite a fright! Give me something sweet to bite!" It was cute he had to admit. The perfect activity for young ones to enjoy with their friends and family.

As they made it to the center of town Grevin noticed that there were several tables of games, and snacks set out for everyone to enjoy. He heard Apple-Bloom jump off the wagon as Big Mac continued on his way so he turned and watched as she ran up to several school age foals that clearly were her classmates. He had to admit that their costumes were so good he couldn't even tell which one was Sweetie Bell or Scootaloo. He slowly made his way over and noticed that not only was there several school age foals there, but Pinkie Pie as well. It appeared that she had volunteered to lead this group door to door this year, which didn't surprise him all that much, it was most likely because she would receive candy as well, but what did surprise him was her choice of costume.

Her mane was as hung straight as could be from her head and tail, almost as though there were never any curls in it at any point in time. Her normally bright eyes still had a small glint of mischief to them but also appeared to be quite serious if not grim. In her mouth was a rubber knife and she carried a cereal box that had several cuts in its front. "Hiya Grevy!"

He blinked a moment before looking her in the eyes noting that she had moved almost uncomfortably close once again. "Hello Pinkie…I have to ask, what are you dressed up as this year?"

She giggled and glanced at the cereal box she carried. "You can't tell? I'm a cereal killer!" She snorted and burst out laughing as did the rest of the group. Grevin couldn't help but groan and roll his eyes at the terrible pun she had just made.

He smirked as she gave her famous smile and glanced around for a moment. "Hey Pinkie, do you know where the others are? I haven't seen them at all yet."

She raised a hoof to her chin and thought a moment her eyes glancing to the left then to the right. "Well, I know that Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy are still putting the finishing touches on their costumes, but I saw Spike earlier going door to door with another group, and Rarity is helping out with some of the games."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm kind of new to this whole thing; do you have any recommendations for what I should do first?"

She grinned and nodded motioning to the group she was with. "Yeah you should go with us! It'll be a blast. We're going door to door gathering candy and then we'll go and give part of our bounty to Nightmare Moon to keep her from Gobbling us up! After that we'll play some games and eat some awesome food." She leaned in as her voice took on a darker tone, her eyes flashing menacingly, pulling her into character with how she was dressed. "So…will you join us Grevy, or will I have to make an example out of this box of Tasty-O's?"

He paused for a moment, her tone setting him off balance "Um…" She was a little too good with that voice for his liking.

She giggled and sat back her grin forming back on her face once again. "Well? Are you going to join us or what silly?"

He smiled a bit and nodded. "Alright, I think I'll join you. It sounds like a lot of fun."

She jumped up and bounced around the group a few times a bright smile on her face, the foals watching her with bright smiles and wide eyes. "Great! Let's get started everypony! We have lots of candy to get and we're burning moonlight! Let's go!" With that she began to bounce away leading a small trail of foals and a tall man through the streets of Ponyville.

For a short while Grevin made his way through the town simply enjoying the laughter of the children and Pinkie Pie as they went door to door seeking their sugary sustenance. He had to admit that it was pleasant to be able to walk in the open and not be looked at with disdain or hatred by the citizens, though he still felt oddly out of place without his cloak. There were even a few ponies who waved and said hello to him, their friendly voice making him feel quite welcome in the community. As he quietly followed behind the hyperactive pony known as Pinkie Pie he couldn't help but wonder, what would it of been like to grow up here, in Ponyville, surrounded by such warmth and kindness instead of the city streets he was forced to become so familiar with?

His thoughts were pushed away by the sudden ringing of a bell, causing the group to pause and turn to look at the large stage in the center of the town. There stood Mayor Mare dressed in something that appeared to be a fisherman's outfit, decked out with a flannel shirt, rubber boots, a vest covered with fishing lure, and a floppy cap atop her head. "Attention Everypony, if you would bring yourselves closer, Ms. Zecora will begin tonight's tale of Nightmare Mooooon -muahahahaha!"

Grevin blinked as many ponies, including his group began to make their way to the stage which had begun to spew green smoke out from it's curtains. He was curious to hear this historic tale about Equestria's past, especially since he now knew that it involved a past incarnation of Princess Luna, though he had to admit, the mayor needed to try and have a scarier costume if she was going to laugh like that.

He placed himself toward the back of the now bustling crowd of colts, fillies and foals and waited as the black curtains to the stage slowly opened spewing forth even more of the green mist that seemed to now covered all the surrounding earth. Slowly from the shadows a lone figure walked out into the moonlight, a pony with long white hair draped over her head, spiders adorning it. Her coat was striped in a unique pattern of black and white unlike anything he had seen before. She had golden earrings and even several gold bracelets around her neck and one of her legs. She wore a tattered old looking witches gown that was black as the clouds in the sky, her blue eyes showing mischief and a hint of mysticism in them. Slowly she made her way to the edge of the stage a small smile coming to her lips.

"Find your seats and very soon you'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon. Listen close my little dears and I'll tell you what to fear on this Nightmare Night so dark and scary, for it is Nightmare Moon who you should be wary." She reached into a small satchel that was tied to her belt and pulled out a small bit of fine powder. She threw it over her shoulder and behind her it seemed to explode into a massive cloud that soon began to shift and change shape into a fearsome looking Alicorn wearing armor, it's eyes staring out at the now shivering crowd with narrowed, hungry eyes.

"Every year we put on a disguise to keep us safe from her ever searching eyes. For every Nightmare Night, she visits all the towns, looking for little ponies," She smirked wickedly as she locked her eyes with Grevin's across the audience, a sinister tone entering her voice. "and knights to gobble down."

Grevin crossed his arms his stance shifting from one leg to the next, a simple smirk coming to his lips as she continued. "Hungrily she soars the sky, and if she see's no ponies, she passes by keeping you safe until next time."

Grevin chuckled now as he watched the small foals begin to back up now until the reached him, and much to his surprise some of them even moved themselves so they could hide behind his legs. He leaned down to one, Sweetie Belle he believed, and patted her on the head a bit. "It's alright, you're safe."

A soft but dark chuckle drew his attention back up the stage where Zecora stood watching him with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Ah, I see we have with us a special Knight...tell me good sir, does Nightmare Moon not give you a fright?"

Grevin smirked and shook his head as he slowly rose to his feet and did his best to appear to be a confident knight full of bluster and arrogance...sadly similar to several he had been forced to humiliate back in Bastion. "Scared? Me? Of a fable, a myth? Of course not. I think it may be a tale used to give reason to have a big evening party. Besides, if we dress up in these costumes to protect ourselves, why collect all this candy?" He smiled a bit causing Zecora to grin, he had just willingly provided her with more ammo to continue her story.

Zecora turned and motioned to the magical construct behind her that seemed to move and slowly gaze out over the small village. "A very good question my confident friend. You see, Nightmare Moon, you mustn't offend. Offer her a treat or two, and she may not come eat you."

Grevin grinned and nodded as he kept his arms crossed across his chest continuing his little bit with the mystical pony. He never noticed the small shadow beginning to appear beside him, nor the foals moving away from behind him. "Well, alright, I suppose that makes sense. But what if I'm not scared of her on this night?" This caused several of the young foals to gasp and face him, fear in their eyes.

Zecora simply smirked as she raised her hoof and pointed at him. "Well then my dear knight. Turn around and be ready to test your might."

He paused now caught off guard by what she said. He was expecting more playful banter instead of something so cryptic. "What? Turn around? I don't follow."

She simply chuckled and nodded motioning with her hoof for him to do a complete turnaround. He heard a few of the foals take a slow breath as he began to turn his head, and slowly over his shoulder he saw what appeared to be a pony wearing a large black cloak standing directly behind him, their face hidden, their body unmoving as a cold breeze slowly caused the cloth to flow around its feet.

Grevin took a small step backward as he completed his turn, a small hint of concern beginning to poke at him from the back of his mind. He didn't know who this pony was, nor how they managed to get behind him so easily. His attention was pulled to the pony once more as a sudden bolt of lightning flashed behind it revealing a set of white, unholy looking eyes and a dark face for a split second as thunder rumbled its way across the crowd. He watched as the figure leaned forward ever so slightly and took a slow breath before speaking with a slow regal sounding female voice. "So...you do not fear Nightmare Moon sir knight?"

He slowly shook his head as he felt a cold chill begin to work its way up his back. He had rarely felt this kind of feeling before and to be honest with himself it made him uncomfortable, especially when a dark laugh began to echo from the mares lips. He knew though that he couldn't show any sign of fear or weakness when facing something unknown "No...I can't say that I do."

This made the mare pause before laughing darkly once again but before he could speak once more she reared back hitting him on the chest with her hooves knocking him to the ground. He frowned and watched as a pair of black wings splayed out from her sides causing the cloak to fall away and a gasp of fear to rise from the citizens gathered at the stage.

Standing before them was an Alicorn feared by many, her coat black as night, her eyes a piercing white making it look as though she could look into a pony's very soul. Her horn was long and sharp and her armor and helmet gleamed in the moonlight making her look even more intimidating but what stuck out most to Grevin was the razor sharp looking fanged teeth that were bared. It was Nightmare moon herself.

Grevin tried to rise to his feet only to have her lunge forward forcing her hooves onto his chest and abdomen once again easily knocking him onto his back and holding him down earning a small shriek from the crowd as they tried to back away from the intimidating princess of the eternal night.

Grevin frowned feeling the pressure of her hooves on his chest while he looked up at the powerful mare above him. She smirked and stared down at him and after a few seconds she gave a quick wink, throwing him off guard. The mare raised her head and once again faced the crowd. What came next could only be described as ear shattering.

"CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE!" His ears rang as the force of her voice caused him to physically shake and fall back once again to the dirt. "AS YOU KNOW I, NIGHTMARE MOON CONSIDER THIS TO BE A NIGHT OF HONOR AND JOY! HOWEVER, IT IS CLEAR TO US THAT THIS YEARS CELEBRATION IS LACKING. PERHAPS WITH A PROPER TRIBUTE YOUR CELEBRATION CAN BE SAVED. I WILL BE WAITING FOR IT WITH MY NEW PRIZE...PERHAPS HE CAN BE SAVED BEFORE I GOBBLE HIM UP AND THE NIGHTMARE NIGHT CELEBRATION WILL BE ABLE TO CONTINUE FOR ANOTHER YEAR!"

Grevin cringed feeling his eardrums shake with each word she spoke, but before he could bring his hands to his ears, he found himself being enveloped in a thick cloud of smoke causing his vision to blur and blocking out everything except the smirking mare who remained above him. He felt an odd sensation of falling causing him to twist and squirm until a few moments later when the smoke began to fade and he realized that they were no longer in the center of Ponyville.

He felt the mare move away from him allowing him time to gather his senses and sit up. Once his vision cleared fully he learned that she had taken him to a small clearing outside of Ponyville. There was nothing there except for a small dirt path and a large statue of Nightmare Moon that clearly looked to be quite old. As he glanced around he found that his captor had moved behind him and was simply watching him with a small smirk on her lips, her razor sharp teeth glinting ever so slightly in the moonlight, her blue cat like eyes watching him with a hint of humor in them as he slowly rose to his feet. "Well, I certainly think that, that will make it a night to remember for them, don't you?"

He blinked a moment in confusion as he carefully watched the now smiling mare. She didn't seem as intimidating as Twilight and the others had described, and then it hit him. His mind finally caught up with what was happening. "Princess...you had me fooled for a few moments there."

Nightmare Moon laughed softly before a magical aura enveloped her form causing it to shift and shrink a bit causing her to take on a more delicate shape. Moments later Princess Luna stood before him holding a small set of fake teeth in her hoof, her bright blue eyes smiling at him. "Was I too into character for you Sir Hades? Did you truly think that Nightmare Moon had come to Ponyville for her tribute?"

He raised his hand to the back of his head scratching the nape of his neck lightly as he smiled. "Well, to be honest, I wasn't certain what to expect. After all with Discord running around out there anything could happen, but I believe I know what's going on now."

She smiled and moved around his right side letting her wing and tail ever so lightly brush over his arm causing small goosebumps to rise on his flesh making him shift on his feet slightly. "Oh, and what would that be?" Her voice was light and cheerful.

He turned doing his best to ignore the soft sensation that just ran up his arm and watched her as she made her way over to the statue, standing before it looking at it with a distant gaze. "You're playing with the foals and other ponies. Giving them a small but fun scare for the night. It's kind of you to get into the festivities with them."

She smiled and tilted her head down her eyes closing as a small sigh escaped her. "It wasn't always that way you know. When I first came to Ponyville just after being freed from Nightmare Moon's grasp I was looked upon with what I felt was true fear from the village. I didn't understand that when they screamed and ran it was out of a fearful fun rather than terror. It took the wisdom of Twilight Sparkle, the laughter of Pinkie Pie, and the patience of Applejack to help me truly understand what was happening. I almost canceled Nightmare Night forever until they helped me see the truth."

He blinked a moment and slowly moved forward so he was standing beside her. He hesitated a moment uncertain how he his next action would go over but he didn't feel right hearing the somber tone in her voice and doing nothing to help. Slowly he reached over and lightly ran his hand across the base of her neck and gently slid it down her back stopping just before he reached between her wings. "And, what was that truth princess?"

She took in a quick breath her eyes snapping open and locking onto him causing his hand to freeze just at the edge of her wing muscles. Her cheeks flushed red and her wings ruffled slightly but a small smile came to her lips as she turned her head to look at him with both eyes saying nothing as she just stared at him.

Grevin blinked a moment noting how her eyes seemed almost glossy as she looked at him, her lips curling into a soft smile. The slight hue of red on her cheeks was cute...almost too cute. It seemed that these ponies, their rulers included, had a way of looking adorable in almost any situation. The silence though was deafening and he couldn't help but think he had made some sort of mistake when he touched her back. "Princess? I'm sorry, I-" He began to pull his hand back only to see her horn light up with a soft glow, his hand becoming encased in a similar aura which then proceeded to halt his retreat.

He almost expected to find himself being thrown across the clearing, after all many royalty in Bastion considered the touch of a commoner to be degrading, and if that person were of a unique nature it would be downright disgusting. However, instead of being thrown airborne he found his hand being returned to its original position on her back. He glanced at his hand then back at Luna, confusion once again washing over his features. "Princess?"

Luna's blush grew but so did her smile. "Mr. Hades...Grevin, what did we tell you about how to address us when we were alone?"

He sheepishly smiled and raised his free hand in apology. "I'm sorry Luna...old habits do die hard."

She winked and shook her head, her ethereal mane shifting with the motion making her look quite elegant. "It's alright, you did nothing wrong. To answer your question I learned that the children enjoyed my company, and were playing a game with me without my knowledge. Once I learned the truth, everything fell into place and I've done my best to return to Ponyville every Nightmare Night to play our little game. I even do my best to make the sky look it's finest for the event."

This made him smile, genuinely smile. He had heard of some royal charity in Bastion for a few peasants in a few kingdoms, but nothing like this. Never had he seen royalty not only come and visit on a holiday, but to play with the children, to help make the event special...that was amazing. "That is one of the greatest things I've ever heard. No royalty in Bastion would ever do something so kind,so fun for children. You have a good and kind heart Luna."

Her eyes brightened and her smile became sheepish as she slightly ducked her head to the side averting her gaze a bit reminding him of a shy young woman who had been embarrassed, but even with her current distraction she kept her magic hold on him, keeping his hand in place on her back, in fact it almost felt like it was being moved more towards the center of her back. "Y-you really think that?"

He gave a slow nod his smile still showing, a small chuckle escaping his throat as he took in how sheepish the once bold princess had become. "I do. I think you even did an amazing job with the sky tonight. The moon is bright enough for everyone to see clearly while still giving it a dark ominous feeling, perfect for the holiday."

Luna's cheeks were quite red by now, her head tilted further away from his gaze now while her eyes seemed to glaze over her thoughts clearly taking the forefront of her attention. Grevin paused a few moments before glancing to his hand that was still held in her magical aura and after a few more seconds he began to frown and tug at it hoping to free himself. "Um...Luna...Luna?"

The princess of the night didn't move, almost as if she didn't hear him, her thoughts drawing the majority of her attention. "...perfect..." she mumbled lost in her own little world causing him to frown a bit.

He leaned in close and closed his eyes knowing that what would happen next wouldn't end well but he needed his hand free. He took a deep breath and placed his mouth right next to her ear. "LUNA!"

What happened next would be a chaotic blur forever etched in his memory. As soon as the sound shocked her back to reality, the princess became so startled that her wings shot open with a loud 'Pompf' slamming into his chest knocking him off balance. An instant later her horn flared with strong magic causing the aura around his hand and wrist to shift and fly off her back and into the air dragging him with it against his will.

He managed to utter out a partial phrase, "Oh Sh-!" before being slammed into the side of the statues base hitting it just right so it knocked the wind from him. This gave her enough time to focus her thoughts and encase his arms and feet in a strong magical field preventing him from moving while she glared at him, a hoof raised up nursing a flattened ear.

"Why did you do that?"

He sighed and tugged at his arms once more. "I was trying to pull you back to reality. You had my hand stuck in your magic and I was beginning to get uncomfortable. I'm sorry if I hurt your ear."

She rolled her eyes and moved closer a small chuckle escaping her. "Grevin, I was simply lost in my own thoughts. I'm sorry about keeping you stuck like that."

He shrugged his shoulders as best he could. "It's fine really but...um, well could you let me down now?"

Much to his chagrin she simply smirked and shook her head as she moved closer and watched him with half lidded eyes. "I'm sorry but no."

He frowned his frustration and confusion slightly showing in his voice. "Why not?"

She smirked and turned letting her tail smack him in the face, it's soft ethereal form teasing his skin as she walked away from him. "Because, one you need to look like a knight being held captive when the children come, which should be any moment, and two..."

He shook his head trying to lose the tickling sensation that she left across his cheeks with her tail and watched her as she moved away...was she moving her hips a little more than before? "Two...?"

She turned and winked with a mischievous grin, her blue eyes flashing with mirth. "You need to pay a tribute to me...it is my holiday after all."

He blinked a few brief moments with wide eyes his jaw slackened a bit. "Wait-what?"

-Elsewhere-

In the depths of the Everfree Forest a shadowy figure made her way through the dense brush trying to make her way towards a boisterous sound in the distance. She had been traveling through the mysterious forest for several weeks doing all she could to survive while making her way back to civilization. Slowly she pushed her way out of the brush and into the moonlight finally escaping the darkness of the forest and allowed the dim light to reveal her black coat and fierce green eyes.

In the distance Chrysalis, the former queen of the changlings could see the village of Ponyville clearly having some sort of celebration, the sounds of foals laughing reaching her ears bringing a small smirk to her lips, her fangs glinting in the silver light. She couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief that she had managed to find her way to some form of civilization after her defeat at Canterlot.

She had been so confident of her victory in Canterlot that she had failed to realize just how strong the bond between Princess Cadance and Shining Armor had been, and she paid a price for her arrogance. The blast from the shield they produced was enough to throw her far from the capitol and once she had fully recovered from her wounds, she tried to muster her remaining forces to return to their homeland. However, upon reaching the borders of their homeland they found themselves bared from entrance.

She could feel her blood boil her fangs bared, growling at the memory of how her former subjects barred their way past the border informing her that due to their failure they too were punished. She was stripped of her position by a rebellious brood mother, Crimson Wing, a brash mare who saw an opportunity and took it, banishing Chrysalis and the small force of changlings that remained from her invasion army. She had no choice but to try and make her way across Equestria finding nourishment when they could. Yes they primarily fed on the emotions given off by ponies, but they could scrape by on fruit, breads and vegetables, but it was difficult. By the time they reached the Everfree Forest only a small handful of changlings remained under her control. While she ultimately didn't care about the changlings following her, every time one of her remaining brood died she would feel more and more isolated, which was not a feeling she cared for. Her suffering wasn't in vain however and by a stroke of good luck she received word from some of the hive style loyal to her back in her homeland. There was a new creature that had made an appearance in Equestria. A creature of great strength, honor, and most of all deeply hidden emotions and that is what brought her here now. Perhaps she could find this creature, befriend it and use it to give her the strength she needed to take back her hive and kill that over zealous bitch that threw her out.

A sharp scream caused her piercing green eyes to widen and drew her attention back to the small village forcing her to put her current thoughts to the back of her mind. Something had caused a large disruption to the celebration, and then she saw it. Rising out of the center of the town was a large pillar of black smoke that spun quickly in a tight spiral. She watched as it rose into the air and twisted about for a few moments before arching around to land back down in what appeared to be a clearing hidden just outside of the town. A small smirk came to her lips as her eyes began to glow a fierce bright green and a burst of green flame surrounding her for a few moments before disappearing and in her place now stood an average sized unicorn pony that had a light teal coat, a two tone mane of emerald green with silver streaks in it, blazing bright green eyes and on her flank was a simple emerald that seemed to be sparkling.

With her disguise completed Chrysalis narrowed her eyes in determination and began to run towards the clearing hoping that she could at least get some sort of glimpse as to what had caused all the noise in Ponyville.

-Perspective change-

Grevin sighed and shook his head as Luna looked at him expectantly from where she sat in front of him a look of mirth in her eyes. "Luna, I don't have any candy to give to you. I'm sorry but I can't give you a tribute with something I don't have."

Luna raised a hoof to her mouth her smirk growing into a full grin, the humor of the situation making her laugh. "Well, I suppose I can't let you go then, can I?" Her ears twitched at the sound of snapping twigs and laughing children coming from the nearby dirt path, her grin growing as she levitated her fake fangs back to her mouth. "Oh good, they've come to save you."

Her horn flared once again and her form shifted and returned to the imposing figure of Nightmare moon, though this time her eyes still had a hint of mirth in them. She made her way past Grevin leaving him prone against the side of the statue base, and hid herself behind it blending in flawlessly with the shadows there. Grevin couldn't help but smile at the kick Luna got out of her little game and had to admit that if he were in the same position to do such a thing he would enjoy it too.

He watched with interest as several foals ran into the clearing led by the one and only Pinkie Pie all of whom were carrying bags filled to the brim with various candies and treats. Pinkie grinned as her eyes locked onto his and she slowed the group just before the statue. "Alright everypony, there's Grevin. Lets give our candy up so Nightmare Moon will let us have another Nightmare Night!"

The group began to move forward ready to distribute their goods when an ominous laugh filled the night air sending chills down their spines. From behind the statue a dark figure slowly made her way out into the moonlight, her piercing solid white eyes glaring at the bunch as she moved to stand before the statue. Grevin saw her take a deep breath and closed his eyes bracing for what he knew was coming next. "CHILDREN OF PONYVILLE! I SEE YOU BRING TRIBUTE TO ME IN AN ATTEMPT TO SAVE THIS BRAVE KNIGHT AND TO KEEP YOUR ANNUAL CELEBRATION. KNOW THAT YOUR CELEBRATION WILL CONTINUE THANKS TO YOUR DILLAGENCE HOWEVER, I'M AFRAID THAT YOUR FRIEND HERE NEEDS A LITTLE MORE EDUCATION ON NIGHTMARE NIGHT." She lowered her head and smiled devilishly at the now cowering bunch. "SO RETURN TO YOUR GAMES AND CELEBRATION, AND HE WILL JOIN YOU IN TIME..." She took a step forward looking Sweetie Bell in the eyes. "UNLESS ONE OF YOU WOULD CARE TO TAKE HIS PLACE?"

Within three seconds the only two souls remaining in the area were Grevin and Luna, a faint dust trail and the sound of distant laughing the only sign that there was once a group standing in the clearing with them.

Luna laughed as her horn once again glowed and her form shifted back to it's original form, the fake teeth once again being removed from her mouth. Grevin couldn't help but laugh as well, seeing the scared yet excited look in the foal's eyes made it clear to him that they truly enjoyed their time with their princess.

He paused at that thought, his mind taking him back to Bastion for a moment, forcing him to compare his former home to his new one. He let his gaze shift around a moment before focusing once again on Luna, specifically the smile upon her lips and in her deep blue eyes. She was something that never existed in Bastion, a royal who clearly loved her subjects and who in turn was loved by them. This land never ceased to surprise him, even when he thought he had figured just about everything out.

A small giggle pulled him from his thoughts snapping his attention back to Luna who had now turned around slightly and was staring at him with those same amused eyes, a sly smirk forming on her lips. "You're staring..." Slowly she turned herself to face him fully her ethereal mane flowing beautifully behind her, her wings flaring slightly adding to the sight. Her eyes gleamed with something besides simple mirth, and her smirk remained while her voice seemed to become a bit softer and more demure. "Did you see something you liked Grevin?"

He blinked a moment before he realized just what it looked like he was doing earlier. It would be quite easy to misconstrue his staring at her and his cheeks turned a slight shade of red barely visible in the moonlight. "N-no, I mean yes, but not what you think."

Luna smiled softly as she lowered her eyes, trying to use her mane to hide her own cheeks which were hinting a slight shade of red. She moved forward slowly to the still prone man until she was a few steps away before sitting on her haunches and slowly raising her gaze to meet his taking a few moments to observe how he looked in his armor. "So…then tell me what do you mean?"

He smiled a bit and looked to the side as he tried to gather his thoughts into a proper sentence. "Well, back in Bastion, royalty never did anything close to what you just did."

She tilted her head to the side letting her eyes wander over his face finally settling on his eyes, her curiosity showing on her face. "I'm not sure what you mean when you say that."

He turned his head away avoiding her piercing gaze...damn the way her eyes pull him in and seem to find a way to always lock with his. "Well, you just gave a tremendous thrill to those foals by participating in the celebration with them. Not only that, but it was quite clear you enjoyed doing it. In Bastion royalty never do have anything to do with common folk and look down on anyone lower in class than them…while you and the others seem to embrace them as equals. You care…that is something special and quite heartwarming."

Luna was so surprised by this that her magical hold on him broke dumping him down to the ground before her. His words echoed in her mind for a moment before a bright smile began to form on her lips. "I am glad that you find it to be so...and I must say that at first I didn't understand the children and their games...a thousand years locked away will do that to a pony. However, thanks to Twilight and her friends I was able to reach this point and I would not trade it for anything."

Grevin slowly rose back to his feet and began to dust himself off as he listened, his own eyes watching her, taking in the sincere look in her eyes. "I'm glad to hear that Luna. Children can never have to many good role models to look up too."

As the words left his lips, Luna's eyes seemed to snap open in surprise, a look of shock coming over her features, her ears stood straight up and her wings ruffled uncomfortably for a few seconds before slowly relaxing. She turned her head and looked away for a few moments saying nothing only watching the ground under her hooves before snapping her head back up to stare at him with her deep blue eyes making him squirm a bit under her gaze. "...Role model? I'm a good role model?" She asked quietly, her voice sounding softer than he had ever heard before.

Slowly Grevin nodded a soft smile forming on his lips. "Of course you are, is there any doubt? It's quite clear to me that these ponies adore you Princess. When you take time out of your busy schedule to not only make the night more beautiful than it usually is for their celebration and then on top of that come and take part of their celebration bringing a thrill into their evening...it shows you care and want to be a good ruler to them. Growing children...foals have to look up to that, how could they not? If anyone is going to know, it's me. Back in Bastion I grew up on the streets alone, and I would have been thrilled to catch a glimpse of a royal family member passing on the street, let alone be able to have one participate in a celebration with me."

As he spoke Luna took every word to heart, her right fore-hoof sliding up to her chest plate just over her heart. She felt a warmth come from within that was brought on by the truth of his words causing her eyes to water in joy. She slowly turned her head back to look at Grevin for a few seconds before speaking, her voice still soft and quiet. "You mean that? Even after I became Nightmare Moon and did so many terrible things that caused me to be exiled...you mean to say that I am still capable of being a good role model after all that?"

He smiled and nodded once more while crossing his arms over his chest his eyes locking onto hers. "I mean ever word. If one makes an effort to overcome their past ways in order to improve not only themselves but to also improve the life of another...then it shows just how strong their character truly is. I'm pretty sure you fit the bill and by showing that kind of character, you clearly show that you are a good role model."

He never could of expected what happened next. Luna began to cry as a large smile broke out across her face and she quickly lunged forward using her wings to give her a burst of speed tackling him before he could do anything besides throw his arms out to the side in an attempt to keep his balance. She threw her forelegs around him as a cry of pure joy escaped her lips, her muzzle finding its way to his collar nuzzling against the crook of his neck while they both fell backwards into the dirt.

Grevin grunted as the wind was knocked from him by the force of Luna throwing him to the ground and for a moment he thought about trying to push her off of him but then he felt a cool wetness against his neck as well as what sounded like soft sobs echoing off his shoulder. Slowly he wrapped an arm around the Princess of the Night holding her in a gentle embrace while she cried tears of joy onto his collar. He let the fingers of both his hands slowly rub up her neck and through the fine, star covered hair of her mane, the feel of it reminding him of the finest silks from his homeland, cool and soft. Slowly he slide his right hand down her neck to her back stopping just before her wings and sliding back up, rubbing the tension from her as she trembled under his hands. He turned his head as her shaking began to slow and whispered gently into her ear. "Princess...Luna? Are you alright? Have I upset you? I did not mean to offend if I-"

He was cut off by a soft hoof pressed against his lips causing him to stop mid sentence. He turned his head slowly and found himself centimeters from the gentle eyes of the pony now resting atop him. Her cheeks were wet with tears but her smile was bright making him feel a bit more at ease. "Sir Hades...Grevin...I thank you. Ever since my return from exile I've done my best to return to normal pony society. I've had to adjust to new customs, new rules, new ideas, and through it all I was still looked at with a great deal of fear and mistrust. My sister and my niece...as well as Twilight and her friends did what they could to help me adjust but through it all I believe I lost sight of what I truly wanted. I wanted to be recognized, appreciated, looked up too and I never thought it would happen until you just showed me that it already has and I simply hadn't realized it."

She slowly shifted her position letting her fore-legs slide to either side of his head while shifting her lower portion to sit more comfortably on his waist and hips. Her eyes were half lidded and her voice became slightly huskier as she softly pressed herself down against his torso. "I believe that you have given me the tribute I asked for earlier..."

Grevin for his part had been alright with the close proximity up till that point. As soon as she pressed her form against his and he felt her soft breath against his lips his cheeks lit up in record time. He quickly averted his gaze and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat as he moved his hands to her sides in an attempt to lift her off of him. Unfortunately, Luna misinterpreted his actions and smirked flaring her wings out over them while a small giggle rose from her throat.

"Princess, I- uh...I don't know if it would be best for us to be in this position...what if someone comes upon this scene?"

Luna smirked and shook her head, her mane draping down around his head in shoulders in a kind of shroud. "I am not concerned, we won't be like this for long. I simply wished to thank you for your kind words."

This struck a chord in Grevin that sent a very cold chill down his spine. She wished to 'thank him'. The last time a princess did that he found himself in another compromising position that left him uncomfortable for days. The look on his face did not escape Luna's attention and she chuckled softly as she slide a hoof up and gently brushed it across his cheek her touch drawing his eyes back to hers. "Is something the matter Sir Hades?"

He frowned a bit as her touch pulled him back to reality and the situation at hand and he tilted his head away from her hoof earning a small frown from his captor who was looking at him with eyes which no longer held a softness in them but instead what looked like traces of hunger. "Princess...I believe we should be getting up now."

Luna shook her head once more before sitting back slightly letting her hips rest against his, pressing down ever so slightly making him shift uncomfortably as he felt his manhood begin to respond to the sensation of her soft flank resting against him. She pressed her left hoof down against his chest enjoying the smooth feeling of his armor against her hoof. "I don't think so...at least not yet, I wish to talk to you about what Cadance discussed with you during your stay in Canterlot."

He froze a moment his breath catching in his throat. If she knew what Cadance spoke to him about, then she may also know exactly what Cadance did in order to have that conversation. Perhaps that is the reason she is resting atop him the way she is. "Luna...Princess, I'm not certain I am comfortable speaking about that topic at the moment, shouldn't we be getting to the party?"

Luna simply smiled and winked as she wiggled against him ever so slightly causing him to blush as the sensation of her rubbing against his rising manhood rippled through his form. "Oh please...I simply wish to know if you have given any more consideration to what she spoke to you about. Do you think you could open your heart up once more to the possibility that love could find you? Do you think you could love a pony?"

While her smile was soft and gentle and her demeanor was calm as could be despite their current position, deep in her heart she was quite nervous. Under her hooves was one of the most unique beings in all of Equestria. He was a misunderstood soul who was kind, brave, and was gentle yet strong. He had caught her attention the moment she saw him in Canterlot sensing a kindred spirit of sorts, and after seeing him privately her interest in him grew. After hearing tales of his actions in battle in the Canterlot market and his most recent kind words she couldn't help but hope that perhaps he would be willing to let love back into his life, and perhaps see her as more than a co-ruler of Equestria.

Grevin closed his eyes a moment and looked away, his mood darkening. He took a slow breath trying to push down the sensations washing over him and let out a quiet sigh as he tried to clear the haze from his mind. He forced himself to ignore Luna's movements and once again opened his eyes and gazed out toward the path that led back to Ponyville, knowing that he wasn't truly sure he could answer her.

He knew quite clearly now that a few ponies had taken an interest in him...some more than others, but he figured it would pass in time however, the prospect of no longer being alone, to have a partner in life...well it was extremely tempting. He slowly turned his head letting his eyes lock once more with Luna's taking note of their shimmering beauty and the way they watched him with what he could only describe as a small glint of hope in them. "Well, I have been thinking on it quite a bit to be honest. Long ago I swore to myself that I would never let my heart be open again to avoid being hurt once more...however the more time I spend here, the more good I see, and the more attention I continue to somehow receive...I find myself beginning to question my past choice."

Luna's eyes softened as did her smile upon hearing his words, her movements against him slowing to a gradual halt. "Why is that?...if I may ask that is."

He took another slow breath and never broke his gaze from her, his red eyes seeming to pierce into her very soul. "In Bastion I was looked at as a monster...here I've been treated so kindly...I've been treated as a friend from the very beginning. I've been given a place to lay my head, food to eat, and work to do. I've never been questioned harshly, screamed at, or attacked. I've even found myself gaining the attention of a few mares without really meaning too. It goes against everything I knew...and perhaps love will be the same way here, who knows, perhaps instead of being hurt I will find the greatest comfort of all. I am simply uncertain at this point in time. I find myself wondering if some of these 'infatuations' are simply little crushes that will pass, or if they will only continue to grow and if they do will I be able to handle what comes of it. On top of all that the idea of being an object of affection is very new to me...and honestly it is a bit intimidating."

Luna's heart began to beat a little faster as she listened to him, her smile only growing as she slowly began to lean her head down, moving closer and closer to him. His words touched her and she knew that he was taking a step in the right direction. "That is one of the best things about opening one's heart though. The uncertainty...the anticipation of the unknown, it can be quite a thrill."

She quickly leaned down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips before turning her head and whispering into his ear, her warm breath washing over his skin making him shiver under her. "I think that perhaps you should learn more about the possibility of a relationship here Grevin. I have a feeling that it can be quite a bit different here compared to your homeland. No doubt you'll have questions." She smirked and lightly nipped at his ear tugging it ever so lightly. "I'd be happy to help answer any questions you may have...in a private session of course."

His breathing paused as he felt himself stiffen further against her as she teased him, his pulse quickening despite his efforts to control himself. He let out a slow, shaky breath and hesitantly nodded. "Perhaps I should learn more in general...and I'll have questions for certain however, I think I'll avoid private sessions for now."

Luna frowned for a split second before hiding it behind a soft but sincere smile. "Thank you for answering my questions Grevin, I do wish I could thank you further for your kind words, however," Slowly she pulled back and rose to her hooves backing away from him a few steps. "I believe it is time to return to the party in Ponyville. Your friends are probably beginning to worry about you, and we shouldn't keep them waiting."

He slowly pulled himself up to his feet and took a few steps away from the princess before leaning down to dust himself off being mindful to do his best to cover the tent in his pants a small frown coming across his face. "You know what? I'm beginning to worry about having to watch my step around you princesses. I don't know why but it appears that you all seem to enjoy teasing the hell out of me. You're not making it any easier for me when you do that you know."

Luna let out a small laugh before she moved a few steps closer to the man. "Are you saying that we have a habit teasing you and leaving you high and dry? Do you think we are just trying to get a _rise_ out of you for a few laughs?"

He sighed and nodded as he rose back to his full height while crossing his arms over his chest fairly confident that he had finally managed to get his mind and member back under control. "Yes."

Luna simply smiled and winked as she walked past him letting her tail rise up to brush over his chest and lightly glance across his chin in a teasing gesture. "Then you should be ever so careful around Celestia...if you think Cadance or I were bad then you have no idea what to expect."

He blinked a moment before a frown came across his lips and he quickly turned moving after the princess as she made her way down the path towards Ponyville. "Wait a second, what do you mean by that? Luna? Princess? Hold on a second!"

-nearby-

Chrysalis slowed her pace as she approached the location she had seen the cloud of smoke touchdown in. As it turns out her initial summary had been correct, it was an old clearing just outside the village however, it was clearly not just some random location. At the very edge of it was an old statue of the fabled Nightmare Moon, but that sight was not what caught her attention. She barely felt it at first but then it hit her fully...emotions...pure emotions. She felt them radiating off of the two creatures in the clearing making her almost begin salivating at the sensation.

The emotion she felt was jumbled at first...almost as if it were confused, but then it suddenly shifted and changed. It became joyful and sweet to her senses followed by an even stronger taste of love, though it wasn't very strong. Oh how she missed the sensation of that washing over her filling her with strength.

She had to know who was giving off these powerful emotions. She did her best to keep her new form and hunkered down into a crouched position as she moved closer to the field. Within a few moments she was able to get a very clear view into the clearing and what she beheld there surprised her greatly. There was the one and only Princess Luna lying atop a creature unlike anything she had ever seen before. She would compare it to a diamond dog but it was larger, more muscular and wearing what appeared to be armor? No this wasn't a diamond dog at all, it was clearly something larger, something more.

From what she could tell it was a male of some sort, and fairly large judging from the length of its body. She could tell that he wore some sort of armor, but any true detail about this creature was lost due to her view. She would have to wait to get a better look but until then she could still feel the emotions pouring off the two and that was enough to keep her attention glued to them. She could see that they were talking quietly back and forth from their moving lips and after a few moments she saw Luna slowly begin to lean down as a sense of nervousness seemed to pulse from the male beneath her. Chrysalis couldn't help but smirk seeing how this 'strong warrior' that she had heard so much about was intimidated by a simple pony princess.

That was however until a new emotion slammed into her making her dizzy with its sensation forcing her to shut her eyes to keep from falling over. It was lust. Pure, burning, wanting lust. The odd mirror image of Love and Chrysalis could only shiver as she felt it wash over her filling her with strength a small shaky breath escaping her lips. Slowly she reopened her eyes and looked over at the two trying her best to identify which of the two gave off the brief yet strong torrent of emotion. She managed to push past the remaining sensations that continued to wash over her form, digging through it to find that the nervous feeling she had identified before was still very present causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

She couldn't believe it. The princess of the night, Princess Luna wanted him. This was a royal princess, sister to Princess Celestia, co-ruler of the land. She could have any pony she wanted, stallion or mare...and she wanted this enigma of a being? She could understand that there may be a small amount of stallions in the land but as princess, Luna could simply take anyone she wanted...so why him?

She paused in her thinking as she watched Luna lean down and give this being a soft kiss confirming what she had sensed before moving off of him allowing him to get up. Chrysalis took the opportunity to get a better look at this creature now that her view wasn't obstructed.

He was indeed tall, and from what she could tell, strong. She confirmed her thoughts on him being a warrior however the moment she saw the way he carried himself in the unique looking armor. He had seen battle before, she was certain of that. She let her gaze snap to his face, a small smirk forming on her lips as she saw his skin color. He was slightly dark skinned and his hair was dark and wild but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the scar on his face, and his eyes that made her take pause in her assessment. She was surprised to see such a scar on his face. In this land it would be nothing for a pony trained in healing magic to take care of a wound like that...this meant that he did indeed come from another land. On top of that, his eyes were not typical. While they appeared fierce, they had softness to them and something else hidden behind that but she couldn't tell what. She would have to get closer if she really wanted to get a good look, perhaps sneak up to him later on in the small village.

Chrysalis waited silently as she watched both the creature and Luna walking away heading back toward the village, her smile growing as she saw the blush on his face. He was timid around Luna…perhaps he would be shy around aggressive females as a whole. A small plan began to form in the back of her mind as she rose to her hooves and began to move into the clearing taking note of the imposing statue in front of her. She would sneak into Ponyville tonight and just watch him in order to observe his nature and learn more about him. Then as the night would continue she would introduce herself to him. She would play the part of a mare who would be timid at first and then quite friendly, forcing him to join her in conversation and hopefully reveal more of his nature to her.

That would give her more room to work at getting him to fall for her, but she had to be careful. This was Ponyville, the troublesome Twilight Sparkle and her friends who wielded the Elements of Harmony lived here. If she wasn't careful they may find her out and that would be the end of her. She also had to make certain she didn't make herself suspicious to her target either. He was from a different world, he may be able to sense more about her than regular ponies, and she had to be careful even though the reward had the potential to easily outweigh the risk.

She took a moment to check that her magic was still holding the façade she now wore before letting her eyes widen and her facial features soften to the point that she now appeared to be a wide eyed, innocent lovable pony that didn't have a care in the world. With a small dark chuckle she trotted after her prey, her tail flicking with anticipation.

-Ponyville, Nightmare Night After Party-

Grevin followed Luna through Ponyville, the last remnants of young foals and some older ponies slowly making their way home for the night while the majority of the populace made their way towards the town hall for the Nightmare Night after party. He couldn't help but notice that as they made their way closer to the party the less and less he would see the cutesy little costumes from before while more and more he would see what he could only describe as alluring adult costumes. He had to admit that he was surprised that some of these costumes were something he would never have expected out of these ponies. He saw one dressed as a French maid, and another as a sexy nurse. He heard Luna giggle a bit next to him making him glance over at her. "Something funny Princess?"

She smirked her blue eyes locking onto his and nodded. "You look surprised by some of these costumes Grevin. Did you think that we ponies could dress ourselves in such…imaginative attire?"

He quickly broke eye contact with her and cleared his throat. "Well, not exactly. I've only seen ponies wear average bits of clothing…hats, or glasses…the occasional shirt, but never anything that would be considered sexy."

Luna grinned and lightly brushed his arm with her wing in a teasing motion. "You still have quite a bit to learn about Equestria my dear knight." Grevin pulled his arm away at the teasing touch and shook his head ignoring the tone Luna's voice had while heading up the steps into the town hall.

Once inside he found himself quite surprised by the layout Pinkie Pie had come up with for this party. Instead of the typical streamers and bright colors, there were black lights, dark colors, and even some fog flowing through the room giving it a fairly dark and eerie feeling. He found that there were already several ponies dancing on the main floor in front of the stage which was being run once again by D.J. Pon3 filling the room with what could only be described as a an epic sound. He looked to his left to see a bar had been set up and there were several tables around it, some filled by ponies who were enjoying their drinks, while others were enjoying each other's company…some more than others, though they were fairly well hidden in the shadows of the fog.

His attention was pulled back to his more current surroundings by a soft cough and a tap on his shoulder. He turned around expecting Luna wishing to tease him further but instead of just her, he saw something which caused a small lump to form in his throat. There Princess Luna stood with a sly smile playing across her lips as she motioned to the pony standing beside her. It was Fluttershy but she was dressed in what he could only describe as something that was beautiful, fitting and heart stopping.

The cream colored Pegasus wore a silken teal colored dress that had brown accents swirling over it. Her hair was brushed back and there appeared to be jewel like leaves draped throughout her mane and her wings. Her smiling lips had a touch of earth colored lipstick and her eye shadow was a beautiful shade of green that matched her dress. Her eyes themselves were shining brightly as she looked up at Grevin anticipation and a hint of excitement showing in them. "H-hello Grevin. I like your costume." She blushed as she allowed her eyes to move over his body taking in every inch of him.

Grevin swallowed the lump in his throat as a small smile came over his lips as he leaned down to better speak to her over the loud music. "Good evening Fluttershy, you look lovely in your costume."

She smiled brightly at the compliment and moved forward a bit her excitement showing. "You really think so? I tried to make it look like the Dryad you described. You made her sound so beautiful and I thought…" She paused as she realized just how excited she was sounding before blushing and looking down while pawing her hoof at the floor a bit. "Well…I, um, thought that maybe you would like a small taste of your home. You really like it?" She looked up at him with a small innocent smile.

He couldn't help but grin at her cuteness and nodded earning another big grin from her. "I do…and I appreciate that you wished to help me remember the good things from my homeland. You look stunning in that dress."

Her wings flared out a bit as she took a small step backwards, her cheeks rosy red now. "I-I-…um…w-well, thank you."

He didn't receive much time to further the conversation though when Luna bumped his side with her hoof drawing his attention back to her. "Don't look now but you have more company."

He blinked a moment as he rose back to his full height his eyes darting around a bit trying to see through the fog filled room. "Who are you talking about?"

His answer came when he felt a soft yet muscular form slam into him from behind wrapping its arms around his shoulders and neck while growling into his left ear. He could feel the soft coat of the pony on him, and the sensation of her wrapping her legs around him was enough to make him stumble a bit before regaining his balance. He tried to reach back to pull the pony off him only to have her tighten her grip and growl once more into his ear, her hot breath washing over the nape of his neck. "She's talkin about me sugar-cube."

He felt her let go and quickly turned expecting to see Applejack wearing something related to the farm but what he saw instead caused him to pause once more. Before him stood Applejack but her costume wasn't mere clothing, it was her whole self. Her mane and tail were unbound missing her usual hair ties letting her beautiful blond lockes splay out over her shoulders and part of her face giving her a very wild yet sensual look, her coat was clean but appeared to be rougher than normal, and her eyes were narrowed and locked onto him as though he had a target on his chest. That however wasn't what really caught his attention; that belonged to her mouth. Instead of the normal flat teeth that ponies had, her teeth had been changed so they now appeared to be quite sharp completing her transformation from regular pony to a wild animal ready to pounce on her prey. "A-Applejack?"

She smirked and nodded as she pawed the ground lightly with her front left hoof while lowering her head a bit making it appear as though she was going to charge. "Yup, it's me. I thought I'd try something new this year so I decided to try and make myself up to be a Werepony. You already know that I'm confident and I'm strong and that tale you told us about those creatures from your world got me thinkin'. So I borrowed the idea of the Werewolf and used it for mah costume," She grinned barring her teeth for a moment "I gotta admit, these chompers make me feel like a real predator, so much so that…" She winked at him as she slowly took a few steps forward her tail flicking with each step, her tongue across her lips as her eyes locked onto his and her voice dropped becoming soft and husky. "I might just have to go hunting for some prey."

Grevin felt his cheeks heat up once more as he took a small step back, the look in her eyes sending a small chill down his spine. "Uh..."

Applejack smirked as she took another slow deliberate step forward for every step he took back. "What's the matter Grevin? Don't tell me my costume is too scary for you."

He reached up and lightly scratched he neck as he shook his head while still moving backwards. "Well, no of course not. I think it's a very good costume-"He paused when he felt his back press against a firm but soft surface that seemed to press back at him forcing him forward. He turned his head to see the smirking face of Luna watching him clearly enjoying how flustered he seems to be getting. "Luna, what are you-?"

Applejack took the opportunity to lunge forward and jump up putting her hooves on his shoulders while leaning in to press her forehead against his, her eyes locked on her target. "Hey there…Ever danced under the light of a full moon?"

He tensed under her gaze feeling her press her form against him for a few moments before pulling back a bit, her demeanor becoming more typical of the Applejack he was familiar with. "I…uh….you had me going there for a moment A.J…you can be pretty convincing with that costume of yours."

She smirked and lightly licked her lips, her eyes narrowing once again. "Who said I was just playing?"

Luna smirked a small laugh escaping her lips as she watched Applejack play with her 'toy' but paused as she heard Fluttershy take in a sharp gasp. "Oh…my…"

The group paused and turned to see Fluttershy staring out into the middle of the fog filled room with wide eyes, her form shivering slightly as a figured began to approach through the thick mist.

Grevin took a few steps away from the three mares hoping to get himself some breathing room while he watched the figure begin to take shape. Slowly the fog began to part revealing a familiar purple mare walking toward them with closed eyes. Grevin almost didn't recognize her due to her costume. Her mane was put up in a ponytail and around her neck was a black choker style collar. She had on a black cape, and around her barrel was what he could only describe as some sort of corset that seemed to hug her form. Each of her legs were fitted with snug stockings that seemed to add to her curves and her hooves were painted black. "T…Twilight?"

Twilight paused mid stride at the sound of his voice and slowly turned to face him a small smile on her lips. She took a slow breath in, sniffing the air a bit before her smile grew larger revealing a pair of sharp looking fangs poking out from her mouth. "Hello Grevin…girls…" She slowly opened her eyes and what happened next caused Grevin's breath to catch in his throat for a moment.

As her eyes opened they revealed their normal lavender color however, in an instant they seemed to flash and were instantly replaced with piercing, seductive red orbs. She stared up at Grevin for a few moments before turning to look at the rest of the group, all of whom had to pick their jaws up off the ground. "So what do you think of my costume?"

Fluttershy stepped forward a small smile on her lips. "Twilight, it's amazing. You look so different…where did you come up with the idea for this?"

Applejack nodded as she sat back on her haunches, slightly miffed that she had been outdone by her friend. "Yeah Twi, where did you think up that darn outfit?"

"The same place you two did. I took it from one of the creatures Grevin told us about. The Vampire…or Vampony in this case. I even found a spell that gave me some of the traits of a Vampire such as my red eyes and fangs. I like your costumes too girls, it looks like all of us put some great thought into our costumes."

Luna smiled and stepped forward "That is quite true Twilight Sparkle. All three of you have put quite a bit into your costumes…and I must admit, I think they all are quite good. Tell me Sir. Hades, do you agree?" She turned her head to look at Grevin who had taken a few steps back trying to gather his thoughts.

He blinked a moment looking at the hopeful eyes of each of his friends who were watching him with anticipation. "Well, yes their costumes are all quite good. I'm very surprised how much detail you all were able to give them with the simple descriptions I gave."

The three mares smiled in appreciation and he let out a small breath of relief as he felt himself begin to finally relax. He turned towards the bar a bit and glanced back at the girls. "I think I need to get something to drink…if you'll excuse me I'll-"

"I don't think so Sir. Hades." Luna stepped forward her wings extending out giving her an imposing form, the fog of the room spreading out before her. "I shall get you all some refreshment to enjoy from the bar while you…well I have a job for you Spectral Knight."

He blinked a moment before his eyes became more serious and he straightened his shoulders somewhat. "Very well, what do you need me to do Princess?"

Luna grinned and leaned forward. "You are ordered to take these fine mares out to the dance floor, and let them have a night that they will never forget. "

He faulted a moment. "Wait…are you telling me to be something akin to an escort?"

Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy all heard that particular phrase and blushed as they averted their gaze. Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head, her ethereal mane shifting with the motion. "No. I am ordering you to be more social. These mares clearly dressed up in these wonderful costumes to impress you. You should show your appreciation and treat them to a good time. Do I make myself clear?"

A soft smile came to his lips as he nodded. "Yes, or course." How could he of missed that. They could have dressed up as anything, and they choose to be things from Bastion, his home land, it was a heartfelt decision and he did want to make sure they knew he did appreciate their efforts as his friends.

Luna nodded and walked past him a knowing smirk forming on her lips. He was clueless when it came to mares. She would be happy to help give him a bit of a push in the right direction but she had to admit that she was a bit jealous of the three mares who were trying to earn his favor but she knew that this would be good for all of them. After all she had seen similar situations between ponies a thousand years before and those situations usually ended one of two ways, heartbreak or a herd. She made her way to the bar and ordered the strongest drinks available and told the bar tender to keep those drinks full no matter the cost until the end of the evening. The bill was to be sent to the royal castle afterwards. By the end of the night Grevin, and the girls were certain to be in for an interesting time.

Grevin made his way back to the three mares who all were looking up at him expectantly, the sound of the music thumping through the air making it quite clear that D.J. PON3 was in her element. He knelt down before the three and held out his hand his palm facing upwards. "You three have done a great job with your costumes; the fact that they are creatures from my home is quite touching, thank you. What do you three say we go onto the dance floor and have some fun for a while?"

Their response was immediate and surprised him quite a bit. All three of their faces lit up in joy and then without warning Fluttershy let out a yell "YES!" and latched onto his pulling him back flapping her wings with great effort forcing him out onto the dance floor where several other ponies had already begun dancing, Applejack and Twilight following close behind laughing as they went.

The music was blasting from the speakers near the D.J. Station, the bass thumping against his chest nearly knocking him off of his feet. The room had darkened further due to the D.J. dropping the lights to make the fog and strobe lights more effective making it more difficult for him to see. If it wasn't for Fluttershy hanging onto his arm as she half flew half pulled him out to the dance floor he would have been completely lost.

He took a moment to look around trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark and he had to admit he was surprised to see just how many ponies had already made their way out to the dance floor and were moving fluidly to the beat. He didn't get much time to think about it though when Fluttershy quickly turned and 'bumped' into him causing her muzzle and lips to slide over his cheek and neck in a brief embrace before pulling back and looking down letting her hair cover her face.

Twilight and Applejack quickly moved in and each moved in on either side of his wrapping their forelegs around his arms. Twilight smirked and tilted her head to the side letting her mane brush over her shoulder as she stared up at him with her piercing red eyes. "Grevin, when they play a slower song, I want to be the first one to get to dance with you alright?"

Applejack narrowed her fierce green eyes and pulled his other arm making him shift position a bit drawing the others attention to her. "Nuthin doin. You got to dance with him at the welcoming party, it's only fair to let Fluttershy and I get a slow dance with him first."

Twilight frowned and began to open her mouth when Grevin raised his arms up and shook his head causing the two to let him go and take a few steps back. "Girls, girls, I'm certain that you each will get a dance of your own…please don't fight over something like this." The last thing he wanted to do was be the one to drive a rift between his friends, especially after all they had done to help him in the past.

Twilight glanced over at Applejack then Fluttershy and after a few moments the three all smiled and nodded moving closer to him effectively boxing him in causing him to tense up slightly as they each brushed against him ever so slightly "I think you're right Grevin…come on girls, let's have some fun."

Luna smirked at the small group watching with great interest as she returned from the bar, several drinks being levitated by her magic. The three mares hanging onto Grevin were beginning to become more aggressive with their love interest and she was sure that given enough time one of them would finally push things too far. Luna couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy as she set the drinks down on the table and let her full attention focus on the dancing group.

She glanced around the rest of the room for a few moments taking in the various costumes and outfits that the ponies wore…Pinkie Pie didn't lie when she said it was going to be more adult. She hadn't seen this many skimpy outfits since the days of estrus over a thousand years ago. A small smile came to her lips at that particular memory. She could still hear the sound of stallions running in fear of being rutted to death while being chased by countless mares all across Canterlot.

She couldn't help but notice that as she let her gaze wonder out and around the room, that there were very few stallions there…even the brother of Applejack, Big Macintosh was missing. It seemed that most of the ponies dancing were female, not that they seemed to mind, however she did notice several glancing over at Grevin with small looks ranging from surprise to intrigue. This brought a small chuckle from her throat as she realized that in a short time the land would be entering into another phase of heat, and thanks to the ratio of mares to stallions being a 8:1, many a mare may take even more of a liking to Grevin than before, especially thanks to his new reputation.

Luna learned that in the time she had been banished many stallions had begun to learn to observe subtle signs that heat would be approaching and as a result, had learned when to leave the area leaving no trace of their location until the mating rush had passed. Most shared this information with fellow stallions and parents of foals who wished to keep their offspring away from such things, but there were always some who would stay either out of ignorance or willingness. Luna knew that when the heat hit Grevin would be in for an interesting time and had to admit that she was curious as to how he would handle himself in such a situation. She was half tempted to visit Ponyville during the season but her royal duties wouldn't allow her a chance to do so. It was always difficult dealing with the heat in Canterlot…being a royal meant she had to keep herself under control more so than others did. She could barely stand it and would often lock herself away while Celestia somehow managed to keep herself calm and collected…to be honest she had no idea how her sister did it, perhaps she would have to seek her council this season.

Her attention was pulled back to the dance when the sound began to die down to something mellower and D.J. announced she would be taking a fifteen minute break. Luna watched the three mares and a red faced Grevin make their way back to the table where she waited. "It looks like those girls are putting you through your paces Sir. Hades. Are they too much for you handle?"

Grevin blinked as he stammered for a few moments. "Erm- eh, no your majesty, they all are quite good dancers, I just need to improve."

Luna smirked and glanced at Twilight who's own cheeks were a bit red and sent her a small wink. "I see. Well hopefully you will have improved enough to dance well at the Grand Galloping Gala. That is where I will most likely see you again. Until then it is time for me to return to Canterlot."

Fluttershy frowned a bit, her mane a bit tussled from how she had pulled Grevin onto the dance floor. "Oh Princess, do you really have to leave now? We haven't made you feel unwelcome have we?"

Luna smiled and shook her head. "No, of course not fair Fluttershy. I simply have other duties I must attend too. Ponyville has truly given me a night that I shall remember for a long time…" She paused and glanced over at Grevin letting her tongue flick over her bottom lip ever so slightly as the memory from the clearing flashed through her mind briefly. "A very long time indeed."

She ignored the red blush she had managed to earn from the man and quickly turned and motioned to the table behind her. "I have taken the liberty of getting you something to drink. Have as much as you like, the bar tender has been told to not let your glasses be empty. "

Applejack smiled her bright green eyes shining slightly. "Well that's mighty kind of you Princess. Thank you."

Luna nodded her smile growing. "You're quite welcome Applejack. I do ask one thing of you three mares though."

Twilight tilted her head, her curiosity showing. "What is that Princess?"

Luna smirked and lightly flicked her tail as she motioned to Grevin with her head. "He needs to have a night that he will never forget…I trust that you three can do that?"

Fluttershy squeaked and blushed as she glanced to the man at her side, her cyan eyes widening at the implication. "A…a night he won't forget?"

Luna managed to stifle a small giggle as Grevin took a small step back raising his hands slightly a small frown forming on his lips. "Now wait a moment…what do you mean Luna?"

She smiled and stuck her tongue out a bit in a teasing gesture. "I know that you have had many nightmares in the past, so I hope that these three can help you have more pleasant dreams and thus a more restful sleep in the future."

Applejack frowned and looked over her shoulder at Grevin deciding to speak about it more with him at another time. She turned back to Luna and smiled warmly her own cheeks flushing slightly with red. "No worries Princess, we'll take care of him won't we Twi."

Twilight simply smirked letting her red eyes flash as her fangs seemed to gleam a bit in the flashing strobe lights. "Absolutely. You can count on us."

Luna simply smirked and nodded. "Good, then I will leave you for the evening, I trust that you will be able to show these fine mares a good night Grevin. I wish you all a pleasant night, and good dreams." She bowed to the group before turning and making her way out the door, passing a teal pony with an emerald cutie mark just outside.

-Perspective Change-

Grevin frowned as Luna walked away, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy somehow surrounding him on all sides within moments as if they were guarding a prized possession. He wasn't sure how he felt about this situation and decided to do his best to get out of it. "Girls, what do you way we have a drink…it is a bit warm out on the dance floor don't you think?" He slowly moved past Twilight ignoring the way her tail seemed to brush up against him arm as he walked past.

Applejack grinned and nodded. "Sounds good to me." She hopped onto a nearby chair and took hold of a mug raising it into the air. "Bottoms up everypony."

By now the rest of the group had taken their seats and raised their mugs to join their friend. "Cheers!"

Grevin had thought he had been getting used to the strong taste that equestrian drinks had but he quickly learned that he had been mistaken. While Applejack, Twilight and even Fluttershy had easily taken several large gulps of their drinks, he had found himself coughing and trying to catch his breath amid the strong taste and burning in his throat due to the alcohol. "Gah….Did the Princess tell the bar tender to double the strength of these drinks?"

Fluttershy turned and looked at him with a soft smile. "Um…well my drink didn't taste all that strong. Perhaps yours wasn't mixed quite right…uh, perhaps you should try another sip to see if it tastes any better." She took another small sip of her mug before licking her lips and looking back over to him. "That is…if you want to I mean."

He paused a moment and eyed the cream colored mare carefully for a few seconds a slight but still worrisome thought flashing through his mind for half an instant. Was Fluttershy trying to get him drunk? Surely not, she was to nice to do anything like that.

Slowly he nodded and took a smaller sip and found that the drink was indeed quite strong but it didn't bother nearly as much as it did before. He gave her a small nod as he set his mug back onto the table. "I suppose you're right. It is getting better."

The normally timid mare grinned and ruffled her wings slightly as she raised her mug to let the bar tender know they needed more to drink. "Uh, Grevin I was wondering something."

This drew the attention of everyone at the table, Twilight and Applejack turning to look at her noting that her cheeks were beginning to become rosy and her eyes were looking down at her hooves at the table. "What's that Fluttershy?"

She smiled sheepishly ducking under her mane. "Oh…well, I was hoping to dance with you on the next slow song…that is if the others don't mind."

-Perspective Change-

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes as she made her way to a small vacant table not far from her target. She had a small frown on her lips which she formed as she passed the Princess of the Night, Princess Luna. She considered herself lucky that she hadn't noticed her magical energy keeping her form shifted, but considering how hurried to appeared to be, chances were she wasn't even paying full attention to her surroundings.

Slowly she made her way through the fog filled room her ears flattened against her head as she tried to ignore the loud blaring music that seemed to be pulsing through the air. How these ponies could listen to such music she would never understand, it shook her to the core, yet these ponies so easily danced too it.

She pushed those thoughts to the side though as she drew nearer to her target but her frown grew as she watched the table he sat at, specifically the three mares that were there with him. Were these ponies his friends or were they something more. Using her senses she gathered that there was indeed a romantic emotion in the room coming from them but as she tried to get a better idea of things, something caught her attention. She knew these mares.

Indeed it was hard to tell due to their costumes, but she recognized Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Fluttershy, all of whom played a part in her defeat in Canterlot. She felt her blood boil at the sight of their laughing forms her teeth baring as a small growl escaped her. She was tempted to attack them outright but she held back knowing that, that would not be a true victory.

Her attention was drawn back to the man as he took a drink from his mug, the three mares watching him with smiling eyes. Chrysalis's eyes widened as a thought entered her mind. Was this creature so interesting that not only has he earned the favor of Princess Luna but three of the Elements of Harmony? Just what was so special about him? Was he some sort of playboy? Was he really good in bed? She had to learn his secret.

That's when a simple but dark thought entered her mind that caused her to grin. She would learn his secret…and she would get what she wanted from him as well. She would even get her revenge on Twilight Sparkle and her friends for their interference back in Canterlot. She would steal this male right out from under them and claim his love as her own leaving them heartbroken. Then with his power at her command she will take back what was rightfully hers and then begin to spread her hive until all of Equestria is under her rule. Oh yes, this was to be a most wondrous night indeed.

-To be Continued

Authors notes: I'M NOT DEAD!

Hey guys, I wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long for getting this next chapter out. I hope I'm not disappointing you all. Things here have been nothing less than crazy. Lots of work obligations, family concerns and things of that nature. Hopefully some things will be changing soon and things can lighten up. In the mean time I hope you enjoy part one of Nightmare Night. I ended up having to break this thing up because it was getting too large for my liking. I know that when I read a piece I can barely get through 10k words and I've been asking my readers to go over that so…yeah. The second half should appear sooner rather than later if I have my way with it. In the mean time leave me a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading. /)*(\ -Grev


End file.
